War Among the Stars
by Roka27
Summary: Not long ago, it was cold and dark. So what happened? Life flourished all across the Galaxy, but it appeared that an ancient evil lurks within the center and has existed long before. Journey with an interesting cast of characters as they evolve throughout time and find more allies along the way.
1. Cold and Dark - Introduction

_**In the Beginning**_

 _Not long ago, it was cold and dark, so what happened?_

 _A large meteorite hurled across space, flying past the sun itself- the cosmic boulder flew rapidly towards a lonely, but not entirely isolated planet. Small pieces of the meteorite would break off as it continued to hurl towards the land, penetrating through the stratosphere. The meteorite came crashing down with a loud and thunderous boom, the skies lit up as millions of small pebbles from the meteor fell into the sea. These small pebbles would crack open, revealing tiny cells. Some had large eyes, some had small eyes, some had horns, others had poisonous gas. Carnivores, herbivores, omnivores would roam the sea._

 _Among these billions of cells, there was one who would forge a great future, not only for himself, but for his fellow people. He had greenish skin, a small tail and three eyeballs across it's back. It would hunt the sea, devouring the weak and small, staying clear of giant cells that could devour it in an instant._

 _Over time, many of the cells started to evolve. Others remained as normal, while others started to gain strange parts, new things to help them thrive in the ocean. Our little cell would be among those whom would be evolving, millions of years passed and the cells would begin to move towards land, forming legs and arms, improved horns and eyes, the little cell would make it's way to the surface and soon began it's story._


	2. Survival and Evolution

**(Welcome to the first chapter of an eventful series! I hope you enjoy and feedback is very much appreciated! ^^**

* * *

Rising from the depths of the ocean, the young creature would look around with curiosity, letting out a light purring noise as it turned back to the sea and let out a loud squawking noise as it slowly swam towards the shores, followed by it's kin. Settling in rather quickly as a nest was constructed out of dirt, sticks and rocks. The surrounding land was nothing more but blue grassy plains, large trees filled with fruit and gigantic rock formations that were quite breathtaking.

Among the group, there was one who had curiosity to see the world, hoping to make allies and find prey when necessary. His name was Roka, alongside him was his brother, Na'grar. None of the other creatures could even comprehend their tongue, the only means of making allies was showing no signs of aggression. Being on the shore, they were others who lacked the ability to defend themselves properly. The race called themselves: Roxxan, it's unknown who came up with the name, but it felt normal, as if it was merely instinct. Years would go by, but to them, it felt like days had passed.

Roka would be devouring a nearby body, it had several eyes and a few limbs, along with a large sharp claw that extended, most likely this was a herbivore, able to reach up with it's claw to grab the nearby fruit. Na'grar approached, letting out a slight grunt towards his brother, motioning his head to the nearby nest which was home to another species. Roka looked over, it was nothing more but little prey, he stopped eating and followed his brother, allowing the young to eat the leftovers.

As they were walking over to the nest, Roka looked around briefly, the trees were rustling, strange flying creatures would fly into the skies, letting out all kinds of strange noises. Na'grar would slowly bend down behind a bush as Roka followed along.

Na'grar sniffed for a moment, waiting for one to get close enough towards the bushes filled with fruit. Slowly he brought his teeth together, his eyes narrowing upon his target, as the hungry herbivore went to chow down on fruit, Na'grar lunged out of the bushes and tackled the creature, sinking his teeth into it's flesh and tearing it to shreds. Roka leapt from the bushes, charging at the nearest one and lunging towards it, he managed to pin the creature and with a loud snarl, he sunk his teeth into the creature's flesh, tearing open it's insides and eating it's delicious contents.

Na'grar looked over at his brother, letting out a slight snort as he grabbed the creature with his claws and started to drag it back to the nest. Roka remained to finish eating his kill, his eyes cautiously looking around, hearing all sorts of noises. He sniffed the ground, grumbling as he caught an odd scent, deciding to follow it. Curiosity led Roka to a large bonefield, bones scattered everywhere, fog would be surrounding the area in a very hard to see through mist.

Roka turned back to his nest, letting out a slight grunt as he proceeded forward into the bonefield, the howling wind and fog made things terrifying. All these skeletons meant that something big was around here. Roka approached one of the skeletons and reached out to grab ahold of one of the bones, upon touching the bone, his eyes widened as it felt like his mind was filled with this creature's knowledge, it's abilities and strength. Roka quickly stepped back in shock, tilting his head in surprise as he decided to remember this strange discovery.

Na'grar's roar would be heard in the distance, calling his brother over to the nest as the sun was starting to go down. Curiosity still had sway over Roka, as he approached another skeleton and tapped it's remains, once again having his mind filled with the creature's knowledge. In a way, he felt smarter, yet Roka himself couldn't comprehend it and decided to return to the nest.

His kin were already devouring their dinner, tearing and shredding them apart as they took large chunks from their kill. Na'grar was watching them closely, moving to the side and standing next to his brother, letting out slight snorts and grunts.

{At least we won't have to worry about starvation. We have plenty of prey here.}

Roka's eyes slightly narrowed, letting out a light growling noise.

{We should be wary then. There is no telling what lurks in the darkness.}

Na'grar snorted in response, snarling even.

{I saw you touching those remains, there is little meat on them, brother. Why would you waste time on such?}

Roka shook his head, grunting.

{Is it wrong for me to have curiosity? Should I not be worried about our people's safety?}

Na'grar nodded, snarling in response.

{You should, but you should focus on seeing to it that we don't starve to death. If we are to survive in these lands, we will need to depend on each other's strength. When the light shows itself again, I will leave it too you to find more prey.}

Na'grar slowly walked away, his jaws sinking into one of the dead creatures, tearing open it's stomach and gorging away with the others as Roka was left to ponder in the night sky.

The sun slowly rose up, Roka's eyes opened up as he let out a low yawning noise, stretching his legs, noticing that everyone else was still asleep. He might as well head off to hunt for more prey, he kept quiet as he sneaked through the bushes, trying to make as little sound as possible. Upon reaching another nest, he'd discover that they appeared to be bigger and stronger than the prey his kin killed yesterday. Roka grumbled lightly, scratching his chin as he took a moment to ponder the situation. Perhaps, having allies would be beneficial to him?

The creatures before Roka were rather tall, brow-skinned with yellow stripes across their chest and arms, they had several limbs, along with four legs, sharp teeth and many spikes across their backside, truly a force not to be reckoned with. Allying with them would prove to be a challenge, Roka would have to attempt all forms of friendly behaviour, if he had any hope of gaining allies in this dangerous world.

He kept an eye on them, watching their behaviour, wondering what food they eat. Their behaviour was somewhat docile, non-aggressive, yet they still ate other creatures, most likely necessary to survive. He took a deep breath and stepped out in the open, approaching the newly found creatures, they all glanced at him, their teeth gritting and their claws unsheathing.

"Volaan. Het. Kent saluk." The larger creature uttered, Roka figured it would be the Alpha of the group, he lets out a few light grunts, attempting to communicate with them, but unfortunately, he couldn't comprehend their tongue, neither could they understand him.

"Grahfgzeymahzin? Hisa fahdlon?"

The Alpha approached Roka, sniffing him with caution. The creature grumbled, understanding that Roka came here with little intention of harming them, she called upon her fellow kin before Roka and started to 'sing' before him, they all looked at him, awaiting for him to try singing back.

Roka tilted his head, confused at their strange singing, he decided to follow along as he merely lets out a few howling noises. In response, the Alpha would jump for joy once and start clapping at Roka, the others would form a smile and clap as well. He took a brief moment to study their behaviour, this seemed to be his only way of forming allies via singing or clapping.

An idea appeared in mind, yes! This surely would work in his favour, Roka would pick up a few flowers, raise his hands and let out a light purring noise, looking rather silly. The creatures just stared at him, all looking at one another before suddenly doing the same thing back to Roka.

Believing he'd been successful in obtaining allies, he pointed towards his nest and then back at the creature's nest, trying to offer some form of friendship between them, to which the creatures merely nodded. The Alpha turned to one of her own, letting out light snorts and gestured one of them to accompany Roka on his travels, to which Roka was rather surprised to see this turn out in his favour.

Roka returned to his kin with his trusted ally, approaching his brother.

"Hmm.. Interesting, you've managed to gain ourselves an ally. Appears strong, as well."

Na'grar grumbled, peering at the creature, confused at what Na'grar was uttering in this strange language.

"It took a bit of thinking, but I suppose it's best we have allies to look out for us. Who knows what lurks beyond our home?" Roka said.

"The only thing that lurks out there are predators and prey. We must keep our eyes open and our snouts high, enemies could be lurking throughout these bushes." Na'grar said with a slight grin.

"Well, there are the chances of finding more allies out there-" Roka would be interrupted by Na'grar.

"Very small chances, we have a group to look after, it is our goal in life. If we have any hope of surviving in these lands, we need more numbers. Allies come last, brother."

Na'grar said with a short snarl, looking up at the creature again. "And if this ally tries anything, consider it our next meal." He turned to the nest, slowly laying down beside a few eggs, the rest of the kin joined in the slumber.

"You may not understand me, friend. But I assure you, they are harmless."

Roka said to the creature, again, which was merely confused at what Roka was saying- but judging by the expression of reassurance on Roka's face, the creature understood. It slowly walked to a nearby tree and slowly closed it's eyes, oddly enough, it was sleeping while standing.

"Interesting.. I wonder if we can do that." Roka said to himself, attempting to give it a try, but he quickly gave up after a minute of trying to sleep while standing and merely collapsed onto the grassy floor, snoring away.

As the sun went down and the moon was beginning to rise, various stars would appear in the darkened sky, glittering in pure beauty, planets could be seen in the distance. What life could be upon them? Did they have any life at all?

The wind howled across the landscape, bushes and trees rattled about, the sounds of crickets would be heard as they hopped about. Surprisingly, this crickets were quite large and use their surroundings to blend in, most likely to avoid predators. Roka was sound asleep, until the constant rattling caused him to stir, he scratched his chin, rubbing his face as he let out an annoyed groan, rising to his feet and yawning. He looked over at the nest, three eggs and five of his kin, his brother included and over by the tree was his ally, which was still sleeping. Good.

The bushes rattled again, he quickly caught the scent of a predator lurking within. Roka growled- his claws unsheathing, his teeth gritting as he prepared to fight whatever was hiding in the bushes. His blue eyes glaring into the bush. Slowly, a glowing red eye would appear and in the moment it shined clearly, Roka leapt forth. Tackling the intruder, both beast and unknown would end up rolling down the side of the hill after impact. Roka landed on his back; a loud roar in agony released from his maw as he struggled to get back up. The predator used its leg to slam Roka into the wall, lunging on top of him as it's jaws tried to reach his throat. Saliva leaking all over his face, Roka struggled to push the predator off, using his only free claw to keep its jaws away from him.

His back ached, must've shattered a bone upon impact, he couldn't move, his strength was withering away as the jaws got closer and closer, there was little chance of escaping. But in that instant, instinct kicked in, Roka used his remaining strength, despite his back, to bring his jaw forwards and he sunk his teeth into the predator's neck, blood spewed from the predator, before it tried to fight back, Roka ripped it's head off and kicked the corpse away. He panted heavily as he stared at the predator's remains. Roka was brutal when it came to combat, but he never was able to rip the head of a creature off with his jaws alone. His eyes began to blur as he seemingly passed out from both shock and pain.

Back at the nest, Na'grar would wake up, stretching his arms and legs as he looked around. "Brother?" He uttered quietly, lowering his snout and sniffing for his scent, fortunately, he caught the scent of his brother, but also the scent of an unknown predator. It led Na'grar to the edge of the hill, looking downwards as he saw Roka, unconscious. "Roka!" He called out, carefully making his way down the mountain as he rushed towards him, quickly checking for wounds and listening closely for a heartbeat, thankfully there was.

He peered over at the corpse, realizing it's head was ripped off, his eyes widened a little. "Impressive.." He said quietly, picking up his brother with his claws and putting him on his back, groaning as he didn't expect his brother to weigh a ton.

"Ugh.. This is the first and last time I carry you.." He grumbled as he returned to the nest, carefully placing his brother beside the eggs, his eyes glanced over at the allied creature, which was still slumbering. He shook his head and went back to sleep, knowing well that his brother was safe.

Dawn would soon be upon the Roxxan group, Roka was starting to stir from his long and earned rest, he looked at his claws, noticing an odd difference, they had several spikes on each arm, along with sharper claws. He looked over at the others, whom also had this strange evolutionary upgrade. They even appeared to have fully grown wings!

Putting his mind to it, Roka speculated that perhaps touching the bones from before granted this strange gift, he wondered if he found more, gained knowledge from them, his kind could become something greater, stronger and could have little predators to deal with. He approached Na'grar, lightly poking his head as he opened an eye.

"What..?" He snorted lightly.

"I will be out hunting. Make sure everyone stays together, brother." Roka nodded.

"Fine, but don't come back with a broken leg. I won't be carrying you again." Na'grar responded with a slight grumble. "..hmmrph.. Maybe I will, because I care."

Roka rolled his eyes, slowly departing from the nest. Before leaving however, he decided to take his new found ally along for the journey, to which his ally agreed and the two set off into the unknown landscapes. Upon their travels, they'd come across various species, some would be eating fruit, while others would be hunting for meat.

"Between you and me, friend. It's best we stay clear of others, I do not wish to fight a giant pack." Roka said softly, to which the creature merely gurgled in response.

"Hmm.. I might as well grant you a name, for my people to call you at least. Tri'zik will suffice." He said with a slight nod.

As they journeyed onwards, they ended up walking through a large forest. there were tall trees that stretched high into the sky, while others would be tall enough for any creature to reach it's juicy contents, little critters would be skittering below their feet. All seemed quiet, but it was to be expected, the sun was still rising.

Tri'zik followed along, often picking up various fruits and munching away. Roka stared curiously at him/ he figured his kind only ate meat, but it seems they eat fruit as well. He was about to utter something, but ended up bumping into a wall. He grunted as he rubbed his snout, glaring at Tri'zik, hoping he'd at least warn him of the wall. "You could've atleast-" His sentence was cut short when he realized what he actually bumped into.

Roka stepped back a bit more, his eyes widening in surprise, he bumped into a gigantic remains of a colossal beast of some kind. "I.." He couldn't speak for words, terrified that this thing used to walk the very planet itself. It's spine stretched as far as the eyes could see, Roka and Tri'zik were at one of its massive claws.

Curiously, Roka stepped closer, he nervously reached out with his claw, wondering if any knowledge or strange gifts could be bestowed upon him and his ally, Tri'zik would reach out as well, both hesitantly preparing to touch the very bone itself.

Upon touching the bone, nothing seemed to happen, Roka and Tri'zik retracted their claws, Roka staring at his own. "Didn't seem to work." He said to himself as the howling winds started to pick up around them, a great flash of light would engulf Roka as he would find himself in a realm of pure light, white mists flowed everywhere, for the first time, Roka felt at peace, comfort and warmth. It was a realm of purity and beauty. His eyes widened as the colossal appeared before him, in the flesh, it was covered in a golden hide, its wings stretched out as far as Roka could see. No doubt, Tri'zik would be witnessing this in his own mind.

Roka was utterly speechless, his eyes filled with tears of joy as he slowly knelt down before the great colossal, his heart beating with excitement. The colossal slowly reeled it's gigantic head forward, it's glowing yellow eyes slightly narrowed before Roka. It's voice spoke loudly, but in a soft tone that calmed Roka's fears from within. "Many have feared my remains. Many held curiosity in their hearts to dare gain knowledge from me. I was the last of my kind, before we perished before those who dwell within the dark." Roka took a deep breath, surprised that this colossal understood his tongue, but in a way, he was not surprised.

"Great One. I only seek the safety of my people and my allies, I do not come seeking knowledge for dominance." His eyes still dwelled with tears as they flowed down the sides of his face, his mind and body may have been purged of fear, but angering this colossal's spirit was the last thing he would want. "What are you..?" He asked softly, the colossal's wings slowly folded, staring down at Roka. "We were a vast race. Revered as the mightiest of the giants within the wondrous realm, that we called: The Galaxy."

Roka looked down for a moment, trying to take in the colossal's words. What was this Galaxy? He thought. "And who brought your kind to the brink of death, Great One?" He asked as the colossal slowly shook its head.

"You are far too young to understand, little one. This one has travelled far beyond. We granted the many races the gift of greater intellect. Evolution. Despite our demise, our spirits live on so that we may continue to grant those this gift, in hopes to defeat the ones who lurk within the darkness."

"I.. I don't understand, Great One. All of this you speak of, I cannot understand any of it." He said nervously, fearing the colossal would be mad for his lack of knowledge, but the colossal slowly smiled.

"You shall in time, young one. It will take a long time, but all of you shall endure and embrace evolution. Many have fallen to those within the darkness, but as we said to other thousands of young souls. Hope is never lost, even the smallest amount of courage can change the tide of a battle. Take our gift, little one. You all shall endure evolution and we will watch over. There will be battles, hatred and you will face enemies and allies along the way. But there will be allies, there will be friendship and know this, little one." The colossal brought its head closer.

"Take pride in knowing that your people will endure even if you perish. Sacrifices will be made so that others can live. Accept this and embrace."

As those words filled Roka's ears, he stared longingly at the colossal before slowly closing his eyes as a great flash engulfed him once more, back at the nest, a circle of energy and light would surround Na'grar and the others, it was warm, their minds felt at ease as this gift affected them. Creatures emerged from the bushes, watching in astonishment as the colossal's energy flowed around Roka and Tri'zik, their bodies becoming stronger as they started to evolve further, as the glowing mist flowed over Roka's head, he slowly opened his eyes as they glowed light-blue as Tri'zik's eyes glowed golden.

Having allies at their back, the Roxxan and their ally will evolve over time as Roka would fulfill the colossal's words, it would indeed take time and there no doubt will be many challenges ahead of them. But they shall endure and embrace evolution and will stand against those who lurk within the darkness!


	3. Fire Lights the Way

As the sun glowed upon the world, life would flourish all across the landscape. At the Roxxan nest, Na'grar would be curiously pacing back and forth while the others were feasting upon prey that Roka brought back. "So, not only did you take forever in getting food. But you were told by some giant that we are to embrace.. Evolution? I'm still trying to understand why we have these.. Things on us." He pointed to his backside and arms, which appeared to have long sharpened spikes.

"I am unsure what it was truly talking about. But I know that it granted us this gift for a purpose. We must embrace this gift and take the battle to the ones who lurk within the darkness." Roka said as he munched on a piece of meat.

"Ones who lurk within the darkness? Haven't we been doing that for ages now?" Na'grar replied confusingly.

"No. It referred to something called the.. Galaxy? I am unable to comprehend everything that it told me and _Tri'zik_. But I know that this is the path that we must take. If the ones who lurk within the darkness managed to defeat a great being such as that, we must embrace this gift and take the battle to them. But.. how?"

Roka rubbed his chin as he pondered more about the situation. His mind seemingly stronger and smarter than before, they were able to grasp onto thoughts and ideas more easily. Roka picked up two small sticks, starting to curiously snap them into pieces and placed them on the ground, allowing himself to see what he could do with them.

"Perhaps you should cease touching bones, Roka. You've done so in the past, but.. This is concerning. You could've put the entire pack in danger because of your foolish curiosity." Na'grar grunted.

Roka sighed and shook his head. "My curiosity could lead our kin to a better life, brother. It does little harm and they do not seem to mind the changes." Roka motioned his head to the others, as they were all speaking amongst themselves, the little ones learning how to flap their wings and fly about.

Na'grar let out a deep sigh, glancing back at Roka. "Fine. I'll go along with this. But if we perish, I'll hunt you down in the afterlife."

He growled lightly before walking off to the others. Na'grar was hot-headed, but not as much as to cause major problems, he only wanted to protect his kin and see that they persevere into the unknown future.

Roka looked over at _Tri'zik_ , who was curiously holding up sticks with his fellow kinsmen. Seemingly having the same idea as Roka had. "Hmm.. Perhaps this could be of use to us." He said quietly, slowly starting to rub the two sticks together. _Tri'zik_ started to follow along, both wondering what would happen.

"What are you two trying to do?" Na'grar looked over at them, tilting his head slightly.

"If I can just.." Suddenly the sticks caught ablaze, an idea bursted in his mind as he quickly stood up and walked over to the nest. "Move the eggs, kin. I have an idea."

The others gently rolled the eggs out of the nest as Roka started to whack the blazing sticks on the nest. "Have you gone insane? That's our resting place!" One of them said. "The eggs won't be able to-"

They all stopped, when the nest was set ablaze, providing them warmth from the cold winds, the others gently sat down in front of the fire, taking in the warmth that it gave. _Tri'zik_ would be doing the same to his own nest, more ideas would flow into Roka's mind. Remembering the colossal's words of embracing evolution, this is exactly what had to be done. Na'grar also had ideas in his mind. Instead of a nest, they could construct a hut, a place for their people to take shelter from the weather and harsh climates whenever it came around.

"You know..We could improve our home here." Na'grar said with a slight grin. "Using the very trees around us, we could make a better home for our people. Better ways of gathering food, protection and ensuring peace with our allies."

Roka nodded, agreeing with his brothers words. "Agreed. I can already see this place becoming a thriving home for us all."

Na'grar smiled lightly, placing a claw on his brother's shoulder. "You found this gift, Roka. You should let the others know of this new path. I shall lead our people to a grand future." Roka tilted his head lightly, he had no doubts of his brothers leadership skills, but he feared his temper could bring up terrible consequences in the future, but regardless, he didn't object as of now. He took a deep breath, stepping on a large rock as he looked up at the sky for a moment. "Hear my words, brothers and sisters! For too long have we survived like this, we hunted our prey in the shadows and stayed clear from predators that could have spelt doom for our kind. But.. this gift that we have been given has granted us greater intellect! Our destiny lies before us, I only ask one question." He looked downwards towards his kind, slowly forming a smirk.

"Who among you will follow this path and embrace evolution?" An uproar began, cheering and roaring came from his kind as they embraced this evolution. _Tri'zik_ 's kind would also be cheering as well. With that, Roka turned his gaze back to the sky as the fire's smoke lifted into the atmosphere. Preparing for the next journey in their lives.

A week had passed, their nesting area started to look more tribal, the very ground was covered with tiny rocks and sand, making a large circle. Two Roxxan members were hammering away at the hut, finalising its completion. Roka smiled widely. "Good work, kin. Now we won't have to worry about the cold any longer."

A few other Roxxans would add small sticks and logs to the fireplace, allowing it to continue burning during the sky. Roka turned to his brother, approaching him with a rather happy expression. "Things have gone well, with the hut finished and our kin are settling in nicely, this is turning out to be a wonderful thing."

Na'grar nodded slightly, grunting. "Leading will be difficult. I've already sent a few of our own to search for meat. With luck, they'll return with something." One of the Roxxans approached Na'grar, bowing their head and presenting a long staff, it had a very sharp blade at the hilt and at the very top was a skull of some unknown creature with two horns and two eyes. He nodded, thanking his kin before turning his gaze back to Roka.

"Considering you're the one who gained us an ally, I expect you to keep the peace between us, while I handle leadership. It won't be easy, but you brought us this far, brother. I'm sure you can handle it."

Na'grar said deeply, walking off to speak with the others. Roka looked around, smiling as a few of his people were busy making all sorts of items, armor, strange items that could be used to make allies. His eyes glanced to another hut, the items being made there appeared sharp and dangerous, most likely weaponry for battles.

Roka scratched his chin, slowly making his way over to _Tri'zik_ , curiously wondering if they could understand each other yet. " _Tri'zik_?" He approached slowly as _Tri'zik_ turned to his ally.

"Friend approaches us. We welcome him." He said in a prideful tone as he planted his staff into the earth.

"You understand us now?" He tilted his head curiously.

"We understand. Evolution made it so." He said as his beak made a little squawking noise. "Hmm.. I see.. I merely came to ask if you needed help with anything." Roka said with a light nod.

"We do not need such, friend. But will let friend know if help is needed. But if friend wishes to help the Kil'zik. He could seek out the strange smoke over the mountains. Could be potential danger or perhaps grant us more knowledge!"

Roka looked up over the mountains, catching the scent of a fireplace as the smoke appeared to continue rising up into the air. "I shall investigate then. Hopefully, it shall benefit us both." He said.

"Yes, yes, hopefully indeed! Maybe more allies for us?" _Tri'zik_ said quite cheerfully as he did a little hop in the air and started to clap with his four hands. "The gifts that life offers us! We look forward to what the future grants us both!"

Roka nodded, turning to leave as he rolled his eyes. {Ugh, at least we could understand one another now, but I'll have to get used to his odd choice of words.}

Travelling over the mountaintop was easier said than done, fortunately Roka had wings to easily fly over, perching atop the mountain, peering downwards as his eyes gazed upon a new species, they were building huts and setting up equipment like his people have done. Considering his luck worked out well for the Kiz'zik, perhaps second time the charm?

He gracefully glided down towards the village, landing just outside their small area, approaching with caution as they all stopped working and started to stare angrily at Roka, his eyes glanced from one to another, searching for their leader. They appeared to have eight arms, along with four eyeballs on each side of their faces, their skin was dark and grey, along with several rows of sharp teeth and had one giant horn on the top of their heads.

Their leader stepped out of the tent, carrying a large axe as it had the axe holsted over it's shoulder, approaching Roka as it looked down upon him, sniffing him briefly. "Hmm.. Strange, the scent is almost familiar." She uttered deeply. Roka looked closely, only for it to suddenly hit him in his mind, but he dared not to speak it out loud. "Who are you, weakling? Why do you approach us?"

Roka took a deep breath, speaking in a soft tone. "My people were curious about the smoke, it appears that we are not alone out here. I come to make a friend." He carefully put his claws up, doing his best to show them that he is not a threat at all.

The chieftain took a moment to let his words sink into her before she suddenly burst out cackling, as her kind joined in. "You? We have no need to make friends with weaklings, you're small, easily killable, we could certainly use you for our own benefits." She grinned widely, her red eyes staring directly into Roka's eyes, he grinned and uttered. "Weak, you say? Then I suppose you are wishing to know what happened to one of your own."

The chieftain raised her head, pondering about what he said, it then hit her as well. "I'll let you live this once, weakling. Go back to your own people and if we cross paths again. I assure you, I'll be waiting to see you perish." She slammed her staff into the earth with a loud thud, Roka backing away as he spreads his wings, taking off into the sky. "I figured the scent was familiar." She uttered to one of her own. "That one killed my child, when the time comes, we'll make sure he loses everything that he holds dear. Break his strength and will, then he will make a valuable slave. Ready the weapons, my people!"

Roka returned to his brother, mentioning to him about the new tribe that appeared while also informing him that they appeared to be the exact species to which Roka had killed one of their own. "This is grim.. From what you've described, they appear to be stronger than we are." Na'grar walked over to the edge, peering over the landscape as Roka slowly stood beside him.

"I had little choice back then. I cannot change the past." He shook his head, sighing deeply.

"We shouldn't worry too much. We have an ally to help us against them." Na'grar said, smiling.

"We do, but are they any good when it comes to fighting?" Roka asked, his head tilting to the left.

"I believe so. However, a thought came to mind. Considering we've evolved due to gaining knowledge from old skeletons, perhaps it is a good time to head out and find more. We could become more stronger than our enemies." Na'grar uttered.

"I cannot promise anything, brother. I'd rather stay behind and ensure the safety of our kin." Roka said.

"You forget who is chieftain around here. I will make sure that everyone is safe while you are gone. You can trust me on this, can't you?" He looked into Roka's eyes. "Of course, why would I have any reason to doubt my own brother?" He replied, smiling.

Na'grar shoved Roka in a playful manner. "You doubted my hunting since we rose from the sea. I was just making sure you weren't going to doubt my leadership!"

The two of them chuckled as Roka would depart into the unknown once again, in search for more knowledge in hopes to give his kin the strength that is needed to battle their foe.

Flying high in the sky, the wind blowing against his scales as the sun was slowly beginning to go down. Not that he minded, he preferred night over day, made it easier to hunt. He looked downwards, seeing all the various species moving in herds, hunting each other or just resting within their nests, he noticed the great colossal, it's remains reaching high into the air as he narrowly avoided hitting one of its spinal bones. Ever since the day he touched the ancient bones, he was fascinated by it's sheer size and how such a majestic giant could have fallen.

On the other side of the colossal was a large river, beyond that was a lush and grassy landscape, it's trees brimming with small life. He carefully landed on the ground, looking around for any signs of skeletal remains, or at least remains that appeared very ancient and not recent. Wandering through the forest was rather difficult, there were countless vines and plants that blocked his path. He dug into his tiny satchel, pulling out a small blade as he gently carved his way through.

Eventually, he would stumble across a large temple, it was covered in moss and plant life, how long was this thing here? How old is it? Roka made his way downwards, carefully walking across a wooden bridge, blade in his claw. He stopped in his tracks, quickly turning back to his home, he sensed something was wrong, but he was too far away to return. He had to press on into the unknown, his goal of searching for knowledge continued.

Back at the village, chaos erupted. Axes would clash, arrows flying everywhere. Na'grar growled as his axes clashed with one of the darkened creatures, he swung his axe upwards, slashing at one of the creatures as they fell to the ground.

"This won't end well for you, fiends!" He shouted, turning to his group. "Push them back! They won't take us today!"

The chieftain stood atop the hill, watching the chaos below, she merely gestured with a few fingers as her people struck out against the Kiz'ik, the Kiz'ik were not skilled with blades, but they were skilled in the ways of archery. _Tri'zik_ fired a few arrows before blasting his enemies away with strange energy, he heard a loud cry of agony as he turned around, in shock that his people were being overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. A few axes hurled towards the dark creatures as the Roxxan did their best to aid them in the battle.

Na'grar swung his axes around, dispatching any that dared come in range of his weapons, looking up at _Tri'zik_. " _Tri'zik_! Move your people down here, stick together!"

 _Tri'zik_ nodded and went to call his people to retreat back to Na'grar, but before he could do so, an arrow struck his chest, he let out a groan of pain as he pulled the arrow out.

"Tri!" Na'grar growled as he slashed at a nearby enemy, rushing up to _Tri'zik_ as he collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud. Nag'rar carefully picked up _Tri'zik_ , grunting as he looked over at the overwhelming army. The Kiz'ik and the Roxxan were being annihilated by their numbers and strength. Eventually, they ceased attacking and started to approach both the Kiz'ik and Roxxan race. "I admire your courage. But what you lack is strength." The chieftain cackled. "One of your own made a foolish mistake to dare kill one of my kin. And now, you all shall suffer the consequences." Na'grar glared angrily, his nostrils puffing out steam briefly, preparing to fight to the death.

Back with Roka, he treaded carefully inside the temple, using a small stick to light his way. Ancient writings appeared on the wall, such history and knowledge, but alas the words weren't readable due to the fact he couldn't understand them. He pressed onwards, coming across a sealed door with strange writings. He gently placed a claw on the door as a loud creaking noise filled his ears as the door opened, the very room lit up as it revealed a large and powerful shrine. It had the image of the great colossal that he saw. Placing the stick on the ground, he moved closer to the shrine as he slowly knelt before it.

He wondered if the Great One would be able to speak through this strange shrine, at least in his mind, this is what he thought. "Great One.. I do not know if you can hear my plea, but I request more knowledge. An old enemy threatens the safety of my people and ally, we are not strong enough, I ask of you to aid us in anyway possible." He held his head low, his eyes closing, waiting patiently for a response.

A small gust of wind brushed against Roka's scales as a ghostly image appeared before him. "This shrine was once built by those who sought out intellect or those seeking redemption from a path of darkness. The power we offered long ago turned the tides of many battles, we favoured those who we thought worthy. You've come seeking power to destroy your foe. Yet, we sense that it is not a will of dominance, you seek to protect those who you care deeply for."

"This is my only request, Great One. I have seen their numbers and strength, I ask once for aid. What happens onward will be up to fate. We will either perish by our own hands or by others. This is my plea, Great One. Save my people from total annihilation and in return, I promise that we will do our utmost best to destroy those that lurk within the darkness." Roka bowed his head.

"We cannot destroy them. But what we can do is remind them of beings far greater strength and grant your kind the strength they need. But know this, young one. This promise has been made and it must be kept, failure in doing so.. Will result in unforeseen consequences." As the Great One slowly disappeared, the very Temple lit up as a beam of pure energy shot out from the top, catching the attention of all three tribes. The energy started to swirl around as a large image of the colossal appeared, letting out a powerful roar as green mist flowed through the land, granting life, but also calming their minds.

The dark creatures quickly started to flee back to their home, the chieftain snarled lightly. "Consider this a little victory, weaklings. You won't have beings such as them to protect you forever!" She turned to leave as the green mist slowly started to heal _Tri'zik_ 's wounds, along with the other Kiz'ik and Roxxan.

The energy slowly ceased as the spirit of the Great One whispered to Roka. "This is the last we shall speak, young one. But know that we will watch over you." The spirit slowly faded away once again as Roka stood up, rubbing his eyes for a moment, as he walked out, he was able to sense that his foes retreated. "It is only a matter of time before they return. But we will be ready, there will be many more tribes, no doubt. But we will unite against the darkness."

Back at the village, Na'grar slowly lifted _Tri'zik_ onto his feet. "I don't know what happened, but I shall guess it had something to do with my brother. He seems to have a habit of causing these things." He shook his head. "We know what he did. We felt the life energies coursing through our veins! He called upon the Great Ones! This is why we are alive!" He said rather cheerfully, letting out a few squawking noises. "For now, but we didn't bring down their chieftain, nor did we have the power to stand against them. We've merely been given a chance to prepare for revenge." Na'grar stated.

"You are the chieftain, we expect you to make good decisions. When you have come up with an plan, come speak with us! We shall assist you in the battle against them." _Tri'zik_ said, slowly walking off to his own little village.

"Hey, _Tri'zik_?" Na'grar uttered as _Tri'zik_ turned around. "Yes?"

"I noticed you were using strange energy during the battle. What is it? Could my people use it as well?" He asked curiously.

"The Kiz'ik are masters of nature itself. It speaks to us through the leaves and trees. We are granted the gift of healing wounds and turning our foes into.. Unpleasant things. _Tri'zik_ will tell friend more later." _Tri'zik_ continued to walk off into his hut, slowly closing the door behind him.

Hours later, Roka returned unscatched, relieved that his people were still in one piece. The sun was starting to set, the fireplace was roaring with flame. Everyone would be gathered around, listening to one of the Roxxan bards playing on a small lute, they would all clap as the bard finished playing, all glancing over at Roka.

"Roka, play us something!" One of the young ones said cheerfully, their adorable little eyes staring at him.

"Come on, please?" Another one said, flying up onto his head as Roka let out a joyful chuckle, he adored the young ones and he couldn't deny such little devils.

"Alright, alright. But I am no master at it, unlike these people." One of the Roxxan stepped beside Roka, placing a small drum on the ground, another appeared to his right with a small lute.

"Before we sing this song into the night. I would like to commend those who fought against our foe. It's a shame, I was not there to witness it in person, but I heard the sounds of a glorious battlecry. We showed our enemy that together we can accomplish anything and that we won't go down without a fight." Roka said, smiling widely at the others as they all cheered upon hearing his words.

Na'grar walked over, his staff in his claw. "Enjoy this night while you can, kinsmen." He said rather angrily. "Because tomorrow?" He fell silent for a moment before standing infront of everyone. "Each of you will train with an axe or a bow, whether you like it or not."

Roka shook his head lightly. "Not everyone can be warriors, brothe-"

Na'grar growled loudly, turning to Roka. "You are not the chieftain here, Roka! I am! If we want to survive, we must see to it that our foe lies crippled and bloodied! Don't you even think about trying to make peace with them, they had their chances." He glared at Roka, snorting. "Now, enjoy yourselves." Na'grar wandered into the hut, slamming the wooden door on the way in.

"Do not think less of him, my people. We're all going to have to deal with this threat in our own ways. The chieftain wants what is best for us all." Roka said softly. Despite being yelled and growled at, he still had great respect for his brother and cared deeply enough to not speak badly about him. The others slowly sighed, but decided to put it behind them as they all awaited to hear the joyful singing and music.

Roka slowly entered the hut, closing the door behind him as he saw Na'grar kneeling before a small fireplace, sharpening what appeared to be a greataxe. The hut itself was quite small from the inside, it housed several bedrolls, a small cauldron to boil food in and had a large chair, most likely for Na'grar to sit on.

Roka stood behind him, his blue glowing eyes narrowing slightly, before he could speak however, his brother spoke. "You've come to scold me, little brother? Going to tell me that shouting and being angry won't do anything?" Na'grar said as he stared into the fire.

"No, I merely wished to ask what was troubling you. Are you afraid of perishing? Our people dying, hm?" Roka said softly.

Na'grar slowly turned his head to his brother, his azure eyes glowing before him. "This is the path we must take. Life was more easier when we weren't this.. Smart." He held a claw over the fireplace, warming himself. "We almost died, Roka. How are we supposed to combat an enemy that is far stronger than we are? You didn't even return with more knowledge." He shook his head.

"I stumbled across an ancient Temple that worshipped the Great Ones. It saved our lives, although It didn't give us the knowledge we needed. We will prevail, brother. You need to have a bit of faith in our people, as well as me. Roka said.

"Promise me that you will find more, Roka. Promise me that you won't abandon us for your own curiosity." Na'grar stated with a slight grunt.

"I promise. We'll get through this struggling time." Roka sat down beside him, gesturing to the fire. "The fire lights the way through these dark times. Now, let's get some sleep, we've earned it."

Na'grar nodded, slowly laying down in front of the fire as Roka laid down on a small bedroll, his wings folding up as he curled up into a little ball, letting out a soft purring noise.

Elsewhere, in a dark and heavily ruined cave, something stirred within. White eyes slowly opened from within the darkness.

"You didn't she was the only one..?" Loud chanting and booming would fill his ears as he slowly saw two large claws before him. "I am the first.." Dark energy flowed around this strange being as he spoke in a deep tone. Various species would slowly be reduced to bones as their knowledge and essence flowed into the unknown being, but it appeared familiar, that of the Great One. Ebony scales, dark as the night itself and four glowing white eyes that shined as the moon itself. He let out a loud and terrifying roar as the skies shook, uttering the final word.

 **"Dragon!"**


	4. The Fall of the Val'sha, Part One

Dawn had arrived upon the surface of the world, Roka slowly opened the hut door and stepped out into the beautiful sunlight. Na'grar grunted as he walked out, shaking his head slightly.

"I felt the very earth shake last night. Did you feel it to?" Roka looked over at Na'grar, grunting.

"Indeed. Something terrifying at that."

"Well, considering you're so skilled at survival. I will let you seek it out, brother. I must speak with the Ki'zik, we have a battle to win, Tri'zik will know what to do." Na'grar said deeply.

"I don't know why, but I 'sense' the location of whatever caused the shaking." Roka said with a light nod. "

"Then you know what must be done. Find it, kill it and return here. Hopefully by the time you return, we will be ready to strike down those fiends! Our people deserve vengeance!" Na'grar growled loudly, storming off to his fellow warriors.

Roka set off into the wilderness once again, his instincts called out to him as he started to search for the exact location of whatever caused the thundering earthquake. While flying, he looked down upon the landscape that was teaming with life, Roka smiled lightly as he spotted several species below him. Each species would light their nest ablaze, seemingly embracing evolution as his kind did not too long ago, his heart warmed up with joy and excitement at the thought of meeting new tribes and becoming great allies.

As he continued to fly north, the land itself started to shift in both weather and appearance. The air grew cold, the landscape covered in snow and ice, small snowflakes would fall from the skies as Roka continued onwards. Perching atop a small rock on a gigantic mountain, he looked around curiously for some kind of cave or opening, anything that could lead him to the source of the earthquake. The wind howled loudly as snow continued to shower upon the land, making it very difficult to see where he was. Roka almost decided to give up and return home, believing his search to be have been a waste of time, but before he could set off however, a voice invaded his mind.

[YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!]

The voice ached in his mind as Roka waved his head around in slight agony. "Ugh.. What-are you?!" He growled loudly, trying to reach for his weapon, but his mind was in too much agony for his body to move.

[You... have her knowledge. So you are the race that she believes in.. Come to me..] The voice boomed loudly.

Roka groaned in agony once again, upon being released from the painful telepathic voice, his body felt weak as he slipped off the ledge and tumbled down to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned as he slowly rose to his feet, sneezing out snow that was stuck in his nostrils. His teeth slammed together, his scales started to cover up with snow, he was freezing but couldn't let this get to him as he had to seek out the voice. Fortunately, it wasn't far as he only had to walk a few feet to what appeared to be a massive door.

The carvings on the door were unknown to Roka, but from what he could gather from the appearance, it looked like some giant flying creature at the very top, in the middle of the door was thousands of little dots and at the very bottom was a bunch of oddly shaped lines. What could this mean?

Roka carefully placed his left claw upon the door, it would let out a loud humming noise as the carvings slowly glowed with the brightness of the sun itself, he shielded his eyes with his wings as the door slowly opened and he would step inside, quickly lighting a torch in the process.

It was a large dungeon of some kind, ancient carvings scattered all across the walls and ceiling and a massive hallway that led into the unknown darkness. Roka tread carefully as he ventured forth, coming across a few skeletons of unknown species, his heart would start to sink into fear.

His claw gripped tightly on his dagger as he entered a large chamber, it was pitch black, nothing to see at all. There was a large bowl filled with lots of sticks and coal, he approached forth and lit up the large chamber.

The large chamber lit up brightly as a large beast was carefully watching from the ceiling, from his vision and mind, Roka assumed this was a so called 'Dragon'. Darkened scales, burning red eyes, two legs nearing it's back that were covered with spikes, using it's wings to carefully move down from the ceiling, it perched upon the large rock structure. As it begun to spoke, it's voice echoed and boomed.

"You have come too far." The Dragon said, smoke puffing from it's nostrils as he eyed the visitor. "You have her knowledge. Your intellect grows ever stronger, your species evolving ever onward. I am Ksakus. The firstborn of the Ancients, I am their progeny."

Roka stepped forth, putting his dagger away as he looked upon the dragon, it was surprisingly smaller than what he witnessed from the Ancient One and he appeared to lack in albino and golden colors. "You called me here for a reason. Why did you summon me?" He asked.

Ksakus slowly moved across his rocky structure, his wings folding once again. "The Ancient One died over many life cycles ago. Their kind was extinguished by the Grox. They fought endless battles across the Galaxy, but they failed their purpose because they lacked one thing: Allies."

Roka nodded lightly, almost intrigued by the Dragon's tale, he slowly sat down beside the large bowl of flame as he cautiously looked around. "Tell me more about the Grox. Are they the ones that lurk within the darkness?"

"Yes.. The Grox are a race that the Ancients nurtured to life. But in their pride, they begun to call upon powers beyond their understanding and their technology advanced far faster than even the Ancients could predict. In the end, they turned against the Ancients and their conquest for domination over the Galaxy began. Over time, the Ancients grew desperate as their numbers dwindled, they started to teach the lesser races the power of evolution, hoping to turn the tide of the battle. I do not know what is going on beyond this planet, but I know that I must continue my duty."

Ksakus slowly moved his left wing as dust was brushed off the carvings on the walls, Roka started to understand what this was all about. This entire chamber was their history, from the very beginning!

"As being the progeny of the Ancients. My goal in life is to secure the future of the Dragon race, while ensuring the survival of the other races. We will become the next ancient ones and we will grant others these powers, if we fail for a second time. Perhaps, this is the third time, I do not know."

As the Dragon provided the information, Roka was busy writing all of this down in a small journal he brought with him, he looked up at the Dragon and spoke. "We're currently preparing to wage war with an enemy, it appears darkened and they have shown no mercy to any fellow tribe."

Ksakus grinned lightly, his voice laughed in almost slight amusement. "You speak of the Val'sha. I have watched their race from time to time, they already dabble in the dark arts that the Grox discovered. They are a threat to us and to your people, but I have seen how viciously you fight in combat, I admire that."

"How did you-?" Roka was quickly interrupted.

"You fought one of them in the days of your primal life. I watched high in the skies, the shadows kept me hidden from you. I noticed something strange from you back then, but I did not seem to take great care in investigating. Now I know the truth, she has granted you intellect, as all races have felt at some point on this planet. I am confident that you will succeed in bringing them to their knees."

Roka continued to write in his journal, finally learning the name of the tribe that attacked both his kind and the Ki'zik. "Thank you, Ksakus. But I have a few more questions."

The Dragon responded deeply, it's wings stretched out across the rocky structure as its head lowered before Roka's face. "Speak. If you have ought to say worth the listening."

"What kind of powers do you posses? And can you help me in any way?" He asked in a soft manner, not wishing to be rude towards the Dragon.

"Over the millenia, I have turned into something even the Grox would fear. The Ancients were known for their vast powers of the elements. Fire, earth, water and air and nature itself, the Ki'zik race are masters of nature and know it well. I am all of that combined, but in the early years of my youth, I was weakened and thus was forced to devour the essence of species to gain more energy and knowledge. As you can see from the bodies below my perch, I have been devouring the Val'sha for a while, along with other various species who would bring doom to us. As for your next question.

I was born to oversee the rise of the Dragons once again, as I have already stated. But it is in my blood to guide the young races, such as yourself. I will serve you, but in exchange for this service, you will allow me to feed upon the Val'sha and those who you deem unworthy."

Roka's eyes widened, letting out a light gasp in surprise. "You-you will serve me? I.." He took a moment to take this in, a dragon ally could be beneficial, Krakus was wise beyond his years and he was standing here in the realm of the living.

"Yes. I will serve you, but only if you agree to this exchange." Kraskus said deeply as his wings folded once again.

Roka nodded rather quickly, forming a wide smile on his face. "Of course, Kraskus. Our enemies will fear you when the time comes, you'll make a great ally."

Kraskus nodded very slowly as he reared his head back, grumbling loudly. "Now, I must rest. My powers are waned at this current time. If you wish to call upon me for aid, use this."

His wings spread outwards as he unleashed a powerful breath of fire in front of Roka as a horn slowly materialized before him, he slowly picked it up and inspected it. It appeared to be made out of bone and carved with dragon figures. "Wherever you may be. I will come when it is used."

"Yes, Kraskus. I will not waste this friendship. Although, I have a few more questions…"

Meanwhile, Na'grar and Ti'zik and their groups marched across the landscape, approaching the Val'sha tribe, quickly taking their places within the bushes.

"The Ki'zik are ready to fire arrows, Chieftain. Give us the word and we will strike at your command." Ti'zik said quietly.

Na'grar snorted, pulling out both of his axes. "They killed our people, vengeance is absolute. We're not waiting on my brother any longer." He slowly moved out of the bushes, taking a moment to spit on the ground as he let out a loud and terrifying roar that echoed across the land. "ATTACK! AVENGE THE FALLEN!"

Both armies charged forth down the mountainside, their battle cries filled them with hatred and a lust for blood, atleast for the Roxxan tribe. As they charged forth towards the Val'sha, their enemy quickly responded with dark magics being hurled towards them.

Na'grar roared loudly as his axes swung left and right, cutting down his enemies in a mad frenzy, he constantly looked around as he was trying to find the Val'sha Chieftain. Arrows flew across the battlefield, Ti'zik personally dispatched three Val'sha members, whom were casting dark magics. He hurled a large ball of nature energy towards them, upon impact their flesh was torn asunder as their bodies turned into trees.

Ki'zik and Roxxan warriors fought side by side, more prepared than the sudden attack that occurred before. Heads were taken, bodies scattered the ground, blood spewed the plant life with red blood. Na'grar continued to cut his way through their warriors, eventually reaching the chieftain's hut, he growled loudly and rammed into the door with a loud thud, his axes hurled into two Val'sha guards that were defending the small throne.

Na'grar grunted as he took a moment to catch his breath, slowly approaching the throne while picking up both of his axe, his eyes gazed around as he caught the scent of the chieftain. Suddenly the throne would explode with dark energy as Na'grar is blasted out of the hut as he slams on the grassy ground, groaning in pain. Both the Ki'zik and Roxxan looked over in shock as the hut imploded with dark energy as it seeped into the sky.

The Val'sha Chieftain stepped out of the fiery inferno unscatched, her staff planted into the ground.

"You seek vengeance, weaklings?! Think you can avenge your weak warriors by slaughtering my people? No, this is where you will perish! Behold the mighty of powers beyond our world!"

She turned around as her claws begun to glow with purple-coloured energy, raising her hands into the sky as the shadowy energy swirled around the village, the very earth cracked and shook as two massive pillars rose from the ground. Na'grar's expression would change drastically as it turned from anger into almost certain shock and fear.

The shadowy energy would slowly swirl around the two large pillars, creating a massive gateway as a shadowy figure would begin to step through. A massive foot descended upon the ground with a ear-piercing thud, along with another as it's footsteps echoed throughout the land, it was massive in size, spikes covering all of it's body as dark energy would flow about it's black hide.

Their doom was upon them all.


	5. The Fall of the Val'sha, Part Two

Roka slowly stepped outside into the cold and harsh landscape, turning around as his newfound Dragon ally followed slowly. The wind howled as pockets of snow flowed below their feet.

"So, this is the path we must take?" Roka asked, turning to the Dragon.

"It is the only path if we even have a chance to battle our ancient foe. But while I am in this state of weakness, I am afraid I cannot do much against them." He let out a small gust of smoke. "Return to your people, Roka. Call me if you require aid, and remember that you owe me their corpses for this servitude."

Kraskus slowly turned around, walking back into his lair, but came to a sudden halt. He turned his head around, peering up at the sky as he saw the swirling shadow energy in the distance.

"The arrogant Val'sha have tampered with powers beyond their understanding. Perhaps, this will be a good opportunity to devour their pathetic existences. Come, let us battle our foes together."

He slowly lifted off into the sky as a large gust of snow covered Roka's eyes, flying in circles around the landscape as he waited for Roka to follow him. He remained silent as his mind became clouded, he feared the worst for his people and Na'grar, he hoped they weren't all dead by the time he arrived to help.

-Meanwhile-

Roaring and screeching echoed across the land, axes clashing and arrows firing upon the giant monstrosity, it's roar shook the land as the Val'sha Chieftain merely stood in pure amusement, cackling at the sight of the Roxxan and Ki'zik tribes being torn asunder.

Na'grar sliced the head off one of the Val'sha warriors, making his way through the endless army, struggling to reach the massive gateway. The monstrosity was being tied to two shadow crystals, he believed that destroying them both would send it back to the void. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, he dared not to take flight into the sky as the monstrosity would surely suck him into its giant maw.

[Perish a narv- before nin!] The monstrosity roared out, speaking an unknown language as it slowly took a deep breath. Tri'zik's eyes widened as he let yelled loudly.

"EVERYONE! SEEK SHELTER!"

Both tribes rushed to hide behind trees, rocks, anything that could protect them from what was about to come out of the monstrosities maw, it spewed forth a beam of purple flame as a few Ki'zik members were burned to ashes, along with unfortunate Roxxan warriors.

Na'grar growled angrily, infuriated to see some of his people being turned to cinders. One of the Val'sha warriors charged forth towards him, wielding several axes in it's claws, Na'grar let out a furious battlecry, charging forth at his foe and with a mighty swing its head came flying off as blood spewed from its body. He kicked it aside as he charged towards the chieftain in a furious frenzy, but the Val'sha chieftain merely swung her staff as shadow energy struck Na'grar, causing him to tumble and roll in pain.

The Val'sha Chieftain slowly walked towards Na'grar, chuckling all the way as she jabbed the pointy end of her staff into Na'grar's backside, causing him to roar in agony.

"I admire your strength, little warrior. But the powers that we have been gifted by makes us stronger than any other on these lands. This giant shall be the death of you." She chuckled lightly while her claws raised with dark energy, preparing to cause unspeakable agony to Na'grar. Before she could do so, the skies were blackened by large wings as Kraskus landed behind her with a loud thud upon the earth. She spun around, unleashing a wave of shadow energy towards him, but to her surprise, it did little damage to him.

"What?! How is this-" She was blasted back with a powerful fireball from Kraskus, he snorted lightly as his jaws descended upon the Val'sha chieftain's legs, he begun to sway his head side to side, bringing his head upwards and slamming the chieftain onto the ground.

"If my guts are speaking the truth, the crystals are the source of what's keeping that giant here! Destroy them, quickly!" Kraskus roared out as he briefly blasted forth a beam of flame towards the back of the giant monstrosity, getting its attention.

The Val'sha Chieftain grunted in pain, struggling to crawl away from the Dragon as she reached for her staff only to have it kicked aside and was grabbed by Roka and held up in the air.

"You..think..ugh, you can defeat us?!" She groaned out in pain, quickly using one of her claws to swipe the left side of Roka's face, leaving a scratch mark across his eye, but he still held her up.

The remaining Ki'zik rushed onwards, heading for the dark crystals that were anchoring the monstrosity to the world. Combining their nature energy, they shot forth a powerful beam towards one of the crystals as it shattered with an ear-piercing screech. The monstrosity roared in pain as it slowly turned around, taking in a deep breath once again in hopes of annihilating them all. Kraskus quickly took the skies, his wings folded as he darted straight into the monstrosities' maw and shot out a beam of flame into it's inside, disrupting its breath attack.

Na'grar rose to his feet, charging towards the last crystal and with a mighty hurl of his axe, the crystal was shattered! Upon imploding, the swirling vortex sucked the monstrosity back into the void, it struggled to resist as it was being pulled back in, uttering its final words.

[Hain tul- an cin. Hain will devour cin!] It roared out as it was finally sucked back into the dark vortex and the the pillars broke apart.

The Val'sha started to flee in terror, only for their bodies to start tearing themselves apart as their flesh turned to mere bones, Kraskus was sucking their life essence from them, gaining their knowledge as he felt his powers increase. He landed in front of the Chieftain, forming an expression that was almost terrifying to see.

He snatched the Chieftain from Roka's grip, holding her up in the air by one of his claws as his claw begun to spark with flames, fire coursed through her body as she started to scream in unfathomable agony, her eyes turned white, her body filled with cracks, the sounds of bones snapping and crackling would fill his ears as he reveled in the delight of torturing Chieftain. Deciding he had enough, with a simple clench of his claw she bursted into pieces as all that remained were skeletal remains, scattered across the ground.

Both tribes stared in utter shock, some of them shifted uncomfortably from what they had witnessed. The three approached Kraskus, putting their weapons away.

"That was.. Certainly one way to die." Na'grar commented, lightly grinning at her fate being so cruel.

"This one brought an entire species to extinction. Gave the Chieftain a cruel demise, painful one. How can the Ki'zik trust this one?" Tri'zik said in a worried tone. "This beast could've killed us all. Our life is practically at stake here."

"Calm yourself, Tri'zik. I'v struck a deal with Kraskus. He will serve us and in exchange for his servitude, we will grant him the bodies of those wielding shadow and dark energy. You don't need to worry about it." Roka said.

"Hmm.. We trust you, friend. But I warn you, if it turns on us and starts slaughtering everything in sight. You will be blamed for allowing it this close to us." Tri'zik replied in a rather calm tone.

Kraskus slowly turned around, facing the three as he finished absorbing her essence.

"You've done well, considering the losses. You've managed to put up quite a fight against the Val'sha. Now they are extinct, you can finally live in peace, for a time. The next cycle of evolution lures close, friends. I can grant you the intellect to press onward."

"We only seek to continue following the guidance of nature itself. But we will embrace evolution as we have done before. Our eyes will open more widely, as the answers we seek draw ever closer." Tri'zik said proudly.

"Our people will survive and we shall embrace evolution again. I will see to it that our people rise into unthinkable numbers, we will not be shown as weaklings ever again." Na'grar growled, Roka was going to speak up, but his brother didn't allow it.

"This may be painful for some of you. But remain still." Kraskus uttered as he slowly unleashed pockets of energy and intellect into their minds, it spreads out across the battlefield as their people were also given this evolutionary intellect.

"Now, go forth and evolve. My service here is done for now.." With a giant flap of his wings, he took off into the skies, retreating to the harsh and cold mountains in the distance.

"That dragon is certainly not to be reckoned with." Na'grar said.

"Indeed, he's been helpful, but I sense he has other plans in mind. For now, consider him a valuable ally to us." Roka nodded lightly.

"We already feel change in the wind. Evolution shall make Ki'zik stronger than before, no doubt you shall feel the change as well. Let us return home and cherish this victory." Ki'zik said with a few squawking noises, before awkwardly scratching his head a few times.

"We will mourn the loss of our fallen, but we will also celebrate their sacrifices." Na'grar said, slowly walking down to the Val'sha bonefield, Roka and Tri'zik followed behind as they conversed about the day's events.

Hours passed as the sun slowly went down upon the landscape, the wind was a lot more quieter than before, the stars lit up the sky in their beautiful colours and light. Both the Roxxan and Ki'zik tribes gathered together to honor their losses, while also celebrating their victory against the Val'sha. Many of the Roxxan were munching away at their fresh kill, while the Ki'zik happily ate fruit and plants.

"We may have lost people, but we will honor them for giving us the chance at a future." Tri'zik said softly, sitting beside Roka as he munched away on a small leaf.

"Indeed. But I worry about what is to come, friend. That dragon told me stories that are frightening, even to me." He said calmly.

"You worry what could be. Yet you should be focusing on the now, friend. Ki'zik have always been one with nature, we do not fear what comes, we fear what happens when we see it for our own eyes. For example, your arrival to us was surprising, we did not expect you to be so.. Friendly." He let out a light chuckle, squawking at the same time. "Focus on the present, my friend. It will take you far into the unknown, and we will gladly follow you into the abyss."

Roka smiled lightly, appreciative of Tri'zik's words. "I am glad we met, Tri'zik. This friendship will last for many years to come."

"Indeed, friend. Our evolution grows stronger and we must think of all sorts of possibilities. Our minds continue to age, and we will create new things for our people." Tri'zik said. "For now, we will call you the smart one of your people. You have gone through great challenges to gain such a powerful ally, and we have crushed our foe. But we know that in time, another threat shall rise and we will be ready for it."

As the two tribes continued to celebrate in victory, far out into the cold and harsh landscape, passed the massive colossal and rivers was Kraskus' lair. The doors slowly closed as he walked in, letting out a light breath of flame as his home lit up. Carefully perching himself atop his rocky structure, both of his wings reached down to grab ahold of something. It was an egg! It was coloured yellow, with several tiny spikes on the tip of it.

"Our time for waiting continues once again. We will awaken when they have evolved into the next cycle." He said calmly to the egg. "And you will be born." He carefully placed the egg in front of him as his wings would spread out far and wide as a bright and shiny aura of light surrounded him, in mere moments both Kraskus and the egg were encased in a massive crystal, slumbering until the time came for their return.

In the coming years, both tribes and other species will rise and embrace evolution once again, soon all will rise into…

Civilization.


	6. Day of Betrayal

**(Time for chapter four! Have fun reading! ^^)**

Countless years had passed, the land itself remained as it was in the very beginning, various species wandered about, fulfilling their daily activities. In the distance were large metal walls, along with a large circle of stone pavement, various buildings were being constructed and small shops were placed around the tiny area and in the middle of the city was a large building, consisting of various discs and turrets.

Roka would slowly awaken at the sound of a loud beeping noise, he slammed a small mechanical box as it shattered into pieces, he let out a light groan as he got out of his bed, stretching his legs and arms. Evolution had been kind to the Roxxan, giving them greater body muscle, along with better eyesight and increased their wing size.

"Good, you're up." Na'grar was standing by a small doorway, shaking his head. "Hurry up, unless you want to miss our greatest achievement." He gestured his brother to follow him outside.

"I would've preferred sleeping." Roka replied, grumbling as his ear-fins vibrated, following Na'grar along the small hallway to the outside.

"That's all you've been doing these past years, the only weight you've pulled was helping the Ki'zik construct their own city. Yet when I ask you to do something, you are surprisingly tired to bother." Na'grar said.

"We have everything we need, do we not? Walls, homes-" Roka was interrupted by Na'grar, lightly glaring at him for it.

"No. We forgot a few things, things that have finally come to fruition. The Ki'zik ran into these giant holes in the earth a few months ago, which can be used for resources." He said with a light nod.

"And what do we call these things?"

Na'grar stopped in his tracks, turning around to Roka as he asked the question.

"We call them 'Spice'."

"Spice? What can we even use it for?" Roka grunted as they continued onwards.

"Well, spice is a useful resource for trading purposes. And it's what keeps many of our workers...hrrm..satisfied." Na'grar said, both of them came to a halt at a large metal door as a small pad came out from the wall, it had a bunch of numbers as Na'grar extended a claw, pressing a few buttons on the pad.

"Engineers have been hard at work in the past few years, but I haven't told you anything about it. Wanted to keep it as some kind of surprise." Na'grar grinned.

The door to the outside opened, it was a buzzing society. Various shops and huts, certain species wandered around as they were guided by a tour guide. While others were mere ambassadors, representing their city in mere hopes of forming an alliance.

The two brothers made their way to a large workshop, many Roxxan were being armored up, while others were being instructed by a general.

"We've made a lot of improvements in the past decades. Our weaponry is improving day by day, our grand prize is ready for work." Na'grar stated proudly. "Of course, being the leader of our fine city, I have the best equipment available."

"Yes, you told me this a thousand times.." Roka grunted lightly in annoyance. He hated it when his brother always gloated about his leadership position and power.

"I remind you, because lately you've had this form of illness, it's called forgetting things." Na'grar turned around, grinning at his brother. "I'd rather remind myself of saving our people then being reminded that my brother is the oh-so great and glorious leader." Roka replied with a light snarl.

"I'm starting to regret waking you up now." Na'grar groaned as he walked into the workshop. "Valen. Bring out the tank."

"Of course, my lord." Valen said as he dropped his wrench onto the workbench, while others continued to hammer away. A few machinery moved certain parts around, constructing some kind of vehicle.

After Valen pressed a few buttons on a small console, the platform below the workshop would slowly rise up as a large vehicle arose. It was very impressive in design, completely made out of iron material, a medium-sized cockpit with protective glass windows, large tractor wheels and a mounted cannon on the top of the vehicle.

"Hmm.. Impressive. How many were you working on, brother?" Roka asked.

"Below the workshop is an underground area. We have at least twenty of them, ready to be used." Na'grar replied. "This one shall be the first to head out and begin planting down spice collectors. With those placed, we'll have a lot of spice rolling in to the city. You'll have to be mindful of others, they may already have control over a spice geyser."

Roka tilted his head for a moment, glancing at his brother. "You're acting as if I'm the one who will be-"

"Yes, you're going to be the first to plant the spice collector. Don't disappoint me, brother." Na'grar grunted. "Hop in, get used to the controls. It's very simple."

Roka was absolutely beaming with excitement and joy, in his head at least. The thought of him being the first to bring spice his people! He slowly walked towards the vehicle as the hatch opened up by itself, as he was about to climb in however, his brother halted him.

"You'll need this." Na'grar tossed over a metal claw to Roka as he quickly caught it. "I figured it's time you've earned yourself a weapon. Strap it on and it will save your life someday."

Roka quickly strapped the weapon on his right claw, gently clenching it as electricity charged up on the sharp edges of the claw. He grinned for a moment before hopping into the vehicle, pressing a button as the hatch closed, getting comfortable in the seat. There were four other seats behind him, most likely for controlling and manning the cannon.

His talons flipped a few switches as the vehicle started to rumble, the engines started as a small gust of smoke escaped from the backside, he placed both claws onto the steering wheel, his feet touching the pedal. A small screen appeared just below the steering wheel, acting as tracker for geysers and providing information on various materials, the screen would turn on as a spinning circle appeared along with a robotic voice. It startled Roka for a moment!

{Welcome to the Vanguard: V1. This vehicle has been equipped with mining equipment. All systems online. Fuel at: 100 percent. Have a very safe and productive day.}

The Vanguard slowly moved out from the workshop as civilians stepped aside, cheering and clapping at this new masterpiece! Roka carefully drove it out of the city and into the vast landscape.

"Let's see.." Roka scratched his chin for a moment, pressing a button.

{Geyser detected. Commencing auto-control. Have a very relaxing moment.}

The steering wheel would move away from him, as the seat changed into a bed like position. Roka was rather curious of such tech, but he would ponder such at a later time, deciding to relax until he reached the supposed spice geyser ahead.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Back at the city, Na'grar was sitting atop his throne as he listened to each ambassador whom have come from different cities in hopes of forming an alliance with the Roxxan people. One of them appeared shady, greedy, untrustworthy. Another appeared afraid, shy and frankly scared to even be in the presence of him. In his mind, he'd be laughing for hours, but on the outside, he'd remain silent and continue listening to their pointless proposals.

"Come now, Na'grar. Surely, my words must convince you that we are strong enough to become your next allies." One of the ambassadors said. He had a very muscular body, yellowish skin and four eyeballs on the top of his head.

"I am considering it, Ambassador Uvenk. But constantly nagging me about it makes me want to say otherwise." Na'grar groaned.

"Our resources are vast, my army is stronger than yours alone. Either take my proposal or we could just leave you to be destroyed in the event of war." Uvenk replied.

Na'grar stood up from his throne, walking down to Uvenk as both glared each other in the eyes. "Now you really have me saying otherwise. Gloat all you want, Uvenk. But don't get on my bad side."

"Apologies, Na'grar. I will cease my ramblings.. For now." Uvenk grunted as he quickly went silent.

"A wise decision, Uvenk. I'd hate to lose my temper on such a.. Potential ally." In his mind, Na'grar practically despised Ambassador Uvenk, he wanted to gut him on the spot for his attitude.

One of the other Ambassadors spoke up, wearing shiny jewelry and a small circlet on her head. She was pink skinned, several eyeballs on each side of her face, baring a shark like head and two webbed feet.

"Na'grar, my people are nothing more but traders of spice. Our alliance would definitely benefit us both and ensure peace between our kind. That and we are best when it comes to technological advancement." She said softly.

Na'grar glanced over at the other Ambassador, grunting. "It would be nice, Ambassador Sera. But we have our own spice production, I will ponder the proposal however." He turned back to his throne, walking up the small steps as he continued to speak. "This little meeting is concluded. Return to your people, I'll give my answers to you all eventually."

The Ambassadors all bowed their heads, minus Uvenk, turning to leave the main building as an armored Roxxan walked in. She wore iron armor all over her body, along with a few blinking lights and was equipped with an attached shock cannon on her left arm.

"I take it you had fun, chief?" She grinned widely as she approached.

"I suppose, but Ambassador Uvenk has attitude. I was almost ready to gut him on the spot." Na'grar snorted.

"I'm merely your general, Na'grar. I wouldn't care if you did so. Regardless, I've come with reports." She said, walking towards the throne as there was a large 'map' of the surrounding area below her feet.

"I'm listening, General. This better be good." Na'grar sat down, staring with little interest.

"Since the increased production of our fleet. We've been scouting the surrounding locations between the city. Spice geysers have shown up, they've already placed down spice collectors below the ocean, we should have a steady income of spice." The General nodded.

"Good, then we continue progress on our tech. Weapons and land vehicles are top priority at the moment. We will be the strongest race on this planet, mark my words." Na'grar said deeply as he was busy gnawing on a bone.

"Well, chief. The Ki'zik have made far more progress than we alone. They already have a strong army, their own vehicles and mastered some power that we cannot bend." The General said. Na'grar suddenly stopped gnawing on the bone, tossing it away as he stood up rather quickly, walking down to the General.

"We helped them long ago, It was our decision to do things our way, we did not need their assistance any longer. Yet Roka helped them get off the ground. Tell me, General. What power do they have?' Na'grar growled.

"From what little information we have, Chief. Their vehicles have a form of..manipulation. They can practically switch off turrets and use their 'religious' powers to overtake a city, so they claim. They also discovered another landmass, not far from where we are-" As she was about to continue, Na'grar's temper got the better of him.

"And you allowed the Ki'zik to claim FIRST?!" Na'grar's foot slammed the ground, leaving a small crack.

"If we have any hope of unifying this planet, we must control and dominate all the others! General, gather your people, sail across the sea and claim this land for your chief! And if you must, take the airship. Use whatever means necessary." His voice echoed within the main hall as the General quickly nodded and rushed to organise the fleet. Na'grar had no problem with working beside the Ki'zik in the beginning, but this was a matter of survival for his people, some of the others mocked them for their lack of technology and in his mind, he vowed to make them all see otherwise.

Elsewhere, Roka finally planted his first spice collectors into the geysers. Such grand technology, which he admired greatly. A small red dot appeared on the radar as another vehicle approached, it was coloured green, fit with two large horns on the top and had four tires on each side. He slowly opened up the hatch and hopped out, waving at the other vehicle. Fortunately, it was not an enemy as Tri'zik hopped out, approaching Roka.

"Ah, friend! How fortunate to run into you, was just about to make way over to the city of Nagrith. What are you doing out here, hm?" Tri'zik said happily.

"My brother sent me to plant down these spice collectors, useful things. Keeps the engineers and workers happy, it seems." Roka replied, both shaking claws.

"Your brother isn't fond of us, it seems. Ever since we constructed our own city and are more.. Advanced than your kind is, no offense, he has decided to act more aggressive around us. We hope this won't lead to a war between us. In the event of war, we assure you that you'll be spared from any crossfire. But it very doubtful, the great nature has foretold peace and prosperity. We continue to follow in nature's steps and guidance as we grow more advanced to take on any threat." Tri'zik smiled widely. He appreciated Roka's kind nature, especially during the days he attempted to make friendly contact with the Ki'zik so long ago.

"Indeed. Progress is being made, old friend. I thank you for the offer of protection, but I assure you that I will keep my brother in check. I won't allow us to be fighting one another." Roka said calmly. "But if you'll now excuse me, I have another old friend to visit. One that I have not seen for centuries." Roka hopped back into his vehicle, slowly driving it across the landscape once again until he reached the snowy mountaintop.

As he hopped out, the howling winds filled his ears and the cold air flowed into his lungs. The landscape hadn't changed a bit, it was still cold and harsh as it used to be. Maybe even colder?

Roka pulled out a small stick and lit it up, acting as a light source for when entering Kraskus' home. He gently opened one of the large doors and made his way in, remembering the first time he entered this terrifying place, only to meet the the progeny of the Ancient Ones.

As he slowly made his way into Kraskus' chamber, he found the great dragon encased in a massive golden crystal. Small cracks would appear, as they got larger and larger, the very lair shook as he was being released from the mere presence of a visitor.

The crystal imploded as a massive gust of wind and steam burst forth, sending Roka back a few feet as his talons scraped the ground, he coughed a few times as he waited for the mist to disperse.

Once the mist dispersed, Kraskus collapsed onto the ground with a thundering thud as he slowly regained consciousness. "You..? How long has it been since my eyes stared to the outside world? Have you-" He stopped and noticed Roka's weapon, noticing the technology that it had. "You've evolved. I am impressed, Roka. But how long has it been?" He asked again.

"A couple of centuries, at best. We've been keeping count. Why were you frozen?" Roka said calmly as he walked over to the large ash bowl, hoping to light up the chambers again.

Kraskus slowly moved onto his giant rocky perched, his wings covering a small egg.

"I placed myself in stasis. It is a form of meditation, I did not wish to wait an eternity for you to evolve. This was merely a 'faster' way of reaching this generation. My powers remain as before, perhaps stronger now in fact."

"We've built ships, land vehicles and cities. Peace isn't going as intended, however. I fear old friends will be battling one another." Roka said with a light frown.

"War is inevitable. It will happen eventually, any attempts of avoiding such is futile. Peace between species is an illusion, young one. All species has a secret for allying themselves with others for their own benefits. Power? Spice? Domination? It is a mystery. Only in the rarest of times would you find a species that does not have a hidden agenda for wanting to ally with you. I have seen this many times in my youth." Kraskus puffed smoke from his nostrils.

"Domination seems to be what my brother is after, I'v noticed an odd shift in his ways." Roka shook his head. He wasn't wrong about his brother, his will to dominate all became more clear as time pressed on.

"War may be inevitable. But we will not allow it to destroy innocents." A voice echoed as Tri'zik walked in, obviously must've followed Roka inside.

"The Ki'zik are admirable. Their goals are pure, they only seek to worship nature and the Ancient Ones. I remember speaking with a race similar to yours, Ki'zik."

"And what was the name of this race, Dragon?" Tri'zik asked, staring up with curiosity. Kraskus lifted his head, letting out a small blast of fire as the chamber was made more brighter and easier to see the carvings on the walls, his voice deepened as he spoke.

"They were known as the Balshre. Quite fascinated with how nature worked, they did not worship the Ancient Ones and mostly kept to themselves. When the Grox arrived to wage war with them, they pleaded for the other species for help. They were wise and used words to convince others, no hidden reasons, not for the sake of greed, but for the sake of the survival of all species. It is a shame they perished in the first war."

A light buzzing noise came from Tri'zik's chestpiece, he pulled out a small device and pressed a button. "What is it?" He spoke towards the device. A lot of static noise came from it, slight muttering as Tri'zik's expression faded, slowly glaring. "Will be there soon." He quickly put the device away, turning to rush outside.

"What's the matter, Tri-?" Roka was quickly interrupted, he hadn't seen Tri'zik in a rush like this before.

"Your idiotic brother may just have started a war with us! Tri'zik must attend to the matter now!" He kept on running to his vehicle as Roka slowly glanced back at Kraskus.

"It seems it has already begun. Such similarities between now and the past civilizations. If you have any hope of preventing this, young one. Stop your brother before it is too late. I will remain here and recuperate. It's been a long time since I was able to stretch these old wings." Kraskus grinned widely, his tail swaying about the chamber.

Roka nodded and made haste to this vehicle, fire was burning in his eyes, the very thought of his own blood starting a war with the very people who stood beside them for so long. He hopped into the Vanguard, switched the engines on and slammed his foot on the pedal.

[Activating boosters.]

Two boosters appeared behind the Vanguard as it burst forth, sending the vehicle at such an incredible speed across the landscape.

He drove into the city, quickly jumping out and rushing towards the main building, people were muttering and arguing over the sudden increase in troop patrols as he walked passed. Roka growled and brought up his left leg as he kicked opened the door, stomping into Na'grar's chamber.

"NA'GRAR!" He roared out, growling under his breath as he approached. "What do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to make our only ally turn against us?!"

Na'grar slowly stood up from his throne, snorting. "I told you a thousand times that we will not be shown as weaklings! We must show the other races that we are superior and that we are the ultimate rulers of this planet!"

Roka snorted and shook his head, moving closer to Na'grar. "This is not the way to do it, brother! The Ki'zik are our allies, have you forgotten that we stood together against the Val'sha? Waging war will them or any other species is risky, yet you are willing to put your own people in danger!" He roared out, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"I am stopping this war, I will prevent chaos with our allies." His teeth slowly gritted. "And I will be a better leader, than you."

Na'grar snapped and roared loudly, taking out his axe and charging forth, the guards in the chamber dared not to intervene.

He swung his axe towards Roka's head, but Roka quickly ducked, as the axe swooshed past him, he brought up his claw as he uppercutted his brother in the jaw, taking the advantage to keep his distance from him.

"Call off the troops, NOW!" Roka yelled furiously as his gauntlet clashed with Na'grar's axe with a loud clang, Na'grar kicked Roka back and bashed him in the face with the hilt of his axe, leaving a large bruise.

"No. I led our people through the most difficult of times! I proved to be a far capable leader than you ever will be!" Na'grar swung his axe again as it whooshed passed Roka's face, bringing up his leg to push Roka back a few feet.

"The Ki'zik have proven to be our allies, friends, who would stand by us! Yet you would rather dominate them and for what? Power? I will not follow a leader who thinks this is the right course of action!" Roka used his claw to punch Na'grar in the face, using his gauntlet to hopefully disarm his brother, but in quick retaliation, Na'grar uppercutted his chin, causing him to be flung backwards as he hit the cold floor with a thud.

"Have you.. Forgotten.. That day?" Na'grar asked as he stood on the spot, wielding his axe with a tight grip.

"What-what day?" Roka asked, spitting out blood.

"The day I found you unconscious, you killed a Val'sha back then and nearly died. I saved your life! Why? Because not only were you my brother, but you were part of the group! I led our people to victory more times than you can count, while you were busy scurrying off to talk to some Dragon or giant remains!" Na'grar grunted.

"You sent me out to find more knowledge! I did what you asked.. You were much more kind back then. Now, all you've become in the past centuries.. Is a tyrant. All you seek is domination, but you've forgotten what we were meant to be. Peacekeepers.. We must unite if we wish to save our world from the Grox." Roka stared at his brother, hoping that his words would make him see reason.

"The others want nothing more but to see us bend the knee, throw our resources away for their benefits! We look after our own and crush those who would dare call us weaklings." Na'grar scoffed. "Now, are you going to stop this pointless act and do what your leader tells you to do?"

Roka slowly stood up, spitting out a bit of blood as his eyes glowed brightly. "I will never serve a tyrant like you, you've forgotten who I am to you and what our people stood for."

Na'grar roared and charged forth in a blind rage, knocking Roka to the ground and bringing his axe upwards as he swung it downwards, only for it to clash with Roka's gauntlet. He growled as he kept pressing the axe downwards. "Call-ugh-off-the attack.." Roka groaned as his strength was beginning to wane due to the weight of the axe against his gauntlet.

Na'grar stared angrily into Roka's eyes, his axe still gripped tightly as he fell into utter silence, slowly he retracted his axe, but didn't bother to help Roka up. "The Ki'zik will be spared our wrath.. But the others will be conquered by my army. And if you even think to object to this!"

"You're still not getting it.. But fine, if you insist, but don't come crying to me if our people are slaughtered by all the bloodshed you put them through." Roka snarled lightly, wiping his face briefly.

"This is chief Na'grar. General, call off the fleet. I've decided the Ki'zik aren't worth the trouble, we'll turn our attention to more.. Aggressive folk." He spoke through a small device.

{"As you wish, chief. You're lucky, we were just about to commence bombardment. Fleet shall be returning momentarily."} The device made slight static noises before being cut off.

Na'grar turned around, glaring at Roka still. "You've been given a chance. Disrespect me or make another attempt in getting in my way, I'll have you exiled.. Brother." He snorted in his face.

Roka snorted back, deep inside, he wished he would know why Na'grar changed into such a tyrant. Has it been the long years of leadership? The lack of respect the other races have given him? He didn't know, but he was thankful for him changing his mind.

Na'grar returned to his throne, glancing back at his brother.

"If you truly wish to contribute to your people. I'll put you with General Shelra and the other warriors. We've had some reports that a few remnants of the Val'sha have taken over some ancient hold in the snowy landscape. You'll be boarding the Skymaw, one of our finest achievements. If it is true, then we'll have to blow them to pieces with that airship. Do not disappoint me, brother. Now get out of my throne room." He stated with a slight scoff, snorting afterwards.

"How come we never dealt with these remnants in the past?" Roka asked curiously, his arms folding.

"I didn't ask for questions, brother. But since I know you'll never stop bothering me about it. They've been hidden for some time, our scouts have only spotted a small remaining fraction of that vile race. Fortunately, they are still in their.. Primal, so to speak." Na'grar nodded. "Now, get out before I lose my temper again."

Roka briefly nodded as he slowly walked out, slamming the large door in the process. Na'grar's anger slowly turned to sorrow, his head lung low. He almost killed his own brother in a frenzy, why was he acting this way? His thoughts wandered aimlessly in his mind. He hated the other species for their lack of respect, but was he right nearly call the destruction of the Ki'zik? The race that stood beside him during the Val'sha battle centuries ago, and have shown nothing but kindness. He wanted to apologize to his brother, tell him that his leading was taking a grip on his personality, creating him into a tyrant. Na'grar wished he could say such, but his mind merely washed it all away as he started to focus on preparing the army.

The skies grew dark, rain poured down upon the landscape below, a large machine flew passed with a large gust of wind and smoke. This was the Skymaw, it's engines rumbled and crackled loudly, it's four propellers spun fast as it pushed against the wind, keeping it aloft, while four smaller propellers near to the main ones turn ever so slowly, these are used to change the direction of the airship and propel it forward. it was fit with several cannons on the upper deck and lower deck, at the very bottom of the airship was a large opening where bombs or soldiers could drop down upon their enemies from the air.

Roka was standing upon the upper decks, peering down below as he gently leaned against the wooden railings, rain fell upon his scaly body as it ran down to his feet. General Shelra approached, letting out a light grunt.

"Your brother is quite keen on having the Val'sha remnants wiped out, I hope you being here won't slow things down for us." She slowly formed a grin.

Roka's eye slowly turned it's gaze upon the General, he merely scoffed in response. "Treat me like some recruit or weakling, General. But I am the one that got us this far, all my brother did was lead. Call my brother the supposed hero, but you know deep down inside that I am greater than him."

"You may have brought us this far, Roka. But you didn't do anything in keeping our people safe and well-fed, you lack leadership skills and if a day ever comes where you take up the mantle, I can quickly assure you that we won't follow someone who cannot even look out for his own." The General snarled as she turned to head below deck, she stopped midway as she glanced back at him. "We're close to our destination. Get below deck with the others, troop bombardment is underway."

Roka nodded slowly as he peered down at the landscape, his mind was elsewhere. Did he truly lack leadership? Would he have to bring down his own brother if the day came where Na'grar waged war with all other species? He didn't wish to know what the future would bring him, he slowly took his arms off the railing and walked down the stairs to the lower deck.

Roka and a few other troops ran across the lower decks as the howling wind filled their ears, they all leapt from the edge and glided down as the rain poured heavier, thunder boomed as they dived downwards towards the earth, their wings folding, only to burst open as the airship hovered above them.

The troops landed near the ancient ruins, carefully positioning themselves behind a large rock for cover, keeping their eyes peeled for enemies. "The airship will no doubt attract their attention. While they are distracted, we'll take them out as fast as possible." Roka whispered to the others. "Questions?"

"The General gave us orders, not you." One of them snorted as they merely brushed passed Roka's shoulder as the others followed. He wasn't happy about the troops giving him a hard time, he wanted to just up and leave them right then, but he didn't wish to see them get slaughtered or left behind and such, Roka followed them.

Slowly, they crept up the overgrown stairs as small blasters and gauntlets were drawn. There was a large opening to the inside of the ruins, one of the soldiers gestured to Roka. "Why don't you scout the inside? We'll cover the door for you."

Roka grumbled as he slowly made his way towards the entrance, staying close to the wall as he proceeded to listen in for any footsteps or voices from inside, much to surprise, there was no sound to be heard, minus the thunder and heavy rainfall. He pulled out a small blaster as he quickly moved from his corner and rushed inside, pointing his blaster around the chambers, but it was empty.

"It's all clear." He whispered out, expecting the others to follow as he moved inwards, putting his blaster away. Roka looked around cautiously, noticing the markings on the wall and a strange glowing object at the far end of the room. It glowed with dark energy, he heard his heart beating as he walked ever close to it.

"The Val'sha must've decided to use some old dark relic. No matter, we can easily destroy-" Whack! Roka was struck in the head, he quickly turned around, while taking out his blaster, only to be uppercutted in the jaw as he collapsed onto the ground backwards.

His eyes went blurry, as he struggled to get back up, only to be kicked in the head as he hit the ground again.

"What-what is-?" He coughed out as his eyes fixated on what appeared to be the troops, their voices were difficult to make out as he was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Sorry, Roka. But we can't allow you to prevent the chief's work for the future." One of them said.

"Just shoot him and let us get out of this place!" Another one shouted.

"No. Here he will be buried, maybe give him some time to reconsider being.. To trustworthy of the other races. Let us return to the airship, the chief will be expecting us. Knock him out." All the troops slowly departed as one of them stayed behind for a little longer, the troop raised its foot and slammed down upon Roka's face, rendering him unconscious. As his eyes blurred out more and sound began to fade from his ears, he witnessed the ship firing upon the ruins as debris and rubble collapsed around him. Finally, he blacked out.

While Roka remained unconscious. The troops and the General returned to Na'grar, standing tall and proud. "We've done what you requested, Chief. I'm sure he'll reconsider once he spends enough time under the rubble, in darkness." The General grinned.

Na'grar stood up from his throne, snorting. "I protected him ages ago, yet he called me a tyrant and a monster. He knows nothing of what it is like to lead. I'm doing what is best for my people! Yet all he does is play with the other species and thinks that peace is possible. No more, I've grown tired of those Ambassadors and their cities. Increase production on the tanks and ships, we'll take over their cities and raise them in the name of the Roxxan Empire!"

He marched over to the large map as his feet stamped out the various cities that were discovered, growling. Deep down, he almost regretted doing this to his own flesh and blood, his mind was not in the right place. Na'grar shook his head, dismissing this pain and regret as he had plans for the future. His people would crush and dominate the world, under his leadership, the Roxxan Empire would rise to be feared and worshipped by all those who would surrender their might to them.


	7. Day of Retribution & Night of Evolution

Roka's mind floated around, drifting in the unknown abyss. He was pondering deeply, why would his own people betray him? His own brother? Did his words mean so little to him? He continued to think, but his train of thought was interrupted when he finally awoke. His eyes opened slowly as all he could see was the tiny cracks of debris that had fallen upon him, he couldn't feel anything, his body was crushed, but how was he still alive? He used whatever strength he could to push the debris off of him, but he was too weakened. Hope began to to fade away in his mind, believing that he'd be stuck here forever. Suddenly, the debris was pushed out of the way as the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. His eyes ceased blurring as he stared up at a familiar face.

Kraskus was staring down upon Roka, forming a light grin in amusement. "Sleeping, hm?"

Roka slowly stood up, letting out a hacking cough as he collapsed onto the floor.

"You could say that.. More or less waking up after being betrayed by your own people." He snarled.

"Hmm.. That explains the sudden hearing of explosions and battle cries from all across the land. Your brother must've waited for an opportunity like this to occur. You would prevent him from doing what is being done now." Kraskus said.

"The damn fool.. I thought he'd listen to me. But In actuality, all he did was lie and betray me.." He said quietly, kneeling upon the ground as he was still exhausted.

Kraskus took a deep breath and shot out a beam of fire all over Roka, much to his shock and dismay, he felt his body being renewed in strength and muscle. "I felt your life energies fading in my mind. You can thank me at another time for saving you. We much more pressing matters now." His eyes slowly glanced over at the glowing object, approaching with extreme caution.

"What's this doing here?" Kraskus asked, his head tilting curiously.

"I'm.. unsure, I found it before the troops knocked me unconcious. It radiates with dark energy, it seems." Roka replied, standing beside Kraskus.

Kraskus' eyes narrowed, his scales and ear fins vibrated as he let out a deep rumbling noise.

"I've seen these things in different designs. Species who wander down the path of darkness might stumble upon these pillars. Sometimes, the Dronox secretly plant these on various worlds in hopes of.. Coaxing the species into servitude."

"The Dronox? I thought the Grox would've done this-" Roka was interrupted rather quickly.

"The Dronox are creatures associated with the Grox. They have and always will be known as 'The Grox's new weapon of mass destruction'. They are considerably weak, despite being known for being a powerful weapon. But when they show up with pods and ships, things can turn rather difficult. The Dronox created these dark pillars and 'flung' them across the Galaxy, whatever planet they land on, it increases their chances of gaining.. Allies, so to speak." He nodded lightly.

"I hope we won't have to face them at some point in time. But that is not my concern right now, we need to stop my brother from destroying the others." Roka turned to leave as Kraskus slowly turned his body around, his tail thrashing against the wall.

"And what do you plan to do once you've returned to the city? Convince him otherwise?" Kraskus asked.

Roka glanced at Kraskus, his eyes narrowing. "He betrayed me, Kraskus. I do what I must." His claws gripped tightly. "If he still cannot see his own foolishness, I have to do the one thing that I hoped would never come to pass. I will challenge him for leadership and cease all this destruction before it's too late."

"Then let us make haste, your wings must be still exhausted, climb aboard and I shall carry you to the city."

He lowered his head as Roka gently climbed aboard. He felt rather uncomfortable sitting atop Kraskus, his scales felt like sharp blades being jabbed against his stomach and legs. Kraskus quickly swung his tail as he smashed the dark pillar, it cracked as it broke off into many pieces. He stepped outside as he leapt off the edge of the ruins, his wings flapped as a massive gust of dirt and wind picked up, gliding towards the city as Kraskus released a powerful roar.

 _ **(Meanwhile..)  
**_

Two-headed birds tweeted about, small insects crawled around the ground as life flourished near the Ki'zik city. Loud rumbling was heard as the bird and insects were rolled over by a group of Vanguard tanks, along with marching Roxxan troops as they approached the city. Cannons fired as their buildings were blown to pieces. Roxxan troops charged in, slaughtering any who would dare raise a weapon against them, the sounds of weapons clashing and screaming would fill Na'grar's ears, he himself would fight Tri'zik or force him into surrendering his people to his will. Signaling the General to follow him, they cut down as many royal Ki'zik guards as possible, their axes swinging off heads and leaving some without legs.

Ki'zik archers quickly pulled back their strings as Na'grar dodged the arrows with ease, hurling his one-handed axe towards them, one was struck down as he rushed up the stairs and rammed into the second archer, his teeth bared as he sunk his teeth into the Ki'zik's neck and tore it open as blood spewed and all could be heard was gurgling noises. He wiped his mouth, spitting out a bit of flesh. He found this way of fighting delightful, joyful, it gave him strength!

"Shelra! Destroy the buildings, imprison any who surrender to our might!" Na'grar commanded loudly as he picked up his axe and made his way inside the Ki'zik main hall.

The hall doors bursted open as Na'grar marched his way inside, two of his men dispatched the royal guards behind him with ease. He gripped his axe tightly in his claws, grinning as he approached Tri'zik, who was sitting on a small rug at the far end of the room, meditating quietly.

Tri'zik slowly opened his eyes, standing tall and mighty, unsheathing a tall wooden staff, decorated with seaweed and leaves. He slammed the staff into the ground, causing the earth to shake slightly.

"We know your brother wouldn't have approved of this, Na'grar. You've chosen a terrible path to walk down upon and you will not take our city today!" He cried out, getting into a defensive position.

Na'grar started to laugh as he pulled out another one-handed axe, while also getting into a defensive position, he prepared for any incoming attack. "This isn't a terrible path, my people have been seen as weaklings long enough! We will show all species of this world that the Roxxan cannot be trifled with, you will either surrender to our might or be put to extinction.."

"We helped you against the Val'sha, we offered you friendship and guidance. After all this time, this is how the Ki'zik are repaid for their kindness? Annihilation?" Tri'zik shook his head, his grip on his staff tightened as he prepared to fight for his life. "Tri'zik guesses the Chief is nothing more than a weak, fragile cell."

Na'grar's eyes twitched as he let out a furious battlecry, charging forth with his axes swinging madly towards Tri'zik, during the charge however, Tri'zik waited patiently as Na'grar got closer and with a large wave of his staff, he conjured up a mighty gust of wind as it sent Na'grar back into the wall.

"This does not have to be this way, Na'grar. There is still time to cease this madness!" Tri'zik called out as he started to conjure up a protective barrier around himself. Na'grar refused to listen, his rage was brought to the boiling point as he hurled one of his axes towards the barrier, shattering with a light implosion as his axe slided across the ground.

Tri'zik landed gracefully, he did not wish to kill Na'grar, hoping that he could reason with his old ally, he charged up his staff and shot forth a beam of roots, hoping to entangle him, but with a mighty swing of Na'grar's axe, he cut through the roots like chopping up wood. He roared loudly as leapt into the air, his wings pushing him faster towards Tri'zik.

Tri'zik quickly tried to charge up his staff again, but was met with a poundful slam in the face, knocking him back as Na'grar landed infront of him. He swung his axe towards his head, but Tri'zik dodged as his staff charged up for a quick blast of air, but much to his dismay, Na'grar grabbed the staff mid-charge and headbutted Tri'zik, the staff fell out of his grip as he was completely unarmed.

He was grabbed by the throat, being slammed into the wall again and again, Na'grar furiously yelled. "WE. ARE. NOT. WEAKLINGS!" He slammed him into the wall for a final time before throwing him across the room as Tri'zik rolled over the floor. He spat out blood, but before he could reach his staff, Na'grar kicked him in the head, right in the eyeball.

"Now.. You die.." He snarled out, walking back over to retrieve his other axe, making his way back over to Tri'zik as he prepared to finish off the Ki'zik leader.

"This.. doesn't-have to end.. This way.." Tri'zik coughed out. "You.. cannot hope to face.. The darkness alone..!"

 **(Twenty minutes ago, on the outskirts of the city.)**

Dark clouds formed around the land as rain poured down heavily, lightning would often strike the earth as the sounds of cannonfire could still be heard.

Kraskus flew as fast as his old wings would take him, noticing the airship firing upon the Ki'zik city, as well as another city in the distance.

"We arrived. What is our course of action, Roka?" He called out.

"I'll fly aboard the airship! You remain below and aid the Ki'zik! That's if you can.." Roka said with a slight hint of doubt.

Regardless, he leapt off Kraskus' back as his wings flapped repeatedly, sending him high into the air as he flew below the airship and ended up landing inside the lower deck.

"Stop! All of you!" He called out, drawing his blaster. "Is this what you want? To see our race turned into monsters and to be known as the most hated species on this planet? Has my brother's foolish plans swayed you that easily?!"

The troops from the cannons quickly turned around, pointing their blasters at Roka as one of the troops spoke up.

"You're suppose to be-"

"TO THINK MY OWN KIND BETRAYED ME! I HAVE AN OUNCE TO ABANDON YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING MY BROTHER'S IDIOTIC PATH!" Roka yelled furiously, his eyes glowed with pure anger. "Now, either you ceasefire and stand beside me, or I will have every single one of you imprisoned for this treachery. We must unify this planet under means of peace. If we ever have a chance to stand against the Grox, if they ever come, then we must stand together and forge the future under one banner!"

The troops kept their aim towards Roka, only for them to slowly sheathe them. Some nodded their heads, while others shook their heads, unsure what to think about the act they were committing.

"The General is with your brother. She left us in charge of the airship." One of them spoke up, keeping quiet. "If we're all on the same side of the planet. We will.. Repair the damage.

A second troop spoke up.

"We'll try and convince the others, but we cannot guarantee that everyone will listen to you, Roka. Na'grar led us for a long time, his word is law. But.. You do have some valid points, maybe it's time a new leader stepped up to the mantle. I'll find a way to make amends for the atrocities we were committing."

Roka slowly nodded as he quickly jumped off and glided downwards towards the Ki'zik city. Smoke filled the skies, cries of suffering filled his ears as he witnessed his own people slaughtering their once called allies. Kraskus circled the main building, seemingly his attempts to cease the bloodshed failed as he tried his best to aid the Ki'zik, as well as another species' city, which wasn't very far.

He flapped his wings slowly as he landed at the main hall, snarling lightly as he rushed inside. The doors were already open, he saw Na'grar kicking Tri'zik in the eye, preparing to end the Ki'zik leader. Just as his axe went down upon Tri'zik, Roka withdrew his blaster and shot the axe out of Na'grar's grip.

"Roka?! I should've known you would've found a way to escape. I take it you've come for round two?" Na'grar growled loudly.

"I thought I could trust you, you were my brother. Lied, betrayed and beaten by my own kind, because of your foolish decisions to wage war! You failed to listen, and now will pay for all the blood you've shed." Roka held a tight grip on his blaster. Rage was boiling in his mind, he didn't see his brother, all he saw was a mad tyrant and one that must be brought down.

"I didn't want to kill you before, I had hoped that you would soon realise the mistake of your idiocy. We must dominate, unify this planet under our banners and crush any who would dare stand in our way. Just like him." He pointed his other axe to Tri'zik, whom was heavily exhausted and breathing quietly on the floor.

"My mistake? I wouldn't order death upon thousands of lives! You've changed, Na'grar. This is your last chance to stand down.. I won't hesitate to kill you." He said rather coldly, his eyes glowed as fury continued to build in his heart.

"I've beaten you before, I'll do so again! Only this time, you won't be alive long enough to witness the future of our people!" Na'grar held his axe tightly, his eyes staring into Roka's eyes, more importantly keeping a gaze on the blaster. "Fight me, like a true warrior. Put the blaster down and prove to me that you aren't a completely honorless."

Roka growled under his breath, his eyes glanced down towards Tri'zik, who suddenly evaporated away in a small cloud of smoke, with his ally safe from harm's way, Roka tossed the blaster aside as activated his gauntlet, sharp blades unsheathed from the fingertips.

The brothers stood far from one another, the howling wind flowed through the chamber as they glared at each other. Na'grar growled loudly, his left eye twitched as he let out a furious battlecry and charged forth at his brother, immediately leaping into the air with a great flap of his wings as he raised his arms, bringing his axe down upon Roka. Roka quickly rolled out of the way as Na'grar landed as his axe clanged with the ground, Roka swiped with his gauntlet, tearing open Na'grar's left wing, he snarled and swung his axe towards Roka, his axe struck across his chest, leaving a bloody mark.

Roka groaned in pain, but he did not let his wounds best him, he furiously rammed his head into Na'grar, the two brothers stumbled briefly after the headbutt, their snouts starting to bleed.

Na'grar raised his axe quickly, bringing it down upon Roka's head, but his gauntlet blocked the attack. Roka swiftly kicked Na'grar back and swiped with his gauntlet as a large gash stretched across Na'grar's face, his eyes narrowed as he suddenly leapt forward, his jaws opening as he tried to tear into Roka's neck, but was quickly met with another swipe in the face.

Na'grar wiped his snout, growling as he flapped his wings to leap backwards, grabbing ahold of his other axe and hurling it towards Roka, which he blocked with his wing, leaving behind a medium-sized cut.

"YOU WERE NOTHING BUT AN OBSTACLE!"

Na'grar shouted out, charging forth and ramming Roka into the wall, grabbing him by the throat.

"I led our people. I am and always will be their true leader!"

Roka tried to strike Na'grar with his gauntlet, but his brother reflected it as he grabbed ahold of the weapon and threw it off his claw as it clattered with the ground. His grip on his throat tightened, intending to choke his brother to death. His strength began to wane, his eyes slowly closing as he was succumbing to the suffocating.

Suddenly, Na'grar would be pulled away as a great gust of wind flung him into the air and pounded him into the earth with a loud thud face-first. Most of his teeth were shattered as his eyes glanced upon Tri'zik, who remerged from the throne. "Tri'zik prefers following a peaceful leader, not a tyrant! Today, we will have justice for the many lives taken by you!" He lifted his staff into the air as Na'grar was flung up again, roaring.

"You wouldn't allow this, would you brother?!" Na'grar gazed towards Roka, as he was rubbing his neck. He stared up at his brother, he felt the world slow down around him as he pondered what should be done.

They spent a long time together, since the very beginning, the brotherly bond they shared throughout the centuries. Deep down, Roka knew that leading for so long would take ahold of his brother and change him into a tyrant. Was he beyond saving, though? The lives he took, nearly killing his own brother and closest ally in the process. Whatever choice he makes today, shall affect him for the rest of his life.

Roka took a deep breath, gazing over at Tri'zik and slowly nodding, allowing him to finish the job.

Tri'zik was somewhat surprised, but didn't intend on arguing. Na'grar killed innocent people and the call for justice has come. With a mighty swing of his staff, the winds blasted Na'grar through the ceiling of the building and into the skies. He brought his staff down with a thunderous slam as a bolt of lightning struck down the tyrant, all could see as lightning spreaded across Na'grar's body, head to toe as he let out a cry of agony.

Roka only stared up in utter silence, wondering if he made the right choice, his eyes closed as he shed a light tear down the side of his face. He dropped to his knees, claws grasping the floor, he let out a mournful roar. He breathed heavily, his mind raced around, filling him with memories of the past. He allowed himself to grief, despite what Na'grar did, he was still his brother.

The storm slowly ceased, the clouds began to disperse, small raindrops would drip inside the main hall as Roka sat in utter silence. He had no expression, only light breathing as he stared at the lifeless corpse of his brother. The body was annihilated, smoke would rise from the burning scales. Tri'zik slowly approached, using his staff to walk as he knelt down before his friend.

He spoke softly, placing a claw on his shoulder. "It had to be done, old friend. He gave us no alternative. You may grief, but know that it isn't your fault for his actions. What you've done for us, shows that you will never go down that path like he did. You've seen what is out there, old friend. Only by standing as one can we hope to bring an end to the creatures in the darkness."

"But he's right about one thing.. I am no leader." Roka said calmly, his eyes closing slowly. "I was the brains, he led my kind through dying times. All I did was make us smarter." He uttered quietly.

"Perhaps.. But now that you have more intellect in your mind, what is stopping you from being a good leader? Ki'zik believe in you, Roka. You have potential to unify this planet under means of peace. Tri'zik knows this." He smiled lightly, removing his claw from Roka's shoulder. "Remember him as the brother who protected you from the young days. Forget what he turned into." He slowly turned around, walking back to his small rug as he sat down, legs crossed.

"We'll help repair the damage that was done, old friend. I.. I must prepare to take up the mantle and to lead our people on a better path." Roka nodded slowly, walking over to reattach his gauntlet on his right arm. His eyes gazed upon Na'grar's axe, he gently picked it up and stared at it's design. He fell silent again, gripping it tightly. "I'm sorry, brother.. I may never forgive myself for this decision. But I promise to see our people persevere into the future." With that being said, Roka bowed his head to his old friend and departed, prepping himself for the mantle of leadership.

On the outside, many of the Roxxan troops were being cuffed, along with General Shelra. Roka approached as he walked down the steps.

"Those of you who followed my brother's command and slaughtered innocents will be placed in Ki'zik prisons and will pay appropriately for their crimes. I, Roka, hereby lead the Roxxan people into a better future. Those of you who will follow me, step forward."

Many of the Roxxan people stepped forward, bowing their heads to their new leader, while others remained unsure. Appearing skeptical, if anything.

"The first thing we will do is make amends for the destruction caused to both cities. We will repair what was destroyed and ensure that our allies survive into the future! The Grox are out there, my people! They will be coming one day and if we cannot stand together, then we will surely perish or become their slaves! I for one, will not allow this to come to past!"

An uproar began, the sounds of cheering echoed throughout the streets. Roka nodded firmly, only to look up to notice Kraskus, who was perched on the rooftop, gazing down at him. "Hmm.. You have the potential to not repeat the same mistake as your brother, Roka. I speak for all species when I say: I hope I will not be disappointed." He said with a loud rumbling noise, fins vibrating. "Now you must work towards uniting the planet. I trust you will do whatever it takes, young one."

With that, Kraskus took off into the orange sky, circling the Ki'zik building before departing back to his lair. Roka and his people returned home as the night was soon upon them. Despite the darkness that now loomed across the land, the Roxxan city lit up like fireworks, various shops remained opened and everything felt normal as before.

Within the throneroom, Roka sat in silence, continuing to stare at the axe. His index talon scraped the metal lightly. Suddenly, the hall door opened up as Ambassador Uvenk marched in with his small army.

"So, you are Roka?" He asked loudly.

"I am, yes." Roka replied, standing up from the throne.

Uvenk nodded slowly, grunting a bit. "Considering the damage that was done to my people, and from what we've heard about Na'grar, it seems justice was given swiftly. I made the request to form an alliance before, but that failed. I trust you will be more intelligent than your brother."

Roka scratched his chin briefly, puffing smoke from his nostrils. "Hmm.. What can you offer us?" He asked.

"The Briniik have the best technology you'll ever need. Advancements, my engineers can help improve your tech, along with vehicle construction. In return, you'll trade spice and other various materials. What say you?" Uvenk folded his arms, four of them in fact.

"Hmm.. Fine, Uvenk. I agree to this. I hope this alliance is long and prosperous." Roka said calmly, his wings folding as he sat back down. "Although, did you have to come propose this at the middle of the night?" He grumbled.

"Hah! The Briniik don't need sleep! Plus, I felt it would've been easier to get the proposal out of the way as soon as possible. My engineers will arrive soon, be ready to commence the trading. Good day." Uvenk turned around as his troops stepped aside as he marched out, the troops followed along as the doors slowly closed.

Roka rubbed his snout, sighing deeply. He felt very exhausted, leaning back into the throne, staring up at the ceiling as he pondered. He feared the coming of the Dronox, from what Kraskus told him, they are a dangerous foe. He would have to unite all cities as one, an idea popped in his head. [Of course!] He quickly ran over to a nearby table, unrolling a scroll and picked up a quill and ink. He started to write down a letter, asking one of the guards to call upon a messenger.

The messenger walked in, although exhausted. "You called, new chief?" She said quietly.

"Give this letter to all the cities around the area. There will be a meeting held here, peace will be made in the coming weeks. We must prepare to stand united. Now, go." Roka uttered, the messenger took the scroll and quickly dashed off.

"Guards, have the engineers prepare a new blueprint. Construct a bigger vehicle, airborne, heavy weaponry." He ordered proudly.

"When it's complete, are we using it for defense purposes?" One of the guards asked, tilting his head curiously.

"No. It's time we spread our wings beyond the skies." Roka pulled a lever, as the ceiling opened up to reveal the starry night, along with the large planet in the distance. The time had come, to fly into the abyss, the unknown. The Galaxy beckons!


	8. Stranded, Part One

Night fell upon the world, the stars lit up light bright candles and the moons shined ever so brightly. Roka walked down the steps of his hall, being escorted by his fellow guardsmen as they all stepped on a large round platform, one of the guards pressed a button as they descended deep underground.

As the elevator descended, various engineers from different species would be working on all sorts of weaponry and armor, advancing their technology far greater than any could expect.

The elevator came to a halt as Roka stepped off, walking down a large hallway, his eyes glancing from side to side, viewing all the work.

Tri'zik appeared off to the side, walking next to Roka, he smiled lightly. "Friend seems happier than usual. Reasons?" He asked lightly.

"Today might be the day where we take a grand leap for our species, Tri'zik. We will go beyond our planet, stretch out into the stars." Roka replied, waving a hand as he spoke. "We don't know what lies beyond, but it is rather exciting."

The two exchanged a handshake as they continued onwards, large doors opened up for them, revealing a massive ship, pointing towards the roof. The sound of hammering, smelting and drills filled their ears. The Ambassadors were waiting for them.

"Was wondering if you were going to show up." Uvenk cackled lightly.

"I'm allowed to have my dinner, Uvenk. I'd hate to see a surprise while starving." Roka replied, grumbling.

"You already saw it." Uvenk snorted, gesturing towards the large ship. "Construction is complete. Our technicians added the best tech they could to it. Now, it falls to a small group to pilot and manage it. We wouldn't want our safe trip into the unknown to end up as a disaster, would we?"

Ambassador Sera placed her arm behind her back. "We've checked everything, it is prepared for its first flight into the unknown. Considering the long weeks of discussing and finally achieving some form of unity on this planet. You can count on us that we will watch over things, while you take that leapt, Roka."

"W-wait, me?" Roka's eyes widened.

"Yes, we've heard that you were the one who evolved your people, through means that we are unable to know at this point in time. As such, you should be in charge of the ship." Sera nodded. "We'll supply the ship with our finest engineers and technicians."

"The ship also has a few colony emitters. Simply drop one of them on a planet and let science do the rest.." Uvenk smirked widely. "For now, prepare to be carrying a lot of colonists, those who seek to expand our races across the Galaxy and will do their.. Part. Why don't you climb aboard, get used to the cockpit?"

Roka rolled his eyes, walking past the ambassadors and flapped his wings, flying up to the side of the ship and landing on a steel platform. The ship was slowly brought down, it was now facing forwards, rather than pointed towards the skies. As he approached, the door opened widely as he made his way inside.

{Welcome aboard, Captain. All systems online!} Said a robotic male voice.

Roka flinched for a moment, but quickly shook it off. The interior was fit with eighteen holographic computers and comfy chairs, all on each side. Down the walkway was a small meeting area, complete with blue lights and-a disco floor? Behind Roka was the cockpit, two seats and a large screen, along with a steering wheel and gears.

"Everything seems to be ready for taking off, a few final calculations should be in order!" He called down to the ambassadors as he glided back down to them.

"We'll get on it, Roka." Ambassador Sera replied quickly, rushing off as Uvenk followed. Tri'zik on the other hand merely stood there, smiling.

"The city is holding a small celebration, they want their leader to be there to witness the grand fireworks, when we take off." Tri'zik said. "The Ki'zik will be there, Tri'zik will also accompany you into the unknown."

Roka smiled lightly, placing a claw on Tri'zik's shoulder. "I appreciate it, old friend. You and I have been through a lot, I'd be honored to call you my brother."

"No, chieftain. That title still belongs to your brother, even if he is gone. He may have gone down the wrong path, but none can replace him. Not even Tri'zik." He replied calmly, slowly walking towards the elevator as Roka followed. He came to a sudden halt, feeling a light jolt within him, he held up his claw as he grunted, his vision blurred briefly before everything returned to normal. Tri'zik did a similar motion, grunting as he looked at his claws.

"Did you.. Feel that..?" Tri'zik asked.

"I did, it felt.. Strange. Everything felt blurry, not to mention I'm feeling a strange lack of strength in my body." Roka replied.

"Best not dwell on it now, let us return to the surface and await the ship to join us. We will be heading off.." Tri'zik nodded as they both stepped onto the elevator, Roka presses one of the buttons as the elevator made a light dinging noise and upwards it went!

Upon reaching the surface, the crowd could be heard cheering on the other side of the city, lights lit up the night in an array of bright colours. Music would be blasted through the streets, as fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded with beautiful colours.

Uvenk and a few other colonists arrived before the two, carrying small luggages and various equipment. "The rest of the colonists are boarding the ship now, I've also got two pilots who will steer the ship. It'll be their first time, so go easy on them." Uvenk uttered.

"I will, Uvenk. Make sure everything is kept in order here." Roka replied, slowly turning his attention to the ship that was slowly being revealed to the crowd.

The ground rumbled lightly as the ship was being elevated up to the surface, it's golden appearance stood out from the darkness, the elevator stopped and a small door opened up below the ship with a small ladder.

They all climbed aboard, the pilots got into their seats, the colonists got comfortable inside and the technicians sat at their computers. They were ready, the time had come to ascend into the abyss!

"So, thought of a name for it?" Tri'zik jokingly asked Roka.

Roka took a moment to think, only to grin. "I'll think up something, don't you worry. Prepare for take off!" He called out.

Slowly the engine started up, it rumbled and roared loudly as the ship's two large propellers started to spin rapidly, at the very back, it's large jet engines started to heat up. The ship slowly tilted upwards towards the sky, and with a press of a single button, the ship's jet engines bursted forth a gust of smoke and flame as it blasted off into the sky.

The crowd cheered loudly, fireworks went off into the sky as they celebrated this grand success!

"Full throttle!" Said one of the pilots, as she pulled the throttle all the way forward, the ship slowly reared to the right as it blasted onwards towards the atmosphere, it felt disorienting at first and most of the crew nearly lost their balance as they broke through the atmosphere and finally breached outer space.

"We did it! We did it! Hahaha!" One of the pilots cheered, rather relieved that they didn't explode.

"Good work, Narisha." Said the other pilot, pattering her shoulder. "Now, let's see if this AI works."

"AI?" Roka tilted his head lightly, pondering about what the pilot said.

"Yes, very useful, we've ran multiple tests with it. Using the ship's scanner, it can tell us almost anything about a planet and it's history. Mostly, anyways."

A voice went over the intercom, speaking in a male voice.

{Greetings, chieftain. I am here to assist with inquiries and provide valuable information, our first task is to colonise a planet. So that we may spread our races across the Galaxy. May I direct you to one of the most important tools used for colonization?}

A small panel opened up to Roka's left, revealing several devices, which were all the same.

{These are known as Habitat Builders. Constructed by the inhabitants of Planet 94828b.}

"Wait..That's our planet!" Roka grumbled. "Couldn't you have given it a better name-"

{No.}

"But-"

{No.}

"It's not that har-"

Suddenly the ship tilted to the left as Roka was caught off balance and slammed into the wall with a loud thud, groaning.

"Can we not tilt the ship, please?" Asked one of the pilots. "We have a mission that needs to get done. Once it's done, we can do whatever we want."

{I've already activated the ship's scanning systems. We are not far from another planet, take us closer and I shall run a scan if it is habitable.}

 **[Several hours later.]**

As the ship wheeled through the infinite abyss of space, within the cockpit, Roka and Tri'zik would keep an eye on things. Watching the two pilots, quite skilled for their first time out in space.

"So, we're looking for a planet to colonise. Why couldn't we colonise the one next to our world?" Roka asked.

{The planet is uninhabitable. Low oxygen, chances of death... one-hundred percent.}

"Sir, we have a planet on scans. May be habitable for us to colonise on. What can the.. AI tell us?"  
The pilot pressed a few buttons, as a small holographic image of the planet appeared.

{Named: Planet 4546B. Planet 4546B is completely covered in water, save for a few islands, and features a variety of submerged biomes. Planet 4546B features a full ecosystem of flora and fauna, as well as having two moons, one being very close to the planet, causing frequent solar eclipses. Already completed a scan of the planet, records show that this planet has.. history. Planet 4546B has a history of missing ships, dating back at least 30 years.}

"Thirty-years? Hm, interesting. Tri'zik thinks other ships tried to colonise this planet?" He asked.

{Unknown. Limited data available at this current time. Scans indicate several small Islands, not big enough for a settlement-Wait. Detecting massive power surge from anonymous contact. It appears to be-*Statics.*}

The ship lights flashed red as a loud alarms went off. {Detecting high energy pulse from the planet! Proceed with increased speed and maneuvers.}

"A pulse..?" Tri'zik pondered.

"FROM THE PLANET?!" Roka's eyes widened as a sudden green beam shot out from the planet and struck the ship's engines, as it slowly descended towards the planet, the alarms went louder.

The pilots quickly scramble to maneuver the ship, steering left and right, everyone held on tightly.

"Turn this ship around!" Roka ordered loudly, growling.

"WE CAN'T!" One of the pilots uttered.

The ship slowly tore open as it breached the atmosphere, the propellers made a loud whining noise as they lost their engine, the jets slowly stopped as the ship crashed upon one of the islands with a loud boom, it scraped the earth as everyone was thrown around the ship, Roka was unfortunate and slammed his head into the wall again, this time, he fell unconscious.

 **[Three hours later.]**

Roka slowly awoke, his eyes blurred as red lights flashed in his eyes and the sound of alarms rang in his ears. He coughed a bit as a few computers shot out electricity and smoke. He rose to his feet, crawling to the nearest exit as the ship door opened up, he ended up rolling outside onto the soft sandy shore.

Fortunately, everyone appeared mostly unscatched, couple of bruises and cuts, some were still unconscious. Tri'zik walked over, helping Roka to his feet.

"Where..are we..?" He coughed again, staring directly at the large ocean before him.

The ship's intercom and AI still functioned. {I told you. Planet 4546B. We have sustained heavy damage. Fortunately, I have been given repairing modifications. It should take us a day or more to repair the ship. Currently scanning for the location of the energy pulse.}

"Make it quick then.." One of the pilots said, sitting down on the sandy beach.

"If we're stuck here for a while, we might as well set up a small campsite. I don't intend on going for a swim." A colonist spoke up.

{The ship is equipped with the accessories you require. I suggest someone explores the depths, despite the crash, this could be beneficial.}

"I'll go." Roka nodded. "I'm not exactly aquatic, but my scales should keep me from the cold waters." He slowly stepped back inside the ship, looking around.

One of the panels opened up, revealing a small PDA, along with a small scanning device.

{I am connected to the PDA's interface. I will be able to provide information and keep in contact wherever you may be. If you come across anything interesting, use the scanner, I will see what I can collect. Diving gear is at the far back end of the ship. Use it responsibly.}

Roka made his way to back end of the ship, slowly putting on the diving gear, along with a helmet that surprisingly fitted him. He then stepped outside and made his way towards the vast ocean, he took a deep breath and jumped right in with a great splash!

What he saw amazed Roka, he couldn't believe his eyes! The underwater landscape was beautiful, various colorful coral and creatures swam about, strange rock formations and plant life that seemed very alien.

{Environment: Uncharted ocean planet. Oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. Water contamination: high. I will monitor your oxygen levels, to ensure that you don't drown. Like an idiot.}

[Yeah, thanks for that.] Roka said through his small radio as he gently touched the ocean seabed, looking around at the various creatures. One of them came up close, curiously inspecting this sudden new creature. It made a light peeping noise and swam around him while Roka aimed his scanning device at the little fish, eventually enough data was collected.

{New creature identified. Scan has been complete, uploading data now. Would you like me to read the information?}

[That would be-]

{Yes, then. Oh. Oxygen.}

Roka suddenly panicked and dove upwards to the surface, gasping for air, he felt somewhat annoyed by the AI's personality, but it was useful in the long run. He went back under and pulled forth his PDA, awaiting for the AI to speak. The PDA showed a small picture of what the fish looked like, along with all the information that was gathered.

{A fast prey fish encountered in large schools in shallow waters.}

{Developed, Side-mounted Eyes:

Capable of discerning colors in a variety of lighting conditions, its reliance on visually identifying predators may nonetheless leave it vulnerable in low-light environments. Also rich in protein.}

{Powerful Fins:

Although strong underwater currents on 4546B have not been encountered, this species seems to have evolved powerful fins which would enable it to fight against the tide. They enable rapid acceleration in still water, and the ability to leap meters into the air to avoid pursuers.

{Beak:

Likely used to break down corals and tough vegetation. An unusually large nasal cavity serves no obvious purpose, and appears to be specially evolved to detect a single, specific enzyme. Nothing encountered on the planet so far produces a matching odour.}

Roka put his PDA away and continued to swim about the vast colorful seafloor, blowing out bubbles every few minutes. [Anyone able to read me?] He asked.

[Loud and clear, Roka. Camp is already being set up. Did you find anything useful yet?] Tri'zik said.

[Only this thing called a 'Peeper'. Waiting for the AI to direct me to whatever it was that shot us down, will report back soon, over.] Roka replied.

{May I recommend the possibility of constructing a small submarine? It would save me from constantly shouting in your ears that you are low on oxygen. Did I mention that you are low on oxygen?}

Roka dove up to the surface again, snorting as he took a deep breath. "That.. sounds like a good idea, honestly.." He rubbed his snout, taking a minute to think.

{For emergency purposes. The ship has been stored with spare materials, just below the cargo hold.}

Roka groaned as he slowly swam all the way back to his crew, shaking his scales as he stood upon the sandy beach, finding his crew sitting by the fire, oddly relaxed. Most of the colonists were already resting, while Tri'zik and the two pilots remained seated near the warmth of the fireplace.

He marched his way over to the ship, entering inside as he made his way down to the cargo hold, switching on the lights. Surprisingly, most of it remained intact from the crash landing.

The lights flickered, Roka continuously opened various crates, scrambling for supplies.

{Deploying vehicle constructor.} The ship's roof opened up as it shot out a small platform into the air, landing on the ocean surface with a large splash. Back inside the ship, one of the lights flickered onto a crate. {This crate has all the necessary materials. Place them upon the vehicle constructor and I shall do the rest.}

Roka folded his arms, grunting. "I'm starting to wonder If it was more than just Ambassador Sera's people who made you. You seem more.. Advanced than I expected."

{If you truly wish to know the history of my creation. Then ask them yourself.} The AI replied.

"Do you even have a name?" He grunted.

{Cyclo. Odd choice of name, but who am I to question my creators?}

"Rrrrigght…" Roka shook his head, grabbing ahold of the crate and heading back outside the ship.

"So, the colonization is going pretty well, don't you think Tirek?" Said the pilot.

"Ah, it's going great, Vereesa. Just crash landed on an uncharted planet, filled with water and some kind of beam that nearly destroyed us all." Tirek responded.

"Perhaps, it's merely fate that called us here. Destiny, even." Tri'zik spoke up, his staff planted in the sand. "Or perhaps.. We're just very, very unlucky." He grunted lightly.

Roka walked passed them, carrying the crate to the vehicle constructor, floating on the surface. With great strength, he tossed the crate on the platform with a light thud.

"What're you doing, old friend?" Tri'zik asked.

"Building a submarine. It'll be easier for us to get around this place and find out what caused our crash." Roka nodded.

{Commencing construction.}

Several tiny lasers shot into the air as all sorts of materials were being used up to create the submarine, after a few minutes, the lasers retracted and the submarine plummeted into the sea.

"Come on, people. If we have any hope of getting off this planet, we need to find whatever shot us down and destroy it."

Roka made his way over to the submarine, diving underwater and heading up a small hatch, hopping inside. Others followed, getting used to the strange surrounding. It was rather comfortable, had various seats just near the steering wheel, couple of beds for sleeping and of course, the large engine room.

Roka approached the steering wheel, turning to Tirek and Vereesa. "I take it either of you want to steer this?"

"It seems very basic. Why don't you give it a try, eh?" Tirek grinned widely, only for Vereesa to punch him in the face, groaning.

"Sure, let's just give the steering wheel to just anyone, not like we could crash into something! No offense, chief." She smiled lightly at Roka.

"I steered the Vanguard, surely a submarine can't be to difficult." He placed his claws on the wheel, his feet pressed against the throttle. The submarine moved very slowly, but started to go faster over time.

{Calculations detect that most lifeform on this planet are edible. If starvation is an issue, I highly recommend-}

"Yes, yes, we get it. Thank you, Cyclo." Roka moaned, rolling his eyes.

"Tri'zik supposes he will be the one fishing." He chuckled loudly, leaning back in the chair as he stared out the window, looking at all the strange flora. The submarine made light creaking noises, but nothing to worrying.

{I've detected a structure nearby. Activating navigation systems.}

Giant purple-shelled creatures slowly swam above the submarine, letting out loud moaning noises. Followed by many schools of colourful fish, coming in all shapes and sizes.

"Gotta admit, this is both incredible and terrifying." Tirek gulped, leaning back in his seat, rather nervous of the gigantic beasts in front of him.

"Take in the sights, while you can. We are merely out here to find whatever shot us down. And hopefully, disable it and get off this rock." Roka grunted.

As they got closer and closer to their destination, a large shadow loomed over them, they all looked up to see a massive structure.

"What is that..?" Tri'zik's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, but it frightens me greatly.." Tirek gulped, showing a clear expression of fear on his face.

"Hmm.. There may be an entrance on the beach." Roka slowly pulled the steering wheel to him, causing the submarine to ascend upwards, eventually reaching the surface.

"Tirek, Vereesa. You're in charge of the submarine. Get in diving gear and start gathering whatever tiny life form you can find, we need food. Tri'zik, you are coming with me." Roka backed away from the steering wheel, quickly sliding down the ladder and opening the hatch.

"Right behind you, Roka." Tri'zik quickly followed behind.

As the two walked across the sandy shore, they noticed a strange lack of life on the island. No little critters, barely any plant life, minus the usual lush green leaves.

"We best be careful, there could be hostility within that structure." Tri'zik said quietly.

"I know, but we could use all the help we can get. Whatever species owns this structure must still be alive, let's just hope they are on friendly terms." Roka replied.

Approaching the structure, a strange green barrier prevented them from entering, radiating with energy.

Roka slowly approached, only to suddenly roar furiously as his foot stepped on a very hot object, he stumbled back, fumbling all the way to the water to cool his foot off.

Tri'zik lightly cackled, finding that rather amusing, he planted his staff into the dirt and reached down to pick up the device. His claws glowed green as he slowly picked up the object. His head tilted, noticing a strange box just outside the facility, an idea popped in his head.

He walked over to the strange metal box, it suddenly opened up, as if beckoning the key to be placed inside. He carefully placed the device inside the metal box as it quickly slammed shut, the green barrier slowly dispersed.

"Fascinating.." He said, scratching his chin.

Roka returned, a tear fell down his face. "I've never felt anything so painful, then that.."

"Don't start crying on me, old friend. Get over it. Now, let us see what lurks within this place." Tri'zik picked up his staff and slowly walked inside, Roka followed behind.

The walls were metal, very hardened and felt quite cold. It was decorated with little green dots and strange wiring. It was dead quiet.

Roka slowly withdrew his scanning device, holding down on the trigger as a small beam of light scanned the surrounding walls.

{Scans indicate this structure is composed of a metal alloy with unprecedented integrity. The facility's unknown construction material is identified as an ultra-hard, non-reactive metal amalgam, synthesized from offworld materials.} Cyclo's voice spoke over the PDA.

"What else?" Roka asked as he continued to follow his old friend.

{There is a control room in the lower section of the facility. It houses the only way to interface with the facility itself.}

The two walked down what seemed like an endless staircase, walking across a long metal bridge, eventually reaching some kind of terminal.

"Are you sure this is the place? Tri'zik didn't see any massive weaponry outside. This can't be the place." He said, scratching his chin.

Both of their PDA's made a light beeping noise.

{The pulse came from this facility. Try and scan the terminal in front of you, I will see what information I can grant.}

"Tri'zik will take a look at these strange wall marks, you scan the terminal." Tri'zik slowly moved away, approaching the odd looking walls, quite fascinated by their design. Meanwhile, Roka slowly aimed his scanner at the terminal, after a few seconds of scanning, his PDA beeped. He quickly withdrew it and turned it on.

{Massive energy readings for this structure indicate it is the main reactor powering the facility. I recommend we disable this device as soon as possible.}

"I'll see what I can do then." Roka stepped closer, noticing a large red button. He reached out with a claw and pressed it, only for his claw to become stuck in a tiny barrier.

"What the-?!" He tried to pull away, only for a large needle to come forth and inspect him for a few brief seconds before it suddenly jabbed his arm, he roared in pain as the needle retracted and the barrier dropped down, releasing him.

The device made some unknown noises, possibly a language that he was unable to understand.

{Attempting to translate.} After a few static noises came from his PDA, Cyclo spoke up again: {WARNING: Infected individuals may not disable the enforcement system. This planet is under quarantine.}

"Infected individuals? What're you talking about? We left our planet perfectly healthy!" Roka growled lightly.

{A self-scan is advised.}

Roka groaned and pointed the scanner at himself, after a few seconds, his PDA beeped.

{You have been infected with a previously unknown bacterium. It is currently multiplying in your blood stream.}

Roka's eyes widened. "What?! But-" He fell silent, feeling a jolt from his insides, he slowly raised his claws as light cracks began to show, along with big and small green cysts. His mouth slowly opened, he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs, but alas, he did not. He quickly turned to Tri'zik, only to see him get the same result. Green cysts all over his body.

{Estimated incubation time: two weeks.}

 **-Statics-**

{Estimated survival chance: Nine-percent.}

 **To be continued..**

 **(A cliffhanger? Ah, I know! Hate 'em! But alas, we will see where this story goes in the next chapter!)**


	9. Stranded, Part Two

**(Decided to do a slight change with the position of the text. Nothing dangerous, thankfully!)**

 **[Nine hours earlier.]**

 **As Roka's team blasted off into the abyss, Kraskus stayed behind to guard the world, ensuring it's safety.**

A large blizzard howled throughout the snowy region, small signs of life hopped about, while others merely hibernated. Deep within Kraskus' lair, he was meditating quietly, hanging upside down on the ceiling while he breathed ever so calmly.

His mind felt tormented, he kept seeing visions of all he loved being taken away by the Grox, his memories became nightmares, forever haunting him, he feared the Ancients scolding him endlessly for the act he had done to escape extinction. His eyes slowly gazed upon his daughter, whom was sleeping beside him. He smiled lightly, knowing that she was safe with him, but that smile faded quickly as he remembered his mate, his life before the chaos ensued.

He slowly closed his eyes, remembering the days of his youth..

[ **Flash!]**

A small golden egg rested upon a small pillar, it slowly showed a few cracks and eventually broke open, revealing Kraskus. He was small, his scales shined brightly like the sun itself and obviously, he appeared very cute.

He slowly yawned, as if just waking up from a long nap, unfortunately he accidently ended up rolling out of egg and tumbling downwards before hitting a wall. He quickly backed up and sniffled, letting out a cry of pain. He was calmed down rather quickly, as a large Ancient head reared in, smiling widely. She spoke softly, her voice sounded angelic.

"You are perfect. Our greatest creation has been born. A new generation has been made." The Ancient let out a light humming noise, calming the young Kraskus, he slowly stood on his two legs and reached up with his snout, desperately trying to nuzzle his so-called mother. She gently guided him towards the cliff with her head, showing him the grand landscape that was waiting for him.

He approached the cliff, his tiny eyes widening in amazement at what he saw. The landscape was littered with other dragons, like himself, giant Ancients that watched over them. The land was mixed with gold grassy plains and glowing blue mountains.

Kraskus smiled widely, he felt joy and happiness within his very soul and he'd only just been born to this magnificent paradise. He turned to his mother, his tiny tail wagging with glee. The Ancient smiled back and spoke. "Run along, my child. Go and see what you can find and create."

With that being said, Kraskus joyfully spread his tiny wings and leapt off, gliding all the way down at a fast pace. He landed on the soft golden grass, playfully rolling around in it. He was tackled by other small dragonlings, nipping at his scales as they all happily played.

[ **Flash!]**

Kraskus' woke up, gasping lightly as he looked around frantically. His fins vibrated, eyes narrowed as he felt something was hiding within his lair. He sniffed briefly before merely shrugging it off and returning to his dreams.

 **[Flash!]**

"Each of you has the ability to roam the Galaxy. It is a gift from us. But it takes great strength and energy to move so far. It requires long meditation and patience for power to restore to your inner soul." The Elderly Ancient slowly raised his head to the sky. "There is also a curse within you all. Few have done this, it is an act of treachery. They would absorb the very essence of thousands of beings to fuel their power quickly, it goes against our very nature. Anyone who would dare attempt this will be met with exile."

A large group of slightly larger dragons sat in front of the Ancient, hearing his words, their heads hung low, Kraskus was amongst this group. His head was low, but his eyes were open wide.

"Your form would crack, your scales would turn dark and eyes would turn red. And you will never be permitted into the afterlife." The Ancient said bluntly, his tone filled their ears. "Our kind has many goals, we explore, we expand and we create life and shape the worlds that we were tasked with making. You young ones, shall be our little instruments. For when the day comes when you grow older, we will grant you the ascendance to Ancient. Now, any questions?" He asked softly.

The dragons all shook their heads, but Kraskus and a fellow dragon behind him raised their wings. "You first, Vyndrakus."

Vyndrakus stepped forward, her head slowly bent low, showing respect to the Ancient. "Great one, I ask only one question. What happens to us when we die?"

The Ancient rumbled very deeply, his wings folded slowly. "You will witness a great ascendance into the afterlife. Your soul will part from the physical form and leave behind an aurora of colors, that will shine brightly upon the world forever."

Vyndrakus nodded, slowly backing away and sitting beside her follow kin, she looked towards Kraskus, whom also had a question. Unfortunately, he was too busy daydreaming. "Kraskus. You had a question?"

Kraskus quickly snapped out of it, approaching the Ancient, quickly lowering his head. "Great one, what else is there to know about turning into a dark one?" The dragons stared at Kraskus, some of them tilting their heads.

"Dark Ancients are exiled for their treachery, as I have already stated. They are cast upon a lifeless world and forever bound to its earthen core. They can do whatever they desire upon it. But their foul creations can never leave the planet. We are still delving into the minds of those who strayed from the path, we have yet to find ways of bringing them back in the right direction. But we will find a way.." The Ancient nodded slowly.

Moments later, the lesson came to it's conclusion and the dragon's headed off in different directions, as the sun was starting to fade. Kraskus decided to walk all the way back to his cave, merely taking in the sights of this wonderful world. Vyndrakus walked up beside him, her eyes narrowing slowly.

"So, care to explain the sudden curiosity of Dark Ancients?" She asked.

"I was merely interested in their goals and why one would do such things. I am not intending to become one, if that's what you are so worried about." Kraskus grumbled.

"Not at all, I myself is fascinated by their motives. We have yet to see one up close, how they interact with their fellow kin. We've only been told stories." Vyndrakus said, her golden scales glowing as it went dark.

"You know I've always had a fear of turning into one, Vyndrakus. We may not have spoken much, but I do recall telling you about it." Kraskus slowly stopped in his tracks, staring at her.

Vyndrakus stopped as well, slowly turning around to face him. "I know that. Just don't go and cause bad things, Kraskus. We will follow the Ancient's will and do as they command. Heh, have you even tried to create anything?" She slowly smirked at him.

Kraskus scoffed in her face, walking past her. "Of course, I have! What a dumb question to ask me."

"Oh? Is that so? Then explain why you haven't been showing up to one of the lessons involving creating life, hm?" Vyndrakus lightly tapped her tail on his snout, her grin only widened. Almost appearing devilishly. Kraskus' eyes widened for a moment, his mind raced. "Well.. I was.. Not interested in that kind of thing. Leave it to the other Dragons to create life, I will merely watch and observe-"

"You've been out exploring the surrounding planets, haven't you..?" She said emotionlessly, her eyes scanning him up and down. Kraskus sighed deeply, slowly nodding. "Yes, I have.. But with good reason. Not many others have attempted to explore what is out there, despite it possibly being empty. The Ancients said they've been creating thousands of creatures before our time. What wonders await us!" He said in an excited tone, looking upwards at the glowing stars.

"Heh, never took you for the adventuring type, Kraskus." Vyndrakus stood beside him, chuckling lightly. "It's a little secret of mine." Kraskus grinned at her.

"Well, maybe we could go for a short exploration. Just to that planet above us, hm?" Vyndrakus said.

"Hmm… Perhaps, just try not to get lost on me?" Kraskus grinned. Vyndrakus nudged him in response, growling playfully. "I'm an expert at finding my way, you on the other hand barely know where to find the cave!"

"Hrrmph, very well 'expert'. Let us proceed." Kraskus slowly jumped off the cliff, as Vyndrakus followed along, both of them heading upwards towards the nearby planet.

 **[Flash!]**

Kraskus awoke, startled as he suddenly lets go of the ceiling and perches upon his rock, breathing quickly. He frantically look around before slowly calming down. "Vyndrakus.." He weeped out, he walked towards his giant door, opening it up to the outside. He looked up as the storm departed, revealing the various stars in the sky. His eyes narrowed, he wanted to fly out there and annihilate the Grox. But another thought came to mind, he turned back to his lair and walked over to his daughter, looking up at her. She was sleeping peacefully, while hanging onto the ceiling. He smiled widely, reaching up to lightly nuzzle her. He waited for a long time for her birth, countless years of being alone all to himself. He finally had company and in his mind, he promised himself that he would protect her at all costs, even if he must give his own life to protect his daughter.

A light breeze was felt on his scales, he slowly turned his head around to the entrance, his eyes widened. Standing at the entrance was a mere spirit of his mate, standing there smiling. No, it couldn't be real, he thought. Just a mere illusion, his mind playing tricks on him, but at the same time, he could not resist the urge to approach. He turned around fully, walking towards the entrance, his eyes fixated on the ghostly appearance of his mate.

The ghost quickly vanished in the rushing breeze of the wind, her voice echoed in his ears. "Follow.." Kraskus' eyes narrowed slightly, deciding to take the bait as he followed the ghost, guiding him across the landscape. Before he left, however, he sealed the door shut tight, ensuring the safety of his daughter.

Flying high into the skies, Kraskus continued to follow the ghost of Vyndrakus, leading him all the way across the land. He wondered if this truly was his mate, had she come back to haunt him or to help him? He didn't know, his heart slowly sunk, his mind flashed with images of her lifeless body over and over, mocking him for his failure to protect her in time.

Eventually, Vyndrakus stopped at a nearby cave, her spirit hovering before the entrance. Kraskus landed with a loud thud, staring up at her. "What is this place? I have never been this far-"

"Open the entrance. See for yourself." Her voice echoed.

Kraskus tilted his head, slowly approaching the large door as he pressed his claw against it, it hummed loudly as it opened up, revealing a large dark pillar on the far end of the cave. He immediately walked inside, heading straight for the pillar to destroy it, but he was stopped by Vyndrakus.

"That is not like the pillars you've destroyed before, my love. This one is.. Different." She said softly.

"What're you talking about? They're all the same, they feed on the low intelligent creatures, corrupting their bodies and turning them into monsters for the Grox to use. It must be destroyed!" Kraskus growled. "And how are you even still here? You're suppose to be basking in the afterlife!" He stopped, realizing his anger was getting the better of him, his fins vibrated as a deep rumble escaped his maw. "I'm.. sorry, my love. It's just been to long since I have heard your voice. I miss you so.."

Vyndrakus' eyes narrowed as she spoke, hovering before him. "My spirit was denied, because of your actions that you unleashed on our home. It was a necessary punishment that I accepted for being affiliated with you. I travelled across the cosmos in my spare time, searching for you. I did not expect to stare into the eyes of my mate, who's scales are darkened and eyes turned red. You bring shame to our kind."

Kraskus' eyes widened, he didn't expect to hear such words come from his own mate, he growled. "I had no choice, Vyndrakus. I am perhaps the last dragon in the cosmos with my mind intact! I admitted that I failed everyone and you, but I do not intend to fail again by letting this world or any other perish before the Grox. Do not hover here and insult me, Vyndrakus!" His voice boomed, causing a light crash of thunder from the outside.

Vyndrakus fell silent, slowly landing before him. "I shall reserve my judgement for now. We must focus on what lies before you." She directed him to the large pillar. "Within that pillar, lies the powers that you once held. Absorb the energies within, become what you used to be."

Kraskus stared longingly at the pillar, his eyes closing for a moment. "I recall the days we spent together, I'd often stare at my scales for hours, our powers felt limitless. The world's were ours to shape life with. Even now, I desire to return to my old self. My daughter would follow, she would carry the legacy of our people, If I were to perish." Kraskus' eyes opened,slowly narrowing upon the altar, he had to believe his beloved, right? He stepped forward. "I have done everything to make the Ancients see, even in death, that I had never fully betrayed them. Yet they deny my return to greatness.. Even now, I desire to become one again."

Suddenly the altar would start to crack and be set ablaze, the image stared widely at him, confused. "I've been wanting the Grox to fear the wrath I would unleash.." He slowly turned to the image, grinning. "And that is why I will never accept your offer.. Dark One."

The image lashed out, but Kraskus quickly responded by unleashing a shockwave of energy around the cave, causing a large amount of mist, revealing his foe. It was a Dark-Dragon, significantly larger than Kraskus alone, covered in all sorts of cybernetic parts, it growled out. "You are smarter than I originally anticipated. You're too late, they already know where you are hiding, little one. A pity, you would've made a fine servant..."

Kraskus glared angrily, his eyes glowing pure red. "I will never be a slave to the Grox, and I will see that the Grox meet it's end!" The Dark Dragon raised its claws, bringing it down upon Kraskus, but in a blind burst of anger, Kraskus opened his maw as he unleashed a beam of pure flame upon the Dark Dragon, melting away its flesh as it roared in pure agony.

The cave's roof started to crack as the beam shot outwards into the sky, shining brightly in the night sky like a beacon of hope, it slowly disappeared and things started to settle.

Kraskus stood high atop the mountain peak, staring across the landscape. The Grox knew his location, this planet and his daughter was now in grave peril. He took off into the sky as the sun was beginning to rise. His mind still raced with thoughts of his mate, was she truly denied the afterlife? Is her spirit still searching for him through the cosmos? He wish he knew the answer, his eyes closed briefly, letting out a slight wince as he made his way home. He had a lot of planning ahead of him.

 **[Back on Planet** **4546B]**

Roka was pacing back and forth onboard the submarine, clearly worried about this infection in their bodies. The others appeared to have the glowing cysts as well.

"We have to find a cure for this and we do not have long!" Roka snarled loudly.

"Being angry will not help us, old friend. We will find a way to cure ourselves. We must put our minds together and come up with a solution." Tri'zik replied, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Tri'zik is right, Roka. We all need a clear head. We'll find a way to get these things off us. But right now, we have a crew to keep fed and we're all still pretty tired from crashing. We need rest." Vereesa said softly.

"We collected enough small fish to keep everyone fed. But let's just say there were much bigger fish. I nearly got my wing torn off." Tirek sighed loudly, gently caressing his left wing.

"So, I guess we return to the ship then and rest up?" Roka folded his arms, staring at them. "Obviously, it's our own safe zone. We have a few Scientists onboard, surely they can help in finding a way to get rid of these.. Cysts." Tirek replied.

Roka sighed deeply, slowly spinning the chair around, placing both of his claws on the steering wheel, pressing his foot against the large pedal as the submarine started to move, carefully spinning around as it was now set a course back to the ship.

An hour had passed, everyone was gathered around a small fireplace on the beach, cooking their newfound fish. The night was cold, a large orange planet glowed in the dark as it hovered around the planet.

"So, Tirek. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Roka looked over, smiling lightly.

Tirek grumbled as he was warming his hands. "As you can see, I'm a Bilgrog. Despite our kind having a rough start with yours due to Na'grar and his crazy ideas about domination. Eventually, Ambassador Uvenk gave me a job as a test pilot for one of their crazy experiments on rockets and.. Well, here I am." Tirek sighed loudly, taking a small bite out of his fish. "What about you, Roka?"

Roka looked up slightly, falling silent as he curled up into a small ball. "I.. well, my past was always full of wonder and danger. I grew up alongside my brother, always following him around. I yearned for more, so I often went out and tried to discover new things. That was the day I came across some ancient, granted me and Tri'zik here the power of evolution." He smiled, looking over to his friend.

"Heh. Evolution. We knew something was off about you when we met. The Alpha knew we could trust you, sent Tri'zik to be your possible ally. It worked out well in the end." Tri'zik sipped a bit of his water before gently stretching his several arms outwards and then bended them inwards, as if preparing to meditate. "Tri'zik hasn't had the time to meditate. Perhaps will find answers to the infection."

Roka smiled, gently patting his friend on the shoulder. "You do that, Tri'zik. We'll try to keep quiet for you." Tirek snickered at that. "We're all pretty quiet, except for you, Roka."

"How am I not quiet? I'm always the silent type." Roka grumbled towards Tirek, rolling his eyes. Tirek cackled lightly, throwing a pebble at Roka's face which merely bounced off his scales. "Weren't you and Cyclo having a very loud conversation before?"

Roka growled under his breath, rolling his eyes again as he stood up. "I'll be inside the ship, taking notes."

"Wait, Roka!" Vereesa raised a claw, hoping he'd stop. Roka merely glanced over at her. "What?" He asked, snorting. "What's with the gauntlet? Did you make it yourself?" She asked.

Roka's eyes widened, looking down at the gauntlet, falling silent for a moment. "I got it from my brother, it was technically a gift. It's quite strong when used in combat, I'll never replace it. It reminds me of him and how we got along so well. That was before he became obsessed with world domination." He shook his head slowly, proceeding to head inside the ship, closing the door behind him.

"Hrrrm.. He is filled with frustration and grief. He will overcome this." Tri'zik said, while his eyes were still shut. "You think so?" Tirek looked over, tilting his head as he took another bite out of his fish. "Of course he will, Tirek. Just give him a bit of time." Vereesa responded softly.

Back inside the ship, Roka took off his gauntlet and placed it on a small desk, taking a seat and flipping a switch which turned on a small terminal, beginning to type away on the keyboard as he took down notes of today's events, letting out a loud yawn in the process.

A slight bleep went off from the intercom. {While you were exiting the facility. I ran a quick data scan for any valuable information. Shall I upload the information onto the terminal?}

"If it'll help us, then yes." Roka grumbled out. "Thank you." He quickly uttered, lightly tapping a few talons on the table.

The terminal made a few grindy noises, before small text appeared on the screen. Roka merely pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, accessing the first bit of information.

 **[The alien terminal was discovered within the alien facility on the surface of planet 4546B. On approach the terminal began producing a low-frequency radio wave containing complex but recognizable data patterns.**

 **\- Matches no known technologies.**

 **\- Constructed from the same off-world material as the facility itself**

 **\- Seems to be a solid state computer of some kind.]**

Roka leaned back in his chair, scratching his chin. "Interesting. We do not have much tech, so I am not that surprised it doesn't match anything we have. Cyclo, is there anything we know about the material the facility was made out of?" The intercom beeped. {Construction Material: The facility's unknown construction material is identified as an ultra-hard, non-reactive metal amalgam, synthesized from offworld materials. There is no indication that it can be damaged or destroyed by usual means.}

"That.. that could be useful for us. Is there anyway we could somehow gather that for our cities and defenses?" He asked softly.

{Since it is an offworld material. There is no low possibility of finding the same material on this planet.} Cyclo said. {Of course, you can always start punching the material, maybe you will get lucky and-}

Roka snarled loudly, his eyes narrowing at the intercom. "Time is of the essence, Cyclo! I am not in the mood for the humor, there are lives at stake here, do you have anything we can actually seek out or not?!" He let out a light puff of steam, calming down shortly after. The ship went quiet, before slight static would be heard.

{Uploading..}

The screen flickered briefly, bringing up a bunch of text that slowly loaded. [The terminal contained functional information regarding a large alien facility on the planet. The facility was built at a depth of 1200m, approximately 2km south-west of the surface facility.] Roka's eyes widened, pondering if the submarine could even go that deep. It was worth the risk, though. They had to find a cure for this infection.

"Looks like we'll need to get the submarine prepped for that kind of depth. Right?" Roka said.

{The submarine should be able to withstand that depth. I advise you take yourself and a partner with you. While others remain to look after the ship and gather information from the various wildlife.} Cyclo replied, the intercom beeping as he finished.

"I'll do that. But it's been a long day, and I certainly could use some sleep. Better to be fully awake to do this, rather than plunge into the dark depths of the ocean, unprepared for what could be lurking down there." He said slowly, scratching the side of his face.

{Very well, captain. Shall I inform the others about the recent discovery via PDA's?} Cyclo said.

"If you insist, then do so." Roka nodded as he got up from his seat, heading down a small set of stairs to the living quarters of the ship. A small door opened up as he stepped inside, taking off his equipment and his gauntlet, placing it on a small desk beside his bed. He laid down, staring up at the ceiling as he took a deep breath.

As he drifted off to sleep, his mind floated to the land of dreams and imagination. Roka felt himself standing atop the cliffside, the wind howled, brushing against his scales. Na'grar slowly walked up beside him, placing a claw on his shoulder.

"You seem quiet, brother. You haven't eaten yet." Na'grar said softly, turning his head to face Roka. "Is something wrong?"

Roka shook his head slowly, offering a light snort in response. "I am of little words, brother. This gift that we've been blessed with, all because of my actions. We used to be so.. Different. Now our minds are more bigger, so many possibilities. Will this doom our people? If so, I will take the blame."

"No, brother. You've given us an excellent advantage over the other species here. We will be strong, perhaps even stand united. But I will not tolerate being disrespected. We are the ones who found this gift, it is ours alone." Na'grar snorted.

"Tri'zik helped, brother. We both found this gift, now we will use it to bring this world under our banners. We will be united, and we will see what the future brings us." Roka slowly turned to Na'grar, smiling lightly.

"You are more of a peacekeeper than I, brother. I shall lead our people to glory and you will lead us to peace. I will do my best to ensure that we will keep the peace with our newfound allies. Now then, we have wood to collect and a small fireplace to make. We have a lot of preparation that needs to be completed before we can call this place home." Na'grar slowly turned around, walking over to the burning nest.

Roka smiled widely, turning his gaze back into the warm sunrise. Suddenly, Roka's dream would take a turn for the worse, he twitched and rolled side to side on his bed, he heard the sounds of weapons clashing, thunderous battle cries, countless explosions and mere images of ultimate destruction, he saw himself standing atop the burning landscape, his brother rallying his people under his banner and slaughtering innocents.

He quickly snapped awake, panting heavily as he looked around, frantically trying to grab his gauntlet, but only ended up rolling off the bed with a light thud to the floor, he snorted as he got back up, lightly rubbing his head. Roka fell silent, his eyes fixated on the gauntlet as he picked it up and stared at it longingly. Tears began to fill in his eyes, his expression was mixed of anger and pain, deep down he was filled with utter regret. Roka growled and slammed the gauntlet onto the table, proceeding to storm to the nearest wall and furiously clawed away, leaving behind large scratch marks.

Suddenly, the intercom beeped. {Captain, a new message has just arrived on the communication relay. Relaying current time and temperature to all personnel. Time: -Buzzes- sunrise. Current temperature: Cold.}

Roka ceased his aggressive venting, looking at his claws as the green cysts glowed all over, there were even noticeable bumps. Time was running short. He grabbed ahold of his gauntlet, strapping it on his right claw and pressed the button to exit the room, almost bumping into Tri'zik, grunting lightly.

"Ah, Roka! You're up." He said softly, quickly gesturing him to follow up the stairs. "Tri'zik sent some of the.. Well-trained colonists to scout for materials, Tri'zik hasn't seen them for a few hours. He believes something has happened to them."

Roka snorted slightly. "My bet is that they were devoured by whatever lurks down there. I would not be surprised." He moved a little faster, approaching the cockpit area, with all the various computers. There were a few communication relays just where the pilots would sit, he reached up and pressed a small red button, to which the relay beeped.

 **[Playing message:** _ **"▀▖┗▛Eighty-eight new biological subjects designated. Mode ▄▖▜▚┣: hunting/analyzing. Sharing subject locations with other agents." Received: three hours ago.]**_

"What was that..?" Tri'zik tilted his head, he was usually not one to be so worried, but the strange language and robotic voice made him uneasy.

"I do not know, but it said eighty-eight. That was how many colonists we had with us." Roka responded, rubbing his chin. "Cyclo, are there any messages that we should be aware of?"

The intercom beeped once again. {Running a quick scan. One moment..} After a few minutes of waiting, he responded. {Picked up a signal from the homeworld. Unable to send confirmation signal, but the message is clear.} Roka reached up again, pressing the red button on the relay.

 **[Playing message: "This is Ambassador Uvenk, broadcasting to the Tarstark."]**

"Really, Uvenk? You named it that? Ugggh.." Roka groaned lightly, he'd hoped to have been the one to name the vessel, but that wasn't important right now. "Continue the message."

 **[Continuing message: "-Our long-range scanners have indicated that you crash landed on a planet. Judging by the lack of response, we presume communication has been severed on your end. Hopefully this message comes through, we've pinpointed your location and will be over in a couple of hours. Uvenk out."]**

"We better hurry and get rid of this infection before they arrive. It could spread to them." Roka quickly rushed outside of the ship, running across the beach to the submarine as Tri'zik quickly followed behind. He came to a halt where the group were, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Listen up! Uvenk and his crew are on the way here, we never needed assistance. But our communication on our end is out and they'll be coming here to rescue us. Whatever that structure has, it has the ability to shoot us down. We will not let the same thing happen to Uvenk. Vereesa, Tirek, Tri'zik and I shall make our way towards this large facility that we have discovered coordinates to. I ask all of you to remain here and upon our return, report anything suspicious!" He yelled rather loudly, as everyone seemingly nodded at his words. "Let's move!"

The four of them boarded the submarine, its engines booting up once again as it slowly sunk into the ocean. As the vessel made it's way through the vast ocean landscape, small schools of fish would often circle around it. While other more slightly bigger creatures stared in curiosity. Roka placed a claw on one of the gears and pushed it forward, increasing the submarine's speed.

{Navigation systems: Activated. Stealth systems: Offline. Weaponry systems: Activated. Unfortunately, we do not have any explosives. Electric shock should ward off any dangerous prey.} Cyclo said.

Vereesa leaned over to Tirek, whispering to him. "Is Roka alright? He seems.. Uneasy." She said softly. "I do not know, Vereesa. I guess he's determined to find a cure for these cysts. We best not to disturb him." Tirek responded, nodding slowly. Both of them jolted lightly as the submarine bumped into a wall, causing a loud creaking noise to be heard. "Hey, Roka? Maybe we should slow down-"

"No, Tirek. I'm not allowing this infection to kill not only us, but the colonists! Time is of the essence here." Roka suddenly reeled the wheel back, causing the submarine to come to a complete halt. They seemingly stopped just in front of a large gaping hole in the earth below them, a few peepers swam past the submarine, one of them curiously looked into the window, blinking at Tri'zik for a mere minute before swimming away.

"This looks like the entrance. Here's hoping the submarine can withstand the depth." Roka said, grunting. He pressed down on the pedal as the submarine continued to move forward, eventually descending towards the large hole. All was quiet, until something loomed over the submarine, Tirek merely peeked out the window. "Did you see that?" He asked them.

"See what?" Vereesa got up from her chair, leaning down towards the window that Tirek peered out from. "I don't see any-" Both of them suddenly screamed as large creature with two pairs of black eyes bashed against the submarine, causing an alarm to go off. Roka growled as he kept his claw on the pedal, increasing the submarine's speed as the large carnivore merely circled around and bashed into it again, causing the submarine to tilt, sending Tri'zik, Tirek and Veeresa flying to the far right of the sub's wall.

 **[Warning: Hull breach detected in engine room. Emergency repair equipment activated in storage room.]**

"FIX THAT BREACH, NOW!" Roka yelled loudly. "Cyclo! Get the electric systems online and get this thing off us!"

The three quickly got up from their feet and rushed to the storage room, quickly sliding down a small pair of ladders, opening up one of the storage lockers filled with repair tools, Tirek grabbed three and quickly handed the other two to Tri'zik and Vereesa. They all climbed back up and rushed to the engine room, where water was pouring in from four holes in the wall.

Meanwhile, the large carnivore let out a terrifying roar, circling the submarine until it swam in front of it before turning around and headed straight for the Roka, it's eyes staring into his soul. Before the carnivore could bash against the window, an electric shock shot from the sub's tip, causing the carnivore to roar in pain as it diverted to the left, seemingly vanishing over the large sandy mountains.

Roka let out a long sigh of relief, calling out to his friends. "Are the holes fixed?"

"Fixed. But we have a small amount of water inside the submarine, shouldn't be to much of an issue." Vereesa smiled lightly. Her expression suddenly changed to fear as she quickly pointed. "ROKA!"

The carnivore wasn't giving up so easily as it swam at high speed towards the submarine again, roaring loudly. The sub shot out another electric shot, but this time the carnivore brushed it off as it smashed right into the glass window and sent Roka rolling across the floor, fortunately it only made a large crack and did not shatter just yet. It started to circle the submarine again, often slowing down to peer inside at the others.

"Everyone, put on your diving helmets! This submarine might just be down for the count!" Roka yelled, pulling a few gears near the steering wheel as he muttered to himself. "But I ain't letting it die just yet." With that, he slammed his foot onto the pedal, almost reaching the large hole in the earth, the carnivore once again swam up front of the submarine and turned around, closing in at high speed! Roka's claws gripped the wheel tightly, letting out a loud growl as he was preparing to brace for the incoming bash. But before the carnivore could come any closer, it was attacked by a large green-leviathan that sprouted from the hole, it's jaws chomped onto the carnivore's tail, dragging it into the hole as it emitted agonizing shrieks of pain.

"Did you see the size of that green-fish?!" Tirek put his face against the cracked window, clearly amazed at what he saw. "It was huge! Shooting out from the hole and that bam! Dragged that beast in the hole like nothing!" He panted rather quickly, Vereesa merely patted him on the head. "Okay, you should calm down now, Tirek. Why don't you get a drink from the small refreshment machine?" She said softly. Tirek didn't say anything as he went to calm himself with water.

Roka leaned off to the side, lightly tapping one of the monitors, showing that the submarine's energy was at fifty-percent. "Hmm.. I hope we brought spare power cores with us. We should be able to make the trip down and up before we run out. That's if we are lucky."

"Tri'zik would not call it luck, he considers it to be some form of hope. Perhaps it is destiny pushing us onwards to complete our task." Tri'zik said proudly.

"Right then, let's get this done and hopefully we don't run into that thing on the way down." Roka said with a light nod.

The submarine continued to descend towards the hole, eventually descending deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. Roka flicked on the lights, making it easier to see. It was almost like an endless drop as they kept going down and down. Light creaks came from the submarine as the depth levels grew.

As the descension continued, the submarine's intercom beeped. {Captain. Scans have picked up on the biome we are closing in upon. Terrain scans indicate this biome contains unusually high concentrations of organic and fossilized remains. I have also picked up some small hidden facility within the biome itself. Shall I change the coordinates?}

"No. But.. when we have the time after we cure ourselves, maybe we will investigate." Roka said.

{Very well, Captain. We are now approaching the strange biome. I shall scan for anything useful.} The intercom beeped.

The submarine creaked a few times as they entered the strange biome, it was more or less a giant cavern. It appeared gloomy and foggy, possessing a distinct greenish water tint that is mostly illuminated by the acidic brine pools below them. Small skeletal looking fish swam about the biome, while much bigger prey swam more slowly.

{Captain. Scans have picked up a small facility closeby. It matches the same strange offworld materials from the previous facility. It may hold valuable information.}

"Then we'll head there then." Roka nodded. The submarine continued onwards, heading straight through what appeared to be the remains of a gigantic sea creature. It's head was colossal, also showing clear signs of decay as it was littered with barnacles and seaweed.

"Oh, oh! This is truly fascinating! Please, can we hold off for a few minutes, I must scan this amazing beast!" Tirek said cheerfully, immediately pulling out his scanning device.

"No." Roka replied bluntly.

"Come now, Roka. We'll never shut up if you don't give him this once in a lifetime opportunity." Vereesa smirked lightly.

Roka sighed loudly, taking his foot off the pedal and wheel as the submarine slowly came to a halt. "Go with him, Vereesa. Me and Tri'zik will stay here and watch for trouble."

The two hopped out from their seats, climbing down the ladder and opening a small hatch which took them to the outside, but not before putting on their diving helmets. As they departed, they could hear strange echoes throughout the cavern, but both of them merely brushed it off.

[Approaching the skeleton now.] Tirek said, carefully bringing his device closer to the head. [Cyclo, see what you can dig up on it.]

Vereesa kept an eye out, noting that the small carnivores were watching them and were no doubt hungry for flesh. [I'd hurry up if I were you, Tirek.]

{Scan complete. It may take a moment to organize the data. But It should be readable soon.} Cyclo said through the PDA.

Suddenly something would warp in through a mysterious portal. Looking curiously at the two. [What is that..?] Vereesa asked.

"What is that..?" Roka leaned closer, his eyes narrowing. The creature itself appeared to have a round and flat head, with two small flat sacs visible behind it. It sported a circular mouth comprising of a pair of mandibles to either side and two large, blunt teeth in the centre. It had four small eyes that give out a distinct magenta bioluminescent glow along with a thick and purple skin, along with two spiked arms cloaked with a transparent blue membrane

Suddenly, the communication relay beeped, along with a bit of static noises.

 **[Capta-BZZZT-incom-BZZZZT-"** _ **"▀▖┗▛▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄▖┅┗▖. ┣┗┏▛▄▖▜┏┣ ▚ ▖▞┣┗▖┗┣. ┣┗▖┃▀▚▗┏┏┓. ▖┛▀┗▞┃┏▄ ▛┏┗▄▖▜▚┣ ┅▖┗━▖ ▖┓┫▞┣ ▚ ▛▄┅┗▖ ▚ ▖▞┣┗▖┗┣ ▚┛▘▞━"]**_

Roka's eyes widened as Cyclo attempted to warn them. {Evacuate to the submarine immediately.}

Suddenly the creature merely waved it's spiked arms as it shot out some kind of ball towards Tirek, his eyes widened quickly, but Vereesa quickly swam in front of him as she took the hit, only to find herself being warped straight in front of the creature, it brought both it's arms up as it struck her chest, nearly ripping her torso open. It brought it's arms up again, preparing to end her life, but Tirek swam fast and furiously struck the creature in the head, causing it to let out a shrieking noise as it merely warped away in a small burst of water and energy.

She could barely swim, her body flowed out blood as the nearby carnivores caught the scent of delicious food. Small fish and medium fish started to swim towards the two with great haste.

[Come on, Vereesa. You're not dying on me.] Tirek said as he used his strength to push her towards the submarine's hatch. Meanwhile, the submarine would often shoot out small bolts of electricity to help ward off the predators. Tirek grabbed the hatch and opened it up, pushing Vereesa inside as he was suddenly grabbed by a predator by the leg, he squirmed as he tried to kick it away, but his other leg was chomped down upon by another predator, he started to lose his grip on the hatch.

Tri'zik slid down the ladder, using only his staff to jab away at the predators, quickly letting go of Tirek as he made his way inside and Tri'zik slammed the hatch down tightly.

Tirek lightly crawled across the ground before stopping to catch his breath. "Is.. Is she alright?" He asked, coughing a bit as he threw off his helmet.

Tri'zik gently knelt before Vereesa, using his energy to check her wounds. "Heavily wounded. Tri'zik should be able to mend her, but it will take time. He will take her to resting room and perform healing."

Tirek continued to breathe slowly, noticing his legs were pretty messed up with a bunch of holes in them. "She.. saved my life.. And I barely even know her that well."

"Hmm.. She lies unconscious and it does not matter if she knew you or not, allies look out for one another. Even if it means taking a beating for an ally." He gently picked up Vereesa with his arms, using his other arms to climb up the ladder as Tirek followed along.

Roka was rubbing his head, trying to figure out what the creature was saying. "We've heard the language before, but the relay managed to decipher a tiny fraction of it. Why didn't it do it now?"

{Unknown. The language is to difficult to collect information from. Whatever it wanted, it wanted you dead.}

"Well, I-"

 **[Incoming broadcast from the ship Uvenza.]**

"Is that them..? No! Cyclo, you have to tell them to turn around!" Roka panicked.

{I cannot do that. We are to far below for me to send transmission-}

"THEN DO IT FROM THE SHIP!" Roka roared angrily.

 **-Back on the beach-**

The colonists sat patiently by their individual campfires, chatting amongst themselves. The ship beeped.

 **[Incoming broadcast from the ship Uvenza: "Tarstark, we've got your location. We're approaching the landing site momentarily. We've got the best repair tech with us, we'll get that ship fixed and back on the mission."]**

"We're gonna be saved!" Said one of the colonists, eventually the others all cheered and clapped happily. But all went silent when the massive facility on the island slowly moved upwards, revealing its 'tower' to be a massive gun. It let out a loud alarm twice, before slowly pinpointing the ship's location. The colonists gasped and looked with horror.

 **-Back with the group-**

The communication relay beeped. **[Picking up orbital transponder signature from the vessel Uvenza. Vessel is approaching planet surface and initiating surface scanning procedures.]**

"CYCLO!" Roka's eyes twitched as he was getting more angry by the moment, Tirek could only stand back and watch, not wanting to accidentally get hurt from Roka's outrage.

 **["** _ **Breaking atmosphere in 5... 4... 3...- What is that?!"]**_

The gun slowly reeled back as a great amount of green energy swirled from the tip of the weapon. Uvenk snorted out and pointed to a huge red spike on the monitor. "No, the red spike, you fools!" His eyes widened. "From the planet..?"

The gun fired off a large beam of energy, completely decimating the vessel as it was blown to pieces in a fiery inferno. Uvenk and all aboard the Uvenza were killed. The colonists could only stare in complete shock and dismay.

Back onboard the submarine, Roka lowered his head, emitting quiet growling noises at the lost of his allies. The communication relay beeped: **[** _ **Vessel signature lost.**_ **No signs of survivors** _ **.**_ **]**


	10. Stranded, Part Three

The submarine slowly moved throughout the large cavern, leaving behind a trail of bubbles in it's path. It's lights shined brightly through the darkness, often turning slightly to the left and right to avoid bumping into rocks.

Roka's head hung low, only having one claw on the steering wheel, completely silent. He glanced behind him as Tri'zik entered, taking his foot off the pedal as the submarine slowly stopped. "How are they..?" He asked.

"They are resting. Vereesa's stomach was nearly torn open and Tirek suffered a lot of bites from his legs. They're unfit for service, sadly. We must handle the rest of the journey on our own." Tri'zik said, carefully taking a seat.

"We can make the rest of the journey without them." Roka sighed, picking up one of the repair devices as he lightly tapped the tip of the device on the glass, pressing the trigger as it slowly started to repair the cracks.

Tri'zik eyed him, holding his staff tightly, he felt pain and anger inside Roka. He knew why he felt this way, and yet Tri'zik feared that he would never be able to let go of it. He lightly shook his head, deciding to offer some form of help at a later date, knowing fully well that Roka's mind was already set on finding a cure for the infection.

Eventually, they would stumble across the small facility, It lied partially suspended by several loose-hanging cables, with several sections of destroyed cables found scattered around the perimeter, along with various chunks of panels and fragments scattered across the seabed.

"This may have the cure that we need. I'll park just near the entrance, I'm going in alone." Roka said, taking his foot off the pedal and quickly turning to head towards the hatch, but he was stopped by Tri'zik. "Tri'zik knows you are still filled with anger and grief over what occurred with your brother, Roka. You must let that pain go if we can truly succeed here."

Roka merely brushed off Tri'zik's shoulder, grunting. "My problems aren't stopping us from finding a cure, Tri'zik. Don't worry about me." He went to continue onward.

"Tri'zik worries for his brother. He is not himself." He said softly, placing an arm on Roka's shoulder. "You're family to him."

Roka didn't respond, he merely stood still for a moment before continuing onwards, climbing down the ladder and grabbing his diving helmet. He leaned down, opening the hatch and dived into the water, closing the hatch on his way out. Loud creaking came from the suspending facility, almost little signs of life appeared inside, minus the small schools of fish.

[Entering the facility now. Cyclo, got anything?] He asked as his PDA bleeped a moment later.

{Performing a scan now.. **Bzzzt**...Interior walls in this section are substantially reinforced, indicating the designers were seeking either to keep something out, or contain it within. Whatever their intention, it clearly failed. There is evidence that this facility once housed live specimens. Biological analysis suggests they expired approximately 1,000 years ago. Residual biological evidence suggests indigenous lifeforms were brought to this location and subjected to intensive study _._ }

Roka slowly came across another one of those strange green forcefields, housing some sort of blue artifact inside. He dared not to try and swim through it, fearing he might be vaporized into dust. He merely continued further into the facility, coming across various glass-cases with creatures pinned to the wall and a large tube containing some kind of egg. [Study? For what?]

{Unknown. Already crafted theories: This facility may have been used by the aliens for studying purposes or enslavement. That or they wanted some kind of facility with dead-fish decorations.}

[You're not being very helpful, Cyclo. If this is some kind of research facility, then they must have a cure inside here for this infection.] Roka swam through a small corridor, eventually coming across a small chamber. He suddenly stopped and nearly gasped upon seeing what was displayed. It was one of the strange pink-skinned creatures that attacked Tirek and Vereesa, only it was being suspended by two strange hooks and missing it's tentacles. He quickly pulled out his scanning device and held down the trigger, hoping to gather information from it. [What have you got, Cyclo?] He said, pulling out his PDA as the info came up.

[ **Name: Warper.**

 **This lifeform shows signs of heavy genetic modification, and extensive mechanical grafting. Its digestive and pulmonary systems have been replaced by an onboard battery receiving energy directly from this facility and distributing it around the body. Miniaturised phase technology has been implanted beneath the skin and is triggered by the central nervous system, allowing the construct to teleport at will.**

 **Programmable Hunter/Killer - AVOID AT ALL COST!]**

[Warper, hm? Now we know what they're called.] Roka put his PDA away, quickly continuing onwards throughout the facility, taking note of all the damaged equipment and glass. He stumbled across a terminal, with a bunch of green text that floated above it. [Another terminal. Let's see what this one can tell us..] He started to scan the terminal with his scanner, letting Cyclo tell him what was on it.

{Scan complete: This terminal has valuable information on the infection that is currently floating inside you and the others. It's name is unknown. But It was seemingly created by the alien race and was meant to be contained here, but something let it out into the water. More information just came up.}

Roka quickly swam outside of the facility, returning to the submarine to get his oxygen back, gasping for air for a moment before returning back to the facility, still listening to Cyclo's words.

{Bacterial Mechanisms: Attaches to healthy living cells and mutates the basic genetic structure. Symptoms: Stage 1: None. Stage 2: Gradual immune system failure. Stage 3: Unpredictable alterations to biological structure. Stage 4: Complete shutdown of executive function. Treatment procedure **-BZZZT-** Unknown. I'm sorry, Captain..}

Roka closed his eyes, grinding his teeth together. [There has to be more information here. Something, anything that can help us!] He swam further through the facility, his eyes scanning for more terminals. Fortunately, there was another one and it was quickly scanned. He took out his PDA, turning it on.

{This one seems promising, Captain.}

 **[This device catalogues information on the organisms contained at this facility prior to the bacterium's release into the ecosystem. A number of entries have been translated.**

 **Peeper:**

 **Shows no immunity to infection. Shows advanced learning behaviours. Shows some capacity to transmit enzymes to other specimens.**

 **Ancient:**

 **Bone samples from deceased Ancient specimens indicate some potential for infection immunity. Single specimen captured for study at purpose-built leviathan containment facility, constructed in volcanic region at depth 1200m. The bone samples also seem similar to the deceased Ancient found on our homeworld. Investigation is advised.]**

Roka's eyes widened. [That's where we were going-] He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, his mind flashed with a faint image of four glowing blues eyes, speaking in a very quiet tone. " _What.. are...you?"_ It went quiet, but the image still floated in his mind, creating quite the headache for Roka. " _I am what you seek. Want to...help you. Here, to me.."_

The telepathy slowly ceased as Roka slowly tilted upside down as the headache pounded in his head, groaning loudly. He quickly regained concentration and started to make his way back outside, but not before stopping in front of the green force field, containing the strange blue artifact. He grumbled to himself, deciding to maybe come back for the artifact at a later date, swimming back to the submarine.

Meanwhile, Tri'zik was tending to Vereesa and Tirek, thankfully their wounds seemed to be healing quite quickly. His several claws started to glow with green energy as he lightly pressed them on Tirek's feet, allowing his healing to take effect. He slowly turned around to Vereesa, checking her chest, it was still heavily damaged, but the wounds appeared to be fading rather quickly. "Good, you'll be back on your feet soon. Just rest more." He glanced behind him to see Roka walking in.

"Well, what did you find?" Tri'zik asked curiously.

"A lot of information. Turns out there's some kind of leviathan at the facility we were supposedly heading towards. It may be the key we are looking for." Roka nodded, giving his snout a small scratch as he peered down at Tirek and Vereesa. "Holding up?"

"Better.. Actually.." Vereesa coughed out a bit of blood, forming a wide grin. "I won't die on you just yet, Captain."

Tirek slowly turned his head to her, chuckling lightly. "Not yet, hm? Yet who's the one with a nearly torn up stomach?"

"And who's the one with a bunch of bite marks all over his feet?" Vereesa responded, chuckling back.

"Hmm.. I'll start steering us towards the facility. Rest well." Roka turned around, heading over to the steering wheel. "Come on, Roka. Surely, you can have a laugh with us." Tirek said. Roka merely glanced back and grunted before continuing.

"Still being a killjoy, hm?" Tirek glanced at Tri'zik, shrugging lightly. "Is he always like this, Tri'zik?"

"No. But Tri'zik is sure he will find his way back to happiness. Only time will tell." Tri'zik nodded slowly. "To think, we could've had a bunch of colonies up and running by now. It's a shame this planet had to postpone that."

"Mhmm.. But once we get this infection out, we'll get away from this planet and hopefully find ourselves a better planet to colonize." Vereesa smiled. "Maybe less water?"

Tirek started cackling loudly, nearly smashing his hand onto a small desk beside him. "I'll steer us to the nearest lava planet for you, Vereesa. Do a bit of sightseeing under boiling lava."

"That's if we don't burn to ash." Vereesa rolled her eyes at him.

Tri'zik emitted a light chuckle, slowly pecking away at his arm, having an itch. "Tri'zik shall go and meditate, you rest up now." He smiled widely, slowly walking away to find a nice spot to meditate, while the journey to the large facility continued.

The submarine slowly turned around and made it's way up a small hole in the cavern, the navigation system was acting rather off, most likely due to the depth. The lights shined brightly, small pockets of life crawled across the ground. The dense fog was starting to disperse as they went deeper through the cavern, eventually it became more fuzzy as they came to an exit. The vast area appeared volcanic, giant rock formations that sprouted out boiling steam, the ground was littered with large cracks with inactive lava streams. Little signs of life could be seen within this zone.

{Little signs of life detected in this region. Temperature levels are high. We are not far from the large facility. Current submarine status: Medium. Power levels: 30%. Are you sure whatever it is that you're doing is worth it?} Cyclo said.

"We're almost there. It's worth the risk." Roka said deeply. Pulling more gears on the side, making the sub go even faster. As they were making their way to the facility, something large came out from it's large hole and headed straight for the submarine. Tri'zik peered out the window, noticing the carnivore from before, it's skin was all gone and nothing remained but bones.

"Tri'zik does not like this. Something clearly lurks around here.." He looked out the window again, only for his eyes to widen. "BRACE!"

The submarine was rammed into by the large green leviathan, causing the sub to spin around and around, smashing right into the nearest wall and destroying the electric defense device. An alarm went off loudly, causing Tirek and Vereesa to awaken from their nap.

The green leviathan was huge, slightly bigger than the albino creature that they fought off from before. The head of the creature is stout and reptilian, possessing two pairs of glowing orange eyes with white pupils, a crack-like pattern spreads from the pupils to the rest of the eye, along with two long forearms ending with webbed, four digited hands; each digit ends with a claw. It's claw smacked against the submarine, continuing to having it slam against the volcanic walls as the sub's interior started to burst open with water. Roka gripped the wheel tightly as he put his foot on the pedal harder, fortunately breaking free, but the leviathan was right behind them.

"WE DID NOT COME THIS FAR TO GET EATEN!" Tirek growled out as he quickly put his repair tool to use as he attempted to repair the holes in the submarine, limping his way to the holes as his feet were still injured.

Suddenly the leviathan bit down upon the submarine's left thruster, causing it to suddenly tilt, Roka grunted and pulled back, making the submarine stop as the leviathan swam up front. He ran to the others, putting on his helmet.

[We got no other option! We need to ditch the submarine and swim to the facility!] He said through his helmet.

"Are you mad?! We'll likely get devoured by that thing or worse fried by the amount of heat in this zone!" Tirek protested.

["We've got no other options, that thing is on our trail-"] Roka was interrupted by Tri'zik when he slammed the hilt of his staff down.

"Tri'zik will buy you time. You must go ahead!" He gripped his staff tightly, walking over to grab ahold of his helmet, placing it on tightly.

[No, I won't let you be fish food, Tri'zik. I won't lose another brother!] He said angrily, glaring at him. Tri'zik merely placed a hand on his shoulder, grinning. [Tri'zik will survive. Trust him.]

The leviathan grabbed the front of the submarine with its arms, roaring loudly as the glass shattered and water starting to flow inside, its jaws were wide open and its tongue reached through as it tried to get a little taste of the group. The submarine was tilting forward, causing Vereesa to fall out of the bed and start to fall towards the leviathan's mouth but she was quickly grabbed by Tirek who was squished against the wall. Roka slowly slid towards the leviathan's mouth, but followed Tirek's idea and hugged the wall, hitting the doorway. Tri'zik also started to slide downwards, but he was quickly grabbed by Roka's hand.

[He'll buy you all time to flee to the facility!] Tri'zik uttered. [Trust him on this! You have to!]

Roka struggled to pull him up as water continued to flood the submarine. [I'm not.. Letting you.. Go down like this.. Tri'zik!]

[TRUST HIM!] He yelled out, causing Roka to fall silent, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he lets go of his surrogate brother.

Tri'zik merely grinned as he was released from Roka's grip, quickly twirling his staff around as it suddenly sparked with green energy, he came crashing down upon the leviathan's tongue and with a mighty jab of his staff, he surged his nature energy throughout the leviathan's mouth, causing it to let go of the submarine with a loud painful moan as it started to move away, it spat out Tri'zik, slowly circling him, it's eyes narrowed with rage.

Meanwhile, Roka quickly picked up a nearby helmet, placing it on Vereesa and then proceeded to pick her up and making a dash for the water as Tirek swiftly followed. The leviathan was occupied, the two made a bee-line for the facility's entrance.

Tri'zik smiled, knowing his friends were safe. He now focused his attention on the leviathan as it suddenly swam towards him, roaring furiously. The Ki'zik grinned as he held his spot, twirling his staff again as the skull started to glow, with a mighty thrust of his staff, he unleashed a bolt of nature energy upon the leviathan's left eyes, causing it to roar in pain and swim over Tri'zik. Knowing that his oxygen would run out eventually, he would use every bit of his strength to either defeat the leviathan or scare it off.

The leviathan came back around, puffing out steam as it unleashed several balls of flame towards Tri'zik, he quickly brought his claws together as he twirled his staff very fast, causing the balls to fly off into various directions and implode. The leviathan opened its jaws wide, started to suck in Tri'zik, he gripped his staff tightly as he brought all his arms together on his staff, clenching as tightly as he could. His eyes glowed brightly as he slowly swung around and with a mighty swing of his staff, he slammed the very skull against the leviathan's head, blasting it towards the various rocky formations, the leviathan roared in pain as it recovered from his attack. It was willing to give it one more try to end Tri'zik.

It swam upwards towards him, unleashing its balls of flame up towards him and opened its jaws wide. Tri'zik quickly used his four feet to twirl the staff around as fast as he could, deflecting the flames. The leviathan glared angrily, right as the leviathan had Tri'zik in it's mouth, he let loose a mighty nature shock inside the beast's maw, electrifying it's tongue and inside completely, it angrily spat him out towards the nearby rocks and finally gave up. The leviathan slowly swam back it's large cave, disappearing into the darkness.

Tri'zik slammed into the rocks with a light thud, letting out a brief sigh of relief through his helmet. {Warning: 30 seconds of oxygen remaining.} He started to breathe more slowly, staring at the endless abyss and volcanic activity around the area, his eyes scanning the small lifeforms that now floated about. He felt his life slipping away as bubbles floated from his helmet, his claws slowly gripped the rocks as he started to lift himself up, filled with hope that he'd be able to make it to the facility in time. His eyes often blacked out, struggling to maintain oxygen. He heard various clicking noises to his right, catching the appearance of a Warper floating around, that was watching him from afar.

Meanwhile, the three made their way to the facility, all of them feeling the burning pressure of the lava pools beneath them. Almost creating burn marks across their bodies, they eventually reached the facility entrance, deciding to take the risk and head through the forcefield, only to find out that it stopped water from entering and wasn't even a forcefield to begin one. They hit the metal ground with a loud thud, all of them groaning in pain.

Tirek wiped a bit of blood from his snout, coughing a bit as he took off his helmet and rushed over to Vereesa, who thankfully wasn't hurt as much. Roka slowly grunted as he stood up, snarling a bit as he threw his helmet off, kneeling down on the ground as he started to mourn the loss of his surrogate brother. Vereesa and Tirek walked over, gently placing their claws on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Roka. He gave his life for us.." She said softly.

"He was tough, that's for sure. I never seen someone sacrifice themselves so.. Bravely.' Tirek said, giving Roka's arm a light pat.

"He..he was like my brother. We've known eachother for so long, I-" A sudden tap on the ground caused the three to suddenly turn around. There stood Tri'zik, taking off his helmet and smiling. "Tri'zik told you. He wasn't going to die on you."

Tirek and Vereesa headed over to Tri'zik, giving him a few playful punches and pats. "Aha! I knew not even a leviathan can take you down, Tri'zik!" Tirek said proudly, jumping in almost pure joy.

"Welcome back, Tri'zik." Vereesa smiled, slowly leaning against a pillar.

Roka moved over, placing a claw on Tri'zik's arm, shedding a light tear. "I'm proud of you.. Brother.." He sniffled a bit before suddenly hugging him.

Tri'zik smiled, gently patting Roka's back. "We all must make the ultimate sacrifice to protect our family. Now, let us finish this and get off this planet." He twirled his staff around, planting it on his backside as he decided to lead the way up the small ramp. Tirek picked up everyone's helmets, seeing as they threw them off.

Their PDA's beeped as Cyclo spoke up. {Translating local alien broadcast: WARNING - Vaccine development program terminated. Planet quarantined. Evacuate this facility immediately.}

As the group made their way up the ramp, they came across a large antechamber. It was huge and roughly octagonal in shape. A large pillar lies in the center of the chamber, often sparking with green energy. Various doorways must've led to different rooms, but the one that stuck out the most was the door at the far end of the chamber.

"Which way?" Tirek asked, letting out a light cough.

"I vote for the one at the end of the chamber." Vereesa chuckled lightly. "It's got this sense of mystery to it." She lightly leaned against Tirek, he grunted a bit. "Uggh.. How?" He asked, to which Vereesa merely shrugged in response.

The large pillar at the center slowly activated, shooting down a barrage of green lightning as it slowly materialised some kind of crystal. Tri'zik approached it cautiously, placing only two claws on it, much to his surprise, it didn't melt his fingers off.

"Hmm.. It's quite light, someone carry this." He tossed it over to Roka before proceeding onward towards the large doorway. There was this eerily silence throughout the facility, almost little noise at all, minus the footsteps from the group.

"How do you think the colonists are holding up?" Tirek said.

"Worried about us, no doubt and probably panicking over what happened with Uvenk." Roka sighed deeply, shaking his head.

A small ramp led down to a massive pool, lights lit up around the chamber. "So.. This is it?" Tri'zik knelt down, peering into the large pool.

{Detecting massive signs of life beneath. Oddly enough, no threats detected.}

Tirek tossed everyone their diving helmets, putting one on himself. [If our people ask what we've been doing all this time. Might as well be honest and say we took a small detour to swim around in a giant water planet.] Tirek laughed.

[Well, let's hope things are still running smoothly back there. Last I checked, the Ambassadors kept everything together.] Roka said.

[Enough. We must proceed.] Tri'zik said, he quickly leapt into the pool with a large splash, the others quickly following along.

Below them was a large metal platform, being held up by four massive cables. They all slowly stood upon it, looking around. Suddenly a large claw touched the platform, causing it to tilt slightly to the left, another claw reached up as well, eventually along with a large dragon-like head staring directly at them. Tri'zik quickly reached for his staff, but was stopped when the leviathan slowly spoke in their minds.

" _Ah.. the young.. Lifeforms. Unfit for the deep waters.. You've come so far to find a way to cure yourselves. I.. am the answer.. You seek.._ " The leviathan spoke in a female voice, gently letting go of the platform and slowly beginning to dive downwards.

[That was.. Almost like an ancient..] Roka's eyes widened, quickly following the great sea dragon, the others followed as well.

The dragon appeared wingless, housing several tentacles on her backside, which she uses to swim and propel herself through the water. Her scales were blue, mixed with a yellowish texture on her underbelly. Unlike the previous Ancient, this one held six eyes on both sides of her face, each glowing with various different colors.

The land below the group was teeming with life, various coral and schools of fish, swimming happily through the area. Even the albino carnivore was within this place, strangely showing no signs of aggression towards the group nor the fish as it swam around peacefully.

[This.. is.. Simply breathtaking..] Vereesa stared in awe, absolutely amazed by the scenery before her.

[I.. I must.. Not.. cry.. In this helmet..] Tirek started sniffling, trying his best to withstand the beauty of the place.

The sea dragon carefully swam around the four large pillars that were scattered around the place, gently taking a seat in the middle of the aquarium. Peering down at the group who came to stand below her.

" _For to long.. I have been here. Imprisoned. The previous inhabitants were testing for a cure for their own deadly device. I knew the answers, but they refused to hear. Now, they're gone and I have been waiting for thousands of years for someone to set us free.._ " She used one of her tentacles to point to the various lifeforms. " _You have questions. I shall answer.."_

[What are you, exactly? You almost look like an Ancient. But more.. Seaworthy.] Roka asked.

" _I was one like the others. But my curiosity for the ocean worlds changed me greatly. I molded the landscapes. I shaped the creatures of this world.. But then they came and nearly destroyed all of my.. Beloved children.._ " The sea dragon spoke softly, her voice was calming to their ears. " _Now that I am trapped here. I cannot go free and destroy the infection throughout the world._ " The dragon slowly floated up, before taking a seat near a large mountain of sand, with a deep breath she blew the sand away, revealing a massive gateway, she gazed back at the group. " _My kind are extinct. Even underwater, I heard the sounds of battles from this world alone. They did not survive. The Sea Ancients died with our winged-kin. I am the last."  
_

[You refer to an ancient enemy. We know only so little of them.] Tri'zik said. Tirek and Vereesa were busy taking in the sights, while carefully inspecting the life forms around the area.

" _The Grox. They are the true enemies of all. You cannot reason with them. They are our greatest failure, they bring us only great shame. Due their corruption, they cannot settle on planets, such as this. They sent their.. Creations. But they ended up destroying themselves by their own weapon. Set me free, children. I will cure you of this infection."_

Tri'zik swam over to the large gateway as a small metal box lifted up from the ground and opened up, he beckoned Roka over with the crystal as he quickly swam over, but the crystal was sucked out of his grip and floated right into the metal box, it slammed shut and sunk back into the platform. The portal sparked for a moment, before activating as a large green portal appeared.

" _Freedom.. At long last. Thank you, young ones.. Now, I must take my place among the skies.."_ The sea dragon slowly swam through the portal, while the group followed behind her.

Upon exiting the portal, they found themselves right in front of the massive weapon and not to far from the ship. They made their way back, but not before being halted by the sea dragon.

" _This world shall be habitable from now on. With my powers, the infection will be cleansed from this planet. Make a home here and look after my children. For I shall be watching. Perhaps next we meet I will be an ocean current, I will carry seeds to new lands... or a creature so small... it sees the gaps between the grains of sand."_ The sea dragon smiled widely at them, bowing her head. " _Farewell.. Friends.."_

[Wait! Wait!] Roka held out a claw, swimming closer. [You must have more to tell us!]

" _He knows more than I, young one. Time is running short. You must prepare for what is to come. For they will be more powerful than the last time.."_ Roka was confused at first, but then realised who she was referring to. Kraskus!

The sea dragon slowly rose to the surface, causing the colonists to back away from the beach. She slowly looked to the sun, emitting a quiet humming noise, it was like a song to her. The large orange planet slowly stopped in front of the sun, causing an eclipse. Her scales began to glow brightly as her energies poured from her body and flowed throughout the ocean currents. Her body slowly turned transparent, she lifted herself into the skies as she continued to unleash her energies throughout the world. The young races all looked up in absolute amazement. Tears flowing down their faces as their eyes changed different colors upon the Ancient's ascendance. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever laid their eyes upon. As the Ancient reached the skies, she slowly faded away into a colorful aurora, it lit the sky up with a burst of blue and yellowish color.

The orange planet slowly moved, revealing the brightness of the sun as the group shielded their eyes. Life beneath the sea started to flourish once more, small pockets of green and colorful plants sprouted from the sand. Various species of fish came out from hiding as they happily swam about in the ocean.

[Allow Tri'zik to turn off the device. You three return to the colonists.] Tri'zik nodded, slowly swimming up to the shore, where the entrance to the gun lied. The other three would make their way back to the others, relieved that it was now over, feeling the cysts in their body no more.

Tri'zik made his way through the weapon facility, using his staff to help him walk as he was started to limp. {You seem slightly damaged. What were you doing?} Cyclo asked.

"Took on some.. Leviathan and some strange pink carnivore of some sort. That last one took a bit of a hit, but Tri'zik managed to strike it down."

{I recommended you seek a bit of medical attention when we are off this planet.}

"He will, don't you worry.." He approached the small terminal, gently reaching out with an arm. Similar to what happened to Roka, a small needle popped out and scanned him for a moment before jabbing his arm and sinking back inside the terminal as the icon turned green and the terminal closed up.

{A message is being broadcasted: _Planetary quarantine lifted. Quarantine enforcement platform disabled._ We can finally leave. _}_

Tri'zik smiled widely, slowly making his way back to the ship. Upon arriving, various colonists would be moving crates from the ship and other various equipment on the shore.

"Make sure you use the colonization device. It'll make things a lot easier for you." Tirek nodded at one of the technicians, as they wandered off to get to work. "Anyone else wishing to stay behind, stand by the pile of crates. Anyone wishing to continue onward, hop aboard." Roka spoke up as he went inside the ship, taking in the lovely scenery of it's design. Oh, how he missed it so!

Tirek and Vereesa got back into their pilot seats, leaning back at the same time. "I missed this seat." Tirek said happily, stretching his arms out.

"I missed it to, Tirek. It'll be nice to get back to steering across space once again. Hey, Cyclo? You missed us?" Vereesa chuckled.

{I was always with you. But if you want this moment to be some form of happy reunion. Then yes, I did.} Cyclo said through the intercom.

"Heh.. Hey, Vereesa?" Tirek glanced over at her.

"Hm? What is it?" She looked at him, tilting her head.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving my life. You didn't have to do that back in the foggy river.." He hung his head lightly.

"Hey, we look for our companions. Especially the co-pilot." She cracked a playful grin at him before punching his arm.

"Are we ready to go?" Roka walked in, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Captain. All systems are back online and everything is repaired. Thanks to Cyclo, of course. Are the colonists ready?" Vereesa looked up at him.

"Ready as they can be. Let's get off this planet." He nodded slowly, taking a seat in the computer room.

"Igniting engines, powering up thrusters." Tirek flipped a few switches.

The ship started to rumble and shake a little, the back thrusters starting to heat up as the door slowly closed shut tight. {Navigation systems online. Fuel: High. Engines: Hot.}

The ship's thrusters activated, blasting them off into the sky as the ship slowly circled around the island before heading upwards into space, while the colonists merely cheered and waved as they departed. "Breaking atmosphere in.. five..four.. Three..two..one." Vereesa pulled down on a gear, causing the ship's thrusters to go at full speed, breaking through the atmosphere of the planet with a loud sonic boom. They shot out into space, finally flying through the cosmos once again! The two pilots took a moment to shake hands, while a few colonists merely clapped. Their time on the planet was over and now the rest of their journey awaited them. Where would they go next?


	11. Operation: Planet Grenza

The sun shined brightly on the Roxxan city, large groups of guardsmen patrolled the streets and marketplace, often selling food, jewelry, spice and necklaces. It was a clear day, little signs of any clouds, birds flew over and chirped away. Flying herbivores gilded all over the place, sometimes landing to snatch up fruit from the vendors. At the center of the capital was the great hall and before that was a large golden statue, it was some kind of mix between all the various leaders, while holding up a large staff.

The Tarstark could be seen entering the atmosphere with a loud sonic boom, rattling the sky as it quickly hovered above the city, kicking up a lot of dust and leaves around the place. It gently landed on it's landing pad as the repair technicians quickly rushed over, along with some guardsmen. Roka and Tri'zik slowly walked off the tiny ramp, being escorted by guards to the main hall, while Tirek and Vereesa were receiving medical attention.

"I must head inside the main hall, talk to the ambassadors about what we learnt. Maybe I can get Ambassador Sera's people to give this ship an upgrade. Surely, you can handle yourself?" Roka glanced over at Tri'zik.

"Of course. Tri'zik will be around, whenever you are ready to continue our mission." Tri'zik nodded, walking off as he headed towards the marketplace, while Roka made his way to the main hall.

The marketplace was quite the lively place, each stand had it's own purpose. People would always come here to buy food or anything that would sate their appetite for looking fancy. Tri'zik walked through the crowd, his eyes scanning those all around him as his ears were filled with constant chatter of the civilians. He headed over to one of the small tents, where one of his own were busy carving staves and other wooden figures.

The shopkeeper looked up at Tri'zik, quickly getting to her feet. "Tri'zik has returned to us! We feared the worse for him."

"It pleases him that his people were worried for Tri'zik. But he comes for help." He said softly.

"What can Bezka do for Tri'zik?" She looked rather excited, putting her arms together.

Tri'zik held out his staff, offering it to her. "This sustained quite a bit of damage. Repair it for him, please."

The shopkeeper grabbed ahold of the staff with pure excitement, quickly sitting down and grabbing ahold of a small rock, slowly starting to carve off the damaged parts of the staff. Tri'zik waited patiently, his eyes fixated on a scroll that was rolled up beside the shopkeeper.

"May Tri'zik..?" He bent down a little, reaching for the scroll, but he did not grab it without permission.

"Of course. This scroll came from one of the Bilgrogs. Very interesting, but Bezka cannot decipher the words. Feel free to take it." The shopkeeper sighed, continuing her work.

Tri'z picked up the scroll, slowly opening it up, at first the words were confusing to him. Some words were hard to decipher, must be another language of some sort. But a few words stuck out to him: _**Spode. Grox. Destruction.**_ Tri'zik's eyes peered in on the word Spode, what did it mean? Was it some Ancient? Some being? He wish he had the answers, he quickly rolled up the scroll and placed held it in one of his arms.

"Who sold you this?" He asked curiously.

"Bezka already told you, some Bilgrog, he was acting very crazy, though. Almost to crazy for his people. He lives outside the city, has a hut near the beach!" The shopkeeper nodded, offering his staff back.

Tri'zik took back his staff, offering a light bow of appreciation before heading off for the hut, he was curious to see what this Bilgrog knew about this so called Spode and the Grox. Just outside the city, various Vanguards would come in and out, loaded with spice. Money sure wasn't an issue for the cities, that's for certain. Along the beachside were a couple of creature skeletons and one-eyed crabs, just near them was the hut. It appeared small, very wooden and almost looked burnt.

Tri'zik approached, lightly knocking on the door, only to find it was already unlocked. He opened it up a little more, revealing a Bilgrog on the floor, spazzing out as he was muttering.

"D-darkness! D-DARKNESS! I SAW THE TRUTH! I STARED IT IN THE EYES AND IT STARED BACK AT ME!" The Bilgrog yelled.

Tri'zik rushed inside, placing his staff on the wall as he attempted to calm the Bilgrog's mind, but he kept moving around, making it difficult for him to do so. He rubbed his beak and spoke up. "You gave someone this scroll, it spoke of Spode and the Grox. What can you tell-" He was suddenly grabbed by the throat and pulled closer to the Bilgrog, his dark eyes staring right into Tri'zik's eyes, it bared no pupils.

"SPODE?! FALSE GOD! I WAS TOLD THE TRUTH!" The Bilgrog shook Tri'zik crazily, continuing to speak like a madman. "THE GROX ARE THE ULTIMATE LEADERS! WE MUST BOW BEFORE THEM!"

Tri'zik reached out with a claw, planting it on the Bilgrog's forehead as his body glowed with green energy, using his strength to put the man at ease, his dark eyes slowly reverted and went back to a more greenish color, his pupils returning. The Bilgrog stumbled back a bit afterwards, falling onto the ground.

"Easy, friend. Take a moment to relax.." Tri'zik knelt down infront of him, inspecting him closely.

"I-I.. the scroll.. Wasn't.. Made b-by me. I mean it was, but.. Not by my own doing!" The Bilgrog uttered. "I was.. just minding my own business, doing a bit of exploration, came across this small glowy rock and took it back to my home! It showed me visions, wonderful visions of what our civilization could be!"

"What rock? Where is it?" Tri'zik looked around.

"Over by the table.. B-but be careful! It'll get to you!" The Bilgrog gulped, quickly staring at the ground as he was rocking himself back and forth.

Tri'zik stood up, walking over to the table where the glowing rock was, much to his surprise, it was more or less a tiny pillar, radiating with dark energy. With a single talon, he reached out to touch it. Upon doing so, he felt a sharp pain in his mind, causing him to see flashes of the Grox. Muttering some kind of robotic language, their appearance were somewhat surprisingly normal. Bunch of robotic parts on the right side of their body, their right eyes replaced with a red-cybernetic implant, that glowed during the brief flashes.

Tri'zik felt his mind breaking apart, but he came to his senses. He saw himself standing in some dark abyss before nearly being blinded by a red light shining upon him. Horrors crept from the darkness, walking towards him like mindless beings, he prepared to face them with whatever strength he had. The red eye stared into his very soul, but before the pillar could completely corrupt his mind, it was shattered into pieces and sent Tri'zik falling onto his back and completely destroying the hut in the process.

He rubbed his head, slowly looking up to see none other than Kraskus, staring down at him. He looked furious, his red eyes narrowing. "What were you doing..?" He snarled lightly, reeling his head in closer.

"This.. Bilgrog.. Found this pillar, it was rather small, but it was strong enough to control his mind and nearly corrupted Tri'zik. He spoke of Spode and the Grox and-" Tri'zik would be interrupted.

"Spode..?" Kraskus reeled his head back, tilting his head. "I do not know this.. Spode, but it's the back of my mind somehow.. My mind knows.. Little details, but I never even met this.. Person." His voice went quiet, as if struggling to comprehend the name.

"Here. Apparently the Bilgrog made this when he was supposedly mind controlled, think you can understand the language?" He opened up the scroll, holding it for Kraskus to read.

The Dragon leaned closely, his eyes scanning the writing, clearing his throat. "The first set of words read: _The questions of a million years oppress us. Who am I? Why was I made? What is my purpose? What is the purpose of the universe? Shall I survive after death? Can I be happy?_ Then the rest speaks of this Spode and the Grox." He lightly tapped the scroll, continuing to read. "T _he Grox are a machine race incapable of understanding the Word of Spode. They are a blasphemy in machine form._ It seems the writing was slightly altered. It goes into detail about the Grox being the true deities, beings who we must bow towards. It seems the crazed Bilgrog went into great detail about what he saw.."

Tri'zik rubbed his chin, noticing the Bilgrog disappeared from their sights. He looked around for a moment before merely shaking his head and glancing back at Kraskus. "How'd you manage to read all that? Tri'zik can barely comprehend the words."

"We Dragons were created by the Ancients, remember? They were the first, and being their creation, we were meant to understand any language that would arise. Our minds.. Hmmm.. attune to their tongue, thus making it easier for me to understand any unknown language that you may not know. The scroll mentions a temple, made out of pure gold. It certainly isn't the one we have on this planet. It must be another.." Kraskus pondered for a moment.

Tri'zik suddenly had an idea, quickly withdrawing his small scanning device and aiming it at the shards of the pillar, he pressed the small trigger as it started to scan away. His PDA beeped.

{Whatever it is that you're doing. It is not worth it. If I upload the data from the pillar, it could corrupt files or our technology. Are you willing to risk this?} Cyclo said.

"There is information that can help us. So yes, he is willing to risk it." Tri'zik said.

{Very well. The consequences.. And the data are now in your hands. This pillar is similar to the others found on this planet. However, it did not originate here. Small samples of plant life have been found stuck to the pillar. Matches no known plants. Suggested theory: This pillar originated on a different world. Investigation is suggested. But also caution. It'll take me some time to pinpoint the planet's location. Upgrades are currently being done to the ship, and myself. Return the PDA and the scanning device to the ship.}

"Let me know when you decide to depart and search for the planet. Me and my daughter shall accompany you." Kraskus nodded slowly, before taking off into the sky, but not before saying. "Your welcome, by the way."

Tri'zik slowly turned around, heading back to the city, but not before glancing back, in hopes of spotting the Bilgrog. He merely sighed and continued onwards.

Back at the city, Roka was busy within the main hall, piling up all the PDA's on Sera's small desk. "There, that's all of them. Minus one, I'm sure Tri'zik will bring that over soon." He nodded.

"Good. We can't risk accidently destroying these wonderful devices during reconstruction of the ship. We aim to make it much bigger, maybe capable of carrying two shuttles. Not to mention, better communication. If we had better communications, Uvenk probably wouldn't have died.." She sighed lightly, lowering her head. Her skin color changed from a pinky texture to a more dark blue, showing her sadness. "In any case. We have some things to show you." Sera stood up, motioning Roka to follow.

Roka followed closely behind as they stepped onto a small elevator and started to descend down. It reeked of oil and smoke, definitely didn't make his nostrils happy.

"The colonization, as you said, was a somewhat success. We have more resources that we can use for our tech. Speaking of, we've already started to reconstruct the ship's weaponry and design. Heh, my kind work fast. We should have it revealed to you in a day or so."

"Well, that's nice to know." Roka smiled. "What else you got for me, Sera?"

The elevator reached the floor, the two headed onwards. All around them were various labs, testing chambers, weapon chambers and even food chambers, odd, but Roka dared not to question his ally's method.

"Our new weapons have proven to be very useful. That gauntlet of yours is indeed impressive, but you can't kill an enemy from afar with that. So, we've made something just for you." Sera smirked widely.

"Of course you did. Why should I ever doubt the brilliant minds of the Veks?" Roka rolled his eyes.

They approached the end of the hallway where a small platform came up from the ground, revealing a very detailed rifle, it's barrel often sparked with blue energy. It was also coloured silver, even had a bit of protective plating all over it's side. "I give you the SK-34, it's one of a kind."

Roka's eyes scanned the weapon, slowly forming a wide grin on his face. "You've been busy, Sera. I'm impressed."

"We issue the standard SK-33 to guards, but they lack true firepower. This is one of a kind, Roka, do not lose it. I won't waste spicebucks to make another, got it?" She folded her arms, giving him a look.

"I promise I won't lose it, Ambassador. You can trust me on that." Roka nodded.

"Good, then it's all yours, Roka. Oh, one more thing.." She quickly pulled out a scroll, clearing her throat. " _The SK-34 is a unique weapon, capable of switching to different modes: Normal mode - Shoots out small volleys of electric pulses, there's also a small button where you can actually switch to bullets. Ultra mode - Holding down the trigger will cause the weapon to charge up a powerful beam, requires cooling afterwards."_ She rolled up the scroll, smiling. "Enjoy."

Roka walked over to the weapon, carefully picking it up with both arms as he held it tightly in his grip. It felt light, but still had that feeling of power. "Hey, Ambassador Sera?" He looked over.

"Yes?" She turned around.

"You got something that I can holster this thing with?" He asked.

"Ah, knew I was forgetting something. Here." She tossed over a weapon sheath, before walking off.

Roka awkwardly failed at catching the weapon sheath, quickly picking it up and hoping nobody saw his failure. He wrapped the sheath around himself, planting his rifle on his right side, rolling his shoulders. "Perfect." He strutted off to the elevator.

Upon returning to the surface, Roka made his way to the small tavern a few clicks away from the main hall. The outside looked beautiful, it had a small tray of grass, coupled with glowing flowers, not to mention a few fireflies. He opened the door and was greeted by loud cheering and chattering, people doing drinking contests, others merely chatting away and others gambling with their spicebucks.

He walked up to the counter, leaning against it as he waited for the bartender to arrive, he was nudged by Tri'zik.

"Hey, nice seeing you here." Roka said, smiling. "Care for a drink with me?'

"Tri'zik does not drink poison. He prefers salt water." He took a big sip out of his mug, planting it on the counter. "Tri'zik hears that the ship will be.. Upgraded. He looks forward to it."

"Of course. New high-tech and everything. Ah, thank you." He nodded towards the bartender, taking a sip of his ale. Only for him to suddenly not want to swallow it.

"And Tri'zik sees you got yourself a new weapon. Looks.. Interesting." He nodded, pecking the water inside his mug.

Roka could only nod quickly in response, holding it in. His face turning slightly purple, he definitely didn't want to swallow the ale. He quickly leaned to the right and spat it out onto the floor, wiping his jaw in disgust, turns out he was drinking oil. A few patrons laughed loudly, one of them slamming the table as they laughed.

"Wrong ale?" The bartender cackled, taking away Roka's mug. "I'll get you a better one."

Roka leaned back onto the counter, snorting. "Nasty stuff. I do not even want to know what was in it." He nearly wanted to vomit on the ground, but thankfully his body adjusted itself.

"Heh, at least you're having some fun, old friend." He pecked away at his water again, smiling a bit. "Tri'zik found this scroll on one of the shopkeepers, talking about this Spode and the Grox. Did some investigation and found a Bilgrog nearly crazed by the maddening whispers of one of these pillars. Tri'zik nearly fell under its sway, but Kraskus set him free in time, upon scanning the pillar, it seems to have originated from a different world. Cyclo is in the process of pinpointing its location, looks like we have a small investigation on our hands. Kraskus will be joining us, by the way."

Roka tilted his head, puffing out steam from his nostrils. "It would seem so. I often forget that the Grox remain a threat to us.. I'd just like to forget about them from time to time and enjoy the thrill of adventure and the future of our people." He sighed lightly. "If the Grox have a foothold on this other world, then we'll have to send them back to the dark abyss."

"Indeed. But let us hope that it isn't the case." Tri'zik lightly pecked at his mug, placing it on the counter. "When can we expect the ship to be done?"

"Ambassador Sera said, and I quote: 'A day or so'." He lightly raised his talons, making his point.

"Ah, the Veks are.. Interesting folk. Fast builders. Shame we didn't meet them back in the.. Err.. 'old' days." Tri'zik chuckled.

"They would've been more useful against the Val'sha back then. But what can you do, hm? We have them with us now, that's all that matters." He nodded lightly.

The bartender placed down a small mug in front of Roka. "Not oil this time, sir." She said, wandering off to the other patrons. Roka sniffed it just to be sure, taking a large sip of it. Fortunately, it wasn't oil this time, it was actual brew! He smiled widely, continuing to drink away.

Tirek and Vereesa entered the tavern, taking a seat beside Tri'zik as they leaned against the counter. "Hey, Captain. Tri'zik. What's happening?" Tirek asked.

"A lot of things. Tri'zik will tell you, when he's done drinking." His tongue clicked, poking his beak into his mug.

"I wanted to congratulate each and every one of you. We survived on that planet, some of us ended up with a few injuries. But we made it through it, didn't we?" Tirek smiled.

"We did. Got a bit of information and a new planet for most of us to call home." Roka commented, sipping his drink. "Looking forward to what the Veks have in store for us?"

"Of course. It'd be nice to pilot something more.. Big and mighty. Not a ship that easily gets shot down by one laser beam." Vereesa rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Sera will make sure the new ship has better armor. I mean, she did give me this." Roka pulled out his rifle, planting on the counter. Both Tirek and Vereesa's jaws opened wide upon seeing it.

"It's.. amazing." Vereesa quickly snapped out of it, shaking her head. "I mean.. It's nice."

Tirek was shedding a tear at the sight of it, almost ready to burst out crying. "It's so perfect.." He went to grab ahold of it, but Roka quickly snatched it and placed it back in his weapon sheath.

"Go get your own." Roka snorted towards Tirek. "I'm sure Sera has plenty to spare, anyways."

"I'll be sure to get one of them before we head off to this new planet. Might come in handy, incase we run into a giant group of carnivores."

"Or deadly Warpers." Tri'zik said.

"Or deadly giant fish." Tirek added.

"Or even deadly fish life." Vereesa cackled.

"Or even-" Roka would be interrupted when the door bursted open.

"S-sir! There's a-a-a ship coming straight towards us!" A guard exclaimed.

"Can't have a simple drink with friends without something ruining the moment, right..?" Roka sighed deeply, leaving the others to drink as he followed the guard outside.

In the distance, a small ship was heading straight towards the city, it appeared to be on fire as smoke trailed off it's backside. "Blow it up before it crashes into us!" A guard yelled, fortunately the ship steered off to the right, crash landing right into the ocean with a loud splash. The guards grabbed their weapons and ran to the beach, Roka followed along.

The guards, along with Roka made their way over to the crashed ship, aiming their rifles. Roka walked past them, putting his hand on one of the guard's rifles. "Lower your weapons, do not fire unless I say so." He ordered.

The ship's door slowly opened, making a small ramp to the beach. Out stepped a coughing creature, two legs, two arms, having a rat-like shaped body, few whiskers on it's snout and two orange eyes. It stumbled all the way to the end of the ramp, continuing to cough.

"Ah, terribly sorry, chaps! May have used too much of my ship's .. where did I put-ah!" He pulled out a small weapon, dropping it on the ground rather quickly. "I assure you far-flung siblings of this fine universe, I pose no threat!" He raised his arms in the air.

Everyone merely stared, baffled and confused at the new arrival, some were muttering about his appearance. Roka slowly approached, staring him up and down. "You understand us?"

"Of course I do, chap! Why all of us should be able to understand each other, we were all forged and created by thee great Spode himself!" He kept his arms raised in the sky, looking up. "Oh, praise thee Spode!"

Roka's left eye twitched a bit. "Who's Spode-GAH!" Roka would be suddenly jumped on by the creature, causing the guards to aim their rifles, but they dared not to shoot.

"Why Spode is the great lord of everything! See that tree? He made that. See that city?! He-well, he didn't make that, you fine chaps probably did. But he set you on this course to become intelligent beings, to scour the universe and defeat the Grox themselves!" He said proudly.

"Get. Off. Me. NOW!" Roka roared loudly in his face, causing him to get off and back away from him.

"Apologies, chap! I was merely curious-"

"Who're you and where do you come from?" Roka interrupted him, snorting lightly.

The newly arrival jumped up on top of his ship, using his hand to grab onto the antenna. "I am Commander Skeever, explorer of worlds, ex-mercenary, slayer of Dronox and the last of my kind in the universe! Oh, and I come from the Planet Grenza, lovely place. Minus all the deadly creatures and the Dronox!" He exclaimed, raising a finger in the air.

"Can we.. just.. Shoot him, sir?" A guard whispered.

"No. He'll be useful to us." Roka replied, walking closer to Skeever. "We're called the Roxxans, Skeever. I am Roka, leader of my people. It's nice to meet your acquaintance. Perhaps, you'd be willing to help us?"

Skeever hopped down from his ship, grabbing ahold of Roka's claw and shaking it. "Pleasure, sir! An honor to meet the leader of that fine city! Now then.. You got any ship repairers? This thing is rather busted!"

"What can you tell me about this.. Planet?" Roka tilted his head curiously. "Actually, forget what I asked. I'll introduce you to Tri'zik, he's got quite the information to share."

"Hmm.. I'll help you, but in return, you'll fix my ship!" Skeever said.

"Fine.." He merely waved his claw, letting the guards resume their posts. "Come on, we have a tavern."

"Bah! Taverns, only the drunk and the unhappy folk go to such places! Let us hope this Tri'zik person is sober!" Skeever said, strutting along.

Roka awkwardly scratched his chin, he was indeed unhappy at times and was planning to drink a lot inside the tavern after the mayhem his crew endured on Planet 4546B. He merely talked to himself in his thoughts. " _I hope this Skeever person learns to be quiet sometimes.."_

Back in the tavern, it was still loud and obnoxious as ever. Tirek had a little too much to drink, as he was merely spewing out random nonsense and trying to make sense at the same time, Tri'zik on the other hand, was quietly pecking away at his cup of salt water.

"Let wme tell you one thing, Vereesa, mi think you and i coulddsh be a thing." Tirek burped.

"Umm.. What?" Vereesa blinked, leaning slightly over to the right away from his drunken spewing.

"I'm just sayinsh, gwe shyould hanpg outs." Tirek waved his mug of ale around.

Vereesa slowly rubbed her face, sighing deeply. "Maybe you should go and lie down, Tirek? Come on." She took ahold of his hand, helping him out the tavern.

Tri'zik continued to calmly relax himself, slowly turning his head to the left to see if there were any other patrons, but he suddenly jolted when his eyes fixated on a Grox, slowly turning its head at him, blood dripping from its maw. Tri'zik's eye pupils started to shrink, but he was snapped out of his brief nightmare when Roka patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Tri'zik. I'd like you meet our new arrival. He knows a bit about Spode, apparently. Thought you'd like to talk to him." Roka nodded at him.

"Tri'zik will.. Meet this one. Will see if he can provide useful information." He turned around, only to appear completely unphased at the sight of Skeever. "This him?"

Skeever walked up to Tri'zik, shaking one of his arms. "Good day, four-legged, several armed bird-like person! Such a pleasure to meet a fine chap!" He said rather cheerily.

"Tri'zik is not a 'chap'. He is Ki'zik. And already dislikes your presence." He sighed lightly. "Forgive Tri'zik, he is just tired. You have information on this.. Spode?"

"Of course, good sir! But allow me introduce myself: I am Commander Skeever! Explore-" Skeever would be interrupted.

"We don't need the titles, Skeever." Roka groaned.

"Err.. Well, I was once a commander, but my kind got wiped out! Mostly, I think, but I still keep the title incase more of my people show up!" He nodded quickly. "And you are?"

"Tri'zik already told you his name." Tri'zik stared him down.

"I believe you did not, good sir! And who is this Tri'zik person?" Skeever looked around the tavern.

"Tri'zik is Tr'izik. He is standing in front of you." He said calmly.

"Is he? Whoa, he must be invisible! All I see is an incredibly large, four-legged, several armed-" Skeever ended up being bonked in the head by Tri'zik's staff.

"Ouch! Alright, alright! I was only joking with you!" Skeever rubbed his head. "What information do you have for me?"

"Quite a bit. Let us speak outside, it's rather noisy in this place." Tri'zik nodded, slowly heading outside as Skeever followed.

Roka watched them depart, heading back to the counter as he sipped his mug, muttering a few words to himself. "Bartender, another refill please!"

Tri'zik slowly bent down in front of Skeever, jabbing his staff into the earth. "So, tell Tri'zik about this Spode person."

"Why, Spode is the holy creation of everything in our wonderful universe, my new friend! His great power looms over all of us, for only those with true vision can be blessed with his holy visions of.. Uhh.. holiness!" Skeever said.

"Is this Spode some kind of Ancient, God, King?" Tri'zik asked.

Skeever proceeded to continue his rambling. "Dear chap, Ancients are nothing but Spode's children! For some say they are believed to be the true creators of the universe, but I, Commander Skeever, can prove that these claims are false! Planet Grenza is under great peril, but with Spode's shining light, he keeps the war on a tie!"

"What war?" Tri'zik lightly tapped his fingers on his staff.

"Grenza was filled with all sorts of wondrous life, civilizations that rose from Spode's guidances, including my people, of course. But then the Dronox arrived, taking control over a large portion of the planet itself, corrupting the wildlife and bringing many civilizations to extinction. Only one remains, they are in hiding, I know them very well. Good people, I say!" Skeever nodded rather quickly.

"Tri'zik sees. He will speak with Sera and we will see if we can aid you in retaking Grenza." He nodded slowly.

"Ah! You lifeforms are to kind! I shall repay such kindness by standing with you against our greatest foe!" Skeever said proudly, twirling his little weapon in his left hand.

"Hmm.. Good. Now then, allow Tri'zik to tell you a thing or two about our world." He gestured him inside the tavern, which Skeever reluctantly followed behind.

The sun was beginning to set, as it's orange glowing ray shined brightly in the sky. In the cold and harsh landscape, within Kraskus' lair, he would be busy pondering while upside down on the ceiling, his daughter hanging beside him. Alsyra had grown slightly larger, her horns also grew a lot in size.

"Hmm.. I've been thinking about this 'Spode'. I do not remember speaking to him or even seeing him, but in my mind, I.. know him somehow." Kraskus said softly.

"Perhaps, the Ancients said his name once or twice?" Cyndrakus commented.

"You may be onto something, but I cannot recall being taught anything about this.. Spode. Perhaps, we will find the answers on that other planet. We're going with some friends of mine. I would like you to come with me." Kraskus turned his head to her.

"No, father. One of us has to stay behind and guard this world. I will do that." Cyndrakus said.

"Are you sure? You are barely of age." Kraskus rumbled deeply, his fins vibrated.

Cyndrakus scratched her chin for a moment before gazing back at her father. "I.. suppose I could come along with you. This world isn't going anywhere." She nodded.

"I am not forcing you, my daughter. I only wish to see you in one piece." Kraskus commented, offering a light smile.

"I know, father. You've taught me well. I will do my best to remain in one piece, for your sake." She cracked a grin before slowly yawning. "I'm going to get some rest, you should to."

"Hmmph.. Maybe. You go ahead, I have more thinking to do." Kraskus nodded. "Sleep well, my daughter."

Cyndrakus slowly folded her wings closely, her eyes shutted tight, drifting off to sleep. Kraskus remained awake, his mind floating through a sea of theories and thoughts on this Spode character. He wondered if he truly had any recollection of him in his childhood.

 _ **Many hours passed, the moon hovered in the skies as it's glowing white light shined upon the water, various creatures would be sleeping in their nests. The sea was calm and the forests was silent. As the sun started to rise upon the surface of the world, predators would be the first to wander the landscape, hunting for prey. Within the great walls of the Roxxan city, it's citizens would awaken from their homes and begin their daily schedules.**_

Roka's alarm beeped loudly, he groaned as he tried to reach for the button to turn it off, but instead he ended up falling out of bed with a light thud onto the ground. He rubbed his head, slamming one of his talons onto the button. He rose to his feet, putting on his gauntlet and small pieces of armor around his body, strapping on his weapon sheath. He took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping outside to a large corridor, making his way outside.

Ambassador Sera would be standing below the steps, writing on a small clipboard. Her skin often changing to the color of the sun or the color of the river. Humming away to herself. She turned around, seeing Roka coming down the steps, offering a light smile. "Ah, good morning Roka. I take it you are prepared to head off once again into the vast unknown?"

"Indeed. Got a surprise for me?" Roka asked, folding his arms as he grinned widely.

"Of course. The ship is all ready and we've done all the testing during the night." Sera smiled still.

"You did all that during the night?" Roka tilted his head, quite baffled.

"Do not question the Veks, Roka. We work fast and with great efficiency." Sera put away her clipboard, heading down another set of stairs as Roka followed close behind. "The ship was upgraded to be bigger, stronger and has a better defense system. And as a bonus, we constructed a shuttle incase the ship is unable to land on a planet."

"I'm impressed." Roka smirked. "Wait.. Is that blood on the bottom steps?"

"Ah, about that.." Sera came to a halt, turning to face him. "Surprised you didn't ask yourself how you ended up in bed. You came out of the tavern, majorly drunk and then proceeded to collapse on the floor. I took the liberty of dragging you up the steps."

Roka stared blankly at her, rubbing his head. "That explains the headache. You must've banged my head while going up forty steps." He grumbled. "You could've just left me there, you know?"

"Of course. Then you probably would've ended up being run over, maybe robbed, stabbed to death-" Sera would be interrupted.

"Forget I said anything.." Roka sighed deeply. "Just show me what you got."

Sera nodded and proceeded down the stairs, heading over to a large round circle, pulling out a small device as she pressed a button it. The large circle opened up slowly, large amount of smoke went into the air as the ship would be revealed to the world.

It was massive, four small thrusters on each side of the ship, along with a large thruster on its backside. Many windows near the front of the ship and small spots for ships to land inside. At the very top of the vessel, it held a mounted gun, along with various satellite and antennas. Truly fit for a large crew of people!

"And you made this overnight..?" Roka's eyes widened.

"No. We made the shuttle overnight." Sera replied. "We worked on this big vessel in secret, weeks before we showed off the small ship. Ah, we also have a specialized Vanguard onboard, for ground travel."

"Rrrrrrrrright.." Roka rolled his eyes, slowly turning around to see Tirek, Vereesa, Tri'zik and Skeever approach them.

Tirek whistled, looking up at the vessel. "That is huge.."

"No kidding. Are we actually flying that?" Vereesa asked.

"Indeed. You'll also have more crew members to help keep things in check, more storage for colonists, beds, all that good stuff." Sera smiled widely. "Roka, you'll find the shuttle in one of the docking bays. We called her Vindicar. Good luck." Sera walked off, happily humming to herself again.

"Right then, chaps! Shall we head off to Grenza? You'll find the answers you seek there!" Skeever said cheerily, heading for the ship.

"Hey, Tri'zik? You alright?" Vereesa looked over at him, noticing his odd silence.

He quickly shook his head, grunting. "Tri'zik is fine. Was just pondering." He followed Skeever towards the ship, using his staff to help him walk a little faster.

"Let's get the engines running, Tirek." Vereesa quickly ran ahead of him. "I'm steering!"

"Not If I have a say in it!" Tirek rushed after her.

A loud roar would fill their ears as two Dragons appeared in the sky, slowly landing before Roka. The guards nearly panicked and aimed their weapons. "Hey, hey! Weapons down!" Roka ordered. "Ah, Kraskus. Just in time, we were about to depart."

"Hrrm.. We were waiting for you. This Spode person has me interested in his origins and we have work to do.." Kraskus puffed out steam. "This is my daughter, Cyndrakus, she will be coming with us."

Cyndrakus merely nodded towards Roka, barely uttering a word to him. Roka nodded back. "Well then, we will be on our way. You wish to find a spot inside or..?"

"We will follow." Kraskus replied quickly.

Roka nodded and started to head over to the ship. Kraskus and Cyndrakus remained on the ground, much to Cyndrakus' confusion. "Why didn't we hop aboard?" She asked.

"Just wait and see, my daughter. My energy is fully recharged, you will see.." Kraskus grinned lightly.

Climbing up a small ladder and opening up the hatch, the group got comfortable within their new large vessel. It was much more comfy than their smaller ship, better seats as well.

Roka headed through the corridor, walking towards the cockpit. {Welcome aboard, residents. All systems online.}

"Nice to have you back, Cyclo." Tirek said, sitting comfortably in one of the seats.

{The Veks have installed a small hologram map in the planning room. Use it wisely to target possible points of interest. You also have this, Tirek and Vereesa. Relaying hologram now.}

A small hologram appeared between the two, it was a poor design. Just a bunch of dots. {Scans have pinpointed the planet Grenza. It is now up to you to get us there.}

The ship's engine would start to rumble loudly, steam puffing out from small vents on the side before closing up tightly. The four thrusters started to heat up before igniting a beam of flame, causing the ship to ascend into the air, creating a large amount of smoke to fill the area. Tirek and Vereesa were pressing many switches and buttons, typing on their own individual keyboards, turning on the massive back thruster which sent the ship blasting off into the air, breaking through the atmosphere and back into the unknown abyss of space.

Tirek and Vereesa lightly fist-bumped each other. "We are now safely drifting across space and set a course to.. Uhh.. what was it?" Tirek leaned closer to his panel.

{Planet Grenza. Calculations suggest this planet is the origin of the pillar that was scanned.}

"Whoa, whoa, what pillar?" Vereesa asked.

{I am not at liberty to say.} Cyclo responded.

"Hmm.. Alright then.." Vereesa grumbled, continuing to type away on her keyboard panel.

 _ **Six hours later..**_

In the planning room, Roka would be staring at the large map of dots, pondering to himself while Tri'zik and Skeever were seated on a table nearby, chatting away.

"So, Grenza is filled with dangerous wildlife, hm?" Tri'zik said curiously.

"Indeed, chap. It's all primitive life. Most of it has been.. Corrupted by the Dronox forces, but there is still a bit of normal lifeforms all over the place. Herbivores, omnivores, carnivores, you name it!" Skeever said. "My favorite carnivore is probably the Tyranno."

"The what?" Tri'zik blinked.

"The Tyranno, big carnivore, tiny arms, two big feet and four eyeballs. It's got incredible jaw strength as well! Hah! I love watching them hunt. Spode crafted them wisely." Skeever smirked widely.

"What is with you and this constant talk of Spode, Skeever?" Roka glanced over, glaring a bit.

"Spode guided my people towards a grand destiny, but not even Spode could predict the Grox's coming. They wiped my people out and sent their foul creations, the Dronox, to inflict darkness on Grenza. But Spode's light keeps us safe. With your aid, we may be able to push them back!" Skeever nodded.

"I'd like to meet this civilization first. We could certainly use more allies." Roka commented, walking away from the planning map and heading down to the docking area via a flight of stairs, but he stopped and glanced back up at Skeever. "You forgot to put your ship in the cargo bay, didn't you?"

"No. I just left it on the beach. When we return, it should hopefully be repaired!" Skeever nodded.

As Roka continued down the stairs, he quickly grabbed ahold of a small headset, putting it on his head. "Testing. You read me, Tirek?"

["Loud and clear!"] Tirek responded. ["We're closing in on Grenza. Looks habitable, should we deploy the Colony Incredi-Pak?"]

"Not yet. We'll head down and see what life is like, I'll inform you if it's safe to deploy it. Patch through the intercoms and let everyone know we're heading down on Grenza." Roka replied.

["Will do!"] Tirek said.

Upon reaching the docking bay, there would be a large shuttle, perfect for landing on planet surfaces. It came with a small mounted gun on the bottom, for protection uses obviously. Roka merely whistled, signaling the ship troops to hop aboard.

{Operation: Planet Grenza is now initiated. Safe travels to those heading down.} Cyclo said through the intercoms.

The crew got comfortable within the shuttle, Skeever was unfortunately squished between Tri'zik and a troop. But he didn't decide to complain about it. Roka got into the driver's seat, pressing a button to strap on his seatbelt, leaning closely as he pressed a few buttons before him.

{Shuttle takeoff sequence: Initialized.}

A large claw came down upon the shuttle, gently picking it up as it's small wheels would close up. The engine would begin to rumble, it's lights turned on and its thrusters puffed out light smoke. Roka pressed the big red button on the side as a countdown started. The thrusters would start to build up, as if preparing to blast out with a great amount of speed. Once the countdown dinged zero, the claw released the shuttle as it blasted forth from the docking bay, heading towards the planet.

Two glowing beams would follow behind them, going slightly faster towards the planet's surface.

[Communication relay: Online. Power levels: High. Oxygen levels: Normal. Have a very safe flight.] Said the panel, speaking in a very robotic voice.

The shuttle steered directly towards the planet, Roka would begin to pull back on the wheel, causing the shuttle to hover briefly.

"What're you doing?" Skeever asked.

"This civilization has communication tech, yes?" Roka leaned back, glancing at Skeever.

"Of course. They usually contact me right about- Ah! There!" Skeever pointed at the bleeping message on the panel, to which Roka pressed it.

["UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT. STATE YOUR INTENTIONS OR BE SHOT DOWN BY SPODE'S HOLY WRATH!"]

"You've gotta be kidding me.." One of the troops said, facepalming.

"Allow me.." Skeever quickly rushed over, having Roka hold down the button to talk. "This is Commander Skeever. Spode has sent me on a mission to retrieve allies for us, thus I have delivered. Grant us entry to your fine home."

It went quiet for a moment, before the relay beeped. ["By Spode's will, you may enter."]

"Proceed, chap!" Skeever returned to his spot within the shuttle, smiling widely.

The shuttle continued to descend upon the surface, the navigation system guided them towards a landing pad where the civilization lied. Below, the land was a sight to behold, teeming with life and what seemed like endless mountains and glowing trees, small lifeforms ran around in herds, while much larger prey walked alone. The planet's grass was a mixture of orange and red, giving off quite an alien-vibe to the group.

The shuttle slowly touched down on the landing pad, the door opened up as the group made their way outside. The air was warm, much warmer than on their homeworld. Roka led the way, heading down a small ramp and walking towards what appeared to be a city in ruins.

The walls were covered in moss, bits and pieces were scattered over the ground, the turret defense system sparked with electricity, clearly showing sign of disrepair. Roka looked around cautiously, finding it rather odd that there was nobody around.

"Strange. Usually there's people around here." Skeever said, looking around as they came to a halt at the center of the broken city.

Suddenly the sky let out a thunderous boom as the two light beams crashed behind them, creating a large amount of smoke, as it dispersed, Kraskus and Cyndrakus would come into view, standing tall and proud.

"Ah, you made it." Roka smiled. "We were just-"

"We will not stay here for long. Come, Cyndrakus." Kraskus interrupted him, quickly taking off into the skies as Cyndrakus followed behind. He was rather desperate to find answers elsewhere.

"Well then.." Tri'zik rubbed his beak lightly, shrugging to himself. His eyes fixated upon the nearby bushes to his left as it rustled. Roka slowly started to withdraw his rifle, not aiming just yet.

Suddenly out leapt a group of raptor-like creatures, running in circles around the group, hissing and snarling at them. Their scales coloured brown with white stripes, bearing only one large eyeball that dangles around. They all came to a halt, having them surrounded.

"WEAPONS OUT!" Roka quickly aimed for the nearest one, along with the troops. "What're these things, Skeever?!"

"Small bipedal carnivores, usually like to hunt in packs-" Skeever was cut off when a horn was blown, causing the creatures to back away slowly.

Loud footsteps would be heard in front of them. "Now, now, fellow carnivores. We must show some respect to Spode's fellow people."

Slowly the presumed civilians revealed themselves as they faded in from small pockets of smoke, aiming their weapons of their own at the group. "Especially to old enemies.." A staff jabbed into the earth as the leader came out of the shadows, revealing to be a Val'sha, but more technologically advanced and less dark skinned and had more of a yellowish color, forming a wide smile at the group.

Roka and Tri'zik's eyes widened for a moment before glaring furiously, Roka's scarred eye twitched, gripping his weapon tightly, as Tri'zik gripped his staff.

[ **Cut to black!]**


	12. The Devil's Door

The group held their weapons tightly, aiming them at the Val'sha and the one-eyed raptors, Roka and Tri'zik continued to glare angrily at the Val'sha leader in front of them. He spoke with a deep tone. "Now, now, there's no need to be so aggressive. Spode knew we would meet."

"Tri'zik remembers your kind. You slaughtered us! You are nothing but monsters!" He said angrily, his staff's skull started to glow.

"That was.. The old Val'sha. After the terrible failure of our previous leader, I took whatever remained of my people and hid far from the eyes of our killers. We heard Spode, whispering through the wind, guiding us. His enlightenment has turned us down a brighter path. We only seek to redeem ourselves. The true enemy is the Grox and the Dronox. We must all unite now, or we will surely perish. We built this small city, using the land around us to hide ourselves, while this planet's civilization was turned to mere dust." He took a deep breath. "I am Shaman Runla. I understand that we started off badly in the old years of our primal lives, but now we must put aside our differences. You can trust me or not, but we are not your enemies anymore." He lightly waved a hand, ordering his people to lower their weapons, which they did.

Roka held his rifle tightly, aiming right at Runla's head, his index talon lightly touching the trigger. He slowly moved his talon away from the trigger and lowered his weapon, as the others did. "I don't trust you, Val'sha. But for the sake of a common enemy, I will put aside my hatred. For now." He snorted, he wondered if they only came out of hiding when Kraskus departed, probably out of fear he'd devour them on the spot.

"Hmm.. Likewise." Runla said, slowly turning around. "Come on inside the hall, we've been planning things for a while, and we have pinpointed the Dronox's area and their base of operations." He gestured them to follow, which they reluctantly did.

Tri'zik's eyes fixated on Roka, leaning down to whisper. "We're insane to let them live, Roka. But.. we should play along, for now. Perhaps they have changed, but Tri'zik does not forget what they did to both of our people."

"I know.. But if they wanted us dead so badly, they would've killed us by now." Roka replied, giving a light nod as he followed the shaman inside the Val'sha main hall building.

Within the Val'sha hall, it was covered with hanging moss on the ceiling and walls, small pockets of grass and flowers across the ground, large vines reached high into the air, some even broke through the rooftop. Nature had quite the grasp over this place, there was no doubt about it.

Roka slowly put away his rifle, looking around with curiosity, but kept a sharp eye on the Val'sha around him. Runla clapped his hands, causing a small world hologram to turn on at the center of the room. He spoke softly as he continued to walk along. "Spode's holy energy has protected us from the Dronox, the other civilizations failed to realize his wisdom and perished alone."

"So, you expect us to follow some.. Unknown diety? For all we know he could be some dark God." Roka scoffed lightly.

"You do not have to follow him. But if you wish not die so quickly, then I advise you show some respect to him." Runla responded, taking a seat on a small throne. "Skeever was taught the ways of Spode, and it was his guidance that led him to you."

"Spode is a mighty one, chaps. Without him, I would've died with my people." Skeever said, nodding quickly.

"Back to the matter at hand." Runla moved his hand, rotating the hologram before him. "The Dronox has a small fortress right here. There's a large gate that leads directly into their corrupted zone, we have to breach that gate before we can march into their vile lands and take the battle within their facility. You may think we lack the equipment, but over the many years we've been.. Building. We have strong cannons, weaponry and even a bit of Spode's energy to help us."

"So, you want us to do the work for you, and then you'll turn traitor against us?" Tri'zik said angrily.

Runla looked down at Tri'zik, taking note of his anger. "I remember your face. Tri'zik, is it? I understand you have a lot of distrust for us. But now isn't the time to be angry. I told you we are here to redeem ourselves, being a wise 'shaman' such as yourself, I expected you to learn forgiveness."

"You slaughtered his people! You used dark energy and your leader summoned a monster that would have wiped us all out! You expect Tri'zik to forgive you for killing hundreds of not only his people, but the Roxxans?!" Tri'zik's yellow eyes glowed brightly.

"Tri'zik. Calm down, brother.." Roka said softly. "I have a lot of distrust for them as well. But let us see if they can prove themselves worthy of forgiveness. Because if they fail otherwise, I will not hesitate to put them down." He looked towards Runla, offering a light glare. "Continue, Shaman.."

"One of the deceased civilizations left behind a great deal of weapons, hidden away in their storage. The Dronox have yet to begin searching for them, we must retrieve them before they do. It's located right around.. Here. Collect the weapons and return here. Simple enough?" Runla said.

Roka looked down slightly, rubbing his chin. "Fine. We'll do this, but in return, you will tell us everything about this Spode and you will help us against the Grox and so help me, if this turns out to be a trap. I will hunt you down till the ends of the universe. Am I clear?" His eyes narrowed.

"I promise you, we have no intent to repeat the past. We only wish for us to be forgiven and fight at your side against our common enemy." Runla nodded. "Be wary of the lifeforms, while some have gotten accustomed to us. Much larger prey will not hesitate to devour you, and be wary of any that are covered with robotic tech, that would be the Grox's doing. We shall await your return." He bowed his head to them, allowing the group to depart.

As the group made it's way back down towards the shuttle, one of the troops spoke up. "Sir, shouldn't we call down the Vanguard?."

"Hmm.. Might as well. We could take the shuttle, but I don't want to risk being shot down." Roka nodded, lightly tapping his headset. "This is Roka, reporting to Tirek and Vereesa. Do you read?"

["Loud and clear, sir! How'd it go?"] Vereesa said.

"Let's just say we ran into some.. Old friends. They have a slight problem that we will be helping with, in return they'll tell us more about this Spode person and we will help wipe the Dronox from this planet. I'll explain more later, right now, we'll be heading towards the base."

["Copy that. Good luck!"] Tirek said.

Everyone would proceed to board the shuttle once again, it's engines and systems booted up as it slowly ascended into the air and blasted onwards through the vast landscape before them.

Roka leaned closely in the pilot seat, pressing a small red button, causing the ship to head into autopilot. He spun the chair around, facing the others. "I know you may think the Val'sha are the nicest people ever, Skeever, but they were an old enemy and they nearly killed us."

"I didn't say anything, chap. Hate them all you want, but I am grateful to them. They taught me the way of Spode, without them, I would probably be dead." Skeever nodded.

"Sure, sure. We don't even know this Spode guy, he could be pretending to be this beacon of hope." One of the troops said, laughing.

"We don't know. We may never even catch a glimpse of him, but I'm going to put my spicebucks on the line and say that he's some being of light." Roka responded, shrugging with his wings.

"Perhaps he isn't anything at all and we're just being tricked. It wouldn't surprise Tri'zik, and it shouldn't surprise you when the time comes for the Val'sha to stab us in the back, brother." Tri'zik shook his head, holding an expression of anger and disgust.

"We'll do this thing for them, and if there is even a hint of backstabbing. I will not hesitate to shoot Runla's head off." Roka snorted. "If we run into any trouble, at least we have a good opportunity to test the firepower of these rifles, eh?" He looked over to the troops.

"Let's not shoot random creatures. I prefer we shot Dronox." One of them said, nodding.

"I wasn't suggesting that.." Roka rubbed his snout, grunting. "Just forget what I said, alright?"

The shuttle slowly hovered above what appeared to be an overgrown city, completely overtaken by nature itself. Roka switched off the auto-pilot and carefully took it down. "Weapons ready." He said as the door opened up, the troops went first as they rushed out and aimed their weapons in various directions.

Skeever rolled out of the shuttle, quickly withdrawing his tiny weapon and waving his arm around like some kind of madman. "Clear." He whispered, deciding to take the lead.

"You think he'd make good bait..?" Roka teased, nudging Tri'zik, to which he grinned lightly, following Skeever from behind.

The group headed towards a small sealed door, it appeared to have been shut for quite some time. Skeever cleared his throat. "Fear not, chaps! I shall have this door open in a jiffy! Watch and learn!" He cracked his knuckles before suddenly bolting forth and leaping off the ground, aiming to kick the door open.

" _He's gonna break a leg."_ Roka noted in his thoughts.

" _And.. he's losing a bone."_ Tri'zik also noted.

Skeever end up banging his foot against the door, but managed to burst right through it and rolled around on the floor, coughing a bit as he stood back up. "Hey, chaps! I got in!"

"Huh.. I expected him to be in a lot of pain." One of the troops said, causing a few others to start laughing as they followed behind Tri'zik and Roka.

Upon heading inside the ruins, it would appear completely dark. Tri'zik tapped his staff a few times, causing its skull to emit a greenish glow, using it as a light source. It was very quiet, barely any sound came from the darkness besides the howling wind that escaped to the outside. The troops aimed their rifles, their fingers on the trigger as they headed forward.

"So, what're we looking for again?" Asked one of the troops.

"Some kind of hidden storage, I guess?" Roka shrugged, looking around carefully.

Tri'zik's eye pupils slowly started to shrink again as he came to a halt, his head looked around frantically like some wild animal, not to mention the amount of sniffing he was doing.

"Tri'zik? You alright?" Roka turned around, approaching him.

"We.. already.. Took it.." His eyes twitched red, as he suddenly swung his staff at Roka, catching him by surprise as he was whacked into the wall. Tri'zik groaned, kneeling to the ground as the troops quickly aimed their rifles at him. "Uggh.. It's not.. Out of Tri'zik.." He coughed, getting back to his feet. "They are driving his mind insane.."

"Will you be alrigh-" Suddenly one of the troops had their heads decapitated, causing the others to close ranks. Out from the darkness crept were armored spiked creatures, bearing robotic implants all over their bodies and what appeared to be 'oxygen' masks of some sort.

Tri'zik groaned loudly as he collapsed to the ground, his legs fidgeting on the spot, his eyes twitched from yellow to red constantly. Roka quickly attended to his friend, while the others prepared to defend them.

"▀▖┗▛▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄▖┅┗ _."_ Said one of the Dronox.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Skeever immediately started firing his small weapon towards the Dronox as more came rushing out of the darkness. Small bullets went flying from the SK-33's, while others shot out volleys of electric pulses, electrifying some of the Dronox, while others fell from the amount of bullets being struck against them.

"Tri'zik! Stay with me!" Roka shook him vigorously, watching his eyes twitch from the two colors as he was twitching and spazzing out on the floor.

"I THOUGHT RUNLA SAID THEY WOULDN'T BE HERE!" One of the troops yelled as it finished holding down the trigger, letting out a small beam of energy at a few Dronox, their heads melting away.

"DID YOU EXPECT HONESTY FROM A VAL'SHA?!" Roka yelled as he seemingly had difficulty getting Tri'zik to snap out of his trance, he had only one idea in mind. He unsheathed his weapon, turning it the other way, ready to whack Tri'zik in the head to knock him unconscious. "Sorry, brother.." With a great smack to the head, Tri'zik was knocked out cold.

Roka growled loudly, standing up as his gauntlet electrified. WIth a mighty roar, he leapt over the group and started to swipe viciously at the Dronox, leaving behind large cuts and sometimes managing to decapitate a few of them. "Get Tri'zik to the shuttle! NOW!"

Skeever helped with picking up Tri'zik, while Roka ferociously fought off the Dronox, his gauntlet clanged against one of the Dronox's lightning blades, he stepped back and swung quick, dispatching the Dronox with a slash to the head. Another Dronox came rushing forward, bringing its weapon up and brought down swiftly, in an attempt to protect himself, Roka quickly brought his left wing around himself, but as the blade quickly came down, it sliced his wing clean off as blood spewed from whatever remained of Roka's left wing, he roared in pain as he nearly lost focus. In a blind rage, he leapt straight for the Dronox and sunk his teeth into the metal material, managing to bite into the flesh and tear it's neck open before jumping back and taking out his SK-34 and immediately started firing away as electric shocks brought down a Dronox one by one.

Skeever and the others quickly got Tri'zik onboard as he remained unconscious. "One of you stay here, the rest of us, we gotta help Roka!" Skeever said, rushing back out with his tiny weapon.

Roka ended up being bashed onto the ground as many Dronox prepared to repeatedly stab him with their blades, but were dispatched with haste by Skeever and the troops, falling onto the ground. Lifeless. Roka coughed, rising to his feet. "Thanks.." He said softly.

"You alright, Roka? You took quite a hit. Your wing is gone-" The trooper was quickly cut off mid-sentence.

"I'm aware. I think that's the last of them.. We must've disturbed their little search, or this was some kind of trap. Is Tri'zik safe?" Roka asked.

"He's safe and sound within the shuttle. Left a trooper to protect him. Shall we proceed onwards?" Skeever said calmly.

"Let's hurry up and find whatever the Val'sha wanted and get out of here." Roka proceeded forward, paying little attention to the small droplets of blood that came from his missing wing.

The group proceeded forward through the darkness, coming across a large door with a strange symbol. "What's this?" Roka asked.

"Ah, that would be the symbol of Spode! Many believe he is a circle with a bunch of tentacles, hence the creation of this symbol. I don't see a lever anywhere, perhaps this requires praying." Skeever said cheerily.

"Oh, this'll be amusing.." Roka muttered to himself, taking the time to tend to his lost wing while he watched Skeever attempt his amazing pray.

Skeever knelt down slowly, holding his arms in the arm. "Oh, mighty Spode! It is I, Skeever, one of your humble followers. We've come seeking entrance to this place in hope of finding a way to defeat our ancient enemy! Hear my plea, Spode!" He said loudly, only for an eery silence to fill the room, even small crickets could be heard outside. Even some of the troops started to clap slowly.

Suddenly the symbol on the door glowed brightly, it slowly begun to spin around before opening the door as small bits of dirt and pebbles fell from the ceiling. "Hah! I knew I could do it!" Skeever said.

"It seems I underestimated you, Skeever." Roka smirked a little, pressing onwards through the ruins, the very ramp they walked upon started to light up, as if lighting the way for them. They eventually stumbled across a small storage room, containing a variety of sealed metal boxes. "So, this is it?" Roka blinked.

"Seems so, chap. Hopefully these aren't too heavy for us, let's get them back to the shuttle." Skeever walked over to one of the metal boxes, picking it up with ease. The rest followed in suite.

As they started to load the metal boxes into the shuttle, hidden within the trees was a small pterodactyl, covered with robotic implants and glowing red eyes, it slowly zoomed in closer at the group, eyeing their movements. {" _▀▖┗▛▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄▖┅┗▖. ┣┗┏▛▄▖▜┏┣ ▚ ▖▞┣┗▖┗┣. ┣┗▖┃▀▚▗┏┏┓."}_ The voice spoke in it's head, the dactyl silently left the scene, flying off towards the spire.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Kraskus was quietly resting under a long pink-wooden tree, covered with orange leaves. His head sunken into the ground as he was seemingly pondering in his thoughts. His tail was coiled around one of the branches, light creaks came from the twig as if it was ready to snap off at any given moment. He kept his eyes fixated on his daughter, who was standing close to the edge of the cliff, looking around curiously as loud screeching of flying beasts filled the skies, some even flew right over their heads.

"We've been searching for two hours, father. What exactly are we trying to find?" Cyndrakus said, turning around to face Kraskus.

"I don't know exactly.. Whenever I utter the name Spode, something clicks in my mind. There has to be some kind of temple of worship or hidden power that lurks here." Kraskus grumbled as his tail finally snapped the branch.

"I did notice the strange looking spire in the distance, It may be what we're looking for. Worth investigating at least!" Cyndrakus hopped a little over to Kraskus, beaming with excitement.

"Hmm.. Maybe, but I do not trust its appearance. Spikes, shadowy looks and not to mention the surrounding land appears dead. But I suppose it's the only thing we have to go on." Kraskus slowly stood up, stretching his legs. "I have not heard anything from our allies. Then again, we did just up and leave them to their own quest."

"We should catch up with them once we're done investigating that spire, father." Cyndrakus nodded.

The two gracefully leapt from the edge and made their way towards the dark spire in the distance, as they approached they immediately hugged the walls, blending in with the black walls due to their scale color, quietly making their way inside. The interior was decorated with small green glowing lights and the ceiling held large lamps of some sort that emitted a purplish glow. There was an eery silence, almost no sound aside from the loud footsteps the two made as they walked down a long hallway. Kraskus was up front, while his daughter stayed close behind, Cyndrakus stared at the various displays on the wall, mostly being dead creatures or deadly weaponry. They soon came to an opening, which revealed to be a large factory of some sort. Kraskus' eyes fixated on one of the larger primal creatures that existed on the planet, it was being injected with large needles and having robotic implants nailed into their flesh, he could only imagine the pain it was enduring.

Suddenly, his eyes glowed red as he saw an old enemy: The Dronox. They were marching around the place, others were at work, he lost all sense of reasoning and immediately leapt down from railing and slammed his body into several of them, crushing their bones. He roared loudly, causing the alarms go off as the room lit up with red lights. He swung his tail around, smashing it into a few Dronox soldiers, causing them to fly off and hit the wall. A door bursted open as they started to fire small green energy balls towards Kraskus, upon impact it slightly weakened him, but that did not stop him from his sudden enragement.

He leapt into the air, wings spread out widely like a large blanket, his jaw opened wide as he unleashed a beam of boiling lava towards the Dronox, it seeped into their armor and flesh and melted them away, their agonizing cries filled Kraskus with some amount of joy. Cyndrakus stayed atop the railing, watching in horror as she saw her father commit what she thought was a mass killing of innocents. One last Dronox remained in the room as it quickly leapt up onto another railing, preparing to jump upon Kraskus with its blades. Kraskus' teeth gritted and as soon as the Dronox leapt from the railing, Kraskus leapt into the air, his jaws crunched down upon the Dronox as it slowly attempted to stab his eyes out, but it was to late as the Dronox was crunched into two pieces as blood spewed all over the place. Kraskus landed back down and roared triumphantly.

The large Tyranno started to break free from its bindings, despite its implants not fully attached. It broke free and in a rampage started to slam into nearly any Dronox that came in its sight, unfortunately it also went for Kraskus, who quickly flew up into the air and allowed the Tyranno to charge into the wall with great force, accidently knocking itself out in the process. Kraskus perched atop the unconscious Tyranno and looked around for any more signs of the Dronox, to which, there were none in his sight. He took a moment to catch his breath, realising what he just did, looking back up to his daughter who was terrified.

"Cyndrakus.." He said softly, quickly flying back up and landing in front of her. "That.. was the Dronox. I told you about them."

"You.. went crazy, father. I saw the look on your face, you had no sense, no reasoning. Just.. killing." Cyndrakus said, backing up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, my daughter. It had to be done, they would've hurt you." He gently reached over with a wing, caressing his daughter's chin. "This isn't some Temple of Spode, it's one of the Dronox's fortress'. Unless.."

"This all could've been built upon some Spode Temple?" Cyndrakus added, both of them looking each other in the eyes as they pondered the idea. Perhaps they were right?

Kraskus gently nuzzled CyndrakusCyndrakus deciding to head onwards. "Stay close, Cyndrakus. They may be more up ahead." Cyndrakus nodded and slowly followed behind her father, deciding to take one more glance at the unconscious Tyranno.

While the alarms and lights continued throughout the facility, most of the Dronox forces were down below, rushing to the room Kraskus and Cyndrakus only just exited. Kraskus found it difficult to understand their language, despite his earlier claim that it was sorta built into his mind that his kind could understand any language, but when it came to the Dronox, it was like an annoying headache to him. "Keep quiet." He said in a hushed tone to his daughter, carefully moving across the railing, hoping to remain undetected from now on. Kraskus continued forward, finding it rather annoying that the railing seemed to be going on forever, he heard his daughter calling his name, causing him to halt and turn around, his eyes slowly blinking. As soon as he opened his eyes however, they would widen greatly as he noticed his surroundings changed all of a sudden. His daughter looking around as well. "What.. happened?" She asked curiously, but Kraskus remained silent. He was standing in his old homeworld, his birthplace, everything was shrouded in darkness, skeletal remains of his peers and ancients littered the wasteland. He couldn't let himself fall into sadness, he had to focus, this surely must've been some kind of illusion, some trickery! His eyes fixated on a glowing light in the distance, deciding to take the risk, he started to make his way over to the light, his daughter followed closely behind.

"I.. I remember this place. Thousands were slaughtered. This was my birthplace.." He said in a weak tone, looking around to see faint images of his past life, the fields of golden grassy plains, the blue glowing mountains and waterfalls that glittered and gave way to small beings of life. He saw himself standing beside his mate next to a river, staring up at the stars. He looked down, remembering the day he was fooled by a maddening Dark Dragon, believing to be his mate, he still didn't know if she truly made it to the afterlife and deep down, he feared that his death would only lead to being shunned and forever taunted by those up in the afterlife.

Cyndrakus stayed close, her eyes gazing at the various remains of ancients and dragons, she felt deeply worried for herself and her father. Her heart raced as she noticed the skeletal remains of very young dragons, only mere children. It made her shed a few tears, the whelplings did not deserve such a cruel end like this.

Kraskus got closer and closer to the glowing light, coming to a halt as his eyes narrowed slowly, it hummed quietly as small golden tendrils started to surround the two of them, with a great flash of light they'd find themselves standing before a large mossy altar, the statue itself illuminated a bright yellow glow. Kraskus looked around, surprised at where they ended up, wondering how he even got here. But his focus returned to the statue, it was calling out to him, beckoning to be touched. He was wary, fearing it would be some kind of trap. He glanced behind him, looking at his daughter. "I'll go first." He said softly, not wanting to put her in any harm's way.

He reached out and touched it gently, nothing seemed to happen. He looked at his claw, trying to see if it affected him at all, to which it didn't. Suddenly the sound of howling winds started to pick up around them, a great flash of light would engulf Kraskus and Cyndrakus as they found themselves standing in a realm of pure light and warmth. Kraskus' eyes widened, he was standing in front of all these Dragons and Ancients he interacted with throughout his life. They all stood there, smiling happily at Kraskus. He would then be approached by his beloved, who gently ran a claw across his face, offering a smile. She did make it to the afterlife! His heart beated fast, almost overcome with relief and happiness. But that happiness slowly faded as he looked down at himself, seeing a reflection of his dark form.

"Vyndrakus, my love.. I.. I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect-" He was then silenced with a nuzzle, to which he gladly gave back to her.

"I watched you from the afterlife, my love. I knew fully well your heart was in the right place. You did what you had to do to escape, you protected our child." Vyndrakus said softly, glancing down at Cyndrakus, who's eyes were swelling with tears and she gently approached her mother, giving her a light nuzzle. "You've been dealing with guilt for so long, you came seeking answers to the being known as Spode. Even in the afterlife, none of us fully know his appearance nor his ways. But he watches over those who are willing to do anything to save the Galaxy. This form you bear, my love. It does not stop you from fighting our ancient enemy. It does not weaken you. A great battle will soon commence on the planet and you must be ready." She gently placed a claw on Kraskus' claw, clenching it tightly. "And when the time comes, I will be here, waiting to fly the eternal skies with you, my love." She smiled widely.

Kraskus shed a small tear, offering a light smile back.

Cyndrakus remained silent, her mind swimming with an endless stream of thoughts, it was almost overwhelming to see so many of her kind before her. It made her ponder how many were still alive, was she and Kraskus the only truly living Dragons left? What of the Ancients?

Kraskus nuzzled his beloved again before slowly approaching the Ancient Matriarch, he knelt down, his head hung low. "Matriarch. I failed you, I failed all of you on that day. I betrayed everything that made us what we were, sacrificed thousands of souls to escape. I am not worthy of the afterlife.."

"No, my child, you are more than worthy." Said the Matriarch, lifting his head up with her giant talon, offering a warming smile. Despite what you did, you never gave up fighting for the Galaxy, nor your people." The Matriarch said in a soothing tone, easing his frightened soul. "He has guided you to the shrine, his light shielded you from their blades, granting us this moment of brief reunion. Return to the realm of the living, my child, protect the young races. Erase our greatest mistake from existence. It is time for a new generation of dragons to come." Vyndrakus also commented, offering a slow nod. "I have faith in you, my beloved. And our child."

Kraskus felt a light jolt in his chest, taking one more look at his beloved and fellow kin before slowly closing his eyes as he was engulfed with a great flash of light returning to the realm of reality. The statue started to glow and spin around very fast as a vast amount of energy flowed in both Kraskus and Cyndrakus, their dark scales being washed away and replaced with perfect golden scales. Cyndrakus' horns increased in size and sharpness, even her body size grew slightly bigger, bearing two new sets of legs and her wings were moved slightly upwards to her backside. Kraskus was taken back by the amount of energy flowing in his veins, his eyes shut tightly as he took in deep breaths, it was like a giant wave washing over his body as he felt his darkened scales and eyes being erased and was replaced by golden scales that shined so bright that it nearly sent some of the Dronox blind, whom were unable to reach them due to the glowing barrier behind the two. Just like his daughter, he felt his wings being moved up towards his back and bearing two new set of legs at the front. As the energy transfer completed, they both opened their eyes, glowing in pure whiteness.

Kraskus and Cyndrakus wobbled for a moment, adjusting to their new pair of legs as they looked behind them, noticing the shield was coming down. Kraskus snorted and with a deep breath, he unleashed an array of fire towards the Dronox, melting their flesh and armor away. "Come, Cyndrakus. It's time we left this place." He looked up, noticing a way out to the surface and with a great flap of his wings, he ascended upwards as Cyndrakus followed closely behind.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Tri'zik started to stir from his unconscious state, rubbing his head with one of his hands. "Uggh.. What happened?" He asked.

"Well, you started twitching, spazzing out on the floor and I think your eyes went red and then Roka proceeded to whack you in the head with his rifle and then we dragged you back in the shuttle. That about clear it, chap?" Skeever said rather happily, while being right in Tri'zik's face. "No." He merely responded, standing up on his feet and heading outside and over to where Roka was.

"Yes, I need you to head back and round up as many troops as possible. We can't possibly bash down their front door with a small army, the Val'sha have been here longer and like it or not, we may have to trust them." Roka said, tapping his headset. "The sun is setting, I expect you to be back at sunrise. Don't disappoint me, you two." He sighed loudly, rubbing his face.

"You sound stressed, brother." Tri'zik said calmly, walking over with a light smile.

"Tri'zik! You're up!" Roka smiled widely as he walked over, only to playfully punch one of his arms. Tri'zik would return the favor by whacking Roka in the head with his staff. "That is for hitting Tri'zik with that rifle of yours." He said with a light sigh.

"I apologise for that, but it was a quick decision and you are back in one piece." Roka said calmly, his left wing twitched, still rather sore from having it completely sliced off.

"If only Tri'zik could say the same for you, your wing is completely missing." He sighed, taking a good look at it.

"I'm aware. The Dronox managed to take my flight away, but it won't prevent me from tearing them to shreds." He gritted his teeth, snarling under his breath. "I just told Tirek and Vereesa to head back to our homeworld and gather the rest of our army, we're going to need them if we have a chance at breaking down that fortress-"

"Roka!" Runla called out, approaching him in a very happy manner. "We are pleased that the retrieval of the weaponry was a success! Spode smiles upon thee and to celebrate such success and being the host, we've prepared a little dinner for you all. Roka, go grab your troops and take a seat."

Roka slowly nodded before walking off, leaving Tri'zik and Runla alone. Tri'zik stared angrily at Runla, showing quite the aggression towards him. "Tri'zik does not trust you, Runla. He never will. No matter how hard you try to redeem yourselves, it will not work on the Ki'zik. You had every chance to turn against your leader so long ago, but you stuck by her side and cowardly fled from the field of battle. You may have everyone else fooled here, but you won't and never will impress Tri'zik." He said angrily, gripping his staff tightly.

"I took you as the kind of person who would be willing to put things in the past. I suppose I was wrong about you, bird-freak. Spode looks down upon you with shame and disgrace. We have a war to win and I only hope your hatred does not get in the way of victory. Keep it up, bird-freak. You won't last long in the wilderness without our knowledge." Runla glared back before walking off inside the base, leaving Tri'zik to ponder to himself.

The group gathered around a large dining table, while both the Roxxan and Ki'zik troops took their respective seats, Roka was guided to one of the bigger seats, Skeever sat beside him and then eventually followed by Tri'zik who kept an eye on the Val'sha that surrounded them. A few one eyed raptors would be walking around the table, carrying plates of food on their backsides as Runla finally took a seat himself, picking up a nice freshly cooked meat and placing it on his plate.

"I'd like to thank each and every one of our old allies for assisting us with our campaign against the Dronox. With the weaponry retrieved, we can finally hit their front door and expel them from this world! Spode has guided us, united us and has blessed us! Once the Dronox have been destroyed, we shall focus our attention to other worlds! Only together will we finally embrace freedom and prosperity!" Runla raised his drink, to which the other Val'sha cheerfully roared and began devouring their meals, the Roxxan and Ki'zik followed in suite while Roka stared awkwardly at his food, it was a bunch of leaves and vegetables, but he decided to at least give it try. He grabbed a fruit and took a big bite out of it and swallowed it, unfortunately he immediately regretted doing so as his stomach felt like it was crying on the inside, he didn't wish to embarrass himself so he did his best to keep normal.

Tri'zik looked over at Roka, merely shrugging with his seven arms before picking up a couple of leaves and fruit and munching away, glancing back over at Runla. Skeever was rather piggy, making quite the mess with his food before speaking. "So..!" He continued to munch down on his meat, proceeding to swallow. "What was in the crates, chap?" He peered at Runla.

Runla finished sipping his drink, letting out a light burp. "A mechanical masterpiece. Fitted with all sorts of explosives and a drill. We'll be able to cut through those Dronox like nothing. But of course, only one can drive such a marvellous weapon-" Tri'zik slammed the table with one of his fists, causing most of the plates to fall off and smash into the floor.

"You're telling us that we risked life and limb for one mechsuit?" He said angrily. "Roka lost his wing for this one weapon. It better have been worth it.." He sat back down, allowing Runla to continue.

"You can rest easy, Tri'zik. It's in safe conditions and we won't allow it to fall that easily. Skeever, my friend, you've been with us for a long time and have proven to be a master at driving vehicles, I'll let you have the honors." Runla smiled lightly.

Skeever's tiny tail started to wag left and right very fast, while munching away on his food. "An honor, Runla! I shall steer that thing into every Dronox that comes into my sights! BA-HAH! JUST IMAGINE ALL THE CHAOS AND BLOOD!" He cackled loudly, only to be received with utter silence in the room as everyone stared at him blankly, he awkwardly coughed and went back to eating his food.

"Ahem.. While we're all here, might as well show you the various wildlife on the planet. More importantly those who have been tortured and brainwashed by the Dronox." He pressed a little button on the table, bringing up a yellow hologram, showing a large theropod. "This is what we call a Tyranno, large teeth, rather large in size and makes an interesting opponent in battle. We fought off one many years ago, it was quite a challenge for us. It's usually coloured in brownish scales, and is coupled with four eyes on each side." Runla nodded before sipping his drink.

"Quite the beast." Roka commented, grinning widely. "What I wouldn't give to come back as one of those, I'd be running through the forests, tearing up everything that stood in my way."

"Never thought you liked big creatures, brother." Tri'zik chuckled. "Does Tri'zik need to remind you of the time we fought that giant monstrosity?" Roka rolled his eyes, grumbling. "Don't remind me.."

"I remember seeing that monstrosity. It was huge and could've brought us all to extinction. I began questioning my people's path and well… Rest is history. If we were capable of summoning that alone, imagine what the Grox can summon." Rulna snorted, scratching his chin as he pondered to himself.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they summoned an infinite army of Dronox. It's highly possible!" Skeever commented, finally finished chowing down on his food. "Then again, I suppose we'll see if that's true when we go barging at their fortress' doorstep!"

Runla tapped the button on the table, changing the hologram to show a large map. "We're here and the fortress is just about.. There, Attacking the front gate should be simple, we can split into a group and protect from a ridge just up here. If we become overwhelmed, then we-"

"Then I'll call for our ship and we get off this planet." Roka said, grunting.

"RIght.. From what we've gathered over the years, they don't have any big weapons to shoot any ships down. Yet." Runla nodded. "More importantly-" A sudden roar came from outside, making Runla rather irritated. "CAN I FINISH MY SPEECH FOR ONCE?!" He sighed angrily. "To arms! It might be a Tyranno!"

Everyone got up from their seats and rushed outside, weapons at the ready as they peered into the darkness. They would all become blinded by a great flash of light in the skies as it landed in front of them with a loud thud, emitting a deep growl. "Val'sha.." Kraskus snorted.

"Kraskus?" Tri'zik and Roka said at the same time, both surprised to see Kraskus' new appearance, Roka quickly spoke up before he did anything rash. "It's alright, Kraskus, they aren't our enemies. We all have a common goal here, to rid this planet of the Dronox. You can live with that?"

Kraskus eyed the Val'sha, narrowing his eyes. "My heart has little forgiveness for what they did so long ago, but if they can prove their redemption, then perhaps I can see them as the innocent people that you say they've become." His voice rumbled through his breath, causing his fins to vibrate as Cyndrakus poked her head out underneath his feet. "Get some rest. With my powers restored, we may have a fighting chance against them. And yes, I was listening to the entire conversation.." He nodded before turning around and latching onto the nearest tree, hanging upside down on the branch as Cyndrakus followed right behind, giving the Val'sha an odd glare before doing so.

"Right then. Best we head off to sleep." Runla clapped his hands together. "One of you show Roka to his quarters, I'll show the rest of the group where they'll be sleeping."

Roka yawned loudly, slowly heading back on inside as one of the Val'sha showed the way to his sleeping quarters, it was a small room, the ceiling was practically covered in overgrowth, bunch of vines and roots and then there was the small bed with quite a large blanket. "Suitable?" Asked the Val'sha. "It'll do. Thanks." Roka replied, shrugging as the door closed behind him. He took a seat on the bed, taking off his gauntlet and placing it on the small table beside him, along with his equipment. He lightly rubbed his left eye, feeling the hardness on the scar as his teeth grinded, it still stung, but not as much as it did ages ago. Letting out a loud yawn, he slowly laid down upon the bed and his eyes slowly closed, drifting away to the land of dreams.

Across the hallway was Tri'zik's room, he was currently being inspected by one of his own people. "Tri'zik. We saw you having some kind of seizure, eyes went red, are you sure you are fully prepared for the battle to come?" She said.

Tri'zik sat upon the bed, grunting as he was rubbing his head with four of his claws. "Tri'zik is fine, you do not need to worry about him. You should be concerned about the Val'sha. Tri'zik does not trust them. Neither should you."

"Ziz'ka will make note of that." She responded calmly. "Sleep well, Tri'zik." She proceeded to bow her head before walking out, the door closing behind her. Tri'zik took a deep breath and lowered himself onto the floor, crossing his four legs and putting all of his claws together, deciding to meditate in peace. But his meditation was short lived when Skeever bursted into the room. "Hey-hey! So, the Val'sha ran out of room, decided that you would make a good room buddy! You don't mind me, right chap?"

Tri'zik slowly opened his eyes, taking his time to respond until he finally uttered: "Tri-"

"Great! I'll just take the bed, you don't mind the floor, do ya?" Skeever hopped onto the bed, quickly bouncing on it a few times before suddenly falling asleep in an instant, snoring loudly. Tri'zik rolled his eyes, deciding to continue his meditation, but Skeever's snoring made things difficult, in the end, Tri'zik gave up and laid down upon the floor, using his claws to block noise as he slumbered away. But before he could be granted his dreams, Runla entered the room.

"I know you do not trust us, Tri'zik. But if we're going to have any chance at winning this battle, I need you to trust us and especially me." Runla folded his arms, staring at him.

Tri'zik pondered for a moment before slowly sighing. "Tri'zik will trust you. But if you show even an ounce of betrayal. He will end you.."

"That is all I ask, Tri'zik. Good night.." Runla turned around and left, closing the door behind them.

Outside, as the two Dragons slept peacefully, just hidden within the bushes was a glowing red eye, its pupil spun around in a circle, as if zooming in. {" _▀▖┗▛▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄▖┅┗▖. ┣┗┏▛▄▖▜┏┣ ▚ ▖▞┣┗▖┗┣."}_ The red eye slowly moved from the bushes, letting out a light growling noise as it disappeared back into the night.

Many hours passed, the sun would be rising on Grenza. Meanwhile, Tirek and Vereesa were steering the ship all the way back to Grenza, beside them were a few smaller ships, most likely carrying the troops.

"All fleets checked in, Vereesa." Tirek said, nodding slowly. He pressed a few buttons to his right, making sure everything was in perfect condition. "Last known contact was just about.. Here." He tapped the small hologram of the planet. "Troop ships move in." Vereesa tapped her headset.

The small ships zoomed passed the Vindicar, heading towards the Val'sha base. "Cyclo, is the laser weapon online?" Vereesa asked.

{Correct. It is fully operational.} Cyclo responded.

"Great. If they need full assistance, then we'll be ready." Vereesa proceeded to lean back in the chair, taking a deep breath.

 **[Back on the ground.]**

"We all know the plan. We hit them hard at the gates, use every weapon at your disposal. Show no mercy to these monsters." Runla said, pointing to the drawing of the gate on a small paper map. "Skeever, get inside the mechsuit. You'll work with Roka and Tri'zik on the frontlines, my people will cover the ridge with our scoped weaponry. Kraskus, Cyndrakus.." He looked up at the two dragons, falling silent for a moment. "You.. do whatever you do. Ahem. Any questions?" They all shook their heads, readying their weapons. "Let's move!" They all began to to march in the direction to the Dronox fortress.

Roka was up front, holding his rifle tightly as they trekked through the bushes. His eyes narrowed upon the looming fortress ahead of him, only making him grip his weapon tighter. "Roka!" A voice called out from behind, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around, it was Sera, of all people. She ran up to him, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Almost didn't see you at the briefing. Mind catching me up to speed?" She held her weapon upwards, grinning.

"Sera? What're you doing here? I mean.. Course you're here, I expected you to be on the battlefield.." Roka rubbed his chin. "Long story short, we met up with the Val'sha, whom are old 'friends' of the Roxxan and Ki'zik. Told us all about Spode, mostly, met up with Kraskus and his daughter Cyndrakus, then we found out that the Dronox occupy this planet and we're on our way to blast them to death. Caught up to speed now?"

"Definitely." Sera responded, smirking as her pinkish color changed to yellow, indicating that she was happy.

"Glad to have you with us, Sera. Try not to die on me, will you?" Roka grinned widely.

"Hah! They'll have to use a large explosive to bring me down." Sera responded, cackling.

The army continued onwards, marching through the bushes as they narrowly avoided large predators, even their nesting grounds, they got lucky and even managed to pass a slumbering Tyranno. Once they got close enough to the fortress, they came to a halt, crouching down behind a large tree.

"We all remember the plan?" Runla asked, glancing behind him.

"We're ready, Runla. Give the signal and we'll tear those Dronox to shreds." Roka snarled lightly.

"Scope team, with me." Runla gestured by lightly waving his hand, as they started to make their way over to the edge. Just outside the fortress were many patrolling Dronox, in that instant, Runla let loose the signal, with a thunderous roar from the army they charged from behind the tree, weapons firing across the land and penetrating the Dronox from the outside. As the battle begun, a loud alarm went off from the fortress.

The much larger Dronox, bearing electric blades charged forth, coming into contact with the army, few soldiers were cut down, but the Dronox were swiftly dealt with shots to their heads. The Ki'zik quickly formed a formation, their arms slowly pressing together near their chest, as the rushing Dronox army came closer and closer, they combined all their energy into one and as a result unleashed a mighty beam of green energy, decimating them.

Kraskus and Cyndrakus remained in the air, their roars causing the skies to thunder, both of them swooped down and grabbed whatever Dronox they could get their claws upon and proceeding to drop them from the air. Kraskus' set his eyes on a heavily armoured Dronox that walked out from the gates, he grinned widely and carefully tilted to the right, slowly turning around fully and diving downwards towards the armoured Dronox and landing right on top of it and quickly sinking his teeth into its armor, using his new legs to pin down the Dronox more easily. Cyndrakus landed behind Kraskus, snarling loudly at the Dronox surrounding them, she took a deep breath and let loose an array of fire, making a circle of flame around them both as a few Dronox dared to run through the flames, landing a few strikes at her scales.

The Veks were quick on their feet, running alongside the tamed one-eyed raptors, hissing and snarling as they jumped from rock to rock, using their blades to violently stab any Dronox that came in their sights, while the raptors lunged upon a few Dronox, struggling to break their armor, while other raptors met an unfortunate end from being stabbed through the heart.

The Bilgrogs were notorious for having slender bodies, easily able to dodge weapons at close quarters, while other Bilgrogs used small blades, others bared heavy armor and rifles, blasting away at the seemingly infinite numbers of the Dronox that poured from the gate.

The Roxxan roared furiously, using their wings as an advantage against their foe, coming down upon them with a hunger for blood as their weapons clashed with the Dronox and their lightning blades. Unfortunately, that advantage was short-lived as many were grabbed by cybernetic pterodactyls, but they were quickly shot down by the Val'sha from above the ridge, firing carefully at their heads.

"PUSH FOR THE GATE!" Roka yelled, snarling as he quickly uppercutted a Dronox in the throat with his electric gauntlet, shoving it to the ground as he proceeding forward. Sera stayed beside him, blasting away at a few Dronox with her weapon. She then held down the trigger, causing it to charge up for a light beam attack, she lets go and the beam spews upon two Dronox troops, melting away their flesh and armor. "Heh.." She grinned a bit.

Roka glanced to his left, seeing Skeever having a blast in that mechsuit. "Skeever! SKEEVER!" He called out. Skeever used the mechsuit to pick up a Dronox and slam it into the ground, he quickly ran over to Roka. "What is it, chap?" He opened up the lid, smiling widely. Was that.. Blood on his face?

"Get that cannon working! We need to lower their numbers!" Roka nodded before swiftly turning around and swiping at a Dronox's face, slamming it into the ground and stomping its head in with his feet. "Roger that, chap! Time to blow up some Dronox!" He accidently pressed a button, which activated the cannon and ended up blowing up three Dronox soldiers into mere pieces, he cackled as a response. Clearly having way too much fun in the mechsuit. Roka snorted a bit before tackling a Dronox and repeatedly pounding its face in with his electric gauntlet, blood splattering all over his face.

Meanwhile, the Val'sha continued to shoot down the cybernetic pterodactyls, Runla quickly applied a cooling system on his weapon before firing another shot, he heard a sudden cry of agony to his left as he peered down the ridge, seeing a few troops heavily injured, while others were fighting for their lives, his eyes fixated upon Tri'zik. Tri'zik swung his weapon wildly, blasting his foes away with the power of the wind, he called out. "They have another entrance, coming from behind! Form ra-GAHH!" A Dronox struck its blade right into his chest, letting out a light cackle through its helmet. "Tri'zik!" Runla called out, quickly calling for two raptors to follow him as he rushed down the ridge.

Tri'zik furiously snapped the blade in two, spinning around and whacking the Dronox in the head with his staff before succumbing to his injuries and collapsing on the ground. Runla rushed to his aid, carefully picking him up and looking ahead of the battlefield, witnessing the amount of Dronox pouring from the fortress gate, he became filled with stress and fear, they were losing. Roka and Sera ran over to the two. "Roka, we need to get out of here! Now! This was suicide, I thought they would've been in shorter numbers!" Runla said.

Roka growled, looking around him to see the amount of dead soldiers, he slowly shook his head and tapped his headset. "We need an evac, now! We're taking to much heavy damage!"

{What about the weapo-}

"Forget the weapon! They just keep coming, it'll be a waste of ammunition!" Roka interrupted, snorting.

{On our way.} Vereesa said through the headset.

"Runla, take the others, get to the shuttles. We'll take who we can onboard the Vindicar. Go!" Roka yelled, turning to Skeever, Kraskus and Cyndrakus. "You three, protect them at all costs!"

Kraskus and Cyndrakus took to the skies, while Skeever ran alongside Runla and the other injured folk. Roka slowly glanced back at the massive army of Dronox, his eyes only narrowed, his grip tightened on his gauntlet. "Everyone! Fall back to the ship!" Sera yelled.

The Vindicar came into view as it slowly tilted to the right, firing away its small cannons, blasting away any Dronox that came near them, ladders were dispensed from the docking areas. Everyone would begin to climb up the ladders, Roka looked towards the gate, his eyes catching a glimpse of a swirling portal from within, realizing that is how they must've kept pouring in almost infinite numbers. He snorted out snot and proceeded to climb up the ladder as the Vindicar started preparing to blast off.

The fortress once again let out a loud alarm, the very tip of the fort lit up brightly with a purple glow. Soon after it shot a mighty beam into the sky as an immense amount of energy crackled and fizzled loudly, tearing open a rift. Roka was still climbing up the ladder, he stopped and looking up, his eyes widening.

"By Spode.." Runla said, looking up as he and the group were only a few miles away from the battlefield. They all looked up in horror and despair.

A large meteorite blasted forth from the rift, heading straight to the Vindicar. "Incoming! Tirek, Vereesa, get this ship moving!" Sera called out. Tirek and Vereesa gripped the wheels tightly, turning them fast as the ship slowly turned to the right and both slammed their feet on the pedal as the meteorite crashed right beside the vessel, creating a large mushroom cloud. A loud roar echoed from within the cloud as a large claw reached out and grabbed ahold of the ship from the top, leaving quite a dent as the ship began to tilt downwards, Roka looked down and glared, remembering this monstrosity from so long ago, the very same being that nearly wiped out the Roxxan and Ki'zik. He quickly snapped out of it, realizing how dire the situation was, he looked up at the crew and then back down at the monstrosity. The ship continued to tilt, cannons fired but barely put a dent in the monster's skin. "Cin bel- hi. Bui- i herdir.." The monstrosity cackled out.

Roka felt time slow down in his mind, reflecting on everything he did in his life. If he climbed up now, the fate of his entire crew would perish and his friends would most likely end up being tortured for eternity. He would not allow this, all this work would not be in vain. He closed his eyes, gripping his gauntlet tightly as it started to charge with electricity. Roka tapped his headset. "Whatever you do, Tirek, Vereesa, do not look back. Get out of here." He accepted his fate and pushed himself off the ladder, bringing back his arm and with a mighty battlecry, he plunged his gauntlet right into the monster's eye, it roared in agony as its grip on the vessel loosened and quickly blasted off into the sky, as the monster collapsed onto its knees. Roka took out his gauntlet and stabbed it again in the eye until it roared loudly and finally fell onto the ground with a loud thud, Roka would end up rolling across the ground rather roughly, his headset broke off from his head and ended up falling into a hole in the earth.

He rubbed his mouth with his arm, spitting out a bit of blood as he breathed slowly, watching the Vindicar and the small shuttles depart from the planet. He then smiled, relieved that they got out safely, he slowly turned his attention to the Dronox who started to charge towards him. His gauntlet sparked with electricity as he charged forth, slashing and uppercutting any Dronox that came close enough to him. He fought viciously, even when he felt like he was out of breath, he continued on fighting. But unfortunately, his energy gave out as he missed swiping at a Dronox and they managed to plunge their weapon into his chest, he groaned in pain as another blade was sent into his chest, then a third and a fourth. He froze on the spot, slowly losing his grip on his gauntlet as it dropped to the ground with a clang. He tried to reach for his weapon, but the Dronox took it off of him and proceeded to bash his face with the hilt of the rifle. They all pulled out their blades as he knelt down on the ground, his mouth dripping with blood as he struggled to breathe.

"▀▖┗▛▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄ _."_ One of the Dronox said, the others 'laughed' in their language as they all started to make their way back inside the fortress, one of the armoured Dronox approached Roka and grabbed ahold of him by the throat and attached a device to his chest before dropping him on the ground, it merely laughed and followed the others inside and the door slammed shut. Leaving all the corpses behind, along with a heavily wounded Roka.

Roka breathed slowly as he struggled to stand up, groaning in pain. Suddenly he stopped as he heard the device begin to beep repeatedly every few seconds, getting faster and faster. He tried to pull it off, but his wounds were too much to bare. He knelt back down, roaring in fury and furiously scratching the ground, awaiting whatever painful death they would give him. The beeping stopped and in that instant, he shed a single tear, almost relieved that it did not blow him to smithereens. He slowly looked at his hands as they started to show signs of large bumps and cracks, steam would flow from his scales, he realized that this device was tearing his body apart, he would begin to scream in pure pain and agony as his chest cracked opened, his glowing eyes changed to purple and his remaining wing being completely burned to ashes. He started to spit out blood, continuing to scream from the top of his lungs as he felt his insides burning away.

Far from the battlefield, the crew all watched from afar as all they would see was the sound of an explosion and small mushroom cloud. Tirek and Vereesa looked in horror and shock, Vereesa almost lost concentration on her driving. Kraskus and Cyndrakus looked down upon the battlefield from afar, both terrified of the echoing screams that came from Roka and Tri'zik, who was inside the shuttle would be able to see what occurred, he banged one of his hands against the glass, tears started to run down his face as he yelled furiously as they all continued to depart from the chaos.

And in the aftermath, all that remained was the gauntlet, the electricity sparked once more, but then slowly ran out of energy and turned off as the wind howled across the land and the sun was blocked by the darkening clouds.


	13. The Soaring Skeever

**After a humiliating defeat on Grenza, our heroes return to grieve the loss of one of their own, who was there at the beginning, protecting the people he cared for.**

 **Feel free to share and leave your thoughts! ^^**

* * *

The sun slowly went down upon the world, the air grew cold, the sense of joy and freedom escaped the landscape as the surrounding clouds formed, slowly pouring down rain towards the earth as the concrete and grass seeped with water. Slowly, the Roxxan hall opened up. Skeever, Tri'zik, Sera, Veeresa, Tirek and Runla stood beside what appeared to be a long coffin, slowly wheeling it down a long carpet, bringing it to a halt at the end as everyone gathered around in front of it. Lightning struck in the background and the sound of booming thunder filled their ears.

"A leader has fallen..." Tri'zik said slowly, holding out one of his claws, closing his eyes.

"A friend.." He slowly lowered his head. "A brother.. Tri'zik.. Always saw him as one of his own. He looked after Tri'zik as he looked after Roka. He always stood by Tri'zik's side, he could always trust him. We failed at sending the Dronox off Grenza, their numbers were seemingly infinite. We were outnumbered and were forced to retreat. Tri'zik was told of Roka's heroic sacrifice, had he not gave his life in that moment, many of the soldiers standing with us today would not be here. Today, we send our fallen brethren off to the world beyond the living. May his soul find peace, and he will know that no matter how dire the situation. We will never give up. We will find allies, enough to crush the Dronox on Grenza. We will send a message to the Grox by sending their creations back in pieces!"

The speech was then met with thunderous roars and clanging of their weapons on the ground before it all went silent again.

"For now.. Let us grieve our fallen. Tend to our wounds, for when the time comes, we will return to the place of our humiliation and give the Dronox something to be humiliated for." Tri'zik said deeply, slowly proceeding to walk down the steps, turning his gaze back to the coffin, allowing the heavy rain to run down his body, falling into a deep silence with the rest of the civilians.

"A well made speech, Tri'zik." Runla nodded.

"It was the least Tri'zik could do for a brother. Our humiliation will not be forgotten by the Dronox on Grenza, we must hit them where it hurts most." He replied.

"Spode should've protected us. Perhaps, he knew this was suppose to be." Runla rubbed his chin, pondering deeply. "The Dronox may have kicked us hard, Tri'zik. But if we could tame Grenza's wildlife, we'd be able to hit a lot harder.."

"What are you suggesting?" Tri'zik tilted his head.

"From my understanding, you people are able to place down colonies on a planet. If we set up our own small base of operations on Grenza, we'll be able to prepare more easily."

"We should've done that in the first place." Tri'zik sighed deeply, letting out a loud snort. "We were unprepared and we lost a lot of good people, including Tri'zik's brother." He motioned his head towards the coffin.

Runla gazed towards the coffin, his head lowering for a moment. "Perhaps Spode saw this, perhaps this was Roka's fate?" He turned his head towards Tri'zik, expecting some form of response, but the only resposne he received was an angry glare from the Ki'zik. The look in his eyes told him exactly how he felt about his words.

"Tri'zik has prepration to do. You and your people will begin helping us with the weaponsmithing. The Veks could use any schematics your kind has come up with." Tri'zik slowly turned around, heading on inside towards the great hall as the rain continued to pour down heavily on the muddy concrete.

"He seems furious." Skeever commented, appearing to Runla's left.

"Spode will soothe his anger, Skeever. But for now, we have work to do."

"I'll take a moment to honor the fallen, then start working on my broken shuttle. It still has its uses, chap. I'll be also going on my own personal mission, I'll be back before you miss me." Skeever nodded, turning back to the coffin.

Runla proceeded forward, letting the rain droplets run down his face as he made his way towards a large platform, pressing a small button as it started to descend into the earth. The elevator rumbled and creaked as it continued to descend, coming to a halt shortly after. He stepped off the platform and headed down a long hallway, his eyes gazing upon large glass windows filled with all sorts of strange tech. There were a couple of Veks typing away at some consoles, but at the far end of the hall was a large opening, many consoles spreaded all over the place and a large one in the center.

"Sera, is it?" Runla pointed to the Vek, who was typing away at the larger console.

"Correct." The Vek replied, turning around to Runla. "Heard a lot about you, Runla. More specifically your race." She approached him, offering a small nod.

"Well, most of it is shrouded in pain and death, my kind weren't the most friendliest in ages time. I only seek to redeem my people." Runla rubbed his snout, letting out a snort.

"I take it you've come down here for a reason, not just to chat and start questioning our tech, hm?" Sera said, eyeing Runla carefully.

"You wouldn't happen to be working on some kind of device that could accelerate the colonization process, would you? We could use that if we want to gain a much stronger foothold on Grenza."

"I was working on something like that, but production was halted, thanks to a certain.. Death." She fell silent, turning away from Runla.

"We're all grieving right now, but thousands more will die if we cannot push the Dronox back from that planet. The wildlife there can be beneficial for all of us." He said, hoping his words would convince Sera to pick up the pace with her device. Although, he felt unsure that his words would do anything.

Sera glared angrily at him, her fists clenching. "I expected that expedition of theirs to have gone smoothly, I didn't expect a lot of them to die! Especially Roka!" She growled loudly, slowly calming herself down. "He was a good leader, Runla. Part of a council, we managed to keep some sense of peace within this small city, but now a new leader must be selected, which will take time and we don't know what's out there, if we even have the time at all to manage leadership here."

"Then don't focus on that, focus on what's important now: Survival." Runla grunted. "You want vengeance for those who perished? Then start working on the tech that we need to break the Dronox on Grenza. I may not be in a position to make demands here, Sera, but if you can't start moving a little faster, then we're all going to die." With that, Runla started marching out, his feet making quite the stomping noise as he headed back out to the elevator, leaving Sera to her thoughts.

Back outside, just near the beachside outside the city, Skeever was hammering away at his shuttle's engine before putting his helmet and started to drill on the inside, red sparks flying all over the place, along with an extremely loud noise that scared the local wildlife. "By Spode! I think it's working again!" He quickly raced inside the shuttle and flipped the on switch. The shuttle rumbled and shook, but then switched off again. This did not sit well with Skeever as he angrily jumped about outside, screaming and ranting something. The watchmen near the city only stared, their heads tilting as they watched the ratman have his tantrum.

"Should've tried finding a new engine back on Grenza, but nope! You had to focus on finding that stupid tech that the Val'sha wanted, and they probably didn't even use at the battle against the Dronox!" Skeever ranted, stomping his little feet before proceeding to kick his shuttle's engine. "WORK ALREADY!" In that moment, the shuttle rumbled and the jet engines started to work again. "Hah! That's more like it!" He raced back inside, shutting the door.

Skeever got in his comfy sit, flicking a few switches on the ceiling. "Navigation systems are online again, which is just splendid! I wonder if my hyperdrive is still active." He pressed a small red button, bringing up a hologram, detailing the status of his vessel. Everything appeared normal, mostly. "Excellent! Now all that remains is a test drive to ensure everything is fully functional, because I don't trust my own ship." He muttered to himself.

The shuttle rumbled as it slowly lifted into the air and spun around towards the sky, blasting off with great acceleration, breaking through the atmosphere and into the vast emptiness of space itself, stars glittering all around him. "Communication box: Functional. Radar is also functional, but I feel like I am missing somethin-ah!" He grabbed his small pistol, loading the clip. "Now I'm good." He looked back towards the planet, offering a light salute. "Time to find us some more allies." He pulled down on a lever, causing the shuttle to fly at a very fast speed through space, causing the vessel to go into hyper space, being enveloped in a swirling aura of blue and white streams, it was such a beauty to see, but for Skeever, it had been the norm for him.

Moments later, his ship emerged as small trails of cosmic dust flowed behind his vessel, taking in his surroundings as he flipped a few switches on the ceiling before leaning back in his seat, taking in the view of the countless glowing stars. He kept a close eye on his radar, hoping to find a signal of a nearby civilization that can provide aid on their mission. Despite knowing Roka for a short time, Skeever vowed to avenge his ally by any means necessary. As he continued to speed through space, his communication relay beeped.

{Captain, an emergency distress signal has been detected on a nearby planet.]

Skeever leaned to his right, pressing a small red button, sending the shuttle into autopilot mode as it steered towards the planet where the distress signal came from, the planet had signs of life, judging by the large amount of water and the viewable lush green grass that stretched across the land, after the shuttle breached the atmosphere, his radar detected something as his ship's sensors beeped.

"What do we have here then?" Skeever brought up his camera panel, seeing what was being detected. The camera zoomed in closely on a crashed spacecraft, it's nose stuck deep into the earth, along with a couple of skeletals and strange writing on the ground. Skeever took a deep breath and brought down his camera panel, driving his shuttle over towards the crash site and bringing out his scanning device.

From the bottom of his shuttle, small doors opened up as a scanning machine extended outwards, shooting out a small white beam at the crashed ship, sending data back into the ship's mainframe. Skeever was led to the conclusion that the writing on the ground appeared to be some form of cryptic map, he lightly rubbed his whiskers as he was trying to piece all of it together. But in the midst of his thinking, his shuttle rocked as the crashed ship was trying to trigger a transfer beam, he brought his shuttle above the spacecraft and awaited what would be transferred.

The spacecraft shot up a large beam, transferring what appeared to be a couple of missiles and an interstellar drive, which seems to have unknown coordinates. "Hmm.. This doesn't look like an accident, they must've tried seeking help. But why?" Skeever thought, he checked the coordinates which were a star away. Interesting. Precisely one parsec away. He might be able to find useful allies if he helped them, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

He turned his shuttle around, grabbing ahold of a switch and bringing it down slowly as the engines roared, his thrusters burning up brightly as he blasted out of the atmosphere and into the far unknown, putting trust in his ship's tech that it would reach the correct coordinates. He closed his eyes, his seat rocking left and right as the ship beamed through space, coming to a halt outside the planet where the coordinates had taken him.

{Planet surface: Habitable.}

"Lifeforms?"

{Lifeforms: Intelligent Life and signs of civilization detected. Signs of passive creatures detected.}

"Establish communication with the civilization." Skeever said.

{Attempting communication connection..} After a minute or so, the computer spoke again. {Connection timed out.}

"Right, time to approach them by foot." He grabbed ahold of his steering wheel and bringing it forward as the shuttle slowly descended downwards towards the planet, breaking through the atmosphere and gently touched down on the rocky grounds, thrusters would puff out smoke as they turned off upon touchdown. The shuttle hatch open and Skeever stepped out, but not before putting on his oxygen helmet and oxygen tank, just for safety measures. He withdrew his small blaster and proceeded onwards, his helmet keeping track of how far the civilization was, it appeared to just be over the small mountain ahead.

Skeever looked around, the wildlife here was healthy and thriving, it's as if untouched by civilization for ages, Skeever travelled a lot and he saw how some of the wildlife on planets tend to become scarce from pollution or mass extinction, so he found it somewhat surprising to see so much life before him. He made his way to the top of the small mountain, his eyes widened with shock at what he just saw with his own eyes.

A massive city was completely laid waste, the concrete, the buildings, the walls were black, covered in ashes and debris and at the very center was a minor crater. No signs of life could be seen from that distance.

"By Spode, what happened..?" Skeever stepped back a bit, perhaps he was in struck in a moment of fear as he turned around and rushed back to his shuttle, rebooting the engines and deciding to use his scanner to maybe find potential survivors, but how long was this incident? He had to find answers.

His shuttle flew across the sky, hovering above the city's debris as the scanning device was let out again, gathering information and data, storing it all into the ship's mainframe like it did before with the crashed spacecraft.

{Scan complete. Cause: Explosion. Details suggest it came from a high classed vessel. Small signs of overgrowth were detected on various structures. Unable to calculate time of destruction.}

"That doesn't help at all, if something big can take out a city just like that." He snapped his fingers as he said so. "Then I fear what'll become of my allies-"

{Captain, you have an incoming transmission.}

"Survivors..?" Skeever opened up the communication panel, but the image was static and blurry.

{"WARNING! WARNING! All Grox will be terminated!"}

"Hey, uhh, listen chap, I ain't a Grox. I'm here to help." Skeever tried to respond.

{"SECOND WARNING! All Grox will be terminated!"}

"For the second time, chap! I am not a Grox!" Skeever looked outside his shuttle window, seeing three ships in the distance, guns at the ready. He quickly activated his shuttle weaponry defense mechanism, prepared for a fight.

{"FINAL WARNING! All Grox will be terminated!"}

{Captain. The transmission appears to be automatic. These are not lifeforms.}

"Now you tell me?!" Skeever groaned as he gripped his steering wheel, putting two fingers on each side where two buttons were. He pressed down hard as his two turrets at the front of his shuttle began firing at the three ships head.

The three ships dispersed, each going in different directions as they maneuvered his gunfire, one of them came screening towards him, firing several laser shots at his shuttle, but Skeever quickly maneuvered it by diving downwards and barrel rolling under the ship in front, only to quickly turn around and fire his guns at the back of the ship's engines, causing it to overheat and explode, leaving only two ships left to fight. The other two ships turned around and began firing at the shuttle, managing to strike a few times at the hard metal material, leaving behind marks and small damages. His shuttle dove upwards, starting to break through the atmosphere at an alarming rate, the front of the shuttle turning red hot as it ascended into space as the two ships followed behind, continuing to fire their laser turrets.

Within the cockpit, the red lights flashed on and off as the shuttle sustained minor damages, Skeever flipped a few switches as he wanted to get away as quickly as possible before they managed to shoot his engines apart. "Hyper thrusters activate, return to homeworld!"

{Hyper thrusters initiated.}

The shuttle's thrusters burned up, with a great blast of energy the shuttle soared across the stars with great speed, leaving behind quite at trail of smoke as the two robotic ships turned around and headed back to their planet. The thrusters rumbled and puffed out smoke as he pulled back his steering wheel, bringing the shuttle to a halt in space.

Skeever took a long sigh of relief, hopping out of his chair and heading to the back of the shuttle, opening up a small frozen safe filled with what looked like cold meat and purple glowing liquid in a cup, taking a long sip of it and took a bite out of the frozen meat, placing both back into the safe and shutting the door, returning to his comfy pilot seat, bringing up his hands as he started type away at the various buttons before him.

{Activating long-range scanners, current objective: Detect any signs of civilization. Process may take up to a few minutes, at best.}

"There's gotta be at least one or several thriving civilizations out there, at least close to the homeworld." Skeever sighed. "I don't care if it's a group of one-eyed talking raptors, I need someth-"

{Captain, you have an incoming transmission. It is being transmitted from a nearby Star System, approximately two parsecs away.} _**Bleep! Bleep!**_ {Translator activated.}

{" _Unidentified vessel, you have been detected on our long-ranged radar, are you friend or foe?_ "}

"Friend, I'm just out here seeking allies or any valuable resources. I come from a planet not far from where you are, we have a thriving civilization. But we have a small problem on another planet, we lost a lot of good chaps on there. You ever heard of the Dronox?"

{" _We've attempted to study them. But they have some built in system that turns them to ashes upon retrieval. If you are as you say you are, you may approach."}_

Skeever's shuttle once again beamed across space, flying passed a few star systems before arriving at the star system that the ship coordinated where the transmission came from, he pulled back his steering wheel as the shuttle would hover near the planet's atmosphere, two ships broke through the atmosphere and started to circle Skeever's ship.

{" _Identify yourself firstly."}_

"My name is Skeever, chap. Last of my kind, bit of a trader, working with nice people who helped me out. What's yours?" A small panel opened up, revealing the speaker for the newfound empire.

The creature was wearing a top hat, along with a small moustache, heavily armoured plating across its chest area and underbelly, two long legs each with three tipped toes, two small arms with very sharp claws and a black eyeglass on it's left eye. It was coloured darkish blue with stripes of light blue across its body and had two sharp curvy horns on the top of its head. {" _We are known as the Jowwi empire. It is our duty to study, dissect and examine the universe around us. We seek knowledge and it is our fervent belief that every question can be answered with research, systematic categorization, dedication and logic. Knowledge is our fuel and there is no higher calling than learning."}_

"So, you create a lot of useful technology, I assume?" Skeever asked, leaning back in his chair.

{ _"We prefer discovery over construction of vast dangerous weaponry, but our science may prove valuable to those wishing to construct such."}_

"We could use your great minds then, chap. The Dronox have a heavily fortified base on a planet called Grenza, they are planning something and have been for sometime. Will you help us be rid of them?"

{ _"Perhaps, but first you must prove your worth to us. Our high-tech scanners have identified a very useful artifact on a planet we titled: Eurna. It is said to have been abandoned for many millennia, so much in fact that the ancient structures have been infiltrated by strange spider-like creatures. Go and collect it for us and we will see about aiding you and your friends in this little war. We've uploaded the coordinates to your ship."}_

"Hmm.. Very well, chap. I will return with the artifact unscathed." Skeever slowly turned his shuttle around, pressing a few buttons to set the coordinates as his vessel would soon beam across the stars, heading far for planet Eurna.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

During the cold night, the city was lit up like a beacon hundreds of civilians still up and about, sharing drinks, purchasing merchandise or simply chatting away in the tall skyscraper buildings or down below in the streets. Within the main hall, Sera was carrying a small plate of fruits, along with a small cup of water. She opened the main door, peering inside.

"Tri'zik..?" She calmly called out, stepping on inside to see Tri'zik before the throne, kneeling down, gripping his staff as he appeared to be in a very saddened state of mind.

"What is it, Sera..? Why have you come to bother Tri'zik..?" He replied, almost little emotion in his tone.

"I wanted to inform you of our latest tech breakthrough and I also figured you were hungry, so I brought you something." Sera walked over to Tri'zik, placing the plate down in front of him.

"Tri'zik is not hungry, nor is he interested. Leave him to grief."

"I understand the pain, Tri'zik. But Roka wouldn't want you to be like this. He'd want us to remain strong, to keep things in order and to see our world kept safe." Sera said softly, kneeling down in front of Tri'zik.

"Tri'zik is aware. But he cannot stop having visions of seeing his brother fall. He could not even be there to save him and now, we may be divided. Peace between our races may shatter, but Tri'zik hopes that it will not come to pass." His eyes slowly opened, staring up at Sera. "Go on, Sera. Tell me about this.. Breakthrough."

"Well, we've successfully managed to construct a unique piece of hardware that can easily be attached to people, this tiny device." She held it up. "It will transmit a small signal to our big ship and will be able to beam them up at a moment's notice, although we haven't fully tested it yet. We are still running a prototype, of course." Sera smiled lightly.

"Tri'zik is proud of the Veks. Smart and know how to provide useful technology, if only that tech we found on Grenza would've been put to use. Tri'zik is unsure why Runla did not use it as planned." He rubbed his beak, pondering to himself.

"We do try our best, that is our goal in life." Sera chuckled. "Now, eat up, you'll need your strength." She started to walk towards the door, her skin colour changing to green.

Tri'zik grabbed ahold of a fruit with one of his hands and started nibbling on it, even pecking at it sometimes. He then grabbed the cup of water with another hand, taking a long sip of it before planting it back onto the plate. He rose to his feet, taking in a deep breath as his eyes gazed upon the throne again.

"I underestimated their armies, I should've been able to shut off their gateway, but I did have enough time." A voice echoed throughout the room, Tri'zik looked up to see Kraskus hanging upside down, his wings slowly unfolding.

"How did you get in here?" He asked curiously.

"Secrets, my Ki'zik friend. Secrets that I intend to keep." Kraskus lowered himself down to the ground, standing upright as his eyes gazed upon Tri'zik. "

"We were not fully prepared back there, we lost a good amount of allies. But the second will be our victory. I have spent the past few hours meditating and collecting my thoughts, If I can get close enough to their gateway, I may be able to stop their endless armies from pouring through." Kraskus nodded.

"Tri'zik knows this. We are preparing as we speak, Skeever is trying to find allies beyond our world. He has not heard back from him yet, but it may take a while. He hopes the Dronox does not decide to invade here before he returns."

Kraskus puffed smoke from his nostrils. "Do you know what the Val'sha did with that technology you apparently collected for them?" He asked.

"No. Tri'zik believes that they were saving it for a very 'special' moment, but he is unsure what." Tri'zik replied.

"You do well to keep an eye on our 'allies', Tri'zik. Don't forget what they almost did so long ago. Even if they claim they seek redemption, they could be liars to the core." Kraskus slowly faded away before Tri'zik, turning into small floating ashes as he flew out the nearby window, leaving Tri'zik oddly confused. He merely shrugged and headed off to find Sera, a lot was on his mind now and his first priority was to expand. More colonies, more chances of putting the Dronox down into the earth on Grenza.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Skeever's shuttle broke through the atmosphere with a loud boom, slowly hovering above the ancient temple as the ship's thrusters caused a bit of wind upon the grounds below, he opened up the shuttle door and descended downwards using a rope ladder, deciding to keep the engine running.

He withdrew his small blaster and proceeded down the stone steps, the area wasn't as quiet as he thought it would be, the sounds of birds chirping and the nearby noise of creatures gave him a bit of comfort, an unusual feeling of comfort, but comfort nonetheless.

The area was littered with small glowing blue crystals, apparently the herbivore looking creatures seemed to enjoy picking them up and dropping them in random spots. His eyes gazed upon the large door ahead, taking note of the small holes all around it. Perhaps that's what the crystals were used for to open the way? He ventured forth, taking one of the crystals from the herbivores, much to their displeasure and he placed it within one of the slots. It glowed brightly as it was placed inside.

"Hm, looks like I only need eight more." Skeever rubbed his whiskers, looking around to see at least three more before him. He quickly collected them and added them to each individual slot, he ducked around the mossy stone corners, finding at least five more. But they were heavily guarded by a group of poisonous spiders, preparing to launch their venom at him, but with a single shot upwards from his blaster, the creatures scurried back into their holes as he collected the crystals and finished adding all the crystals to the door's slots. At first, nothing happened, but then it slowly opened up as the stone door scraped the grassy ground as it opened wide, allowing him entrance and he swiftly entered.

Skeever scurried through the ruins, taking a left and then a right, coming to a halt at a very unstable wooden bridge. "Well, at least the water will-" He looked down to see it filled with boiling lava. "Nevermind.." He uttered to himself, taking in a deep breath and cracking his knuckles, preparing himself.

He took a few steps backwards, letting out another deep breath, he ran as fast as his feet would carry him, running across the bridge as a wooden plank snapped off and fell into the lava river below, reaching the other side. "Phew.." He ran an arm across his forehead, taking a moment to catch his breath before proceeding onwards through the ruins. It was a lot more quieter, it sent a small chill up Skeever's spine, but he would not back away, his goal kept him going. He headed up a small hill, coming towards an already opened door, with all the crystals being placed within their slots, he peeked his head inside and found a floating scroll before him, sparkling in the sunlight, his eyes lit up as he stared at the magnificent scroll.

He moved closer, keeping an eye on his surroundings as he grabbed ahold of the scroll and opened it up, wondering what contents the Jowwi Empire wanted out of it. He spoke outloud to himself as he read it. "What do you believe? And how much are you willing to risk on that belief? Would you risk your existence, and the existence of your species, on a hunch? A whim? The word of a prophet a thousand years dead? What is that even-"

Suddenly the door that was behind the scroll's pedestal blasted open as fire started to spread across the grass and a large monster emerged, several eyes, razor sharp claws and a terrifying mouth that could devour you whole. It roared loudly and nearly took out Skeever, had he not rolled out of the way in time and scurried out the door as the monster started to follow him closely behind.

"I knew this would happen! I knew this would happen! I knew this would happen!" He screamed out loud as he ran across the bridge, causing it collapse behind him as he leapt to the other side, landing on the ground face first. "Ooof!" He rubbed his face, glancing back at the monster roaring furiously. "Hah! Take that, you big chap! You ain't eating this explorer!" He turned around to see another staring down at him. "Expect for you.."

The monster opened its mouth widely, Skeever could practically feel its hot breath upon his skin, he quickly used his blaster and fired it into the monster's mouth, causing it to reel back in pain, giving Skeever enough time to scurry out of there, while avoiding falling rocks and other debris from the walls breaking and collapsing. "Excuse me!" He jumped over a spider, almost reaching the stairway to his shuttle. "Home free!"

A large foot got in his way as a third monster emerged, its claw coming down to swipe at Skeever, he narrowly dodged the strike, taking a cut to the left shoulder, nearly dropping the scroll in the process. He aimed his blaster with his left hand, firing aimlessly at the monster's chest area, putting a few holes in it, but it did little. "Ah, Spode help me now!"

The monster roared loudly into the skies as Skeever saw a getaway opportunity between the monster's knees, he ran as fast as he could just as the monster brought down its fist upon the earth, crushing a few stone structures in the process as Skeever ran up the stairs, panting as he quickly climbed up the ladder and inside his shuttle just as the monster turned around and reached up to grab ahold of it. He slammed his foot on the ship's pedal, reeling back the steering wheel as the monster's fingertip managed to only tap the shuttle as it pulled away and headed upwards to space.

Skeever wanted to faint at that point, death had almost claimed him. But he got lucky and escaped with only a minor injury to his arm. "..shuttle.. Return to.. Jowwi planet.. Coordinates." He spoke slowly, laying back in his seat to breathe.

{At once, Captain.} The shuttle broke through the atmosphere, flying across the vast infinity of space itself. Skeever opened up the scroll, deciding to use the interior scanner on the writing.

{Downloading copy.} The shuttle said.

Skeever rolled up the scroll, he was ready to give it to the Jowwi Empire and he had hoped they could accept to help him and his allies against the Dronox on Grenza. Upon his return to the Jowwi homeworld, he was granted entrance to land outside one of their cities as his shuttle gently touched the soft orange grass.

He hopped out of his shuttle and handed the scroll to one of the Jowwi people, as their leader stepped forward. "You accomplished your task, I am impressed, Skeever. As leader of the Jowwi Empire, we will uphold our word. Give us the coordinates to your homeworld and we will send ships with scientists immediately."

"I already uploaded the coordinates to one of your systems." Skeever replied, nodding.

"Very well. We will be there in two days time, not a moment late." The Jowwi leader turned back to his city as his people followed behind and Skeever returned to his shuttle, lifting off into the sky once again and blasting off into space.

{Captain, I have managed to download everything known about the Jowwi Empire. Shall I read you everything there is to know?}

"We've got time to kill, fire away, lass." Skeever got up and went to his small frozen safe, picking up his frozen meat and drink as he sat back down.

{Jowwi Empire, founded six million years ago. Status: Active. Details suggest they were deadly carnivores in ages past, but grew to become social creatures during the early tribal years and then taking up the economic route as they began trading with others during the civilization era. They have a deep obsession with all things knowledgeable and also hold potential information in regards to constructing advanced weaponry. They will make useful allies in the future, captain.}

"I'm sure Tri'zik, Sera and Runla will be relieved to hear of our newfound allies, but we will need more if we wish take down the Dronox on Grenza. We want them completely decimated." Skeever crunched down on the meat and took a sip out of his drink.

The shuttle would slowly make its way back to the homeworld, he had quite a journey and with newfound allies to boot. The time for vengeance would soon come and the Dronox on Grenza would meet their end soon enough.


	14. Sorrow and Strength

_**Feel free to share and leave your thoughts! ^^**_

* * *

It was a warm day within the Roxxan city, as usual, the city was booming with merchants and traders alike and a very active population. Just near the main hall was the military area, where the soldiers were being trained hard.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" A Roxxan General shouted at his troops, causing them to fire their rifles at the wooden targets, some hit their mark, while others were lacking. "If only we could test these on real targets, then we could know how big of a hole we'd make in them." The General turned to Sera, who was watching closely.

"They'll do just fine, General. As long as they can kill, then there isn't a problem." Sera commented.

"Sera!" A voice called out.

"Just make sure your soldiers are fully prepared for the battle to come. We will have our vengeance." Sera continued, not hearing the voice yet.

"Sera!"

"WHAT?!" Sera turned around, her skin color turning red. Only to revert back to a more pinkish color as Skeever ran over. "Oh, Skeever. It's just you. What is it?"

"I bring fortunate news, we have ourselves some newfound allies, smart scientists to be exact! The kind that can grant us useful technology and even better weaponry!" Skeever said proudly.

"How'd you do manage to do gain their trust so quickly?" Sera blinked several times.

"It was simple, really. I just delved into an ancient ruins on an unknown planet, collected a few crystals to open a door, ran over a bridge that was highly unstable and had molten lava that could've easily melted me into tiny ashes, collected an interesting scroll from giant scary monsters, ran back over the bridge nearly falling to my death, got a minor cut from one of the monsters as I was planning my daring escape and delivered said scroll to our allies, which are called the Jowwi Empire." Skeever said very fastly, Sera almost didn't catch all of it. "Ah, I managed to get a copy of what the scroll said. Here." He tossed over a small piece of paper to Sera.

Sera caught it and opened it up, reading the words carefully. "Hmm, hmm, hmm.. Hmm.. Word of a prophet a thousand years dead?" She took a moment to think before speaking up again. "You know much about the so-called Ancients?"

"Course. Big chaps, said to be as old as time itself! I encountered a few dead ones in my travels, hardly found any alive. Why?" Skeever replied.

"I.. uhh.. Nevermind, Skeever. Look, why don't you wait until the Jowwi arrive and escort them to our tech quarters deep below the city? I need to go find Tri'zik." Sera walked off, heading towards the main hall building.

"Uhh, alright then. Wonder what's got you in such a shock.' Skeever muttered as she walked away. "Oi, chaps! Hand me one of them rifles, I'll show you how to shoot properly!" He chuckled a bit, deciding to find ways to kill the time.

Meanwhile, Tri'zik was calmly meditating to himself in one of the large rooms of the main hall building, small bowls filled with candles were lit all around him as he took in deep breaths every few minutes. He did not forget what happened back on Grenza, when his mind was put in a strange state, all because of a Dronox. He put his mind at ease, slowly he opened his eyes as the world around him appeared fuzzy and slow. But then, he heard something.

" _Lung.."_

He looked around, all his hands still clamped together and his feet curled up, trying to identify the voice, but he did not speak.

" _Lung.. Lung… Lung.."_ More voices echoed, his vision got even more fuzzier as he started to see strange purple creatures appear out of nowhere before him! Tri'zik did not flinch, nor panic, rather he felt stunned. Unable to fully grasp what he was witnessing.

" _Lung. Lung. Taaarr.. Lung.. Lung. Ga la lung.."_ More of them started to appear, two of them tried to reach out for Tri'zik before he was snapped out of his trance as Sera called his name.

Tri'zik rose to his feet, clearing his throat. "What is it, Sera?"

"Long story short, Skeever found us some useful allies that can help us against the Dronox on Grenza and.. Well, he also found this on an ancient scroll." She tossed it over to him. "I'll leave you ponder it." She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Tri'zik opened up the small note, reading it closely, his vision still feeling fuzzy but he was able to read the note fully. "Interesting, but hardly something to panic over. Word of a dead prophet, thousands of years dead? Tri'zik remembers the Ancient, but she did not sound like a prophet. Hmm.." He placed the note next to his meditation mat and sat down again, his hands coming together as he took another deep breath.

Sera poked her head in again, her talons tapping against the door. "Oh, and Runla wants to set up the colony base on Grenza, as in.. right now. Since you are-err-were Roka's second in com-"

"Granted." Tri'zik replied before she could finish her sentence. "Load up the Vanguards, they'll need spice. Tri'zik will join them, only to keep an eye on the Val'sha.. Be sure that our allies are given a warm welcome and start work on the new tech, when you can."

Four Vanguards rolled out from the workshop, smoke puffing from their exhaust engines as they were loaded up onboard the Vindicar's docking area. Troops marched in formation as they boarded the vessel in single file.

"You think Cyclo has felt lonely for a while?" Tirek commented as he walked alongside Vereesa to the ship.

"I'm sure he's been fine, it's not like he'd scold us for not being aboard him or anything. We needed a little break, anyways." Vereesa replied, heading up the small ramp to board the ship as Tirek followed closely behind, both of them climbing up a long ladder, reaching the cockpit area as they sat down in their respective seats, switching on various ship parts and lights.

"It'll take a bit before we can actually start going." Tirek said.

"Figures, we wouldn't want to accidently blow it up." Vereesa grinned at him.

Tri'zik boarded the vessel, carrying his staff in one of his arms as he used it as a walking stick, approaching the two.

Tirek looked behind him, gazing up at Tri'zik. "Tri'zik, what're you doing here? I mean, not that it's great that you're coming with us, but I expected you would be medit-"

"The Val'sha, one must keep an eye on them. Tri'zik does not trust them. Not yet. Are we nearly ready?" Tri'zik said.

"Yes, just need to wait a few minutes for everything to come online, then we're prepared to return to Grenza." Vereesa said, typing away at a few buttons in front of her.

 _{Systems online. Engines booting up. Power: Eighty-eight percent. Fuel: Seventy percent. All systems normal.}_

"Hey, Cyclo! Ready to do.. Whatever it is that you do?" Tirek said happily.

 _{I am. Awaiting command to commence launch sequence.}_

"Looks like we're all set. Let's get that colony base setup on Grenza and give the Dronox true fear!" Tirek pretended to laugh evilly.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be trembling before you, Tirek." Vereesa replied, snickering.

"Why snicker? You think I'm not scary?" Tirek looked over at her.

"Uh-well-no, of course you're scary, Tirek. Terrifying." Vereesa chuckled nervously.

"Let's just.. Get going, shall we?" Tirek awkwardly said, pressing a few more buttons on the panel before him.

The ship rumbled and shook as the engines heated up, the thrusters firing up as it let out a hot beam of flame as the Vindicar ascended into the skies, as it went higher and higher, the thrusters rotated to provide the extra boost to break through the atmosphere. Once they broke off into space, the thrusters slowed down a little, letting the passengers enjoy the view of space itself.

 _{On route to Grenza. Shall I activate the ship's defense mechanism in case of potential threat upon destination arrival?}_

"Do so." Vereesa smiled lightly.

"Tri'zik will be below deck, meditating, inform him when we have arrived." Tri'zik turned around and slowly went down the ladder to his own quarters, but not before passing Roka's old sleeping quarters. He simply stood there, as if frozen in time, his facial expression dimmed to a saddened look. He missed his brother, his best friend, he wish he could've saved him. But the least he could do for his fallen brother and kinsmen was to avenge them by taking out the Dronox completely on Grenza. He shook his head and continued onwards to his quarters.

Back on the homeworld, the Jowwi had arrived with a few ships landing outside the city walls, they were being escorted by the guards and then personally escorted by Sera herself.

"We're grateful to have you with us. Together, using our brilliant minds, if I do say so myself, we'll be able to put a real sting on the Dronox's fortress. I understand you have blueprints, ideas and technology that can help us." Sera said.

"As long as our scientific knowledge is being put to good use. Then yes, perhaps we'll become fast friends." One of the Jowwi said.

"We currently need to work on weapon designs and additional tech that can advance our ships. Surely, you people know a thing or two?" Sera said softly.

"Our ships are capable of travelling at fast speed through the cosmos, good at maneuvering in combat and have built in stealth which shields the vessel from radar, it works, most of the time." Another Jowwi spoke up as the group boarded the elevator, slowly descending downwards.

"We follow the Books of Science. It has become part of our civilization since we've built the first building for our kind." A third Jowwi said proudly.

"Books of Science?" Sera tilted her head, appearing confused as her skin color turned blue.

"Ancient scrolls, they provide scientific knowledge and information. Lost to the ages. We've collected many, and added a new one to our collection, thanks to that Skeever fellow."

"Skeever mentioned that he delivered one that..err, well, didn't sound very science-y to me." Sera said as she rephrased words from the note Skeever showed her. "What do you believe? And how much are you willing to risk on that belief? Would you risk your existence, and the existence of your species, on a hunch? A whim? The word of a prophet a thousand years dead?"

"It is very scientific for us. Because in our recent travels, we have seen countless species risk the entirety of their existence on the word of some prophet, be it Ancient or the so called Spode. We've even read records of species that died to protect their shrines of their so called prophets, that is why we found it so interesting."One of the Jowwi said.

"The survival of a species is about managing risk. The more you know about the universe, and the more you know about yourself and your own capabilities, the better you can calculate the risk yourself." Another Jowwi said, proudly holding her head up high. "Was quoting one of the scrolls we collected."

"Huh. Interesting." Sera smiled as her skin color turned green. The elevator stopped and the group continued through a long hallway, showing various prototypes on display.

"Our latest prototypes are mere turrets, weapons, faster colonization setups and we've even managed to develop a prototype that should beam the wearer aboard the Vindicar, our grand vessel." Sera said, coming to a halt in the main testing chamber, pressing a small button to bring up the prototype.

The Jowwi inspected it carefully, some muttered amongst themselves. "Interesting, but it lacks a few components, we've developed such technology ourselves, it's tricky and requires a lot of great minds to get it fully operational. Fortunately, that is why we are here."

"If you would permit it, we can begin the improvement on this beam prototype for you and provide blueprints for enhancing weapons and ship upgrades. Furthermoore-"

"Hey, hey! Sorry, I'm late, was caught up doing thin-oh. I see you've already escorted them. Well, at least nothing bad happened!" Skeever said in a sigh of relief. "In any case, I'll be reporting to Grenza!" He scurried off to the elevator.

"He's an odd fellow, isn't he?" A Jowwi commented.

"Certainly." Another one said.

"Without a doubt." A third said.

"A bit weird, but an interesting one!" A fourth Jowwi said excitedly.

"Back on focus, my friends. I permit you access to our tech labs and science area, together, we will send the Dronox back to the Grox in pieces." Sera grinned lightly.

Back on Grenza, the Vindicar broke through the atmosphere at high speed, slowly hovering high in the air as Tirek and Vereesa discussed where to fire the colonization device

"If we put it here, then we might be heavily spotted by the Dronox, I was going to suggest we build far, far away, but I'd hate to make the soldiers walk." Tirek said.

"How about.. Here?" She pointed to a small hidden spot behind a large mountain, perfect cover and not to far from the Dronox fortress.

"Works perfect for me! Cyclo, fire away!" Tirek said loudly.

 _{Commencing.. In.. 3..2..1..}_

The bottom of the ship opened up as a large cannon came down, aiming right at the destination site they wanted and with a loud bang, the device was fired as it struck the earth and sunk deep into the dirt. At first, nothing happened.

"Did it malfunction?" Tirek asked, nearly on the verge of panicking.

Suddenly the grass and trees were blasted away as the device activated, the dirty ground was changed into concrete and the walls slowly spread out and bring forth small spikes from each wall, along with hard metal material. The center of the base was then raised upwards as a town hall was constructed, it was almost like magic!

 _{Colony created.}_

"Thanks Cyclo, now all we need to do is-"

"Val'sha, let's get down there and start putting up proper defenses!" Runla said loudly, heading down to open the ship's ramp as he and his group leapt from the ship and parachuted down towards the colony base, already beginning to set up defenses as quickly as possible.

"Nevermind, they have it completely covered!" Tirek threw his arms up, grumbling.

"To be fair, they lived here. I'm sure they know what they're doing." Vereesa calmly replied to her friend.

The Vindicar slowly descended downwards towards the base, coming to a complete halt as the ship touched the ground and the ramp opened up again as the remaining soldiers and workers moved out.

"Set up defenses! Bring all the beasts you can find around the area and tame them!" Runla commanded his group. "Spode watches us! He will guide us to victory!"

The Val'sha soldiers cheered and raced off to do what they were commanded to do. Tri'zik slowly stepped out of the ship, taking in a deep breath. "Even the smell of this planet reminds Tri'zik of the humiliation that occurred here.."

"If we're able to tame a few Tyrannos, we shouldn't have much of an issue charging through their ranks." Runla uttered. "Preparations are now underway."

"You sound rather confident in this, Runla. Perhaps a little too confident.." Tri'zik's head tilted.

"I know the creatures here like the back of my claw, Tri'zik. Spode's guidance will aid us in securing our tamed beasts." Runla said.

"Are you sure we should be enslaving the wildlife? It may have consequences in the battle to come." Tri'zik jabbed his staff into the ground.

Runla snorted, getting in Tri'zik's face. "I lived here longer than you, bird-freak. I saved your life. You could be a little grateful!"

Tri'zik showed little emotion, his eyes staring directly into Runla's eyes. "Tri'zik is grateful, but you have done little to show him that you seek redemption. You speak of Spode and his guidance, but so far he has failed to aid us. Even at the battle."

"Spode saw our glorious battle and he believed that he did not need to come to our aid. We are warriors!" Runla growled loudly.

"Hey, hey, lads! Let's not start arguing now, we got a base to fortify and things to prepare!" Skeever stepped in between their feet. Thankfully he arrived in time to stop them before a fight broke out or worse.

"Tri'zik will setup the defenses. Runla may do what he wishes. But Tri'zik has not forgotten what you failed to do last time. What about that powerful weapons we collected for you? Why did you not use them?" He remained calm, despite his tone saying otherwise.

"We were not ready-"

"Then you should've told us before we marched off to fight the Dronox!" The ground around them shook a little.

"It was a mistake on my people's part! It will not occur again, bird-freak!" Runla angrily stormed off, along with a couple of his troops to gather wildlife to aid in the battle.

"You two should start getting along, just saying, is all." Skeever nervously said.

"Tri'zik will never trust them, Skeever. He believes Runla wanted to lead us to our doom, he wanted Roka to die." He turned to Skeever, his grip on his staff tightening.

"I don't believe that, chap. I know you and the Val'sha had a very bad history in ages time, but you gotta let that go if we want to bring down our enemy." Skeever said, he knew the anger boiling within the Ki'zik and he tried to choose his words carefully.

"You do not know them like Tri'zik does, Skeever. You were not there to see what their kind almost unleashed. Tri'zik must go now, he needs to be alone.." He slowly walked off outside the base, heading off into the wilderness alone.

"Hmm.. I sense infighting eventually." Skeever uttered to himself, deciding to head off in the direction of Runla, perhaps needing assistance with taming the wildlife out there.

"Vanguards, move out! Collect any spice you can find, if there is any!" The Roxxan General commanded as the four vehicles slowly drove out from the base, heading off into various directions in hopes of finding spice geysers.

Over the next few hours, the base had shown signs of making progress as turret defenses were built upon the walls, spice was slowly coming in, unfortunately in small amounts. The Val'sha would be walking back alongside the one eyed raptors, hissing and snarling about as they were placed in small stables.

"Things are already looking up, Skeever. Where's the bird?" Runla grumbled.

"Can you refrain from calling him that, Runla? Spode might not be happy about you being so disrespectful." Skeever commented.

"Uggh.. Fine, where's Tri'zik?" He repeated in a less ruder tone.

"Not sure, he headed off into the wilderness, probably to meditate. Can't blame him." Skeever said.

"Not my fault if he gets killed. If he can't put aside old grudges, then he'll become a nuisance. I hope he doesn't." Runla snorted, wiping his face with his arm. "Anyways, it's getting dark. Best get some rest, tomorrow is going to be even harder. Me and my men will keep watch."

"I'm going to do a bit of exploration, you take that rest. I'll be back." Skeever nodded, scurrying off into the wilderness.

The night was cold upon Grenza, the moon shining brightly upon the surface of the planet, the sounds of crickets filled the area. The looming appearance of the Dronox Fortress scared off many surviving wildlife, it's dark red lights from the walls gave off quite the threatening presence. No guards were outside, surprisingly.

Tri'zik walked through the bushes, passed a couple of trees as his four legs started to walk on dead grass, his mind felt conflicted as he looked all over to see the decaying corpses. His own kin, a few Roxxans, Bilrogs, raptors and even some Veks. He noticed there were no dead Val'sha around, it almost made the Ki'zik curious. Was this a plan? Just lambs to be slaughtered and humiliated? He wish he knew. People would call him a madman for daring to approach the fortress on his own, but he showed no sign of fear as he stepped closer, but he came to a halt as his foot stepped on something. He reached down to gently move the dirt away, it was a dusty electric gauntlet, any sense of energy from it was utterly depleted. He did not speak, nor did he show much emotion, he only knelt down and caressed the weapon, knowing fully well who it belonged to.

He held out one of his hand which begun to emit a green glow, lighting up the area in a small radius. He gently moved it around, hoping to find some clue that maybe, just maybe that his brother had survived. The coffin back on the planet just for show, of course. He was told that they couldn't find the body, rather they didn't make time to collect it, nor the deceased of their kin around the area. His eyes slowly widened as he saw an arm on the ground, alongside a wing. In that moment, he fell to his knees with a light thud, his staff being let go of as it hit the ground.

"Roka.." He whispered out, shutting his eyes as tears went down his long beak. His eyes scanned over to the giant corpse of the deceased giant, just a few feet away from where he was kneeling. "You really did give it your all, didn't you?" He continued to whisper.

He looked up at the looming fortress, questions started to fill his mind, as if everything became open and clear to him. Would they ever succeed? What were the Dronox's true purpose? Why did they go around and cause chaos as they were told? More importantly, what made the Grox become so evil? But then it hit him, the Val'sha relied on Spode's guidance to survive, they believe that their god did not see a reason to intervene and help in the battle. _Would you risk your existence, and the existence of your species, on a hunch? A whim?_ The words entered his thoughts, perhaps the Val'sha had their heads stuck in their beliefs to the point that they believed their god wouldn't have intervened at the battle due to their strength, perhaps their god didn't exist at all. Perhaps the Grox were the ultimate evil in galaxy for a reason, perhaps they had some religion and their so called god did not come to their aid when they needed it the most and fell to darkness as a result?

Ever since the beginning, when he first emerged as a creature, his mind had changed so much. He looked down at his hands, clenching them softly. How did his kind, rather, all of the races on his home planet survive for so long? Was it a curse? To live on forever and witness a thousand atrocities and terrible acts? His mind could only process so much. He smiled slightly, his eyes continuing to swell with water as he recalled the very old days, the day when he first met Roka and the two became the most unusual of friends, at least at that time, he never truly understood why Roka acted so friendly towards his race in the beginning. Maybe he was afraid of their appearance? Their spikes? Their long sharp beaks? He never got the chance to ask him. Back then, he couldn't speak to him, he did not understand his words, until the day came when they evolved and the friendship grew stronger. His smile faded away as he continued to drown himself in sorrow, he wished he went back in that moment, he wish he could've saved his brother. He should've been more careful, he was injured and carried away in the heat of the moment!

"You know what it's like to lose something dear to you?" A voice called out from the darkness, causing Tri'zik to peer behind him. It was Skeever, slowly coming out of the bushes, approaching Tri'zik.

"Yes.." Tri'zik replied quietly.

"I lost my whole species to those monsters. I may act like all is well, but I do it to cope with the pain and horrors I witnessed. The Dronox show no mercy, no remorse, no guilt whatsoever. They are nothing like us, they did not evolve like we did." Skeever moved around to stand in front of Tri'zik, his tiny tail swaying side to side.

"How did you become the only survivor?" Tri'zik asked, his eyes still watery.

"I was the adventurous sort, I did a lot of travelling outside my system. One day, I returned to see my world obliterated. I scanned for any signs of possible ships that may have escaped, but my scans found nothing. I am not much of a Spode worshipper, unlike the Val'sha, who believe that Spode was the reason they sought redemption. I suppose having something to believe in helps takes your mind off the fact you're the last of your kind."

"They put their entire existence on a whim, on a belief. If they are not careful, that belief will doom them." Tri'zik said.

"Indeed, chap. No doubt about that." He patted Tri'zik's shoulder. "Come on, we don't want to be ambushed and end up dead here. We'll talk more back at base." He walked off, heading back in the direction of the base.

Tri'zik looked back at the depleted electric gauntlet and picked it up with one of his arms and stood back up, but not before grabbing his staff as well. He turned around and started walking back to the base, but not before gazing back at the fortress, his eyes narrowing with fury. He hadn't forgotten what the Dronox caused to his mind, rendering him incapable of fighting for a short period of time before. He vowed never to allow himself to fall in that state again, and with that, he returned to the base.

Back on the homeworld, progress on various weapons and tech was coming along nicely. The combined minds of the Veks and the Jowwi paid off as work production accelerated greatly! Tests were already done on the new armor types and tech that could improve ship navigation and defenses.

"I truly appreciate the assistance, all of you, with such great minds and tech being built. We will surely kick the Dronox where it hurts!" Sera said proudly.

"Sera, I hate to interrupt. But there is something we Jowwi neglected to mention." A fellow Jowwi said, approaching Sera.

"What is it?" Her head tilted.

"We.. well, sorta allied ourselves with a powerful military race, called the Dravka. Ages ago, in fact. Heh. They're quite scaly, muscular folk, large in size and have unique draconic features, it'd be wise to remain on their good side. Lack much emotion, but they have as much hatred towards the Grox and Dronox as anyone. We may have forgot to tell you that they would be arrivin-"

The sudden stomping caused everyone in the room to stop and look towards the entrance of the testing chamber, as the constant stomping got louder as a group of heavily armoured and very tall lizard men approached. They each came in different scale colors, different horn styles, same two pair of eyes and sharp rows of teeth with two big tusks sticking out. Some of the people in the room were terrified of them.

"You called us here, we will honor our allies request." One of the Dravka said, walking towards the center of the chamber as he looked around. "You have all this tech, you think that'll be enough to stop them?"

"Technology provides power. It provides us the keys to victory-" Sera was interrupted almost immediately.

"The key to victory is strength and muscle, something that appears lacking, judging by the weak bones i've seen upon entering the city. The Jowwi called us for a reason, they told us you had some problem with the Dronox and you require a little extra force.." The Dravka said. "I am Imikus, I lead my people with an iron fist. We are warriors, not socialists. Point us to our enemy and we will see them struck down."

"I'll.. give you the coordinates, I believe we have a small base setup there, we just received a beacon in fact." Sera turned to her computers, typing something quickly as she pulled out a small signal device and nervously handed it to Imikus.

Imikus grabbed the device slowly and merely turned around with his group and marched out, their suits of armor making loud thuds with each step they took.

"Can we trust them?" Sera looked back at one of the Jowwi.

"They may be aggressive, dangerous, but the one thing they aren't is deceivers and liars. We had a very.. Complicated history with them. You'll get used to them, I assure you." The Jowwi said softly, returning to her work.

Sera went back to her work station, closing her eyes for a moment. She started silently praying that the sudden new allies wouldn't cause an infight on Grenza, due to their somewhat aggressive presence. The second battle against the Dronox would soon be upon those on Grenza, and they all silently hoped for a better outcome this time.


	15. We Stand Together

**Feel free to share and leave your thoughts! ^^**

* * *

As the sun slowly rose in the distance upon Grenza, the soldiers awoke from their slumbers and immediately went to work on their activities such as tending to the war beasts, target practice, checking on the turret defenses and bringing in a few extra materials from around the area.

Suddenly a loud ship hovered above the base, being completely new in design and shape, it had a very bulky appearance, to say the least. It landed on an empty area of the base as the troops quickly rushed with their rifles in hand, preparing to face a possible enemy. Tri'zik walked out and was the first to approach the ship as the ramp came down. Runla and Skeever remained by the troops as Tri'zik investigated.

The loud footsteps and the sounds of heavy armor clanking filled their ears as a group of Dravka marched out with mighty steel hammers, all being carried on either the left side or right side of their shoulders. The one leading them was a light green scaly one, large horns and very dark red eyes.

"This must be the base, If I am not mistaken." The Dravka said, deciding to introduce himself, his voice being very deep and had a bit of a slur at times. "I am Imikus. These are my warriors, we are.. Allies.. Of the Jowwi Empire and presumably allies to you. We've been called and told to come here to fight the Dronox. You haven't amassed a big army yet?"

"Tri'zik is his name. He leads the Ki'zik. We fought the Dronox on this planet before, but failed. Lost good people, good friends because of it. But this time, we seek vengeance upon them. Victory will be assured with your aid, it's an honor." Tri'zik bowed his head respectfully towards Imikus.

"My warriors are strong, we've taken on hundreds of Dronox at a time in the past. Our armor, as you can see, is highly impenetrable. But armor alone isn't what brought us countless victories, it was our strength and the will to fight." Imikus said, snorting a bit. "My warriors will make themselves useful around here, until the time comes." He looked over to see the Roxxan soldiers, including the Val'sha, Bilrogs and the Veks. "Who leads you?" He asked.

"Our leader perished in the battle, we continue to stand strong for him." A Roxxan said.

"I am Runla, I lead the Val'sha. My people follow Spode's will, for he will bring us to victor-"

"Praying to a god will not save you, Val'sha. I've met a hundred of you zealots and spout the same nonsense. You must learn to fight by your own strength, believe in yourselves and encourage your people to fight till the last breath. That is how we survived for so long. Not because of praying to a god, but because we realised our own strength and by working as one, we survived against many odds." Imikus replied, although his words may have sounded somewhat harsh, it came off as wise.

Runla growled lightly under his breath, storming off with his group to tend to the raptors. The Veks bowed their heads. "We follow Sera, I'm sure you've met her." One of them said.

"We have." Imikus replied.

"We Bilrogs are currently seeking a new leader, we're close, but as of now we are on our own." A Bilrog uttered.

"I see. Well, we will be doing what must be done around here. I will be inside." Imikus stomped off towards the barracks, Tri'zik curiously following him, hoping to strike up a conversation with the newcomer.

Imikus leaned against the wall, his hammer placed alongside him as he stared off for a moment, only to glance towards Tri'zik as he approached. "What do you want?"

"Tri'zik is curious about you, wanted to know more about your way of life. From what he gathers, you seem to call yourselves true warriors, you lack emotion?" He asked.

"Emotions are what keeps a warrior's strength down. We mourn our lost when the battle is over and we honor their sacrifices and courage. We do not let their deaths weigh us down. It only makes us stronger." Imikus nodded slowly. "I was born into a society that followed the Stones of Force. We followed it to the teeth and it kept us alive for many long years. We were born to wield mighty weapons and to bare armor of hard plating."

"Tri'zik and his people have always grasped on nature itself, we see it as the key to peace and prosperity. But none of us have been able to truly unleash the gifts that we have been bestowed. Tri'zik is skilled in the elements, but he admits that he uses it like an amateur." Tri'zik said, not afraid to admit his own weaknesses.

"Something is holding you back, it could be the emotions that cloud your strength, it weighs you down like an anchor. I've encountered many shamans in travels, nature-lovers, you see. If it's emotion, then perhaps that is why you are unable to unleash the full potential of nature itself. It is not happiness, but perhaps guilt, pain, suffering. That may be clouding you." Imikus grinned lightly.

"Tri'zik admits that he has lost someone close recently and has come under the effects of some hallucination, so to speak. It is difficult for him to meditate at times, heard voices whisper in his ears. Perhaps he is clouded." He said, rubbing his forehead as he had an itch.

"The only thing I can tell you is that you appear weak to others and to yourself if you continue to allow this to cloud you. In battle, you must have a clear mind and focus hard if you want victory to be assured. Now, perhaps I can smack some sense into those Spode worshippers. If we aim to win, they must realize their own strength, they pray to a god that thinks it'll answer their cries. That makes them weak. They are fortunate that we are allies with the same goal, otherwise, we may destroy them in order to prevent our rivals from profiting by their destruction. The Dravka honor those who can show us that they are strong. Strong enough to stand against the Dronox. You have potential, but you may prove us wrong and when that time comes, you'll understand our reasoning for putting you down." Imikus proceeded to head out the barracks, off to speak to the Val'sha and their ridiculous philosophy.

Tri'zik felt rather conflicted, but his words caused him to ponder deeply, it felt wise, yet came off as a threat in a way. Perhaps he could learn a lot from this species of warriors, one thing was for certain though, his kind had to prove their strength or they would be met with another enemy to fight in the near future.

Imikus approached Runla outside the stables, giving him a very blank expression. "What do you want?' Runla said.

"I've come in hopes of proving you wrong about your desires to follow a god that may not even exist. You believe that it'll save you from everything, that it is the reason you are here today. You shun away those who do not believe in the same?" Imikus said, even though he didn't show it, he was somewhat enjoying this moment to bash the Val'sha's religion.

"We can believe what we want, Dravka. We gave up following a dark path long ago and embraced Spode's holy light! He kept us safe, he showed us the way here and he guides us to a purpose! That purpose is the defeat of the Grox!" Runla growled angrily at Imikus, one of his fists clenching.

Imikus barely showed any aggression on his face, but his tone got slightly deeper as he spoke. "The Grox are the greatest military challenge on our horizon. The Grox are a race of machine warriors, armed with powerful weapons unknown to us. If we even have a fighting chance against them, we need to ensure that those around us can fight for their own survival. You don't even know your own strength, do you?"

"Are you challenging me, lizard?" Runla's eyes narrowed, getting in Imikus' face as his eight hands clenched.

Imikus slowly turned around, stomping off, muttering. "You wouldn't even be worth it. You'd sooner pray to 'Spode' than fight me."

Suddenly an axe struck Imikus in the head as it bounced off his skull and hit the floor, barely causing much of a dent. Runla roared furiously and charged forth, shouting. "Spode curse you!" He leapt into the air, withdrawing his long sharp electric blade as he intended to strike down Imikus.

Imikus reacted quickly, showing little fear as he held up his armoured hand to grab the blade in the air with a loud clang. While holding Runla in the air, he threw him over him his head as he landed on the concrete ground, skidding with gashes across his chest area. The soldiers gathered around to watch the scene, including Skeever himself.

Runla got back to his feet, snarling as he gripped his weapon tightly, getting into a defense position. "I'll make you regret harming a child of Spode, lizard!"

A light snort came from Imikus as he pressed a small button near his armoured neck and the back of his armor opened up as the Dravka hopped out with only his large hammer in hand and wore nothing but leather underwear. "I'll amuse myself by making this a little easier for you, but know this, you will be broken before my foot!"

Runla growled loudly, the two of them walking around in a circle, their eyes locked onto each other. Imikus letting out brief snorts from his nostrils. Suddenly Runla roared and charged forth.

Imikus swung his hammer sideways, letting out a battle-roar, which matched the one of pain that Runla let out, when the hammer collided with his knee. But, the Val'sha didn't back down, and while he wasn't dead, he could still fight. He rose, swiftly, and swung his sword horizontally, aiming to cut the reptile-like fighter in two. Unfortunately for him, the fighter was swift, and with a step back, he was able to avoid the sword's deadly cut. The small wound left on his chest didn't seem to deter him, and with a simple kick, he was able to push Runla away from him. Before the Val'sha even had time to retaliate, Imikus brought his hammer down on him, only for it to miss, and smash into the ground as Runla had rolled out of the way in time.

Runla rushed behind Imikus as he jabbed his blade into his backside, there was clear anger and hatred on the Val'sha's face, there was no denying that. Imikus snarled, using his left arm to elbow Runla's face from behind before turning around and sending a hard punch at his jaw, sending him flying across the area as he impacted the ground again, rolling over and over until he put his hands on the ground, spitting out blood, still able to fight as he got back onto his feet. The soldiers around looked with interest, the Val'sha cheered their leader on.

"Spode guided us to a new path, his words echo across the cosmos! He will empower us against the Dronox! We are powerful because of him!" Runla shouted, he refused to be humiliated and beaten like this. He noticed the blade was still in Imikus' back and thus had an idea, hopefully it would work in his favor.

With another mighty battle cry, Runla charged forward at Imikus, his talons dug deep into the concrete as he leapt over Imikus, just as he was preparing to swing sideways and grabbed ahold of his blade, planting both feet onto his backside as he started to pull it out painfully and slowly, causing the Dravka much pain for his back. Runla grinned widely, somewhat enjoying the fact that Imikus was in pain, but his joy was short lived as was met with another elbow to the face, falling off Imikus and having a foot placed on his chest and being repeatedly punched in the face over and over, leaving a lot of brushes and cuts.

"ENOUGH!" A loud bang came from a wooden staff near the main hall, getting everyone's attention as Tri'zik angrily stepped out. "We have a battle to win and we cannot win if there is fighting amongst us! Imikus may have a point, Runla and perhaps you should start fighting for yourselves, believe in the strength of your people, encourage them to fight as hard as they can. Imikus, let go of him." He ordered.

Imikus snorted and moved his foot away from Runla, taking out the sword from his back and jabbing it beside him before heading back and re-entering his suit of armor as it locked back in tightly. "You may be worthy after all, Runla. But you lack the strength still. You require improvement."

"Ki'zik, mend his wounds, please." Tri'zik said calmly, rubbing his eyes as he stared off into the distance towards the large looming fortress ahead. He wrapped his sharp talons around his staff tightly, today would be the day the Dronox would fall. "Skeever, report back to the homeworld, inform Sera that by midday, we march upon their fortress."

"Uhh.. You sure about that? One hundred percent?" Skeever asked nervously.

"He is sure. Tell them if they have any spare allies around, call upon them. He believes today is the day we fight." Tri'zik said proudly.

"Alright, you're the boss. I'll send the message via my shuttle's comm." He scurried off to his shuttle, quickly opening up the door and jumping on inside.

"My remaining reinforcements will arrive in a few hours, we've made final preparations for this moment. High General Tempus will be leading the charge, if you would allow it." Imikus snorted, rolling his shoulders lightly.

"Tri'zik grants it, it'll be nice to have someone to inspire us as we sent the Dronox cowering back to their creators. But Tri'zik must ask you, Imikus. If you believe emotions keep you down, how do you handle anger? As a warrior, he expects you to be angry all the time when in combat."

"We believe anger is a powerful weapon, but it also comes with disadvantages. There are two different kinds of anger, one that we use to strike down our enemies and the other that causes us to enter a state of berserk and illogical thinking. The latter is caused by grief or witnessing those you care about slaughtered before your very eyes. We maintain to prevent this from occurring, we lock them within our minds and focus on using anger as a weapon to improve ourselves in battle. If we lose focus and go berserk, we may end up getting ourselves killed easily, you see?"

"That's.. Interesting." Tri'zik nodded. "He is somewhat disappointed in the small brawl. What was it you hoped to prove?"

"I was testing his strength, he held his own for the moment, but he has a lot to learn. Perhaps in the battle to come, he'll start seeing his own strength and stop praying to a god that won't help him, because it doesn't exist. Now, if you'll excuse me." Imikus proceeded to nod at Tri'zik before heading off.

Tri'zik headed over to Runla, seeing his brushes were already mended by the Ki'zik healers. "So, we have only the raptors? No big tyranno?" He said.

"I don't know, maybe have a look around and use those eyes of yours. Does it look like we have a tyranno on our side?" Runla responded angrily, clearly not in the best mood since he was publicly beaten by Imikus.

"Don't take your anger out on me, Runla." Tri'zik glared, lightly tapping the ground with his staff. "Is there anything else that needs taming? What's left out there at least?"

Runla rubbed the side of his face, grunting as he stared back up at Tri'zik. "Aena."

"Aena?"

"Yes. She's the oldest living Tyranno and probably the only Tyranno left, that isn't enslaved by the Dronox." Runla said.

"How do you know she-"

Runla leaned back against the wall, sharpening his electric blade. "She hunts at odd hours and is very clever, even we were surprised at how she was able to stay away from the Dronox's grip, but we never were able to tame her. Perhaps Spode believes it is for the best. There is also Noraeash, a two horned beast that we call a Canmiralis. We're about to head out and tame her now."

"Perhaps allow Tri'zik to handle the Tyranno?" He said, Tri'zik was very attuned to nature, perhaps it would provide him the window he needed to tame this beast.

"Pfft, be our guest, bird. But if you aren't back by midday, I'll just assume you've been devoured." Runla scoffed at Tri'zik and walked off with his group.

Tri'zik snorted through his small nostrils, he found it somewhat funny that Runla was giving him a hard time, although to be fair, Tri'zik wasn't making it easier for him either. He shrugged off Runla's attitude and turned his gaze upon his fellow kinsmen. "Ki'zik, your leader beckons you. We will find the Tyranno and we will have our vengeance upon our foes." Tri'zik's warriors nodded in approval and would soon follow behind him as they left the base and headed deep into the jungles.

They trekked through the forests, the only noise would be the sound of their footsteps and Tri'zik's staff hitting the ground every few seconds, there were no birds, no other animals in sight, just himself. His eyes scanned the area around him, taking note of the beautiful hanging ivy from the treetops and the glowing flowers, despite the Dronox influence on the world, there were still some things that kept fighting, even if it was small.

He came to a halt, bending down and placing one of his hands upon the dirt and shutting his eyes, trying to feel some sort of movement in the area, but he found it struggling and merely stood back up, letting out a deep sigh and continued onwards through the forest. While searching for the Tyranno, his thoughts drifted off elsewhere in the meantime. He wondered if they would succeed in this, was the army big enough? Did they have enough firepower? These questions floated around in his head, he came to a sudden halt and looked up into the sky, noticing large black clouds starting to form and the sound of thunder boomed across the sky, a storm was approaching and he had to make haste.

Light rain started to pour down as water droplets bombarded the Ki'zik's skins and beaks, but they were completely unphased as they pressed onwards, their eyes scanning the ground for any large footprints. Unfortunately, they would have little luck as they found nothing along the road. Tri'zik decided to keep going towards the side of the mountain, perhaps they'd be lucky and find a cave. As the group got closer and closer to the mountainside, Tri'zik heard a sudden click,, coming to a complete halt as well as the others. But before he could turn around, the ground beneath them opened up and they all started to tumble down and down into the earth, dirt and grass covering up their skin as they were all spat out and crashed into a large pocket of water.

They all swam out, coughing as they quickly dried themselves off by shaking their bodies. "..that was unexpected." One of the Ki'zik uttered.

Tri'zik rose to his feet, holding his staff up high in the air as it emitted a green glow, lighting the surrounding area. "This.. cave, it does not feel.. Natural."

"What does Tri'zik mean?" One of them said.

"Tri'zik feels as if this cave has been burrowed into by some great machinery. Look over there, at the gaping darkness ahead. See how round it looks? Not to mention the amount of rubble upon the floor." He swung around, noticing another large hole in the wall to his left. "Tri'zik stands by his point."

"Which way should we-" Tri'zik quickly placed one of his hands near the Ki'zik's beak, quietly gesturing her to remain quiet as something loud was closing in, sounded like machinery, purple lights shun through the tunnel.

"Quickly, into the water!" Tri'zik said as he hopped back into the water, it was deep enough for all of them to hide and keep their heads up as they all quickly jumped in, waiting to see what was coming.

A large vehicle drove on passed, the ground shaking as its treadmills left large track marks upon the stone floor, at the front of the vehicle was a massive drill and at the back were massive thrusters, most likely to help push the drill into walls. Tri'zik and the others scurried out from the water and without a second thought, they rushed to follow the vehicle to wherever it may lead them.

The group headed on down the dark passageway, following only the sounds of the loud treadmills of the drilling vehicle, their hearts pounded as they would begin to see an opening. Much to their dismay, they found only horror. A giant Tyranno was being suspended from a large mental crane, various tubes were attached to its spine, Dronox workers were all over the place as many were constructing large cybernetic armor, while others were busy mining the area, looking for valuable resources.

"They found her, it seems. We were to late.." Tri'zik said quietly, his eyes scanning the room as he watched for Dronox patrol.

"We must go back, this could cost us a great defe-"

"No." Tri'zik interrupted. "We have watched our brothers and sisters fall before us. We have seen the sacrifice that Roka had made, we have been humiliated by these machines. No longer do we cower, no longer do we allow them to best us. It is time for you to grasp nature's gifts and drive them out. Only if we stand as one, will we succeed. Let us go and free our giant ally from their grasp!"

Tri'zik and the others quickly marched their way downwards, just as the Dronox spotted them, they were met with a powerful blast of green energy, obilerating their bodies and sending pieces of cybernetic pieces everywhere. The miners were less of an issue as they were seemingly programmed to not stop mining over and over. "Quickly, find a way to let her free." He commanded one of his own to head up the ramps, in hopes of finding some sort of release for the old Tyranno.

He marched forward, staring into the eyes of the giant as her eyes locked with his. She only had the look of pain, suffering, agony. The Dronox tortured her for a while, behind them was a large gaping blackness that slowly lit up with small purple eyes beaming out from the darkness.

"Tri'zik..?" One of them uttered.

Tri'zik turned around, noticing what was lurking within. Dronox. And they were not going to let them escape with their prize so easily. Five against hundreds of them? Perhaps a thousand? But they did not show fear, the Ki'zik stood together in a line, their arms forming green energy as their eyes began to shift to pure whiteness. "Nature will be our saviour." Tri'zik uttered. "We are Ki'zik and we are nature's chosen!" With that, they all took in a deep breath, putting their hands together as their eyes shut tightly.

The Dronox charged from the darkness, weapons unsheathed as they ran towards their foes in a blind rage, as they were about to strike down the Ki'zik, they were blasted into pieces by their combined effort, unleashing a massive green pulse of energy. They began to split apart, each combatting their own Dronox, their screams of agony filled the Ki'zik with determination and the slightest bit of joy as they blasted their foes.

Flying Dronox emerged from the darkness as they flew towards the ramparts, some were blasted out of the air, while others landed upon the ramp. The Ki'zik slammed her foot upon the ramp, causing a light shockwave to throw the Dronox off balance and with a mighty blast of green energy, she sent the Dronox off the rampart and plummeting to its death, focusing her attention back to the strange console, assorted with hundreds of buttons.

"Which one does Vi'zik press?!" She said in a panic, all of her hands going from button to button, worried that she may press something and cause the Tyranno to become injured or worse.

A Dronox charged for Tri'zik, it swung sideways and then went to uppercut him, but Tri'zik backpedaled and with a heavy blast from his staff, he sent the attacker backwards. He rushed forward and brought his staff upwards and slammed it upon the Dronox's head as green energy imploded from the impact as purple blood and cybernetic pieces scattered across the floor. "Hurry Vi'zik! More are on the way!"

More Dronox rushed out from the gaping darkness as they started to overwhelm the Ki'zik group, but they were not going to give up now. Their energy was vast and were able to keep the soldiers at bay, working as one, their green energy mowed down Dronox after Dronox, staring to create quite the body pile. They breathed heavily as they started to become fatigued from the use of their energy, Tri'zik knelt down slowly as one of the Dronox soldiers manage to jab his chest area.

"TRI'ZIK!" One of the Ki'zik shouted as he angrily blasted the Dronox aside and crushed its head in with his foot, the others rushed to tend to their leader until a loud piercing roar echoed from the dark tunnel. Catching them all off guard as they prepared to make a final stand, whatever may come forth to devour them.

Vi'zik gulped as the sounded getting closer, she closed her eyes and nervously pressed one of the buttons on the console. The room lit up with red lights as a loud alarm went off, the pipes connecting to the old Tyranno detached themselves as steam blasted out, the metal chains keeping the Tyranno in place broke off as the old beast began to stir, just as the stomping got closer.

"Brace yourselves, this ain't over just yet!" Tri'zik yelled, preparing for the worse to approach them.

A large cybernetic Tyranno bursted through the darkness, roaring loudly as it charged its foes. "NOW!" Tri'zik and the others mustered all their strength, combining their energy into one powerful beam, unleashing it upon the Tyranno, blasting it back as the beam was strong enough to blow a hole in the monster's chest, but that did not stop it as it continued to charge forth in a blind rage, but just before it could devour the Ki'zik group, the Tyranno broke free from it's chains and lunged forth with its jaws, biting down upon the cybernetic Tyranno and throwing it around the cavern, slamming it into walls, their feet nearly stomping upon the others as they scurried to safety.

Aena fought viciously, having awoken from her long torture and imprisonment, she would not give the cybernetic Tyranno an inch to fight back as she repeatedly rammed it into the walls as it roared, calling for help as it was pulled by its neck area and thrown around the room, being bashed against various dronox equipment and machinery, the cybernetic Tyranno fixated its eyes upon the Ki'zik as they were high up on the railing, as a last ditch effort, it got back up and reached up in the air, it's jaws opening wide as it tried to chomp down upon the metal keeping the railing up, but Aena managed to bite upon the Tyrannos neck and pushed it against the wall, slamming it into the earth. Just before the Tyranno could get up again, Aena bit down hard and with a sudden twist of the Tyranno's neck. _Snap!_

The Ki'zik stared down with awe and surprise as Aena had managed to bring down the beast, she slowly planted her foot on top of the Tyranno's head and let out an earthshaking roar as dribble flung from her mouth. Her four eyes gazed upon them, appearing heavily exhausted and dehydrated, slowly making her way towards an exit for the surface as the Ki'zik followed closely behind.

"So, is.. She with us?" One of them asked.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Let her regain her strength, for she is free now of their grasp. It seems Runla was wrong about her being very elusive, not even she is safe from them." Tri'zik responded. "Come, let us head back and finish this. Once and for all.".

Upon the outskirts of the base, various ships and shuttles would start landing and dispatching troops off. A large group of Dravka approached Imikus, proceeding to pump their chests and grunt.

"High General Tempus, you've made it in one piece, I see." Imikus snorted out, proceeding to salute back by slamming his fist against his chest. "We're still waiting for Tri'zik and his kin to return from a mission. Then we-"

"No. We cannot afford to wait any longer, we have enough here to launch a massive assault on the Dronox fortress. The Ki'zik can come later, if they're not dead." Runla sighed loudly, tugging on the triceratops' horn, which they had only recently tamed.

"It does not matter to me. There is blood to be spilled! Come, let us put an end to their reign on this planet and drive them back to the Grox and their dark realm." Tempus uttered. "MOVE OUT!" He shouted loudly, ordering his people to march forward.

"I insist we wait for their return, but if you're serious about running headfirst into an endless stream of Dronox, then so be it." Kraskus muttered through his breath, shaking his head in slight disapproval.

"You needn't wait any longer!" Tri'zik called out, approaching the group with his fellow kinsmen. Skeever looked with a wide smirk on his face. "Ah, thought you were dead, chap!"

"Hardly, Skeever. Nothing can kill us, nothing yet at least. We've set Aena free, she may join us later, but for now, she requires rest." Tri'zik replied with a light nod.

"Sera and the others just dispatched in. Once we've dealt with their large forces, they'll fly in and drop something absolutely spectacular!" Skeever cackled a bit, as if he knew what it was.

"It better not stop us from collecting a few trophies." Tempus responded with a light snort. "Let's get moving! The time is now!"

As everyone got into their respective groups, battleships and ground strutted over to Tri'zik with a light snort. "You were tasked with getting Aena here, Tri'zik. Yet you couldn't do that, could you?"

"Tri'zik said that she-"

"Perhaps I was wrong in sending a bunch of freaks to do the most simplest of tasks! There's a reason why Spode never chose you when you were crawling out of the mud, he saw the lack of responsibility and the weakness inside." Runla snarled loudly, causing the Ki'zik to glare and suddenly stood in front of their leader.

"Enough! Save your bickerings for another time." Imikus threw his hammer over his shoulder, staring at the others with an emotionless expression. "We have Dronox to slay, that is our priority! Now, let's move!" He shouted, proceeding to head outside the base.

Runla turned his gaze back on the Ki'zik, his eyes narrowed as a small bit of sweat ran down his face. "After this. I want you all off my world. Grenza belongs to the Val'shra and you are not welcome any longer. You belong on a world doomed for failure. Spode will come for you. Mark my words." His voice slurred as he and his people headed off towards the fortress, their triceratops followed closely behind.

"Tri'zik grows tired of that one.." He said with a deep sigh, shaking his head slowly.

"Don't let him get to you. Focus on the task at hand, you have a brother to avenge." Kraskus uttered, slowly flapping his wings as he took to the skies with Cyndrakus following shortly after.

"We'll all need a decent meal and rest after this is over. Especially us." Tri'zik commented towards his people, smiling a bit. "Stay together, kin. For we will emerge victorious!" The Ki'zik all nodded in agreement, letting out a short cheer as they all proceeded onwards towards the Dronox Fortress, but they came to a halt as the Roxxans were leaning against the wall, appearing unmotivated and rightfully upset. "Brothers, sisters, are you not joining us?" Tri'zik asked.

"Without Roka's guidance, we're lost. If even he could not survive from the Dronox, then what are we?" One of the Roxxan uttered.

"Roka would want you all to fight for a future, not cave into despair and misery. Tri'zik has fallen down that path and it is not healthy for the mind. What you can do is avenge the fallen, let them know that you fought to protect our world, our homes, our families. You may die on the battlefield, but you'll fight to the last breath and to ensure that there is a future for us all." Tri'zik said calmly, lightly jabbing his staff into the ground as he let his words sink into the minds of the Roxxan soldiers. "Tri'zik will leave you to ponder." With that, he and people set off with the others, marching towards the Dronox fortress that loomed in the distance.

As the army marched across the landscape, many were filled with confident that they would be able to succeed in this battle. For some, the Dronox deserved a painful death for what they've caused for so many races, but this fortress was a mere scratch of the surface. It would mean little in the long run, but they would find some sense of safety in their demise, perhaps being able to work together in peace, forging a bright future for all.

Tri'zik kept his gaze upon not only the Val'sha, but the other newly allied race. Deep down, he felt this peace between them would begin to wane in the future, perhaps infighting would increase significantly, he knew fully well that his kind and the Val'sha would may never get along as many had not forgotten what happened so long ago. His thoughts were cut off as one of the ships whizzed above him and headed straight for the facility, the sounds of guns firing filled his ears and explosions could be seen in the distance. Many of the soldiers started to pick up the pace, weapons were drawn as the facility's door would begin to open slowly. With a deep breath, he gripped his staff tightly as his expression started to change, appearing full of courage and unwavering anger. The time had come, those who fell before the Dronox prior would be avenged and they will fight to the last breath.

The army came to a sudden halt as the ships flew over their heads, along with Kraskus and Cyndrakus as they soared through the sky, firing upon the facility's walls. Imikus let out a loud grunt as he turned around, looking towards those with an emotionless expression, his eyes squinted as the Roxxan finally caught up with them. Veks, Jowwi, Bilgrogs, Ki'zik, Roxxans, Val'shra and even themselves had come together at this crucial point to fight a common foe.

Imikus gripped his hammer tightly, peering at them all, in his eyes, some appeared weak and unable to truly put up a fight, but perhaps they'll prove the Dravka race wrong in this conflict. Perhaps, they will be spared the thought of being destroyed by them to prevent another empire from annihilating them for their weakness. With a light snort, he spoke.

"Fellow life-forms of the Galaxy, we gather here under one banner, to combat a foe that has the potential to wipe all of us out. The Dronox are the Grox's creations. Maniacal, insane, twisted, no sense of sympathy or emotion. Do not even think to hesitate putting one down, for they will show zero mercy to you. We Dravka have been fighting such foes for a long time, every encounter is as bloody as the next. Strength is your only ally of surviving this battle. Prove to me and my race that you can show true warriorship and perhaps, you'll gain the respect of my people. Put aside old hatred for one another and realize the bigger picture today. Only by working together can we have a chance at forging a bright haven for our races. You have the potential to become something greater in this Galaxy and only by what happens today will you discover if your kind will evolve into hardened warriors and continue to rise from the chains of evolution, or perhaps you will discover the only path to extinction, doomed to be slaves or weaklings for others to take advantage of you. Today is the day that you show the Dronox that we will not fall so easily to their machinery and masters!" Imikus shouted loudly as he raised his warhammer in the air.

The army let loose a loud and thunderous roar, all cheering as Tempus took over the speech. "This is your moment to prove your strength to us. Prove to us that you are stronger than the Dronox! This is for our ancestors, for those that fell as weaklings against the Dronox because they were only frail and young! This is for the children that we shall bare and tell them that we fought bloody and hard!"

They all looked out at the fortress, a large dust cloud was forming as the Dronox army was marching towards them, emotionless, weapons at the ready, blades fully charged with electric shocks.

"For our ancestors. For our people! For the Galaxy!" Tempus roared loudly and raised his gauntlet to the skies. "WE WILL BE FREE!"

WIth the inspiring words from Imikus and Tempus, the army charged down the hill in a glorious took to the skies, the Ki'zik charging up their green energy, calling upon the surrounding nature for aid, the Jowwi withdrew their weapons and started firing from a distance, alongside the Veks. The Bilrogs charged into the fray, using their skillful dodging tactics to avoid the electric shocks and deal a few heavy blows to the army, using their explosive guns. The Dravka roared loudly as their weapons clanged and clashed with the Dronox, many managing to split open their cybernetic implants with their weapons as the ground became scattered with pieces and light dark blood.

Imikus furiously swung left and right, his hammer smashing down upon Dronox soldiers, while Tempus had his back up against him as the two Dravka fought side by side. A large Dronox infested Canmiralis was running down the soldiers, madly snorting as it was running towards the two. "TEMPUS!" Imikus shouted as he suddenly grabbed Tempus by the back and with all his strength threw the High General over him, just as the Canmiralis was about to run them down, Tempus fired his large explosive cannon weapon, putting the beast out of its misery and returning to the slaughtering of the Dronox soldiers.

Chaos erupted all around them, the Dronox continued to swarm through as Kraskus flew above the battlefield, alongisde the ships as he narrowingly dodged an incoming dark cannonfire from the Dronox tanks that had rolled out from the facility, he was dead set on reaching the portal and nothing was going to stand in his way. Tempus swung his steel claws around, swiping and uppercutting those that came near him. "Stand fast, do not give them an inch!" He yelled loudly, suddenly grabbing ahold of a Dronox by the head as the it squirmed to break free, shooting a quick glance at the others before clenching his fist. A loud crunch was heard as he dropped the body, the brain and cybernetic material scattered across the dirt as the proud Dravka warrior continued fighting alongside Imikus.

Skeever kept his distance from the chaos, picking up a nearby rifle as he looked down the scope, picking off a few Dronox soldiers, taking great pleasure in putting them down. He was silently waiting as he tapped his headset. "Bring it in, fellas. I'm ready to unleash true pain upon these chaps."

Meanwhile, the Val'sha held their ground as they charged in alongside the triceratops, proceeding to run down as many Dronox soldiers as she could, her horns clashed with their weapons, but there was nothing stopping this wild beast from crushing their skulls in.

Kraskus and Cyndrakus flew above the battlefield, their wings coming together as they proceeded to dive bomb towards the portal, they landed with a loud thud as they viciously struck out against the Dronox that were coming out from the other side, their tails swept them away. They looked around for any kind of generator or power source that kept this portal active, but much to their dismay, they found nothing.

"Someone needs to buy them enough time, so they can dismantle this portal. They're not close enough." Kraskus uttered deeply, letting out a quiet snort as he fought the occasional Dronox that came charging out.

"You don't intend on going through there, do you? It's practically suicide, father!" Cyndrakus uttered as she tailbashed a Dronox that tried to sneak up on her. "There has to be a power source on this side, there has-"

"I won't let these races perish, Cyndrakus! Not again. I have failed the first time and lost a friend because of my inability to shut it down the first time. We were overwhelmed, unprepared at best, but now we have a fighting chance and with this portal closed, they will have it." Kraskus proceeded to nod slowly, looking into his daughter's eyes deeply.

"If you're going in, let me stand with you, father. I won't let you do this alone!" Cyndrakus responded with a slight crack in her voice, she felt heavily conflicted and concerned for what her father was about to do, she didn't want to be known as the last of her kind and would have to go into potential hiding, just like he did.

Kraskus shook his head, stepping closer and placing a wing upon his daughter. "No, Cyndrakus. You have a future waiting for you and I strongly believe in you. You may be inexperienced, but you will learn to grow and adapt, perhaps you will find more of our kind out there. But I will ensure that you can do this without being hassled by these monsters. Stay with people like the Ki'zik, they will always be there to help you. They're wise folk."

"Damnit, father, you can't just-!" She proceeded to stop herself, slowly turning around as she saw the ensuing chaos from behind. Ships were being blown out of the sky, the tide would unable to be turned unless the portal was shut off entirely. She knew that this was the only way and would lose her father, the only other of her kind lost to the Dronox, with a heavy sigh.

"There's no other alternative, Cyndrakus. I won't let them fail a second time." Kraskus said, smoke slowly exiting his nostrils and into the warm air.

Meanwhile, the Vindicar broke through the atmosphere with a loud boom, hovering above the battlefield as dirt kicked up from the roaring thrusters, cannons popped open from the sides and began firing towards the Dronox tanks.

{Ready to deploy at your command.} Cyclos said.

Tirek and Vereesa concentrated on the vessel, typing away madly at their keyboards and pressing a few buttons here and there. "We're gonna send these monsters back to whatever spawned them!" Tirek said proudly.

Vereesa proceeded to press down hard on a red button, causing the ship's lights to flash red. {Commencing..}

From the bottom of the ship, a large weapon opened up and slowly revealed began charging up, red sparks zapped all over the place as it began to heat up. The Dronox tanks proceeded to aim towards the vessel, but was dispatched by their defensive cannons as the battlefield was becoming littered with bodies and destroyed Dronox tanks.

{Initiating in.. 3… 2..1.}

The weapon was fully charged and was unleashed upon the battlefield, a fiery red streak torched the Dronox forces, Tirek gripped a tiny controller within the cockpit, steering the weapon as it would decimate their forces and limit their numbers significantly. Smaller ships zoomed passed the battlefield, dropping small bombs upon their foes, but as one was about to fly back around for another assault, the vessel was blown out of the sky by a large purple beam, causing everyone down below to look up in dismay and shock.

From within the fortress, Kraskus looked out and saw that the Dronox called for reinforcements, he grunted and turned his gaze back upon his daughter. "Go, Cyndrakus. Protect them. For me." He said with a calm smile before taking in a deep breath and proceeding to charge for the portal.

Cyndrakus watched as she saw the only family she had make a beeline for the portal, her eyes slowly gazed upon the sky as a Dronox ship was closing in on the Vindicar, with a mighty flap of her wings, she ascended into the sky and headed straight for the ship, proceeding to circle the ship to cause a distraction while the cannons on the Vindicar lined up a shot, once they had a clear shot of the Dronox ship, the cannon fired and the ship combusted and exploded in a fiery inferno, but that wasn't the only ship that was sent as more began to appear over the horizon.

Tri'zik and the others continued to battle their way across the field, Sera jumped from a ship that flew above their heads, her skin color changing red as she landed in front of a few Dronox, withdrawing her newly created flamethrower as she inflicted terrible suffering and agony to the soldiers, their bodies melting away as the army proceeded forward towards the fortress.

As the skies lit up with cannonfire, Runla and his men pushed forward, followed by Tri'zik and his group as they battled their way through the Dronox onslaught, despite fighting a common foe at this crucial moment, nothing could stop even the slightest amount of bickering towards one another.

Runla's blade clashed against one of the Dronox's electrical swords as he thrusted forward, jabbing his foe in the neck area and proceeding to kick it towards the ground. "You could work a little faster, bird! Spode wants these foul demons wiped off this planet!"

Tri'zik ignored his comment, focusing his attention on the Dronox before him as his hands glowed brightly and with a great thrust, he shot forth a small beam that caused his enemies to become entangled in roots that sprouted beneath the earth. His eyes remained focused on breaking through the enemy's lines and bringing down their fortress. He came to a sudden halt, when he found himself standing at the spot where he found the gauntlet and the torn wing upon the floor. He froze in that moment, his ears began to block out the distant explosions and gunfire as his eyes narrowed upon wing, his mind flashed between the past and the present as he still struggled to overcome his grief.

Runla was practically shouting at him, but alas, it would be futile. Tri'zik's eyes slowly shifted to the Dronox army as he remembered what happened before, how they did something to his mind that made him become.. Feral, in a way. Weakened. It's what got his best friend wounded, how he lost his wing and thus couldn't escape their onslaught when he heroically sacrificed himself. Deep down, he couldn't shake the blame off him, believing that it was fault, he should've been more careful around them. More prepared.

 **{** "▛▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄▖┅┗▖. ┣┗┏▛▄▖▜┏┣ ▚ ▖▞┣┗▖┗┣. ┣┗▖┃▀▚▗┏┏┓. ▖┛▀┗▞┃┏▄ ▛┏┗▄▖▜▚┣ ┅▖┗━▖ ▖┓┫▞┣ ▚ ▛▄┅┗▖ ▚ ▖▞┣┗▖┗┣ ▚┛▘▞ **"}** A voice rang in his head, his eyes began to twitch as he started to lose focus on the chaos around him. But in the midst of his trauma, he would be tackled to the ground by Runla as a large explosion went off nearby, nearly taking them out as the air became engulfed in black fog.

Tri'zik coughed a few times as he slowly rose back onto his feet, struggling to see through the thick fog as he heard the distant agonizing cries of his allies, he turned to his left to witness many soldiers crawling across the ground, others being brutally stabbed in the backside by the Dronox soldiers. Runla growled loudly at him and proceeded to run into the fog with his men, leaving Tri'zik and his group behind to combat the Dronox within the fog. Tri'zik scoffed as he started to raise his staff into the air, whirling it around as he shut his eyes tightly, calling upon for nature to aid them in their hour of need. His pleas were heard as he waved his staff around in the air, causing the fog to fly around the field and soon disperse, allowing his allies to see the enemy and continue fighting on.

Kraskus would have emerged from the other side of the portal, his glowing eyes fixated on the hundreds of Dronox soldiers rushing for the portal, the landscape was bathed in hellfire, lava sprouts reaching high into the air. He remained unphased at this and with a loud roar, he charged towards them, leaping into the air and came crashing down upon his enemies, his tail swung about and his jaws snapped and tore at their bodies. He wouldn't go down without a fight, he must stand as long as he could so they could dismantle the portal from the other end. Taking the occasional jabs at his underbelly and legs, despite the pain, he pressed on, unleashing a beam of flame all around him, for his fury was now unchecked!

Back on the other side, Skeever got up from his spot and ran down the hillside, proceeding to gun down any Dronox that dared to approach him, but not before suffering a few injuries here and there from their plasma weapons. He pressed onwards, dashing towards the entrance of the fortress, tapping his headset. "Tirek Vereesa, light it up!" He proceeded to call out to the others, yelling as loudly as his lungs would let him. "EVERYONE! BRACE YOURSELVES!"

The Vindicar's thrusters blasted forward as the vessel started moving closer to the fortress, the laser gun started to recharge due to already been used quite a bit during the battle, cannons continued to fire at the various enemy ships and tanks from down below, but the Dronox had one last trick up their sleeves. The lights upon the fortress began to glow brightly as a loud siren went off, causing those who were non-Dronox to become disorientated and some even fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

A large heavily armoured gun slowly ascended from behind the fortress, steam filled the sky as the loud siren continued to go off. It's a wonder they did not use this weapon the first time, perhaps they wanted them to escape and knew of their return for vengeance. In a way, they wanted to humiliate them once again and by destroying the army's strongest vessel, they would be destroying their hope and confidence.

The ship's lights flashed red as Tirek and Vereesa were unaffected by the siren, including others who were in their ships. Frantically pressing buttons, clearly panicking. "THRUSTERS! NOW!"

The ship's thrusters bursted in burning red flames as it tried to quickly ascend into the atmosphere and flee before potentially being blown out of the sky, the gun would begin to charge with a high amount of energy and as everything went silent for a mere second. Vereesa and Tirek gazed into each other's eyes, knowing that there was little hope for them. As they went to grab each other's hands, the gun had fired and the beam struck the ship's side, overflowing the vessel's engines and causing the ship to explode from within, causing the vessel to lose altitude and dive downwards into the earth as the thrusters let loose a loud whining noise as the ship plummeted towards the ground, leaving behind a trail of smoke as rocket parts broke off and flew into the air, as the vessel made impact with the earth, a large thunderous boom went off, creating a massive mushroom cloud.. There was silence, until Skeever's cries were heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU MONSTERS!" Skeever cried out as he angrily started firing his weapon like a crazed madman, gunning down any Dronox he could gaze his eyes upon.

Tri'zik stood with sheer shock as he couldn't believe what had happened, his eyes glowed as he suddenly roared and aimed his staff at the remaining Dronox forces, his voice echoed across the field. "PRESS FORWARD!"

The army let loose countless battlecries, filled with sheer hatred and anger, minus the Dravka, after witnessing the death of their allies. The Dronox's plan had backfired completely as they found themselves being overwhelmed by the enraged soldiers, some became trampled, some became brutally stabbed and some had their heads decapitated. Sera charged into the frey, unleashing her flamethrower as hot flames burned and melted the Dronox's bodies, causing agonizing pain. The Dravka remained at the front of the army, their weapons swinging wildly as they crushed their foes with ease, some of them even went as far as to tackle the Dronox and grab them by their skulls and snap their necks. Noraesh snorted loudly and continued to run the Dronox down, although she was starting to show signs of fatigue, the triceratops' fury remained unhinged as she started to decrease their numbers significantly. Arrows and gunfire flew over the field, striking down the Dronox soldiers as they were still in slight shock that their plan backfired.

Imikus gazed upon the portal ahead, realizing that it was still active, yet few were coming through. This was an opportunity to destroy it! With a heavy breath, he rushed through the army, trampling them and shoving them to the ground as he made a dash for the portal, despite the cannonfire that was coming near him. His eyes then fixated on the nearby Dronox tank that was already destroyed, but it's canon was still salvageable. With a light snort, the Dravka rushed for the tank with haste, having an idea in his mind to destroy both of it.

Another loud roar echoed across the field as the large Tyranno, Aena, had joined the battle, presumably restored to her full health. Her footsteps shook the earth as she crushed any Dronox with her feet, stomping over towards the fortress and angrily rammed her head against the walls, only to notice the portal from below, with a deep breath, she unleashed a beam of boiling red fire, causing the material that kept the portal stable to melt away as the energy started to fade in and out of existence. Much to Imikus' disappointment of not being able to use the tank, but at least the job was getting done.

"I knew she'd arrive!" Runla said proudly, proceeding to stab a Dronox in the head, grinning widely. "My prayers to Spode has been answered!"

Tri'zik gave Runla a small glare, still rather upset that he hadn't actually thanked him for finding her, instead putting all the praise onto Spode, but nonetheless, he shook it off as his eyes gazed upon the large smoke cloud where the vessel fell, letting a small tear run down his face. He'd seen enough death for one day and to lose Tirek and Vereesa in this war would scar the old one for many years to come.

Back on the other side, Kraskus' strength began to wane as he continued to cut down the Dronox who were attempting to breach the portal, his eyes gazed upon it as it started to flicker on and off, before slowly dispersing into nothingness. He smiled lightly, knowing that they had closed the other side and with a loud battlecry, the dragon flew into the air as high as he could, closing his eyes as his chest began to glow brightly then ever before. "This is for my kin! This is for the thousands of lives you have taken!" He suddenly dive bombed towards them, coming down upon the Dronox like a meteorite and as he impacted the earth, there was nothing but a bright blazing light that engulfed everything within the area. And all that remained was mere Dronox parts and blood scattered across the hellish earth.

As the portal melted away and the Dronox forces seemingly depleted, there was an eerie silence upon the field, before someone cheered. "WE'VE DONE IT!" A loud uproar filled the air as hundreds of warriors cheered and celebrated in their victory, ships would slowly begin to land as medical equipment would be given to the heavily wounded and a few others went to check on the Vindicar's crash site, in hopes of finding survivors among the wreckage. The Dravka would proceed to storm the fortress in great numbers, aiming to take out any remaining Dronox that dwelled within and to destroy potential dangerous technology, being led by Tempus and Imikus.

Tri'zik, Sera, Cyndrakus and Skeever stood proudly on a small hilltop, surveying the damage. No words were uttered between them as they all felt the weight and cost of this battle, purely to avenge the lives of those who fell before and to save a planet from the infestation of the Dronox and their masters. The warm wind brushed against their bodies as they remained unphased, silently celebrating this victory in their minds. Tri'zik got his wish, he avenged his dear friend from the clutches of the Dronox, his eyes slowly shut as he recalled the memories of the past. Meeting this so called Roka, unable to understand him in ages past, both obtaining incredible evolutionary skills and their races thriving together under as they fought the Val'sha side by side. The allies they've made and bonded with over the years, such as the Bilrog and the Veks, even Skeever for that matter.

Cyndrakus took a long deep breath, her eyes also closing as she felt her father's presence no more, it was painfully obvious to her that he had perished, but for a good cause. Without his sacrifice, the army would have been overflowed with Dronox reinforcements and possibly met their second humiliation. In her eyes, it was now a good time as any to help those rebuild and perhaps make this planet her home, safeguarding the lands and ensuring that the flora and fauna return to their natural status. She'd always stand with the others, but for now, she needed to recuperate and meditate for a long time.

Sera looked onwards, seeing the sun slowly set as her body shifted to an azure color, taking in a few deep breaths as she proceeded to hold out a small amulet in her hand, her fingers closing into her palm. "This was for you." She said to herself, nobody else really heard her. She hoped Tirek and Vereesa survived the crash, but deep down, her hope was waning on their survival as she calmly tapped her headset. "Anything?"

{"Negative. We've done an aerial sweep and ground patrol, no survivors have been found."} With those words filling Sera's ears, she allowed herself to cry for a brief moment as her skin color changed to a more greyish appearance, tapping her headset again. "Those who perished in the crash will be honored back at home. They won't be forgotten.."

Skeever calmly placed his newfound rifle upon his backside, feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment from the victory earned today. Although this was a small stepping stone, part of him felt fulfilled that his people were avenged, but he knew there was a greater war to come. One that would require the entire Galaxy to unite under a single banner, perhaps even greater allies awaited in the darkest reaches of the universe, time will tell. But for now, they would heal and honor the fallen, rebuild their forces and hopefully remained allied for many decades to come. His eyes gazed upon the Val'sha, who were celebrating by themselves, praising Spode for this victory. He knew the peace between the other races would not last with them and he even dared to think about leaving them alone on this planet, maybe it was for the best.

The four decided to venture downwards, heading over to the large celebrating groups as they were practically cheering and hugging their fellow warriors. Course, the Dravka did well to avoid such emotional attachments, remaining vigilant as ever. Imikus and Tempus marched out of the fortress, proceeding to nod towards them.

"This battle was long, hard, painful at best. But despite everything, you remained confident and fought to the very end. You put your rage to good use and have won a grand victory today. Lives were lost, but they will sing songs about this victory in the glorious afterlife. You've shown the Dravka that you are true warriors at heart and have earned our respect, consider yourselves as our allies. The Jowwi proved their strength a long time ago and we have respected them ever since, now we offer the same to you." Imikus uttered deeply, letting out a quiet snort. "Should you ever require our assistance in future battles, call upon us." He proceeded to extend a small device towards Sera, she took it and stared at it curiously. "That will provide coordinates to our base of operations. Come whenever you need assistance on the fields of war."

Tri'zik bowed his head respectfully towards them, proceeding to speak. "We appreciate this greatly, Imikus. We would ask if you'd like to send some of your people to live with us, so that we remain united."

"I've been waiting to get off that heap of rock for a long time." Tempus uttered with a loud grunt. "Consider me one of your first inhabitants, I'm sure Imikus can lead and command for a while.." Tempus proceeded to march forward, heading over to one of the large pickup ships as Imikus followed behind, his armor making loud clunks as he did so.

Runla and the others approached slowly, some crossing their arms and stared blankly. "With the Dronox finally defeated, we can use their fortress as a new home for ourselves. Perhaps populate my race once again and turn this place into a sanctuary for Spode's holy light. We may draw other seekers of his guidance to this place and teach them the true path in life. As for you lot, you have our.. Gratitude..for helping us in this battle. Once my kind has flourished once again, I may consider aiding you lot in the next war against these foul monsters."

"We shall see, Runla. We shall see.." Tri'zik uttered calmly, staring into his eyes as the Ki'zik headed off to a spare vessel, wanting to return home. "We will see where your loyalties truly lie in the coming years, Val'sha."

"I will remain here and keep an eye on the fauna. My father gave his life to allow this victory and I must meditate, recuperate, ponder on his teachings and learn more about myself. But know this, I will always stand beside you, like my father did." Cyndrakus smiled slightly towards the group, watching them depart as she ascended into the sky.

The ship's thrusters heated up and blasted off into the sky, followed by many other vessels that went in various directions once they breached the atmosphere and into the glorious beauty of space. Tri'zik stared out the window, watching the planet of Grenza become smaller and smaller in the distance, his eyes shut once again as the vessels slowly returned to their homeworld, trails of flames being left behind from the thrusters.

* * *

" _With the Dronox threat finally eliminated, we can take the time to heal and grow our empire. We shall mourn and honor those who have fallen, who have sacrificed their lives to allow a future for all of us. Many challenges and adventures await us, new allies to be met and enemies to face and as we wait for the darkness to close in around us, the Grox will know that we will stand unified and will fight to our last breaths to secure absolute freedom within the Galaxy. You would've been proud to know that we never gave up, dear friends. We will never forget what you did for us. You were willing to take a stand against unimaginable odds and fought till the very end, even when things were grim."_

The citizens gathered around as the moon glowed brightly in the sky with the stars glittering all around. Tri'zik and the others took their turns and giving their own speeches in regards to the events that occured on Grenza and honoring those who had fallen in battle. Many of the citizens planted their offerings upon the many coffins such as flowers, trinkets, ceremonial plants and rocks. They would all stand proudly and begin to kneel upon the ground, their arms planted against their chests or kneecaps as they quietly bid their fallen farewell and safe passage to the afterlife.

" _We will continue to colonize upon the far reaches of the Galaxy, expand our empire as much as we can, for we will be ready to face the true threat that comes not only for us, but every single soul in the universe. This is Tri'zik's promise to you all, dear friends. It will be done."_

Tri'zik gently planted a small letter upon one of the coffins, making sure it was sealed inside tightly as he proceeded to kneel himself. "Go with the afterlife, fallen heroes. We will carry on your legacies, this we promise."

Everyone within the crowd repeated what he said, including Sera and Skeever. "We will carry on your legacies, this we promise."

With a heavy breath from Tri'zik, he picked up a small torch and bowed respectfully, lighting up all the coffins as smoke lifted into the cold sky, covering up the moon's light as everyone went silent, for the night would be long and peaceful. Tri'zik shed a small tear as he watched the coffins burn, but proceeded to smile warmly. "Tri'zik will join you one day, brother. He will have many tales to share with you. Farewell for now, old friend.." He caressed the coffin, letting out a small sniffle before heading down to continue honoring in silence with the others. His gaze lifted upon the moon, staring at with wide eyes before closing them tightly, muttering quiet prayers with the rest.

The trials they had faced were hard and difficult, things did not always go as planned, but throughout it all, they stuck together and remained unified and won a tremendous victory, although small, it meant a lot for them. Their curiosity in Spode led them to meet with the Val'sha, in a way, Tri'zik may never allow himself to be rid of his grudge against them, but it didn't matter now. The Dronox threat was over. For now..

* * *

 **Three days later…**

Tri'zik was quietly meditating within one of the rooms of the great hall, taking in slow deep breaths as he did so, his hands glowed brightly as he felt his body be embraced with nature's nurturing presence.

" _Luung.."_ A voice echoed, causing light disturbance in his meditation. He opened an eye, looking around only to see nothing, he closed his eyes again and continued.

" _Tarr.."_ Another voice echoed, his eyes opened again, only to be met with a blurry vision as he looked at all of his hands, seeing them glow in a green hue. His eyes widened when he started seeing strange green creatures appear out of nowhere, muttering strange incantations. He couldn't move, as if his mind was frozen in place!

" _Gah lah lung.._ The voice rang in his ears as a hand extended towards Tri'zik, as he cautiously decided to take the strange creature's hand, his mind became warped as his blurry vision changed to something far more comforting. The doors slowly shut by themselves, sealing Tri'zik inside.

Meanwhile, Sera and the others were busy working in their vast workshop, testing new weapons and technology with their new Jowwi allies, they got along quite swell, all things considered, it's as if the Jowwi were like a second family to the Veks with their vast intellect such as their own.

"Rebuilding Cyclos will take a long time. We barely managed to get ahold of his memory drive, what was left of it." A Jowwi engineer said, shrugging at Sera.

"No doubts. We must make sure he is rebuilt with the best equipment constructed and available. Better defenses, shield generator and dare I say some kind of stealth drive?" Sera uttered, scribbling down notes on a small PDA.

 **{** _ **Attention, you have an incoming transmission.}**_ The facility bleeped out.

"Bring it up then." Sera commanded.

Upon the big screen, loud statics were heard until it became clear enough to show who was seeking an audience. A large white feathered being appeared on the screen with a large yellow beak and two black dotted eyes. { _"Is this thing on? Ah. Ahem. Salutations fellow lifeforms of this great Galaxy! I, Nothragoose have come offering exciting trade offers! I hope to establish some form of alliance with your empire and in return offering whatever you desire in return for spice!"}_

"You want.. Spice.. And in return, you'll give us stuff like weapons or materials?" Sera asked, crossing her arms as her body color changed to yellow.

 _["Correct! The Goose Empire is notorious for our trade deals. In fact, we are so popular in the Galaxy, we didn't even need to send in any kind of embassy to greet you personally, because as of this conversation, you are filled with confidence that we are the best hope for gaining materials and weapons for whatever cause you may be doing at this very moment! Just as long as you aren't aligned with.. T-them.."_ The Goose proceeded to suddenly quack nervously. " _The Grox.."}_

"Well, I can safely assure you that we are not allied with those fiends. In fact, we need many materials and resources to construct a powerful army to fight them. If what you say is true, then we may consider this trade offer.." Sera's eyes narrowed.

 _["Ah, excellent! But firstly, we would like to request that you bring us something and the trading between our empires may commence. It's a simple substance, one that many tend to fear and frankly go mad over. As our incredible historians have discovered a strange material that the Grox use to send creatures on the brink of insanity, they have been appearing on various planets-err, not all of them, but some! If your world has such substance, we ask that you bring a tiny bit of it as our engineers and scientists seek to turn this substance into a weapon against the-"}_ The Goose quacked again.

"Skeever is one of our best for the task, Nothragoose. We'll see it done. But I warn you, if your lying about all this. We will take action, mark my words on that. We don't take betrayal kindly." She said firmly, pointing a finger at the monitor.

 _["Rest assured, friends. We keep to our words.. And also our profit. We are just uploading the coordinates to our homeworld to you, be sure to give it to Skeever when you send him out. Until then!"}_

 **[Transmission has ended.]**

Sera took a deep breath, rolling her shoulders as she ventured off to find Skeever, she slightly doubted the Goose's words, but there was nothing wrong with taking a slight risk, even when there is materials and resources to be gathered for their empire. "Keep up the good work, all of you, I will return shortly.."

Meanwhile, far beyond the homeworld, across the great starry landscape of space itself, just pass the sun was the world of Grenza. In a short amount of time, the land started to show signs of life once again, freed from the corruptive influence of the Dronox. Rivers became populated again with all types of creatures, from big to small, the fortress in the distance had turned into a grand sanctuary for those who worship Spode and his holy guidance. The walls redorcated in beautiful golden walls and the gun was completely disabled, a reminder of the battle that took place on this world. Cyndrakus flew above the great grassy fields, observing the wildlife and keeping a close eye on them, she felt at peace here, for now. Just upon a small cliffside, large pterodactyls flew off the edge as loud footsteps were heard, the ground shook as Aena slowly revealed herself to the morning sun, planting her large left foot atop a boulder as she gazed around at the fields of animals, with a light grunt, she took a deep breath and let loose a roar of victory, closing her four eyelids. Her world was free and she could continue to live in solitude for the rest of her years.


	16. Deal with the Devil

**Feel free to share and leave your thoughts! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Screams. Flashes of bright lights. Darkness surrounded him. Tri'zik found himself standing in the middle of nowhere, he breathed slowly as he struggled to gain his bearings. This was in his mind, he could sense his physical form still in the same position, yet he felt so far away. He began walking forwards, his four legs making soft thuds against the black ground beneath him, all of his arms swaying back and forth as he tried to find some form of exit.

Suddenly, his mind flashed as he found himself standing within the fields of Grenza, witnessing the onslaught again. His breathing grew fast as his eyes fixated on those being gutted or brutally killed. But most importantly, he heard the painful sound of the gun charging up and with a loud burst of energy, his eyes gazed upon their prized vessel being blown out of the sky, taking Tirek and Vereesa with them. He found himself unable to move as the ship started to fall towards him, he shut his eyes tightly as he expected a painful impact, but when he reopened, he'd find himself before the broken body of Roka. Lightning flashed above him as rain poured down heavily upon his skin, he fell upon his knees as he looked down with utter sorrow.

Faint whispers filled his ears. " _▖┗▛▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄▖┅┗▖. ┣┗┏▛▄. ┣┗▖┗┣ ▚┛▘▞."_ He quickly turned around, staring at nothing but pitch blackness, starting to fear that he was losing his mind, he tried rubbing his head with his hands, trying to wake himself up. " _ **-Failure▚┣ ┅▖┗━▖ ▖┓┫▞┣ ▚ ▛▄┅┗▖ ▚ ▖▞┣┗Struggling, screaming. All life must end."**_ With a bright flash of light, he'd find himself seemingly drowning beneath the dark depths of the ocean, no sense of light. Dark red eyes beamed from the darkness as something large swam towards him and opened its jaws, preparing to swallow him whole. He tried to flee, but he couldn't move, all he could do was scream underwater as he was devoured.

Suddenly, Tri'zik awakened in the reality as he took a long gasp for air, falling onto his backside as he stared up at the bright light upon the ceiling. He looked at all of his hands, regaining his bearings as he got back up. "It.. was nothing. Just need to focus more on meditation. Clear the head." He said to himself, stepping over towards a small table where he planted his staff, just as he went to reach down and grab it, however.

"▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄▖┅┗▖ _ **. ┣┗┏▛▄Strong mind. You've struggled to resist before.▖ ▚ ▖▞belong to us.."**_ The strange voice uttered in his mind, sounding like a mix between a machine and a normal being, his hand twitched as he finally grabbed ahold of his staff and carefully placed it on his backside and headed for the door. He recalled hearing the voices before, must be some Dronox trickery that still lingered within him. Tri'zik didn't wish to dwell on it, for he had more important matters to focus on. He opened the doors and walked down the long hallways, preparing to take in the beautiful scenery of the small city, but much to his surprise, he stepped out to see the skies set ablaze, homes and buildings crushed beneath the earth as it rained down with ash.

"..what? No, no!" Tri'zik stumbled backwards, his eyes widened, almost felt paralyzed in his state of mind, witnessing gigantic dark-coloured vessels warping in from swirling black vortexes. He found himself struggling to breath as if the atmosphere had become obsolete and toxic, screams were heard as people were clawing their eyes out and suffocating.

"Tri'zik!" Sera called out, causing him to snap out of his nightmare trance, frantically looking around as he took a long sigh of relief, although shaken up, his eyes gazed upon Sera as she approached. "You know where Skeever is? Got an important task for him to fulfill, and we may have another potential ally for our empire. They promise vast resources and weaponry. We're remaining cautious and considering Skeever knows more than we do, he is the perfect one to oversee things."

Tri'zik said nothing, his eyes merely darted around as he breathed slowly. "Tri'zik suggests you think this through a little more, Sera. It sounds like you've become a little hasty. We can easily gather our own resources, that was the point of colonizing other planets in the first place. Not to mention, the Dravka have proven to be strong allies, have yet to see their homeworld and their military. But Tri'zik trust that it is mighty. And Skeever was at the bar, If memory serves. Been there for a while now, in fact."

"True. But we lost one of our most prized vessel, Tri'zik. That had one of our best technology and it was easily blown out of the sky, we should've implemented better shields. Perhaps, I rushed into agreeing with that Trade Empire, I'll have to send a small embassy to inform that the deal is currently on hold." Sera sighed loudly, shaking her head as she started pacing back and forth, her skin color changing every now and then. "I've just been on edge, lately. The Jowwi are great allies, their help has granted us new discoveries when it comes to technology. But we need more if we ever seek to truly grow the ranks of a space fleet. Not to mention, we haven't truly been focusing on what matters most, that being the people. We always saw Roka as one of the prime leaders, we could form a council?" She suggested, turning her gaze upon Tri'zik. "Tri'zik?"

Upon hearing the name, the Ki'zik froze as his eyes stared forward, Sera's calls were slowly being blocked, the agonizing cries of his friend rang in his ears. He shut his eyes tightly, waving a hand towards Sera and taking a few steps away from her. His arms began twitching constantly, shaking on the spot.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sera asked calmly, watching his strange behaviour.

"Tri'zik-is fine. He is fine. Nothing that should worry you." He replied with a slow nod, rubbing his forehead with one hand, his eyes reopening. "Tri'zik suggests we focus on forging alliances for now, considering our minor victory over the Dronox will surely get the attention of their…masters. In the meantime, Tri'zik shall focus on maintaining order around here and you have your own task, which is ensuring our defenses remain active and strong. Tri'zik suggest we maintain a close friendship with the Dravka, learn more about their culture and see what their homeworld is like. They do have a lot of ships, despite their rant about using technology. We lack a large vessel to carry us there, suggest that you and Skeever does the talking and investigation work."

"Understood, Tri'zik. We'll get on that right away, I'm sure Skeever has space in his shuttle. In other news, our colony seems to be thriving pretty well. Resources are coming in slow, however, should increase ship and vehicle production lines. More colonies to be planted on other worlds. The Jowwi engineers and scientists have offered to implement special equipment into our newly build vessel, one that will be better and more armoured. If.. only I took the necessary precautions before. Then-"

"You did what you thought was right, Sera. Tirek and Vereesa's death is not your fault, nor theirs alone. The Dronox are to blame. We avenged them and we will honor them in the days ahead." Tri'zik replied softly.

"I know.. I just can't shake off their demise. They were good friends, good pilots even. I only hope that we can find someone who will carry on their legacy." Sera let forth a quiet sigh before turning around and walking down the steps. "Me and Skeever will get on that task, right away." She showed a light smile at Tri'zik, pointing her index finger at him. "And you better tell someone if you're experiencing problems, Tri'zik. Don't want to lose you either." Sera said.

"Tri'zik will, he promises." He nodded slowly before turning back and heading on inside the hall.

Sera walked slowly down the streets of the beautiful city, the loud chatter and laughter filled her with a sense of peace. Being around a lot of people just made her happy, for some strange reason. Perhaps after experiencing so much pain and loss, she needed to hear the sound of joy and laughter. She took a swift turn to the left as she headed down an alleyway towards a small bar, the sound of the drunk citizens was loud and clear. She only hoped Skeever wasn't intoxicated to the point of being unable to fly properly, she opened the door and headed on inside, narrowingly dodging a Ki'zik waitress.

Sera looked around the bar, her eyes darting all over the place until she finally found Skeever, sitting on a stool in front of the counter, sipping away with a tiny mug.

"Skeever?" Sera approached, placing her right hand upon his shoulder.

Skeever finished sipping the cold liquid from his mug, planting it onto the counter. "That's my name, chap."

"We have a mission to go on, it's.. Nothing major, but it gets out into the wild wonders of space. Since our large space-faring vessel was destroyed, your shuttle may be the only thing that can take us to the Dravka homeworld, in one piece that is." Sera said.

"Hah! Only vessel, please, you're joking. You just want to spend time with me, is that it? Little bonding session, chap?" Skeever uttered before taking a big sip from his mug, slamming it onto the counter.

"Okay, maybe I was joking a little. But you're an expert when it comes to space-travel and you state you've seen a lot in your time, Skeever. Please?" Sera said sweetly, her skin color changing to a more purple appearance.

Skeever proceeded to roll his eyes, grunting. "Uggh.. Fine. At least it gives me something to do other than mope." He hopped off the stool, his tail untangling from the bottom. "You got everything you need before we head out?"

"Yes. Even brought my own scanning device and PDA, just incase." Sera said softly as the two proceeded to head outside the tavern and towards the ship docking area.

Skeever pressed a few numbers on the ship's keypad, opening the door and politely gesturing Sera to be the first one to enter, she smiled and lightly ducked her head as headed on inside, proceeding to find a comfortable seat. Skeever would follow soon after, sealing the door and planting himself in the cockpit, flipping a few switches and buttons.

{ _Initiating engines.}_

"Nice shuttle, the design is small, but unique. And-is that a freezer?" Sera blinked a few times.

"Mhmm, keeps the meat and drinks cold. Comes in handy when you are on long travels." Skeever's whiskers twitched momentarily. "I trust you have the coordinates to the Dravka homeworld? What's it even called?"

Sera withdrew her PDA, tapping the screen a few times. "I'm uploading the coordinates to your shuttle's navigation system, and it is called Malousius. Fortunately, I did bring a spare oxygen helmet and other various equipment if the planet is deemed highly cold or boiling hot."

The shuttle's engines would begin to rumble and start up, the headlights switched on as the thrusters started to heat up. Skeever placed both hands upon the wheel, leaning over to pull down a lever which caused the shuttle to ascend upwards into the air, soon after, it blasted off into space, breaking through the atmosphere as the interior shook and rumbled, Sera felt a little nervous at first, but once they had broke through and entered the vast emptiness of space, she felt calm.

"I'm used to flying on a much larger vessel. First time for everything, I suppose." She said softly.

"You ever been into hyperspace before?" Skeever turned to face her, a wide grin forming on his face.

"Hyperspace? Our vessels usually travel via thrusters, I'm not-"

"No, no, let me show you. This is something I've kept secret for a while. The Goose Trading Empire granted such an upgrade many years ago, of course, that was before they went all crazy with wanting some dangerous maddening material." Skeever leaned closely to his console.

"Wait, wait, the Goose Trading Empire? They just recently contacted us, asking us our world had any material that the Dronox may have left behind, or the Grox. EIther one. I did agree to help them, was going to ask you to help with that, but Tri'zik changed my mind." Sera said.

"Yes, ran into them a couple of times. They got quite the fleet of ships, everywhere I went and the people I've met, they were the talk of the galaxy, an alright bunch, until they started becoming obsessed with collecting items from the Grox and their creations, believing it'll bring them great profit. Last contact I had with them, their empire was experiencing some kind of coup, rebellion from within about how they were going down such a strange path. Considering they just contacted you, I believe that rebellion was crushed." Skeever snickered lightly. "Do us all a favor and tell them to look for help elsewhere-Oh, and brace yourself."

Sera blinked a few times, her head tilted slightly to the left. "Brace myself for wh-?"

The engines roared and without a moment to soon, the shuttle shot across space at rapid speed, everything felt like a blur as the interior shook wildly. Sera stared out the window, seeing an array of various colours, it almost made her shed a tear of joy, but she managed to handle the sheer beauty of it.

Once the shuttle came out of hyperspace, the two of them reared back as it was quite the jolt. Sera took a moment to catch her breath, rubbing her snout lightly. "Well..you'll have to give us a blueprint for that. Unless the Jowwi have yet to show us this. Either way, it'll be useful for fast travel."

"In all due to time, Sera. Once we get back to the Homeworld." Skeever smiled lightly, slowly coming into orbit of the planet, Malousius, a small communication window opened up and after a very brief exchange of words, they were allowed entrance to the Dravka homeworld.

The planet itself was completely covered in snow, the wind howled across the landscape as the fog was thick and dense. Bright lights illuminated the way for Skeever's shuttle to land safely upon the docking area. The hatch opened up and the two proceeded to step out, both bowing in respect to the Dravka.

"Welcome to Malousius. You've come to speak with Warlord Imikus, no doubt? Your combined efforts and allegiance has not gone unnoticed on our world." A guardsman asked.

"Yes. We have a few questions for him." Sera replied calmly.

"Come along, the palace isn't far." The guard nodded, turning around and heading down a few steps as they walked across a long metal bridge that connected across a large frozen lake. There was little life to be seen, no thanks to the dense fog, of course. Once they crossed the bridge, they would be met with a gigantic pyramid, covered in snow, made out of pure steel and iron as the tip of the pyramid flowed out with smoke.

"Fascinating build, I must say." Sera said with a light smile, secretly trying to hide the fact that she was almost freezing to death as her skin colour changed to light blue.

"It's been here for a long time. Our ancestors before us once thought of the design in the dirt, when they only mere primitives." The Dravka guard said. "Once you're inside, you'll find Imikus upon his throne. Don't disappoint him."

A large door opened up, allowing them inside the grand pyramid. All around them was hundreds of rooms, balconies and ramps. Below them were the training area and where the mechanicals and engineers worked hard to construct their vehicles and weapons. To the far left was the apparent throne, built of solid gold material. Poor Skeever had to block his view of it, due to how bright it was for him. Upon the throne was Imikus as he sat very still, listening to the ramblings of one of the members of the Goose Trading Empire, it was hard to tell if the Dravka was becoming annoyed or was flat out bored by it.

"You must understand, Warlord Imikus! We can offer you our very best weapons and secret tech, if only you'll assist us with this cause! Despite what my colleague beside me says, my offers are grand and you won't be disappointed by it!" Said the Goose.

Imikus sat there, staring still. Before emitting a light snort from his jaw. "You wish me to waste my people's resources and strength, just to obtain some artifact for your own desires? One that belongs to the Grox, no less? We have survived on our own for ages, little goose. Your Trading Empire is vast and expansive, I respect that, but when you start coming into my world and making futile offers, I start to lose that respect. I've warned you twice now that we are not interested. Go find some other empire who will gladly take up your offers. The Dravka will not assist you. However, your fellow colleague is singing a different tune. At least he is willing to make a trade, without asking me to waste resources or people. I will hear him out, but you on the other hand can get out of my sight."

The goose angrily muttered under his beak before turning his gaze to his colleague. "Waste of time, honestly. These brutes aren't worth it." He said with quite the disappointed tone before strutting off to his ship, leaving his friend to handle things from here.

Skeever and Sera quietly watched from the sidelines, neither of them wanted to interrupt this important business transaction, Skeever eyed the remaining goose closely, almost letting out a quiet sigh.

The other goose dismisses the frustration with a well mannered gesture of his left wing. He steps forward to introduce himself. "Please, do not allow me colleague to stain the name of my race. Let us start over. I'm trade prince Noth, pleasure to make your acquaintance". Trade prince Noth bows his head deeply, showing respect to Imikus. "Your previous assault on that Dronox outpost at Grenza was...Somewhat successful. But what if I tell you that I have the means and power to minimize the losses and increase your firepower?"

Imikus slowly stood up, proceeding to leave his warhammer placed beside his throne as he walked closer to the Trade Prince, leaning in closely as his eyes locked with his. For a minute or so, he just stared at him. With a light grunt, he leaned back up. "My people have learned to survive on our own. We build our own firepower and weapons, the other races suffered quite the casualty from Grenza, but we endured with minimal loss. There is little you can say to catch my interest, Trade Prince. What could you possibly offer my people?"

"Allow me to better paint the picture. A gruesome, large scale fight is taking place. An assault on another of those fortresses. You have no idea how the fortress looks like from the inside, what are the weak points of the walls, what are the blind spots of the towers, how many Dronox are waiting for you inside. You go in blind. You win the battle with some losses, but you still win… But what if you were able to know all of those important little details, what if you had a schematic of the fortress. I'm willing to quack that you would achieve a swift, clean victory.." The trade prince observes Imikus to see any hints of interest.

"Hrrrm.." Imikus merely uttered before planting him back onto his throne, most likely to ponder the Prince's words, or perhaps he was subtly trying to tell the Prince that he still wasn't interested.

"Noth, you young chap! Still making offers, I see. I remember when you rambled on for five minutes about that hyerspace tech, all just to convince me to buy it. It was worth it." Skeever decided to step out of the shadows, heading over to the Prince as he offered to shake his wing. Sera merely observed from where she was, quietly taking notes of the Dravka homeworld and the pyramid structure.

Noth's gaze travels from Imikus to Skeever, he peers at him for a few moments, thinking. "Skeever, A pleasant surprise." he says and shakes Skeever hand. He lowers his voice and leans a bit closer to Skeever "I need to have a word with you later." he says.

Skeever's whiskers twitched a little, nodding slowly. "What is it?" He whispered back.

Noth's shady gaze meet Skeever's, "You still owe me, I've found a way you can repay your debt. But we'll talk later about that". Noth moves his attention back to Imikus, there is business to be done after all. "You doubt my words, clearly. You doubt I would be able to fulfil such a bargain but oh quack are you wrong!" Noth says enthusiastically and fishes a small device out of one of his inner pockets. He throws the device on the ground and a hologram shows up. The hologram takes the shape of a sphere and a cube, it seems like the sphere is meant to connect to the cube somehow. "Those two devices are of Grox origin. When properly activated they can display the full schematics of-ANY-Dronox base there is. It shows their location, how many soldiers are stationed there, if it has a portal for reinforcement or not, and so on. Every little detail you want to know about-every-Dronox base there is, is located in those two devices." Noth folds his wings proudly, trying to scan Imikus for any hints of interest.

A few Dravka warriors started growling and grunting, not at Noth specifically. "Hmm.. With this, we could wipe out the Grox from the Galaxy and they'd have nowhere to hide as a result. Though the Grox are formidable, machines are incapable of warrior spirit. In time, once the technology gap is narrowed, we will prove more than a match for them. We've already proven to overpower their little cybernetic creations. You have my interest, Trade Prince. Even if it is small." Imikus uttered deeply. "And what do you want in return?"

"Merely your trust, and acknowledgment that you owe me, or rather my father, the trade emperor." Noth replies confidently.

"Trust from my kind is earned in battle, Trade Prince. The Roxxan, Bilrogs, Ki'zik Jowwi and Veks have earned it through their skills in combat. You have yet to prove yours. But if that device of yours truly works as you say, then you can have my acknowledgement." Imikus said.

"Very well" Says Noth, somewhat satisfied by his answer. "We have a deal then. We'll speak soon, very soon." he says and bows his head graciously. He turns around to leave the hall with his colleague, with subtle movement of his right wing he signals Skeever come with him.

Skeever's eyes narrowed for a moment, his focus turned back to Sera. "I'll be back, Sera. Do whatever it is you need to do here. I won't be long."

"Just collecting data, of course. Now's my chance to speak to Imikus. Be careful, Skeever." Sera said softly, heading over towards the throne.

Skeever followed the Trade Prince shortly after, calmly resting his hand near his short-plasma pistol just in case. "So, what do you want, Noth? I'd like to get this mission done and go back to drinking my life away on a bar counter."

Noth gestures his colleague to leave the two alone. He leans closer towards Skeever and says "You owe me. Now's the time to repay the debt. You're going to help me kill someone". His gaze is piercing and threatening, as fits a prince of his empire.

"I'm no mercenary, Noth. Nor some hired gun. Three days ago, I had to witness two friends of mine get blown out of the sky by those cursed Dronox. Can't you find someone else for this task, one who isn't still grieving?" Skeever uttered, crossing his arms as he let out a small cough.

"Listen and listen carefully rat." Noth spits out angrily and quietly. "You owe me, you have a debt. And you know very well what happens when you break a bargain-especially-with a trade prince of my empire." Noth opens his robe and shows Skeever a well adorned dagger. "If you won't do it, you'll get to meet your god. Am I clear?" he asks.

"Speak then, Noth. What do you want me to do?" He decided to play along, for now. Noth did bring a dagger, while Skeever came equipped with a plasma-pistol, if he wanted to, he could've easily threatened him with it. But he chose not to, out of sheer respect of wanting to repay his debt.

"You double cross me and my father, who I remind you is the trade emperor, will send an elite team to hunt you down. I recommend you to remember that, for your own safety of course". Noth hides his dagger once against inside his robe and takes a deep breath. "You're most likely going to kill someone, and if that won't happen you'll have to admit murder and face the consequences for it. I'll let you know which one of the two in the near future". Noth patted Skeever's right shoulder with his wing and smiles. "One last thing, I don't need to tell you to keep your mouth shut, do I? I'm sure you know what will happen if you speak".

"Many civilizations are under constant harassment or corruption by the Grox and their lingering forces, and you want me to potentially start a conflict by killing someone specific? Tri'zik wouldn't stand for it, neither would Sera for that matter. We have allegiances to make, not start making enemies." Skeever uttered deeply. "I've escaped their deadly grasps many times, Noth. If only my kind could've done that, even if you sent your elite, they wouldn't last five minutes on the Homeworld. But I will fulfill the debt, as long as you tell me who is getting killed."

"Look who has courage to speak! Funny really. You have a debt to repay and you think you're in a position to negotiate? Or let alone express your feelings about it? I don't give a QUACK about what you think, nor what your 'friends' think! You owe me! And you'll do precisely as I say or you will be hunted for the rest of your miserable, meaningless life!" Noth slightly raises his voice, but only slightly. As the son of an absurdly rich emperor he has the power to make his threats come true. "I'll tell you the details in the near future. For the moment, that's all you need to know".

"Fine. You have my ship's contact, whenever you decide to stop playing the waiting game and tell me who needs to be shot." Skeever turned around and was about to depart back to Sera and Imikus.

"Now that's what I want to hear. We'll be in touch Skeever." Noth turns sharply and leaves, he gestures his colleague to follow along. "What was that about?" the colleague ask. Noth sighs and answers:"Debt collecting. That rat owes me". The colleague nods and the two leave, heading to their ship. The wind blew hard against their white feathers, along with the dense fog.

Back inside the pyramid, Skeever returned to Sera's side, she seemed to have gotten a few questions answered by the looks of things.

"Yes, I see. Out of curiosity, was Malousius always a frozen planet? Not that I doubt your people's survival skills, Imikus, I was only curious. Even my body couldn't withstand such cold temperatures." Sera said softly.

"According to old ancient text left behind by our ancestors, Malousius was more.. Stable, it seems. It was a home where they could hunt and dominate the other species, it is also they found a Stone of Force that foretold our future. But back to the planet, it's unknown why it was turned into a frozen wasteland, for I was born around the time when it was nothing more but frost and snow. But I suspect it had something to do with a Cloud Vacuum, a device that many ships these days have when it comes to terraforming or shaping a planet to their own desires. Perhaps, my kind was unable to stop this process, we never knew the race of what caused it. They may have gone extinct by the time we've evolved into this stage of life, or perhaps they are still out there, waiting to be exterminated for their actions." Imikus' voice slurred afterward.

"Surely, there is more to it. What about the Jowwi? How'd you become allies with them?" Sera asked, continuing to take notes of the information she had received.

"Ah, the Jowwi race. Old allies, have been for sometime. Without their intervention, we wouldn't have the proper technology we have today. Even if it is minor, our space vessels have been known to insight fear into the hearts of our foes. Unfortunately, it hasn't scared the Goose Empire." Imikus replied, muttering briefly under his breath. "Soon enough, they'll stop growing feathers and realize their only means of survival is through my people's aid and protection."

"I.. see. And have you heard anything in regards to the ancients? That's how most of the races back on the homeworld evolved." Sera commented.

Another voice entered the area, none other than General Tempus, no less. His loud stomping and clanking armor caused the three to quickly shift their gaze upon him. "We've been researching into that subject for many centuries. Our conclusion is that they were a colossal race long before any of us were even created, some have come to us claiming they have been told in mere visions that they created the Grox themselves, a failed experiment. I do not believe it. You want my take on it? I believe it's a cover up from the real truth, to protect the lesser species from discovering an even darker truth. They are cowards, if it's true. No matter, the Grox's technology and warfare may reign supreme for now, but it will fail eventually and the Dravka will be the first to stomp them out."

"They are a respectable foe, Tempus. But we must remain vigilant at all times. They are crafty, especially when it comes to invasions. They like to send their weak creations first to weaken the civilization, once there is little resistance left, they come to clean up the matter themselves. We've witnessed such an experience on a planet far from our system. The planet was called Dises, the races there were zealots. We had hoped to destroy them to prevent the Grox from granting them a worse fate, but we weren't quick enough. Now the world is enslaved and the races work and meddle at their command, just to survive. They pray to a god, hoping he'll answer one day. It never works." Imikus snorted. "When they saw the Grox ships heading for the planet, we merely turned around before we became detected on their radar."

Sera looked up at Imikus, her eyes widened. "That's.. Cruel of you. Yet fascinating, nonetheless. Not here to judge, merely making observations."

Skeever leaned over to Sera, whispering in her ear. "Listen, I have a few things to take care of. If you wish to stay here for a while and continue making notes, be my guest. I'll be back."

"Hmm.. As you wish, Skeever. I'm sure the Dravka won't mind my presence, I hope at least." Sera replied back with a light nod, her skin color shifting to green.

Skeever nodded and proceeded to head back to his shuttle, opening up the hatch and heading on inside, closing the door behind him as he flipped a few switches.

 _{Booting up communication relay.}_ The shuttle said in a very robotic voice. Skeever's whiskers twitched again as he started tapping a few buttons before him, muttering under his breath. _{Establishing connection. Please hold..}_

A small screen ascended in front of Skeever, switching itself on, at first, there was only loud static interference. "Pick up the blasted communication, chap." He said in light frustration.

Noth and his colleague would be soaring through the darkness of space as the ship's AI said: { _Trade Prince Noth, Skeever is attempting communication._ } Noth sighs and answers:" Alright, answer his call". The ship's AI opens a communication channel between Skeever and Noth, a dormant black screen infront of Noth sparks to life, displaying Skeever. "What is it Skeever?" he inquires.

"You have my attention, for now. If you want me to get something done, just tell me what needs doing, Noth." His figure glitched out momentarily on Noth's screen as Skeever got up from his cockpit and opened the small freezer inside his shuttle, taking a big chug of his purple ale.

"My my, you've gotten cocky" Noth said disrespectfully. "Very well, let's get to business. TPV, encrypt the communication channel, I want no prying ears listening". { _Encrypting communication channel...Communication channel is encrypted._ } "Good. Now listen closely. Sometime in the near future you'll accompany Imikus and some of his Dravka to a Dronox controlled planet in search of an artifact. My father will also join your merry trip in search of another artifact close by. You'll be ambushed by a small group of patrolling Dronox, putting them down will be easy enough. While the fight ensues you are going to slit my father's throat and take his insignia as proof of your deed. Then, you'll take the blame for the murder and face the consequences. Is the plan clear?" Noth folds his wings and inquiries.

"I'm sorry, what? Are you insane? It's bad enough my friend is suffering from battle fatigue and serious mentality issues since the battle of Grenza. I need to do whatever it takes to help them and it's clear that the battle will not have gone unnoticed by the Grox, they will most likely come for us. All of us. Yet, you want me to sit in a cell while you claim your father's throne? What will we gain from this? Aside from you enjoying the riches. I'm grateful for the hyperspace tech, and I agreed to pay a debt, but this.. This is far beyond my expectations, Noth." Skeever replied, putting his ale back into the freezer, returning to the cockpit as he started booting up his shuttle's engines.

"Oh please spare me your pleas. Your friends mean nothing to me, and they're not a part of our deal". Noth pauses for a moment and continues. "You're in no position to negotiate I'm afraid. You either break our bargain and die meaningless, miserable death or fill your end of the deal and face the consequences. You aren't special, I can replace you with one call to my homeworld and dump your body somewhere in space. It would be wise to fill your end of the bargain and perhaps, when I'll replace my father I'll reward you by setting you free…" Noth signals something to the colleague, and the colleague runs off.

"Make it a promise to set me free, Noth. Then I'll play along with whatever scheme it is. I've outrun the Dronox when they attacked my world ages ago, I can easily outrun you if I desired. But I will honor the debt." Skeever responded. "When will this be happening?"

"You seem confident in your abilities, interesting. Nevertheless, I promise to set you free on two conditions...The first, you'll never speak of the truth, NEVER. The second, you'll work for me, that of course, comes with it's own benefits. You'll learn by yourself the true meaning of luxury by working for me. Do we have a deal?" Noth inquires, he presses a button below the screen, recording the conversation.

Skeever's shuttle flew across the vast emptiness of space, he leaned back into his seat, rubbing one of his whiskers as he was deep in thought. Deep in his mind, he felt bad about having to lie to his friends, especially those he fought alongside with. With a heavy sigh, he replied. "Yes. I accept this.. deal."

"Good, good". Noth says. "TPV, send him a contract." { _Sending a digital contract…...Contract was sent successfully_ }. Skeever receives a digital contract that represents their deal, there are a few highlighted lines for signatures. "Please sign the contract so we may close the deal. Of course, I should let you know that dishonoring the contract will allow for legal actions against you, lethal force will be permitted in order to bring you to justice."

Skeever proceeded to tap a few buttons on the console before him. His own ship AI replying with: _{Contact signed. Forwarding results to TPV.}_

{ _Contract received. Relocating the contract to archives_ } "Splendid. We'll be in touch Skeever, pleasure to do business with you." Noth smiles wickedly and says: "TPV, close communication line", { _Communication line terminated_ }. Noth rises from his chair and lets out a sharp whistle, his colleague enters the cockpit room. Noth signals him to come closer "I don't bite" he says. The colleague comes closer to Noth and with one swift motion Noth pulls out the concealed dagger and stabs the Colleague in the chest. "You were robbed and stabbed, truly a shame." he says and pushes the colleague to the ground, he flicks the blood of his dagger and says:" TPV prepare the airlock, we need to clean the trash". { _Airlock is prepared, on your command_ }. Noth throws the body into the airlock room and says:" Open the airlock". {Depressurizing...Airlock is opened}, the body is thrown into the vastness of space. "Good, plot a course to homeworld, I need to run a few errands for father". { _Plotting a course to homeworld, Initiating main thrusters, estimated time of journey: 14 hours_ }. Noth nods and goes to the cockpit, planning his next steps.

A small red light lit up within Noth's ship, along with a tiny alarm going off. Upon the console was large text that read: [ **WARNING. SEVERAL MISSILES DETECTED.** ]

"QUACK! What's attacking us TPV?!" Noth presses a few buttons, triggering the activation of several powerful plasma turrets and activating the ship's shield. "Open communication line with capital! Do we have anything on the attacking ship?"

{ _No matching signatures that the empire has scanned. Attempting to establish communica-}_ The entire vessel's lights and engines shut off for a split second. One missile was struck down by the plasma turrets, along with a second, but the third managed to break through and bash against the shield, causing a light dent in the vessel. The attacking ship slowly zoomed passed, letting the Prince see what it was. The metal material was dark, oddly shaped. It moved quick and was difficult to see at times. TPV managed to scan the vessel just in time to relay what it was to Noth. { _Scans indicate this vessel is being controlled. No lifeforms aboard detected. Cross-referencing data found on Dronox vessels reveal this is some kind of 'off-spring' or related to their creators. Only data I could find was the word: Grox.}_

"Quack! Activate wrap-engine and relay the information to the capital, I want an elite team with one assault ship near me at all times! I want this investigated. Use warp engine to get to homeworld now". Noth straps himself in and prepares for the warp. { _Warping in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Engaging warp drive_ }. The ship warps through the vast distance and appears near the homeworld of the empire, the communication screen sparks to life and a high ranking general speaks: "Trade Prince Noth, we've received your information. I'll dispatch a handpicked elite team to guard you, they'll be equipped with our most advanced assault ship". Noth nods and replies: "Good, thank you general". The communication screen dims into blackness. The ship descends down to the planet and docks in the royal docking station. Trade prince Noth needs to prepare and plan for what is about to come.

Skeever slowly steered his shuttle back towards Malousius, bringing up his left hand towards his face as he rubbed it softly, his eyes shutting momentarily. What had he gotten himself into? Practically signed his death warrant, at that point. Before he could ponder any longer, his ship's alarms went off and the AI spoke: _[Captain. Detecting multiple hostile vessels en route to Malousius. Vessels match Grox insignia, as well as Dronox insignia.}_ Skeever's eyes widened, quickly typing away at his console. "How did they-the device. Noth, you bastard! Must've secretly activated some kind of tracking alarm, alerted them there! Open a communications channel with the Dravka homebase. Initiate shuttle defense mechanisms, activate automated turret!"

 _{Communications are down, captain. Activating defense turret.}_ The tip of the shuttle opened up, revealing a fairly large turret as it started to automatically begin firing at the vessels head, merely putting dents into their ships as they focused on breaching Malousius' atmosphere.

The Grox ships broke through the atmosphere and immediately began firing their missiles and lasers towards the pyramid without hesitation, the missiles struck against the hardened walls, causing the interior to shake and crumble, loud alarms went off. "Get our ships airborne! Tanks, roll out. Warriors, with me!" Tempus shouted as he rushed outside, bringing out his large explosive shotgun, firing a few shots towards the vessels.

"What's going on?!" Sera turned to Imikus, clearly worried about the sudden gunfire.

Imikus grabbed ahold of his warhammer, grunting. "The Grox have decided to visit us personally, they want to take Malousius? I'd like to see them try!" He let loose a fearsome battlecry, his warriors charging outside to battle their foe.

The Dronox vessels hovered above the landing pad, in mere moments, Dronox soldiers beamed down from their vessel and began dashing across the metal bridge that led to the pyramid. The doors burst open and the Dravka charged out, roaring in fury as their warhammers and war axes came down upon their enemy.

Imikus swung his warhammer down upon a Dronox soldier, crushing their body and shattering their cybernetic pieces across the metal bridge, quickly reaching over with his left hand to grab ahold of another soldier, using all his strength, he hurled the soldier over the bridge and watched as it fell into the frozen lakes below. Tempus placed his shotgun onto his backside, grunting as his gauntlets electrified themselves and he charged into the fray, viciously cutting down the intruders and even managing to bite one in the neck and tossed it over the edge. Cannons and tanks fired at the ships in the air, some Dronox ships were struck down, but the Grox vessels had powerful shield generators on the front of them, their cannonfire merely bouncing off to the sides.

The Grox ship slowly began to charge up a powerful red beam, aiming directly at the Dravka army. "MOVE! MOVE!" Tempus shouted, but before the Grox ship could fire, Skeever's shuttle quickly fired from behind, blowing up the vessel and maneuvering out of the way of the other Grox ships, narrowingly avoiding their gunfire as he zoomed pass the bridge. Lasers blasting across the cold sky as the ensuing chaos continued. "Console! Send forth an immediate distress call to the Homeworld and the Jowwi Empire!" His console didn't answer, the Grox's tech must've blocked communications!

Imikus groaned loudly as his armor took a few hard lasers to the chest area, nearly kneeling to the ground, but the Warlord was tough as nails and picked up one of the fallen Dronox's blades and threw it towards the throat of another soldier. One of the Grox ships had their laser beams charged and a bright red beam streaked across the bridge, some managed to avoid the blast, while others were unfortunately decimated and turned to ash. The bridge began to creak and shake as a result, the Dronox continued to charge for them, even if it meant taking friendly fire from their creators.

"Formations!" Tempus called out to his warriors as they all huddled together, bringing for their explosive weapons, picking their targets. "FIRE!" The Dronox runners were quickly gunned down, some being exploded off the bridge, while others exploded into mere pieces and limbs.

Sera remained on the inside, quickly withdrawing her flamethrower as she started to charge up the weapon's heater, looking around constantly as the building continued to rumble and shake. A missile fired and exploded right near the rooftop of the pyramid, causing debris to fall, Sera's eyes gazed upwards and quickly rolled out of the way before she could be crushed, but now the ceiling was blown open and soon Dronox forces beamed down inside. Sera growled and aimed her flamethrower, planting her index finger on the trigger as she clicked it hard, shooting forth a swirling gust of flame towards them, backing away in case they attempted to rush her.

Harsh winds of bone chilling frost flow from the opening, snow rushes in and begins to litter the battlefield. The Dravka lines held strong, armed with advanced armor and an unbreakable will, they repel the incoming waves of Dronox. Cybernetics gather among the Dravka's armored feet as the battle ensues and a greater number of Dronox falls. Hope ignited Sera's and Skeever's heart, seeing the defense line of the Dravka deflect the relentless waves of Dronox fills them with confidence, surely the enemy must retreat soon. Unfortunately, the hope encased with confidence is short lived. The endless waves of Dronox combined with highly advanced Grox weaponry, more advanced than the Dravka. Thus causes the defense line to falter. One by one and in an increasing rate the Dravka fall and perish, overwhelmed not by strength, but by sheer numbers and better technology.

"Fall back! Regroup and reposition in a defensive line, MOVE!" General Tempus shouts for his soldiers. Quickly the Dravka fall back and reestablish the defense line, with Imikus serving as it's backbone from behind, providing support to weaker links in the chain. But to no avail, the constant waves of the Dronox and the Grox's weapons hitting them from afar the line falters again. Tempus thinks hard and tries to come up with a new strategy, this is no longer a battle of defense, no, they fight for their survival here. For the first time since they can remember, the mighty Dravka are pummeled to the ground and humiliated.

Large Dravka vessels emerge from underneath the earth, their engines already running as the Dravka forces quickly boarded these vessels. Their numbers were overwhelming the Dravka and dying here would be foolish, they will get their chance of revenge one day and they will plant a banner atop the Grox's corpses and reclaim their world. Imikus and Tempus, alongside Sera held the line until as many Dravka could board the two large vessels.

Skeever dodged and weaved the beams coming his way, his vessel nearly being shot out of the sky as he was forced to retreat from the planet, the distress call would be answered to late. Tempus and Imikus were the last to board as they stood upon the crumbling ruins of their home, snarling. They may have been bested now, but they had a device that could crush the Grox tenfold. They only needed to get ahold of it from the Goose Trading Empire. "Their time will come." Tempus said, calmly planting his armoured hand on Imikus' shoulder.

"Our ancestors built this place, it stood for thousands of years. Only to be turned to dust in a matter of army, our machinery, bested. This will be the Grox's greatest mistake." Imikus calmly started to head onboard the vessel. "Chart a course to the Goose Trading Empire. We have a purchase to make.."

"We have to go! NOW!" Sera yelled, pointing up as more Grox ships started to warp in and unleash their beams upon the planet and the pyramid. The vessels quickly took to the air and with their gigantic thrusters burst through the atmosphere, many Dravka watched from the windows as they saw their homeworld continued to be ravaged and burned. Their expressions remained.. Emotionless, it was hard to tell how many of them truly felt. But one thing's for certain: They will have their revenge.

One of the large vessels split off from the other, travelling towards the Homeworld, mostly due to the fact it was carrying the Dravka civilians and children, no less. The other contained Sera, Imikus, Tempus and the rest of the heavily depleted army. Skeever's shuttle followed closely behind, managing to find a secure spot within the vessel to land and hop out, rubbing his face in sheer annoyance and anger.

"Bring up a communication channel. Now." Imikus ordered, as one of the techs began to establish a connection immediately.

 _{Trade Prince. You have an incoming transmission. Shall I decline the call, so you can continue basking in that pool of gold of yours?}._ Noth is relaxing inside a warm tub of gold, around him are servants holding big plates of exotic foods and expensive wines. Noth takes a big gulp from a glass of wine that rests to his left and says:" Bring it through".

A small black screen rises up from where he is bathing and after a few moments of static, he'd be met with quite the view of faces. Most specifically, Skeever. Who was clearly unhappy, he raised a finger at the screen, pointing at Noth. "Noth, you-what the-are you bathing? Really?"

"Ugch, Skeever, your grim face ruins the positive energies I have here. What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Noth says in a passive, relaxed tone. He gestures with his left wing to one of the servants while demanding:" Refill". A servant immediately fills his overly expensive glass.

"You lured the Grox to Malousius! Be glad, I ain't standing in front of you, because I'd-" Skeever was 'calmly' pushed away by Imikus, clearing his throat.

"We've come to a decision, Trade Prince. We seek to purchase that device. They took our home from us, overwhelmed our numbers. It is only a matter of time before they find your world. You claim it unlocks every known location about the Grox, including their dark facilities. We'll do whatever it takes to claim it, for the Galaxy will consider us it's saviours, including the Trading Empire. We're on route to you, but I cannot guarantee we won't be followed by our enemies." Imikus uttered deeply, still showing little emotion as always. "Should they follow, we'll do our best to assist and be rid of them."

Noth spits out his wine. "What?! The Grox conquered Malousius?! QUACK!". Enraged, Noth throws his ridiculously expensive glass across the room, shattering it. "You! Notify the high general of this, I want everything on high alert, nothing gets close into our system with me knowing, am I CLEAR?!". Noth shouts at one of the servant, scared and shaking she curtly nods and dashes out of the room. "You! Alert my father of possible Grox technology there!" he shouts at another servant, the servant quickly leaves the room as well. "Quack...Quack! This changes things dramatically. Curse them!" Noth takes a deep breath and exhales longly, regaining his senses. "You really think I would lure the Grox to you Skeever? Use the rat brain you possess to think about it, illogical, completely illogical. Imikus, do you have a warp drive in your vessel?" he inquires.

"Yes. The Jowwi Empire designed such for our vessels, long ago. Unfortunately, it may not be as.. Advanced as yours. I'm sure you have the most advanced warp drive." Imikus commented. "But they'll track us, regardless. Do we have permission to land upon your homeworld or not? I understand if you do not wish us there, we do not want to bring them to your doorstep. But we need that device."

"Yes yes, I'll alert my father and the high general to let you in. I doubt the Grox will tail you here, they've lost their element of surprise. Land in the royal ship station, I'll send someone to show you to your quarters.."

"Your kindness is.. Appreciated, Trade Prince. It will not be forgotten amongst our kinsmen, even in future generations. Perhaps, it may surpass our gaze of strength. We wouldn't want future generations to believe destroying you is a best course of action, unless they wished to prevent another rival from profiting off your destruction." Imikus stated so casually, it's almost like he's said this a hundred times to different races. His words didn't come off as threatening, it was part of their culture, their beliefs. He had hoped the Trade Prince would understand this. The engines and thrusters roared as it went into an immediate warp drive, blasting through space and reaching the star that contained the Goose Homeworld, breaking through the atmosphere and slowly hovering above the royal shipstation, awaiting for the all clear to land, just in case. It was quite the large vessel, of course.

The planet itself is surprisingly clean, filled with all kinds of biomes. From lush jungles that stretch across hundreds of kilometers to dry deserts that separate both continents and cities. As the vessel descends to the capital city, Gistra, the denizens of the vessel would gaze down at the city of jewels. Like a mystical city taken straight out of a fairy tale, it is decorated with gold and white marble that softly glow during the day. The royal palace is especially breathtaking, looking like a palace worthy of gods it is located in the middle of the city. Covered with precious jade it is the very heart of the capital . The structure itself is shaped like a crescent, covered in jade. Six white towers emerge from the structure itself, reaching even higher. The towers themselves are rectangular, except for the tip. The tip of each tower is a small pyramid made from white marble. The vessel lands in the royal shipstation on one of the medium sized platforms. As the hatch of the ship opens a female Goose can be seen waiting, dressed with clean white robes made from high quality silk. "Greetings, I'm Nartha, I'll be your host." She displays a warm, accepting smile.

"This whole planet smells wrong.." Tempus said, looking around as he was used to the cold environment of his homeworld. Skeever remained with the group, looking around with a light snort, he'd been here before and deep down, he regrets coming here. Sera on the other hand was amazed by the sights, but her mind was to focused on what happened.

"Ignore him. We are thankful for this. We wish to speak with the Trade Prince as soon as possible." Imikus said, his armor making loud clunks as he proceeded forward.

"The Trade Prince will see your shortly. First I'll show you to your rooms". Nartha speaks into one of her bracelets, apparently it is a communication device, a very pretty looking one. A few moments later a hovering transportation shuttle arrives, clearly for royalty by it's look. The shuttle drops the group at the entrance to the palace, the host urges the group to follow her. Many Gooses dressed in fancy robes and adorned with exquisite jewelry can be seen traversing through the palace. After twenty minutes of traversing the palace the group reaches one of the higher floors. A long hallway crosses the floor, and many doors are located from the start of the hallway to its end. There is one door at the end of the hallway, bigger than them all, Nartha leads them exactly to that door. She opens the door and reveals a beautiful chamber, it looks like something out of a dream, almost too beautiful to look at. There are beds, fountains of water, long tables filled with luxury food and drinks. It is everything the group needs and much, much more, truly luxury. "This is where you will be staying, if you need anything simply alert one of the servants". Nartha says, pointing at the various servants that are located throughout the chamber. "Rest, eat and wash yourselves. Trade Prince Noth will arrive in an hour". Nartha nods and leaves the chamber.

Tempus rolled his shoulders, proceeding to snap his large fingers at his warriors, causing them all to press a small button on their power armor, all opening up and allowing them to roam around more relaxed, Imikus followed suite. Each finding their own spot to relax and reflect.

"I hope Tri'zik is okay, we should've gotten back. What if he's more unstable than before?" Sera whispered to Skeever.

"He's a strong chap, he'll be fine. Right now, we need to help out these folk and.. I need to fulfill a debt." Skeever said softly.

"What kind?" Sera inquired.

"Oh, just need to speak with Noth about something important, bit of trading, here and there." He replied. In his mind, he was cursing himself for having to do this to Sera, lying right in her face. Sera nodded shortly afterwards, her skin changing to a more yellowish color, planting herself upon a soft couch, curling up into a little ball.

Skeever sighed lightly, staring down at his blaster momentarily as he waited for Noth to enter the room, unfortunately, exhaustion took its toll on him and he proceeded to fall asleep on the floor with a light thud.

After an hour the large double doors are pushed open, two royal guards enter the large chamber, Noth behind them. "You haven't opened the wall? Why that's the real beauty of this chamber! Vister, open the wall, they haven't seen the Terrace".

{ _Opening Terrace wall...Completed_ } The northern wall would split and move to both sides, it seems like it isn't a wall but sort of a thick durable material. The soothing sun rays wash over the room, revealing a wide yet short Terrace that overlooks the breathtaking capital. "Better!" Noth says. "Now, tell me what happened step by step".

"They attacked out of nowhere, their ships came in vast numbers, they were beaming down Dronox soldiers by the minute. We held the line for as long as we could, but their technology and advanced weaponry beaten us against the wall. We were humiliated. We will have our revenge, we will dominate them." Imikus uttered.

"I.. detected them before they struck their world. My shuttle, at least." Skeever said as he was only just waking up from his brief nap. "They must've been listening to our communications somehow. Even if it was heavily encrypted, Noth. They are the superior race, after all. Machines. They can worm their way through any tech we've constructed. Now, they'll come for this place. Do we even have enough power to best them here? If they can defeat someone as strong as the Dravka, what hope does the Trading Empire have?"

"Do not let the beauty of the capital fool you, we have the most advanced weapons and defense systems situated here. I'll gather the council and together we will plan our next moves. In the meanwhile stay here, talk to Nartha if you need something, anything really. From a special kind of wine to medication, we have everything here". Noth dons a comforting smile. He turns to leave the room and signals for Skeever to tag along.

"I'll be back." Skeever reassured them, proceeding to follow Noth. "Look, about what I said earlier. Don't take it personal, chap. I was under pressure.. I never get used to seeing them appear so quickly, so fast..I hope you can forgive my outburst. I will fulfill that debt, as promised."

"One of first lessons I was taught in my life was a trader was how to develop a thick skin. Traders are always criticized and insulted, whether it is for bad wares or any other reason, it doesn't matter. A trader must have a thick skin." Noth says as the walk through the palace, after a few minutes they reach Noth's personal chamber. One of the guards opens the large double doors and the they enter the chamber. It's big, bigger than the chamber the group has received. It has everything money can buy. From cages with exotics animals to pools of gold and marvelous statues of Noth. "Everyone out!" he demands, and everyone leaves the room except for Skeever.

"The plan stays the same. Do you have a dagger?" Noth inquires.

Skeever merely withdrew his plasma blaster, tossing it into the air and catching it without even looking. "I have this. My leader designed it ages ago, before..They blew up my world."

"Even better. I hope you know how to aim properly. Oh, and before I forget." Noth walks towards a wide golden desk, he opens a drawer and pulls out a small sack. He tosses it to Skeever. "After you perform the deed use this to quickly escape, it'll make you look desperate...Therefore more believable. After a week or so allow yourself to be caught. You'll sit in jail for a month, and then you'll be released. Afterwards, you'll return to my palace where you'll be granted a chamber and a servant. Understood?".

"Understood." Skeever said softly, proceeding to make his way out. "What'll be done about the others? You'll help them, right?"

"The others? I don't have a deal with the others, I won't help them."

"Hrrrm.. Very well. I'll see you when it is done, Trade Prince." Skeever continued to walk out, letting out a quiet sigh to himself.

Elsewhere within the Goose's grand city, deep within the Emperor's throne room, a large screen came down before him, along with a scientist who rushed in, proceeding to quack a lot. "S-sire?"

"What is it?" The emperor snorted.

"U-uh.. Well-you see.. Uhh.. radars picked up a lot of.. Uhh.. hrrrm.. Heh." The scientist wasn't able to spit out.

"OUT WITH IT!" The emperor demands.

"J-just see what we-uhh." The scientist quacked. The screen flickered quite a bit before showing various pictures of Dronox vessels, not anywhere near the planet itself. "They aren't moving. But they do have high levels of shield generators, we can't possibly shoot them down! Not unless direct approach. In fact, they seem.. Inactive. But still! Worthy of concern. Ohh, maybe they're trying to hide! Quite poorly, in fact."

"What?! They've just attacked the Dravka and lost their element of surprise, and now they come into my territory as well? Yet they do not attack...Must be trying to apply mental pressure on us. At any case, ready the planet's defenses and contact all of the empires that owe us, I want half of each of their forces! They don't know who they're messing with! Gather the council and inform my son, now!".

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the 'inactive' Dronox vessels, communication systems were still active as the Dronox soldiers were receiving orders from their masters. {" _┗▛▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄▖┅┗▖. ┣┗┏▛▄▖▜┏."}_ The Grox's voice uttered. The Dronox soldier said nothing in response as it went deeper into the vessel, climbing down a small ladder and activating a console, which simply read: Warpgate.

When the time was necessary, this gate would open above the planet, for what? Who knew. But one thing was for certain, whatever lurked on the other side was giganic in scope. Fully mechanical, no remorse, no hesitation. It's pulsing red eyes opened up for it's booting sequence had commenced.


	17. Back to the Roots

At the heart of the Goose empire's palace, around an elongated golden table gathers the council. There are seven sits in total, for a head of each cartel. Three sits on each side and a throne shaped sit for the emperor at the head of the table. Beside each leader of a cartel stands an advisor, for the emperor it is his son, Noth. "Outrages! They stand on our doorstep and wait for us to approach? A trap! Clearly!" One of the council member states. "This is a golden opportunity for trade, we should attempt to communicate with them!" another council member offers. "You want to communicate with mindless drones? Be my guest!" Another shouts. "Silence!" The emperor interrupts. "We can either try to communicate with them, or stand our ground. Standing our ground would require us to gather the forces of the empires that owe us, in that method we could amass a gigantic force. On the other hand, if we try to communicate we may be able to open trade routes with the most powerful race in the Galaxy, we their backing we can grow even more powerful. This is my suggestion: We will attempt to communicate with them, if all manner of trading fails we will amass a giant army from the empires that owe us, with that combined with our own forces we may stand a chance. Quack if you agree!" Five gooses quack quickly followed. "It is settled then." The emperor states.

"Vister! Open a communication channel with the capital ship of their force!" the emperor commands to the AI. { _Attempting to establish a communication line... Established._ }

{ **"** _ **▀▖┗▛▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄▖┅┗▖. ┣┗┏?"}**_ It was clear that they were using a language unknown to the.. Lesser species. Machines, of course. They must have their own way of communication. However, activating the translation command should help make a few 'words' understandable for them.

"Vister, translation please." The emperor demands. { _Attempting translation…_ }

The audio caused quite the static, few words were able to be translated. {"▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄- **Mode: Analyzing. Scanning. Sharing location with prime worlds-▖. ┣┗┏▛▄▖▜┏┣ ▚ ▖▞┣.}**

"Greetings. I'm the emperor of the Goose empire, I seek to strike an agreement between our races. Are you willing to listen?" The emperor inquires. Noth is standing behind him, he taps on one of his bracelets a few times, activating the communication device. "High General, standby for further orders" Noth says. "Roger that." The general replies.

A giant black screen emerged from the ceiling, switching on to reveal a Dronox soldier on the other end. {┣┗▖┃▀▚▗┏┏┓. ▖┛▀┗- **Mode: Sharing audio with masters, relaying reply.}**

The lights around the throne room flickered for a moment. "Did anyone else see that?" Said a Goose highguard.

"Vister, did we receive anything? Any message?" The emperor inquiries.

The screen turned off and back on again, instead of a Dronox this time, it was a mere shadowy figure, the lights around the room turned off as the voice began to spoke. It was deep, robotic, the moment it spoke could send chills up their spines. It practically spelt this was a race that destroyed thousands with no remorse, no care in the world. { **"Creatures of ignorance, greed, powered by a lust for power. You touch our minds. Yet you cannot even comprehend the very force you have attempted to communicate with. We were here before you crawled out of the ocean. We have expelled many races that are similar to yours. This pattern of extinction has been repeated a billion times over. The Galaxy is our domain and we will extinguish any race we desire. Many offers, different each time. It matters little. We have no need for Spore-bucks. A concept that causes greed amongst the lesser species. Our technology is far greater than your minds can fathom. We have broken millions of worlds, even the greatest technicians and minds. You cannot escape your doom. It is inevitable. We were the first. And we will be the last."}**

"We do not offer you riches, we offer you support. We are a trading empire, we have our hands in everything there is. With our help you'll have knowledge of all of the known sentient races, our empire has ever encountered, domination will be yours if you are willing to cooperate. How long will this cycle of destruction and rebirth will continue? New species will always rise and fall, such is the cycle of life. You want to darken the galaxy, we offer you aid." The emperor confidently states, a few of the council members gulp in fear. Behind him, Noth takes deep breaths, what is his father getting them into?

{" **There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. Ignorance is born within this species, like many others. We have darkened the center of the Galaxy, destroying thousands in our awakening. Those who gain our attention are exterminated. Our numbers are vast, your mind cannot comprehend the sheer thought of it. The cycle has been followed a thousand times and they have been crushed as they travel too far into the dark. Born as microscopic creatures. You evolve. You touch the ancient bodies left behind and evolve. Your race is an accident, your lives are measured in decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. Some have achieved this status, but ultimately, that 'gift' will fade. They will wither and die like the rest. You attempt to throw yourselves into the darkness just to save yourselves from the inevitable destruction. Our creations are great in number, far superior than any lesser species. We have no need for your weak organic minds. Millions of years after such civilizations has been eradicated and forgotten, we will watch the pattern repeat itself. And the chain continues.}**

"For years we've known of your existence, yet you were silent. Now, when you are at our doorstep you decide to break your silence and talk. Why do you eradicate other races? Why must you darken the galaxy? How do you benefit from it?" The emperor helplessly inquires. The council members try to stand strong but deep inside they know they have no hope, soon their castles of gold, jade and marble will collapse, and their race will be reduced to ashes. Noth on the other hand shows no fear, he knows that everything has an end, all manner of Tyranny ends at one point. He scours the depths of his mind for an answer, what can give them an edge against a more advanced race? Is it the wisdom of the ancients? Or perhaps they can use the Grox's tech against them? He was desperate for an answer. One of the council Gooses decided to add another question to the pile. "Who created you? We've stories of the colossal ancients being responsible for what you are. You have a beginning and you'll have an end if we have something to say about it!"

 **{"The Ancients. Colossal. Unwise in their apex glory. Believing they were the true masters of the galaxy, capable of creating perfect life. Until we arrived, their technology has been integrated with ours. They have fallen due to their own weakness, born from the day they emerged from the ocean floors of their homeworld. They did not create us. We were there long before them. They lie to prevent fear of total annihilation. In the end, their lies have been beneficial for us. Civilizations are led to believe they are strong enough to best our might, they transverse towards the center and are met with extermination. Their colonies are extinguished by the coming days. None have surpassed our expectations. And none will be worthy to survive the apocalypse. After your civilization is buried beneath the earth, your technology is harnessed into our homeworld. Your corpses are an added bonus to the arsenal. Recreated into the images we desire. The very Dronox you face could be one from a civilization born billions of years ago. Remade into perfection."}** There was one thing that may cause their minds to linger with questions. If the Grox truly wanted to wipe out everything, why haven't they invaded every single world they've come across that housed sentient life? Such questions would be difficult to ask, it's not like they'd give them a simple answer at this point.

"What do you want then? You're at our doorstep, waiting to exterminate us." The emperor signals Noth to round up the forces. War they want, and war they'll get. Noth nods and leaves the room, he toggles his bracelet on, but much to his surprise. He'd discover it's been deactivated."Blasted machines!" he says angrily. He rushes to the large chamber where the group if resting and rushes to Tempus and Imikus. "They're here!" he says. "And they want war!".

"Why come to us? Shouldn't you be trying to signal your forces?" Imikus uttered.

"I've come to warn you, pack your stuff and prepare to leave, your vessel is waiting at the royal shipstation. Now move!"

"Hrrr.. Everyone, into your power armor! You heard the Goose! We're pulling out!" Tempus shouted as his men quickly returned into their armor, grabbing their weapons and following Imikus. Sera stared out the window, her eyes widening as she saw what was about to come. She cursed to herself and rushed out the door with the others.

Back in the throneroom, the screen started to turn off, but not before the Grox said it's final words. **{"Your attention. Today, your empire will be tossed among the pile."}** The screen begins to static as the sound of thunder came from outside. "Sire! I can't get any communication out to the other empires! We're cut off! Quack! What're we going to do?!" The thunder got louder, clearly wanting them to take a step outside.

"Quack, quack! Send word to the high general personally, I want the planetary defense system activated! Activate code black, we're in risk of extermination!". Sirens all over the city go off, accompanied by a robotic voice:"Code black, this is not a drill. Code black, this is not a drill". Ships begin to fly all around the city, moving things as fast as they can. "Sir, the spore-bucks is falling, we need to move the central bank to one of the colonies or else we'll risk a financial breakdown!" one of the council goose says. "Move all of the financial services to our strongest colony and prepare my personal vessel!" the emperor commands. The council goose nods and quickly dashes off. Noth kicks the throneroom's door open and shouts:" Father, come outside! They're doing something to the planet!". The emperor quickly follows Noth and the two go outside, watching in horror. "Sir, code black is successful, financial systems have been transferred, your personal vessel is ready, we need to move!" a high ranking goose says.

A large swirling cloud hovered above the city, purple lightning struck the air. Most of the civilians scrambled for cover or protection. In a matter of seconds, a large gaping hole tore open above the sky as a large beam struck right down into the earth, sending forth a shockwave, impacting the buildings and civilians. If people bothered to notice, the planet's colour and temperature was changing dramatically. While the beam was being shot out from the other side, countless numbers of Dronox and Grox vessels poured on through, their laser beams disintegrating anything that moved. Missiles flew through the air as they quickly dispatched any turrets in the area, and due to their massive leap in technology. They've shut down communications around the city and any hope to call for backup. Screams filled the streets as Dronox soldiers dropped from their vessels, impaling the citizens with their blades and gunning down innocents.

The Emperor, Noth, the council and the core members of the empire evacuate to the royal spaceship. "How're we looking?" The emperor asks the High General. "They're terraforming the planet, should I initiate code Genesis?" the high general asks. "Yes, give the order, activate code Genesis but only when we're in the clear!". The high general nods. In the meanwhile, the group evacuates to their own vessel. The entire planet is evacuating. Well, at least the money is safe.

Before Noth entered his own vessel, a young voice cried out his title. "Trade Prince! You forgot to take this!" It was a little goose, most likely someone who admired the Trade Prince. Okay, admire was an understatement. More like an obsession, wanting to be just like him! How cute. The little one ran up to Noth and held up a very large golden coin, in their culture, such a coin was meant to bring good luck.

"Thank you." Noth says. He takes out a small blaster from his robe and gives it to the child, he turns off the safety. "If you see any Grox or Dronox, aim it at them and press the trigger, alright? Good luck!" Noth says and dashes inside the ship, holding the large coin. "Tell the pilot to move this cursed ship already!" He shouts. A few moments later the ship's engines are activated and begins to blasts off into space. The lil' Goose ducked behind a pile of crates, proceeding to wave at the Trade Prince as they were departing. Why wasn't he fleeing like the rest? Dronox soldiers ran atop the landing area, aiming their weapons to try and shoot them down, but was met with blasts from the small blaster Noth gave the young one, providing them a window to escape as the vessel started to ascend more, the thrusters rumbled and roared, blasting off into space. Noth could stare out the window as he saw the landing area became engulfed in flames as a Grox ship struck it, blowing it up in a fiery inferno. His idol was gone, just like that. No hesitation from them.

Other vessels followed along, right behind theirs, few were unlucky and were shot down by the ensuing chaos in the sky, but others were fortunate enough to break through into space. { _Engaging warp drive…_ } the AI says. The warp drive begins to charge up. { _10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Warp drive fully charged, warping._ }The ships blasts off into deep space, other ships following suite.

The royal vessel appears above a colonized planet, only to find the colony going up in flames. Dronox ships would be circling around the planet. "Quack! Quack quack quack! Turn back! Plot a course to Ronas, they aided at the war on Grenza." { _Plotting a course to Ronas, arriving at...five hours_ }.

While the vessels were blasting through space towards Ronas, everyone was sitting in absolute silence. The Dravka kept their emotionless stare, Sera was pacing around the place and Skeever was holding his blaster out, staring out into the darkness. Sera kept changing colours constantly. "They-they just.. Even when followed, they had some plan in motion already! DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY DID?! How can we best them? We can't, it's inevitable."

"Don't start losing strength now. We have been humiliated. But we will rise ten times stronger, if we can bring all of the species together under one banner. We can extinguish them. But.. some must set aside their greed and lust for power, if we are to have any shot. Once we get that device from the Trading Empire, our mission will be easier." Imikus commented.

On the royal vessel of the now somewhat destroyed Goose empire the council gathers. The council gooses stare at one another. "What do we do next?" one of them finally asks. "We must find a weakness and exploit it, everyone has a weakness, even the Grox." Noth states confidently while he stands beside his father. "No one has found a weakness, ever, else the Grox would not be the ruling race. What hope do we have?" One of the council gooses hesitantly says, desperation is clear from his tone.

"Their tech, it has to be something with their tech! I can feel it!" Noth replies.

"Use every resource we have to find a weakness. It'll be expensive, but if we don't do it they'll erase us from the history books, we will be but ash in the wind." The emperor commands, the council gooses agree with a nod.

"We must triumph" one of them says. "We shall be eternal as the concept of trade itself" another adds.

"Get to work then, I want their technology analyzed and reverse engineered. They think they're smarter than us, we'll show them what is means to be a Goose!" The emperor says and seals the meeting.

Back on Ronas, the sun was setting down upon the world. The streets continued to boom with life and laughter, deep underground was the science facilities and workshops. Tri'zik rested his top right arm onto a table, being tended to by a Bilgrog engineer, who was upgrading the gauntlet. More specifically, Roka's gauntlet. The engineer lifted down her metal mask before proceeding to turn on a small blowtorch and gently move across the gauntlet, welding small pieces and harder material onto it. Tri'zik remained still as much as possible, staring at the various machinery around the workshop in the meantime. "There we go." Said the engineer, lifting up her helmet. "All done."

Tri'zik nodded slowly. "Thank you." He clenched his fist, tightening his grip on the gauntlet as he proceeded through the workshop and out through the science and communications facility. His eyes reflected on the large monitor at the center of the room as a few technicians were receiving a transmission. "Identified a Dravka vessel, but there's another on our radar." Said a Vek. "Opening communication channel." Said a Bilgrog. "Unidentified flying object, state your intentions."

"Greetings. This is the emperor of the Goose trading empire, I speak from my private vessel. Along with me are the inner circle of the empire, including my son. We seek refuge, the Grox have swiped our world clean." The emperor says confidently.

"The Grox?" Tri'zik spoke up, presenting him in front of the monitor as he stared up at the group on the screen. "..you're with the Dravka, yes? Surely, they must've been a grand help in defense, right? Nothing can best them, Tri'zik has seen their skill and strength in combat."

"So we've assumed, but it seems the Grox are more powerful than we can conceive. They've cleaned the Dravka homeworld as well. My son told me there are allies of your people in the Dravka vessel. Will you provide us refuge?" he inquires, taking a quick glance at his son only to look back at the screen.

"They did what?!" A Jowwi's eyes widened.

"That's impossible!" A Bilgrog commented.

"How long did it take them to conquer both worlds?!" A Vek uttered, fear and despair was starting to fill the room that once held joy and a spark of laughter in their engineering and science work. Tri'zik remained calm, but deep down, the thought frightened him. "Where's Sera and Skeever? Are they aboard the Dravka vessel? Because they left here via shuttle.l" He said.

"It was a matter of hours, they've assaulted the Dravka homeworld first. We thought they wouldn't attack since they've lost their element of surprise, but they've proved otherwise." He turns to Noth in a confused look, he whispers:" Who're Sera and Skeever?"

Noth replies with a whisper:" Their allies, the ones you've mentioned". An Aha look appears on the emperor's face for a moment. He turns his face and attention back to the screen: " They're onboard with the Dravka".

"This is Tri'zik, supposed.. Leader of this.. Group." He uttered out softly, his head hung low for a moment. "Our previous leader perished on.." He couldn't finish his sentence, his eyes shut tightly as all his fists clenched. Fortunately a Jowwi was able to back him up. "Oh, hello Trading Empire! You remember us, right? The Jowwi Empire! We used to make all sorts of trading deals and whatnot. What he means to say is.. He's the acting leader, for now-ahem." She said with a light cough.

"Yes yes, that's all nice and good, but do you have a place for us to settle in the meanwhile?" The emperor goes straight to the matter at hand.

"Well, Ronas is considerably big. We only have one major city, just north of that is the colossal skeletal remains of the Ancient. Hmm.." The Jowwi proceeded to press a few buttons on the console infront of her. "Try landing east, there should be a suitable flatland for you lot to setup, unless you wish to stay in our borders. We can all work together and combine our efforts and tech to prepare a full counter attack on the Grox. The choice is yours, emperor."

The mention of the Ancients sparks an idea in the emperor's mind. He whispers to Noth:" Look into the history of the Ancients, I want to know how they dealt with the Grox". Noth nods and scurries off. "Good, we'll head to the flatland then. You have our thanks. And don't you worry, you'll have our backs in the war against the Grox, we shall not tire until they kiss our feets. Emperor out". The communication channel is terminated and the royal vessel descends down to the planet, landing at the flatlands.

The crew of the royal vessel begins to work, setting small encampments around the royal vessel and getting in touch with all of the empires that owe them. As long as money stands, the goose empire will stand.

As Noth scurried through the forest, although he stuck out like a poor thumb due to his bright feathers and royal attire, he'd find himself wandering through a bright forest, due to the fact the sun had just gone down and the night flora was just starting to stir. Loud crickets filled the area and creatures would often walk right past him, even those that appear carnivorous in nature. Strange. As he kept going, he'd soon himself coming to a dead end, odd, didn't look like a mountain wall, it was to white and had many scratch marks.

Noth lifts his gaze. "Those must be the bones" he says lowly. He pulls out a scanning device and begins to scan the remains of the Ancient. "Show me your secrets." He thinks.

The device begins scanning away at the bones, it takes a minute or so and shortly afterwards, his device let out a loud bleep to alert him that it had gathered whatever information it could've found.

Noth presses a button, instructing the device to display the information. It would display the following:

{" _Relaying information. Scans indicate this specimen is over thousands and thousands of years old. Bone structure also reveal the specimen was colossal in size, perhaps the youngest of this one great species. Unable to calculate a precise size of what these beings once were. Detecting docile behaviour in surrounding wildlife and flora, this suggests the specimen was so powerful, even in death, it can produce some strange energy around its body. Scanning also has detected placement of fingerprints upon the bone, one is different from the other. Theories have already been calculated: This species was one of the prime species of the Galaxy, therefore having power and sway over others. Potentially, they could evolve and nurture other creatures intellect and increase lifespan. Another theory suggests that this species was one of the reasons the Goose species had evolved from mere… -primitives- to a vast corporation of power and wealth. If true, then these beings are the reason for what you are today, they guided you, gave you purpose and the ability to think and expand your species. More data is required."}_

"Hmmm. I wonder if further experiments with the remains would allow us to perform forced evolution, increasing our physical and mental capabilities through exploitation of the ancients' powers". Noth theorizes. He gets closer to the remains and touches them, trying to see if something happens. Upon touching the remains, he felt his mind being heavily tugged away, finding himself in a realm of pure brightness, large puffy clouds all around him. Where was he..? If he looked at himself, he'd find his weapon and other tech was entirely gone.

Noth gasps as he is transported to the mystical realm. He gazes around in awe and shouts: "Hello?!" Trying to get a response.

Soon, his eyes would fixate on a colossal being that glided above him, it was the biggest thing he'd ever lay his mortal eyes upon, the scales were bright and golden, the wings glittered in the realm's sunlight as the large majestic being soon landed before him, its head lowered as its voice sounded feminine, yet it was soft on the ears. "You.. are evolved. Yet you have come seeking enlightenment, or perhaps you've come digging for the truth about everything, hm?"

Noth's eyes are locked at the flying being. "How can something so beautiful and perfect go extinct?" He ponders within his own mind. It seeds fear into his heart, knowing that even if such a mighty race fell to the might of the Grox, how would they fare?

"Oh great being of old. Yes, I am evolved, your kind has bestowed upon my people the gift of consciousness long ago. Yet we are but children in an adult's game. A race called the Grox threatens our race, our galaxy. The homeworld from which we hail from is already barren of life. We come seeking knowledge, we come seeking a mean to end the cycle of death that the Grox have constructed so long ago."

The colossal reared its head back, going silent for a minute or so, before softly replying. "First, a question for you. What do -you- know about them?"

"Not much I'm afraid. They're an ancient and powerful race that have enhanced themselves using unique tech that no one possess. They seek to destroy species that have developed the ability to travel the vast distances of space, but do not touch races that are less advanced."

A large galactic hologram appeared before Noth's eyes, the centerpiece was marked. "Since the beginning, our origins came from this exact location. The center. It was our birthplace, we expanded over the years and learnt the key to grant evolution to species. However, just as we enjoyed peace. Many of our kind succumbed to darkness and we were forced to lock them upon empty worlds, where they could do as they pleased. I sense you know more than you say, little one and before you ask: Yes. We lied to keep you safe from knowing the real truth. We did not create them and we did not nurture them. They simply.. Are."

Noth stands in silence for a few long moments, pondering and taking in what he has just heard. "Well, I know that they enslave other races with their technology, turning them into Dronox. All we want is to live peacefully in this Galaxy, and if it war that is required to achieve that, war we shall deliver. How can we defeat the Grox?" he inquires.

"We've studied them. Long before they chose to wipe us out. Their motivation is difficult to describe for your mortal mind to process. They work in unison, the centerpiece is their vast network, hundreds, thousands of factories. Each with a purpose. When they struck out against our race, we flung ourselves among the vast stars of the galaxy, hoping to survive landfall, but our bodies were too exhausted, weak. This is where I perished, my last words were given to my 'son', Kraskus who was supposed to watch over the species as they evolved on this world. I sensed his demise among the stars, but he is not truly dead, in essence. When you collected bones in the days of being primitive, your mind grew bigger and when you found us. We granted you the key to be something greater, not all worlds have our bodies, some are capable of evolving themselves. We've observed this effect greatly. But back to your question, little one. We were but one race, lack of diversity, skills and traits. You have a whole galaxy that offers so much variety and strength. The only hope you have is to bring them all together. However, your kind is known for greed. We've seen such actions when you were only mere creatures. This has been part of you since the day you walked out of the ocean, there is no shame in that, but it may conflict with the goal that I have proposed to you." The colossal said softly.

"Your solution is to unite the Galaxy under one banner then? Interesting proposal, certainly unexpected. And yes perhaps my kind has a somewhat stained reputation, but we'll get around it, we always do. Thank you for your advice ancient one, it shall not be forgotten." Noth says and bows, showing great respect. After all, Noth almost-never-bows.

"There is a few more things you must know, little one." She said, of course, she held sway over his mind right now and it's not like he could just up and leave if he wanted too.

Noth perks his nonexisting eyebrow and nods, signalling her to continue.

"Would you like to see what happened when the Grox released one of our dark kinsmen? This was eons ago, but this is something that I believe should be shown to you. A word of warning, avoid those dark planets. No matter how tempting it is." The colossal said.

"Very well, show me." Noth nods.

"Though we imprisoned our lost kinsmen and destroyed whatever the Grox used to break him free, the cost and experience was.. Unforgettable." The colossal reached down with a large talon, slowly tapping his little forehead. Noth would find himself floating in space, right next to a thriving lush green world, just ahead was a sea of other planets, teaming with life and hope. However, one appeared dark and covered in molten lava. Pitch black. He could see a vast army of Grox vessels hovering above the planet, using some kind of high-powered weapon to shoot towards the planet, with a clear intention of setting something free. Just behind the army of vessels appeared to be some form of resistance, aiming to thwart their efforts.

Noth focuses on the scene that unfolds before his mortal eyes. He allows the show to continue without interference, for now.

The resistance put up quite a fight, they were soon aided by a grand colossal, similar to the one Noth had just encountered. But whatever their plan was to stop them was far too late, the dark colossal emerged from the planet, it's size was humongous, its scales were dark and its eyes glowed pure white. The dark ancient roared in fury as it was set free of it's chains. It's wingspan crushed both resistance and Grox ship alike as it slowly reached out towards the sun of the star system.

Terrified to his bones by the dark colossal Noth awaits to see what happens once the dark ancient reaches the star system.

The dark ancient wrapped it's gigantic claw around the sun and squeezed tightly, crushing the very thing that brought light and joy to the star system, just as the ancient was about to set a course to wreak havoc on the other surrounding star systems, it was suddenly pulled away by the other ancients, such a sight to see these giant beings in space, it almost made his mind ache. But what Noth needed to see was over and he slowly returned to the warm, colorful scenery of the colossal's realm.

"This is...Terrifying. So, are the Grox working with the darkened ancients?" he asks, trying to wrap his head around what he has just seen.

The colossal shook her head slowly. "No. When they first obtained the key to releasing one, they had sought to.. Hrrm.. enslave it. But as you saw, that did not work out as planned and they ceased all production on enslavement of our race, even the dark ones and chose to exterminate us. We don't believe in killing our own, even if they are.. Dark. This may seem like a mistake and you all will pay the price for it. This is why I am warning you to be careful, if you want to win against the Grox. You must look deep within yourself, set aside everything that made you what you are. Greed. Wealth. Power. If you can let it go for a fraction of a minute, then perhaps, the door to winning this is closer than you may think. I cannot control you, nor was it ever our intention to control the other species, we merely sought to guide them, let them flourish on their own devices and desires. If only we knew what they wanted, why they do this act of chaos. No mortal, not even us has managed to befriend them. The Galaxy fears them, some revere them, some are fascinated by them. But none have ever befriended them, they cannot be reasoned with. If they could, I would not be here today as a pile of bones."

"I must ask. If I set aside everything that makes me, me. What am I? The greed, wealth and search for power are what defines our race, it what makes us unique. Do we really need to set aside what makes us who we are in order to defeat this threat?" Noth asks, he understands that sacrifices must be made in order to bring the Grox's tyranny to an end, but he questions the fact that they need to give up their identity to achieve it.

"That is up to you, little one. You can go about it in different ways, but remember. You only get so many chances before they wipe you out completely. When we were born at the center of the Galaxy, we discovered that they were guarding something, something that even we could not go near. It was.. Strange. There is something that they hold dear, but to reach it. You'll have to go through their vast array of star systems and armies." The colossal commented.

"I see...We don't seek what lies there, no. We only seek to live in peace in this Galaxy." he sighs and ponders on the ancient's words.

"Does peace truly last forever?" She asked him, her voice softly echoed in his ears.

"No, of course not, nothing lasts forever. But we should savor it while it lasts." he confidently replies.

"Hmm.. Tell me, have you heard of the name 'Spode'?" She said.

"Yes, it's a god many races worship. Never bothered to look into it, to be honest." he replies, almost disrespectfully.

"Nobody knows who or what he is. Not even us. But our old studies show that he has a way of.. Turning species into zealots. Mad, even. I wondered deeply for sometime if the Grox were his doing or they were created by something else to counter his zealots, or perhaps, they are simply something that was always meant to be." She replied.

"Interesting, very interesting…" he says almost proudly, making a mental note.

"The zealots follow his teachings and wisdom, perhaps if you could find a race that heavily worships Spode to the teeth. They might provide a window to make things easier against this war, useful power that can send them back to the void." The colossal said. "And I think someone knows just the race.." She'd soon send Noth back to reality, he'd find himself curled up into a little ball, being stared down by Tri'zik. "Had a nice nap?" He uttered.

"Ughhh...That's unexpected." he embarrassingly says as he rises up, cleaning the dirt off his royal clothing. "Creeping on others isn't polite, Tri'zik. I assumed you knew that, clearly not the case though." he pats Tri'zik. "At any case, this dead ancient has revealed quite a few interesting facts for me, one of which is how to defeat the Grox." Noth proudly states, smiling devilishly.

Suddenly, without warning, Noth would be slammed against the giant bone and a gauntlet held near his neck. "You dare touch the remains of a once beautiful creature, one that has evolved Tri'zik's kind and the rest? What're you after?" He asked, he strangely wasn't one for hostility, perhaps the incident on Grenza made him more.. Unstable, ish.

A sound of beam charging up can be heard. Noth is holding a small blaster with his left wing and aims it at Tri'zik's belly. "You get that gauntlet outta my face 'fore I cook your belly really good you hear me?" Noth angrily spits out, clearly agitated.

Tri'zik slowly steps back, holding his staff in his top left arm tightly. "Apologies. Tri'zik is.. Not himself. Meditation has become scarce, unable to think. They scramble his mind, remind him of what happened over and over. Tri'zik wants vengeance, the victory on Grenza wasn't enough! They took his surrogate brother!" He angrily uttered. Noth, just by looking at the Ki'zik could tell he'd been through a lot by his constant pacing. "It revealed information to you. This is.. Something new, when we last conversed with the being thousands of years ago, it told us that we were not ready to know." A thousand years old? He barely looks old, unless the ancient blessed their lfiespan-no, that can't be right. Right?

"Well gotta deal with it yourself, I'm no dammed therapist." Noth says coldly and ruthlessly, his words cutting like knives. He cleans his royal clothing with a few pats of his wings and holsters his blaster inside an inner pocket. "Thousands of years ago? You're saying you're thousands of years old? Quack. You barely look like you're fifty." Noth spits out.

"Tri'zik doesn't know. He is long-lived, like the rest who lived on this world. Perhaps for a purpose. But we must focus on stopping the ultimate threat in the Galaxy, if we ever wish to achieve peace." He calmly puts his hands together, minus the one holding his staff as they all began to emit a bright green glow.

"Gather the council or whatever the quack you have here, we have Grox to kill and time is of the essence." Noth says and looks at Tri'zik in confusion. "What're you up to?" he suspiciously asks.

"Communing with the land. It's in Tri'zik's species blood, we have been gifted with vast abilities. We can control the weather, if we so pleased. But our greatest gift, when combined is this.." With a deep breath, Tri'zik shot forth a green beam into the sky, all his hands extended outwards, before calmly bowing to himself afterwards. "Useful against the Dronox. Wish to teach other species of such power, requires heavy meditation, however."

Simply glares at the skies in confusion. "Ugh, alright." he shifts his gaze towards Tri'zik. "You do you, I'll gather whatever council you have here, no time for dilly dally." he nods curtly and take his leave. "Dammed mad monk." He silently utters as he walks away.

He taps his bracelet and turns it on. "Father, I know how to defeat the Grox." he confidently states. "Impressive. Return to the vessel and reveal what you've learnt."

"Understood, see you in a bit." Noth says and turns the device off, picking up the pace.

Back at the encampment, Sera was inspecting the various equipment as she took notes, proceeding to nervously approach the emperor himself. "Ahem.. uhh, emperor, is it? Sorry to bother. Sera, acquittance of your son. I was just wishing to make a few inquiries, such as asking if your engineers and scientists could work in collaboration with ours. If that's no problem, of course." She said calmly.

The emperor's proud gaze slowly travels to Sera. He inspects her up and down for a moment and replies: "I'm a busy Goose, make it quick, my son is about to return." he states.

"I.. just did. I made an inquiry and asked for an approval." She said softly.

Far away, hidden atop a large tree branch, covered by leaves poked out a small weapon barrel, Skeever was sitting in the tree, aiming his sights down onto the emperor. He grunted to himself, knowing that he could strike right now, but considering there was little chaos ensuing. No, either way, he'd have to be imprisoned. He kept his sights locked in the meantime.

The emperor takes a moment to clear the confusion from he words. "Misunderstood you. Yes, you have my approval." he states, looking around and looking for Noth impatiently.

"I hope you've said farewell." Skeever said, with a heavy sigh and a loud gunfire went off.

The emperor feels something hitting his chest, he feels liquid rushing out of it. He looks down at his chest and sees blood pouring down and staining his white emperor's robe in red. "Not like….This…" he mutters, his eyesight is engulfed in blackness and he falls to the floor. Sudden alarms go off, everyone begins panicking. The high general comes bursting out of the royalty vessel. He spots the dying emperor and he shouts for the royal guard to fetch his doctor and quick.

The doctor arrives but there is nothing he could do, he determines that the bullet has pierced a major blood vessel above the heart. A few moments later, the emperor breathes his last breath before he closes his eyes and turns cold. The high general shouts:" Search the area! This was an assassination! I want the assassin's head on a spike! MOVE!". The royal guard searches the area around the vessel.

"It's done, Noth. I hope you're happy." He radioed in before quickly removing himself from the scene, like he was never there. Meanwhile, Sera panicked and looked around. "Who would do this?! I swear, none of our people would've thought to assassinate!" She withdrew her flamethrower, quickly scanning the area incase the assassin was still out there.

Noth receives Skeever's message and stops in his place, thinking. Was Skeever's timing simply awful? Or impeccable?

After a few long minutes of debating with himself he decides that Skeever's time couldn't have been better. With the unrest that followed after the destruction of the empire's homeworld, and Skeever's rather apparent hatred towards Noth, it would be remarkably easy for everyone to believe that Skeever is the murderer, aside from the fact that he'll allow himself to get caught.

Sometime passes and Noth arrives at the encampment. The high general is waiting for him at the entrance, holding the emperor's blood stained white robe. Noth looks at the high general, shocked. The high general pats Noth and the two enter the vessel.

Evening creeps in. The funeral was already held, and Noth was crowned as the new emperor. Now that the first step in his plan is complete, he exits the vessel to breathe some fresh cold air and think. "It shouldn't have been like this." He thinks. "I should have seized the throne and live in the grand palace, not like...this." he thinks, disgusted with his current circumstances. He taps his bracelet on says:" High general, gather the leaders of the races on this planet and the leaders of their allies, it is time to return fire."

"Yes your grace." The high general responds.

Two hours later the leaders of the races sit around a golden table in the planet's capital. "Noth, you've stated that the ancient that spoke to the natives of those planet has spoke to you, what insights did it reveal?" One of the leader asks.

Noth rises from his chair and speaks:" Yes, the aforementioned ancient has spoke to me and revealed some insights that can aid us in the battle against the Grox. I'll start with the most important bit. She has revealed that in order to defeat the Grox we must unite the advanced races of the Galaxy under one banner, and together assault them and their minions. We-must-set aside our wants and needs, grudges and debts and focus on what is at hand! Fellow leaders, we're at war! This war has consumed not only countless lives but also planets! My planet, the Dravka's planet and countless other planets, destroyed in their lust for war and blood. I suggest this: We sign a contract that binds us all together to one mighty faction, we shall share resources, knowledge and man-power."

"If I, an emperor of an empire that is considered greedy, power thirsty, and by some…'evil', am willing to set aside my differences, my wants and needs, my goals and aspirations, in order to defeat this threat, then so can you!"

"This seems doable, but let's not forget the incident that occured hours ago. Someone is clearly out for blood, how can we hope to trust one another with some assassin in our midsts? Until we find out who did it, then I'm afraid this contract won't be signed by me." A Bilgrog councilman uttered.

"I can assure you that my best man are working on it, the elite special forces of my empire. I urge you to rethink your decision. This must be done quickly! If the Grox were able to dominate two planets in a matter of hours, what stops them from coming here and dominating this one aswell? Nothing. And if they come here and we stand divided, we're doomed to fall."

A voice suddenly spoke up from within the room. "It was me. I took out the emperor in cold blood! " The crowd suddenly turned around and gasped, Sera and Tri'zik included. Skeever stepped forth and threw his rifle to the ground with a light thud.

"You-SCHEMING-MURDERING RAT! GUARDS! Seize him!"

Noth's royal guard charge at Skeever, throwing him to the ground and handcuffing him with handcuffs from a special metal, they're very hard and durable. Noth walks over to Skeever, it looks like a blood vessel in his forehead is literally about to explode. "You're going to suffer! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER!" He shouts from the bottom of his lungs, spitting a bit on Skeever's face.

Skeever ignored the spat on his face, slowly grinning. "You did order me to kill him, part of a debt, Noth. Unfortunately, you have no sway here. HE WANTED ME TO BE IMPRISONED SO HE COULD GAIN POWER!" He shouted in the room, catching everyone's attention. "True or not, you still shot a person in cold blood, Skeever. We will handle him our way, Noth. You have no authority here." Sera commented.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Noth shouts, about to literally lose it.

"He murdered my father! MY FATHER! And you say I have NO authority whatsoever?! Honor demands you to allow my empire to judge Skeever for his actions, for he acted against the empire. MY empire. Not yours!"

"Do you want to face the Grox threat by yourself? If not, you'll let us decide his punishment for what he did to your father, Noth." One of the councilman uttered. "I vote for imprisonment, interrogation. Perhaps his mind isn't his own."

"No, I won't allow this. I prefer to die fighting the Grox, knowing I've upheld my father's honor, and my empire's honor than to let a foreign empire judge someone who has committed a murder. Allow me to ask you all. If someone were to kill a beloved of yours on foreign ground, and your laws and traditions state that you should kill him, for example. But the foreign government demands to judge the murder itself, and instead give him two years of imprisonment. Does that seem acceptable to you?" he inquires, clearly angry at this entire absurd situation. The honor and traditions of his empire are at stakes here."

Skeever looked up at Sera and Tri'zik, giving a very subtle nod at them. The two of them sighed softly and whispered amongst the other councilmen. After a minute or so, they came to a conclusion. "Very well then. You judge him." Sera replied.

Noth inhales deeply, calming himself down.

"Good, I'm glad you see how I feel about this horrible situation. Guards, take him to the vessel's prison cells, and instruct the high general to wait for me for Skeever's interrogation..". The royal guards salute and take Skeever's away to the vessel.

Noth takes a couple deep breathes and states: "Do excuse me...I'm quite...Shaken from all of this". He nods and takes his leave, heading towards the Vessel.

Skeever sat in the vessel's cell, quietly staring at the floor with his hands cuffed behind him. In an instant, he felt.. Different inside, sure, he screwed up the contract slightly, but he still did it to satisfy Noth. Now he was considered a murderer to people he called friends, he had nothing left at this point and was waiting for death.

Noth and the high general descend from the steps leading to the holding cells. The high general is equipped with several devices, presumably for torture. "Tsk tsk tsk...Skeever, you've almost got it right. Almost". He nods at the high general and he opens the cell, he violently lifts Skeever upwards and throws him at an interrogation chair. He attaches various devices to his entire body.

"I'm honestly disappointed, I assumed you understood the mentality of both my empire and my race." Noth says, walking around Skeever. He nods at the high general and hands Noth a remote. Noth presses a button and Skeever is electrified, causing him serious pain. "You never...ever...break a contract with a goose. Especially the emperor. Very foolish of you." He says and sends an electric shock down Skeever's body again, causing him pain.

Skeever withstood the electrical shot that coursed through him, showing little expression throughout the supposed torture. He said nothing as a result, expecting to just be killed, even if the process would be long and painful. He'd have the satisfaction of being released of this suffering.

Noth wouldn't release him yet though, he has more planned for Skeever. Noth and the high general spend hours inside the torture chamber, wounding skeever in every method possible. From electricity to acid and even scorching fire, Noth has all kinds of tricks up his sleeve.

Noth opens the left wing of his robe and takes out his adorned dagger, he forces Skeever's mouth open and holds the tip of his tongue, he straightens it and pulls it out a bit. With a swift movement of his knife he slices Skeever's tongue off. "You broke our agreement by speaking, now, you'll never speak again." Noth says ruthelessly, he flicks the blood off his dagger, decorating the floor with a streak of blood.

Skeever grunts and growls in pain, spitting some of the blood. He looks exhausted, broken by the cruel torture. His thoughts rant about the decision to reveal the truth, a part of him objects and says that he shouldn't have done this, look how much he's suffering because of it! Another part rises up in defense and argues that the truth is above all, and that he semi-sabotaged Noth plan, resulting in hints of mistrust from the other leaders.

Noth says to the High Genearl:" Bring me the silencer." The high general nods and quickly leaves the room. He returns after a few long minutes, holding a black armlet that fits Skeever's snout. The silencer is made out of several thin layers of carbon fibers, there are a few bumps in the armlet, indicating that there's some sort of tech hidden inside. The high general slides the silencer onto Skeever's snout and nods at Noth.

Noth presses on one of the bumps and the several lines and bumps on the device light up in soft azure blue. Suddenly, it tightens up, forcing Skeever's snout closed. Skeever's tries to open his snout to speak but finds it impossible, the device is to tight and he's unable to open his snout.

"Throw him back into the holding cell, we're done here." Noth commands the high general. With a curt nod the high general violently lifts Skeever up from the chair and throws him back into his cell, closing the door and locking it with a special lock.

"We're done here. Alert the cook that I'm hungry." Noth says in a complaining tone. The high general nods and and the two leave the chamber. The high general shuts off the lights and locks the chamber's door, leaving Skeever in complete darkness.

Tri'zik leaned against the railing, standing just beside the entrance to the main hall, softly sighing as he stared up at the stars. Sera approached quietly, planting her hands onto the railing as well. "How'd we get to this..?" Tri'zik asked.

"What..?" Sera looked over.

"How did we go from being peaceful and quiet to assassinations and potential annihilation from a race far superior than us?" Tri'zik said, lowering his head. "They took Roka from us. He was a shining symbol for us, for Tri'zik. He saw great potential in him. Tirek, Vereesa, we lost them as well. They brought humor, spirit and joy to our little group. Now Skeever has lost his mentality, it seems. What happened to us?" His gaze slowly shifted upon Sera, it was a look of despair and confusion.

"I don't know the answers, Tri'zik. But we've come this far and we cannot give up hope now. You can't save everyone from a battle, it's not possible. But we honor those who have fallen by pursuing into a future that they died to give us." She said softly, planting her left hand onto the Ki'zik's arm, although she had to reach up a little. "We have allies, scientists and engineers who work day and night to craft powerful technology that can help us against any threat. Yet, the world we claim to know is all but a mystery to us. The colossal bones, the wildlife, the ocean. However, the one thing I truly fear is what lies on thousands of other planets, sentient races left in the dust. I ask myself every night, are we next?"

"We will only be next, if we perish by the forces that claim to be stronger and mightier. We will not fall to them, we'd sooner die than become slaves or monsters. The races that came before us gave us a fighting chance and we'll honor their sacrifices when the last Grox is buried beneath the soil and the darkness is closed. Tri'zik's time of meditation is over, Sera. It's time he told you what's going on." He slowly stepped away from the railing, heading towards the door before turning all four legs around, facing her.

"What're you talking about?" Sera's head tilted lightly, a slight sense of curiosity grew on her face.

Tri'zik's eyes scanned the area, before letting loose a soft sigh. "Tri'zik is.. In a word: Infected."

"Infected? We talking like some kind of disease, contagious one at that?" Sera blinked several times.

"No. It's something to do with his people's way of life, what we do, what we are. Our connection to nature and what we wield. Coming into contact with the Dronox, he has been witnessed to some kind of...corruption. His mind struggles to combat it and in the coming weeks, he may cave into utter madness. It's difficult to explain, but due to our attunement with nature, they seem to heavily despise it and seek to twist it's users. At least, that is what Tri'zik's last meditation revealed. It can be fought, his mind is strong and he won't let it claim him. For now, he must spend his time wisely and ensure that we are ready to face those who lurk within the darkness." His voice slurred lightly, allowing Sera to take in the information as he started to walk down a set of stairs behind her.

"Well, when you're able, Tri'zik. Send us a sample of your blood, maybe we can help make it less… chaotic." Sera commented.

"He will. Don't worry, Sera. He'll make it through this. He is only a few thousand years of age. Heh.." The Ki'zik calmly chuckled and proceeded off.

* * *

Following the next day, Sera decided it would be best to show Noth their vast underground network, hopefully encouraging the thought of having his engineers and scientists work down with the rest. The elevator down was rather slow, but reached the bottom eventually and the doors opened wide. She stepped off firstly and proudly gestured her hands towards the many glass displays of their technology, they were mostly weapons. "We've only recently received useful data and begun researching on warp drives. I hope you and your people will happily contribute to helping us craft a grand vessel. One that's fast, stealthy and has very useful defenses. Our last vessel was grand, but it lacked a few key components. Our AI, which we dubbed 'Cyclo', was partially destroyed and we had to reinstall a few things to make him-it tick again."

"The brilliant minds of my people will surely contribute to your efforts down here." Noth says. He is surrounded by six royal guards that are armed to the teeth, can't be too careful. "From what I see, and do forgive me if I've come to the wrong conclusion, your engineers and scientists mostly deal with weaponry. What about defenses? First aid and healing?" He somewhat criticizes.

Sera smiled widely, not taking any offense to his words at all. "Well, I will admit that we are heavily lacking in the defense department and we mostly rely on the Ki'zik for healing, due to their.. Let's just call it 'naturalistic' powers."

"I see. Well, those days are bound to end soon enough. Once the unity document is signed, you'll have access to our advanced defense systems and battle-ready healing technology." He says and nods in reply.

"I'm happy that we can cooperate, Noth. If we have any hope to stand against the Grox, we all must work together. Even if we don't see eye to eye on many things in the future." She said softly as another door opened up to reveal the central chamber, filled with vast computers and lots and lots of buttons and moving machinery. "If you'll just give me a moment." She headed towards a large console, pressing a few buttons as a large screen turned on, showing what appeared to be an image of someone's DNA. The computer beeped a few times as it zoomed in on the center point of the DNA string, which revealed to have strange black dots covering it.

Noth folds his arms and a gentle frown appears on his face. "Who does that belong to?" He asks while taking note of the central chamber.

"Ah, this belongs to Tri'zik. He was describing some form of infection that he received when in contact with the Dronox. Apparently, his meditation revealed to him that they heavily despise nature and anyone who wields such is vulnerable to some kind of illness. It affects the mind, but he didn't go into great details of what it does. All that is known is if it's not treated in the coming weeks, he'll go completely mad." Sera replied.

"Interesting...I mean, truly sad. I'm no biologist, but I can send a copy of the data you have to my scientists, perhaps they'll come up with something." Noth suggests, clearly curious.

"By all means, Noth. Go for it, maybe you can work quicker than the rest of us. I'll just copy the DNA and upload it to wherever you want it sent." She said with a light nod, moving away from the console as she slowly rubbed her forehead. "I'm.. sorry about your father and your homeworld, Noth. It must be a tragedy to lose both in such a short time. I always feared the Grox's military might, but to see them attack so quickly and show no mercy is.. It's terrifying. What hope do we have if they come knocking on our doorstep?" She asked.

Noth signals one of his bodyguards. "My Goosepad!" He demands. One of the bodyguards step forward and takes out a small tablet from one of his inner pockets. "Upload it to this" He says and hands his Goosepad over to Sera. "I appreciate it, Sera. The loss of both my father and my homeworld is a wound, a toll on both my mind and body. But in order to uphold the honor of my father I must push on and avenge him, blood for blood." Noth coldly says, hints of anger mixed up with sadness in his tone.

Sera nodded slowly, proceeding to return to her typing on the console. "We did manage to setup at least one colony, communications back and forth have a bit uneasy. But it's thriving, even though ninety-eight percent of it is water and only contains small islands here and there. From the details I received, it was some kind of 'playground' for the Dronox. It's now under our control, for the time being, but I have advised people going into their facilities. We can't risk them taking notice that one of their little outposts has been taken over."

"I see. My empire does have a few colonies, there's one not far from here, only fifteen minutes of travel using a warp drive. Should it be necessary, we can find shelter there, it's small and hidden inside a vast mountain range. " Noth says somewhat cautiously, he clearly holds some information about the colony back. He hands the Goosepad to one of the bodyguards and says: "Send it over to the circle, I want it analyzed and researched."

The bodyguard nods and slides it into one of his inner pockets.

"I was going to indulge you on the colony's planet, considering it housed Dronox technology, but I wouldn't wish to bore you to death." Sera chuckled a bit, her skin changing to a more yellowish color.

Noth chuckles softly. "Very caring of you Sera." He jokingly says. "On a more serious note, if it's important, send the information to my high general."

Sera's skin changed to a more light-blue, as she chuckled again. "Come now, Noth. Surely, you must be a little curious and is just dying to ask what we know, hm?" She said with a light grin.

"If you insist. Keep it short and to the point." He sighs sarcastically.

"Well, I wasn't there personally, I only heard it from the mouths of Roka, Tirek, Vereesa and Tri'zik. I.." She fell silent for a moment, staring down at the floor before quickly shaking that off. "Ahem. They discovered the planet was under some kind of quarantine, it would seem the Dronox were trying to play with deadly viruses that sadly ended up killing themselves. The colony is safe from said virus, for now, but it's hard to gather much information about anything there. The aquatic life is.. Very, very.. Unwelcoming." She said awkwardly. "In fact, we do have video evidence of one of the aquatic creatures. I'd be happy to display that for you, only need to ask."

Noth takes note of Sera's apparent sadness at the mention of Roka, Tirek and Vereesa. "I see. Doesn't sound attractive. Do show nonetheless."

The screen flickered momentarily, as video footage would soon begin to play through the eyes of a brave colonist, most likely a deep sea explorer, the surrounding area was dark and covered with boiling lava and interesting cave structure. The colonist hid behind a rock as the camera focused on a large green leviathan that swam by, roaring loudly as it was hunting for the colonist. "According to what we could gather, it's quite the unique species. It shoots fire, so to speak. Even if it's underwater, that doesn't sound logical, but I have no other way of describing what it does."

"Exotics wildlife you say? Interesting." Noth says, signs of boredom and sarcasm in his tone. Deep inside he sees an opportunity to make a fortune out of those animals. "Well, I'd love to chat with you for hours more but I'm a busy Goose."

Noth nods and turns to the elevator. "If you need anything alert one of my underlings." He says while walking towards the elevator.

Some time passes, the sun is nearly absent from the sky. As the twilight of dusk sinks in Noth arrives back at the encampment, now made a small settlement. He is greeted by several of his servants, bowing down as he passes through the wooden gate. Nartha, his personal servant approaches him and says:"Your grace, construction of the main workshop has been completed, the laboratory is still under construction."

Noth nods and replies. "Good, I want cheap, metalic-based goods smelted down. And once the laboratory is up and running alert the scientists that I have something for them, a sample of DNA to analyze." He hands her his Goosepad.

Nartha nods and asks: "Anything else your grace?"

Noth thinks for a few moments and searches his his mind for things he needs to be done. "How's the trade? Is our currency stable?" He asks.

"We've lost a fair amount of money after the attack on the homeworld, as expected. Calculations show that the strength of our currency has dropped by only 20% percent, Genesis came in handy, without it we would have lost everything. Recent data from the latest transactions indicate that we make 0.7% profit from the money exchanged." Nartha points out.

"Those are grave news. But I expect we'll recover within a year's time. I trust the central bank is operating as it should?"

"Yes your grace, the central bank stands firmly."

"Good, good. Raise the inner transactions interest by 0.1% and apply 7% construction tax for every citizen of the settlement and every deal made inside it. We need need to turn this little settlement into a trading colony."

"Will be done your grace. Anything else?"

"Not for now, no." Noth motions for Nartha to go and leave him alone. Nartha bows and scurries off.

Loud clanking would fill Noth's ears as Imikus and Tempus entered the encampment, in their large plated armor, no less. "Noth." Imikus uttered deeply, dragging his warhammer upon the ground before lifting it over his shoulder as he practically towered the Goose, staring down at him with an emotionless look.

Noth sighs deeply, clearly irritated. "What is it?" he asks impatiently.

Imikus calmly lifted the hammer down right at the Goose's feet with a loud thud. "The device. Where is it?"

"Ah, well look who's woken up. Homeworld to Imikus, we have other problems at hand. I can send you the location of the device, but I can't promise you'll come out of there alive, it's on a Dronox controlled world after all. Previously, I was able to supply you with assault ships, countless guards and supplies in order to get the device quickly and efficiently...But not anymore, not when my homeworld lies in ruin."

"Then we can count on the few remaining ships that Ronas has to spare, along with whatever remains of my military force. We're both fighting for the same goal here, Noth. I did offer you the chance to indulge me back on Malousius and now we've both been crippled. I have some respect for your empire, you're not weak, you fight like true warriors when the time calls. You have my respect, for now. But I will say this as an act of kindness, if you attempt things that could put all lives in danger. I will challenge you honorably." He said that in a very deep tone.

"What are you hinting Imikus? I want to spit on the Grox's graves as much as you do. I'll lend you a good portion of my assault ships and a dozen guards. They'll be led by the high general. With their aid I trust you'll be able to retrieve the device with minimum casualties."

"The help is appreciated, Noth. In return, my warriors will assist in reclaiming your world when the time is right. And perhaps, in time, we can call each other true allies." He said quite vaguely as he went to walk off, Tempus silently followed suit. Noth was welcome to question what he meant, if he so bothered.

"Dammed lizards." Noth mutters under his breath as he picks up the pace and returns to the royal vessel, his stomach demands food, it's time for dinner.


	18. A Loose End

Shortly after dinner within Noth's royal vessel, his Goosepad would occasionally flash with notifications, it seemed Sera had sent him a copy of whatever research they could've found on the water planet, complete with species that they were able to scan and the Dronox's personal little project.

"Your grace, Sera has sent you several messages containing information about the species that live on the water planet. Would you like to see the messages now, or after you finish your dinner?" Nartha asks carefully, knowing that Noth hates when his meals are interrupted.

"Can't a Goose eat quietly? Fine, review the information and send it over to the council, I want to know of those animals are worth anything." Noth annoyingly says.

"As you command, your grace." Nartha bows and forwards the information to the various council members, telling them to pull some strings and see if those animals are worth anything.

The Goosepad proceeds to flash again, uttering: _{Highness, audio recordings from the planet has been sent to this device. You may play them at your leisure.}_

"Curses! Shut this thing up!" Noth slams his right wing on the table and shouts. "I want to eat uninterrupted!" He adds.

"R-Right away your grace." Nartha replies with a shaking voice, fearing the wrath of the emperor. She quickly silences the Goosepad, and gulps.

"Your highness. My deepest apologies for interrupting, I will not waste much of your time." Said one of the royal guards. "But the Ronas will be holding a meeting in one hour, they wish to discuss and bring forth some ideas to gather more allies against our cause. They have requested you to join them." The guard said, silencing herself as she leaned against the wall.

Noth grabs his plate and throws it at a nearby wall, clearly enraged. "Is bloodshed really necessary?! I asked to eat...uninterrupted...HOW HARD IS IT TO UNDERSTAND?!" Noth shouts angrily, veins popping up in his forehead. He takes a few deep breaths to stabilize and calm both his body and mind. "Nartha!" He shouts.

"Y-Yes your highness?" She says with a trembling voice, scared to her boots.

"Prepare the royal shuttle and order the high general to meet me in the hanger bay with my bodyguards." Noth commands.

"A-as you command your grace." She quickly bows down and leaves the chamber in haste.

Sometime passes and the royal shuttle lands near the meeting point. A backdoor opens and stairs retract downwards to meet the ground. Noth, escorted by the high general and six royal bodyguards, and Nartha. He is dressed with the emperor's robes, white silk with lines of gold. They enter the hall and the emperor takes his sit, his Nartha stands to his left while the high general stands to his right, and the bodyguards behind him.

They were all escorted into the great hall, it seems the council were having quite the fued. The doors opened wide and they were met with the Bilgrog councilman shouting. "My engineers are doing their best to provide for us all! I won't push them to work overtime!"

"Grilok, please. This isn't about sporebucks, this is about the fate of our entire civilization!" Sera spoke up. "The Jowwi homeworld hasn't fallen, nor has it been attacked yet. They're still the best chance of upgrading our technology, along with the Goose Empire. The Dravka are a great boon against this conflict. But we need more arms and ships!"

"Look who decided to join us. Thank you for coming, Noth." Sera turned her attention to him, smiling lightly. "Where's Tri'zik?" She asked.

"None of us have seen him, maybe he's still slumbering or meditating." One of the other councilors said.

Noth gazes sharply at Sera and nods. "Well, let's get to business, does everyone agree to the terms so we may sign the treaty already?" Noth asks, looking at the various individuals around the council table.

"Hrrm.. I agree." Sera said softly, looking towards the others, to which they merely nod in reply.

"Well then!" Noth quacks and Nartha reveals a large scroll, almost a meter in length and 40 cm wide. Noth places the scroll on the table and says: "These document is a written proof of the alliance that'll bond our nations and empires. From the moment of signing, none of us will be a separate empire any more, no. We shall operate very much like a living body, with each empire being an organ that contributes to the health of the body, and works to strengthen it. We'll share our resources, knowledge, minds and forces in order to make this alliance into a living, operating entity that'll be a beacon of light in our darkened galaxy!"

Noth rises from his seat and continues:"Together, and only together can we hope to defeat the Grox and their twisted creations. The secret of their constant victories lies in the illusion of separation, we believe we're separated by distance, laws, cultures, ideologies...But that's a lie! All of us are living cells inside a large body, that body being the galaxy. Only when the illusion of separation withers away we'll recognize the power of combined forces, only when that illusion withers away will we be able to defeat the Grox once and for all! Who's with me?!"

The council all proceeded to nod at one another. "We have all come to an agreement on this, Noth. The treaty will be signed and this will be formed into an alliance, known only as the Galactic Union." Sera uttered, proceeding to quickly hop down where Noth was to sign the treaty.

"Nartha, the emperor's quill." Noth requests. Nartha places a small white box infront of Noth, she opens it to reveal a small, glass ink pot and a white and golden quill. Noth dips the quill inside the ink and signs his name on the bottom of the treaty.

Sera would patiently wait until the quill was handed to her, when it was, she proceeded to write down her name and the rest of the councilors. "It is done. We are now one." She said proudly.

Noth nods. "My empire's resources, knowledge and minds are accessible for you now." He looks at Nartha and requests: "Send the leaders of each faction the status of our military, colonies and wealth."

Nartha nods and taps on the Goosepad in various places. "The information has been sent your highness." She proudly says. Noth nods in response.

"Now that the union has been formed, I'll update you on our current objectives: First, we seek to strengthen our coin and military once again. We intend to expand the settlement and make it into a city. In addition, we're constructing more of the advanced assault ships. In the scientific field, we're researching better warp drives, fast transportation is key." Noth says, eyeing Sera for any sort of a facial expression.

"This all sounds very interesting, but also exciting to hear. We'll do our best. The Grox will not sit idle in the meantime, we must figure out their true origins, their purpose, their true goals in this Galaxy. They surely must have a reason to be so.. Vile." Sera said.

"Well, the ancient said that even they do not know the origin of the Grox. Their goals and purpose is quite clear, to eliminate rising races and perhaps, guard something that is located in the middle of the galaxy." Noth replied.

"What could possibly be at the center of the Galaxy? Maybe it's some secret cooking recipe?" Said the Jowwi Councilor.

"Don't be stupid, Jowik. It's clearly something powerful, maybe it's something they don't want us to find and release. Hrrm.. Noth, a crazy suggestion, but do you think they're guarding it to 'protect' us or could it be a key to absolute evolution?" The Bilgrog councilor uttered.

"Protect us? A crazy suggestion indeed. If they were to protect us they'll simply allow us to prosper and evolve without eliminating us while guarding the center of the galaxy. I know not what lies in the center, but if it's of importance to the Grox, it's of importance to us." Noth confidently says.

"If I were in Roka's feet, I'm sure he would've thought up a plan to combat them sooner." Sera said softly, her head lowering momentarily. "He was always fascinated with everything, and even when death was staring right at him. He fought to the end. If only he was still here now.."

"I'm sure he was a great individual, but this isn't the time for mourning and speculation, now it's the time for action. I suggest this: We amass our forces together to create a massive army. In addition, we reverse engineer the Grox's technology and attempt to apply it to our own, this will put us both on the same level. Once that done, we need to figure out what lies in the center, and if it'll give us an edge against the Grox, snatch it and use it against them." Noth says.

"I like the sound of that. Hrrrm, there is that device we need to obtain if we seek to get an edge against them. Skeever was tactical and useful in combat, but considering his.. Ahem.. current status. We'll have to send strong folk like Tempus or Tri'zik, if you'd be willing to accompany them, Noth." Sera nodded.

"Of course. I've already informed them that they'll be escorted by the high general, his elite troops and our most advanced assault vessels. I myself am not a fighter, so I doubt I'll be of use in that mission." Noth clarifies.

"Understandable, now I did want to bring some.. Old allies that could be useful. The Val'sha." Sera said. Suddenly, in that moment the doors behind Noth burst open as a loud thud hit the floor as Tri'zik walked in. "No. Not them. They have chosen their path and Tri'zik won't allow them to insult us any longer."

"Tri'zik, I know you have bad blood, but that's all in the past now, you can't-" Sera would be interrupted. "They are the reason Roka is dead, they threatened the Ki'zik after we helped them liberate Grenza! They are not trustworthy!"

"Tri'zik." Noth suddenly interrupts. "In saving the galaxy we must strive for unity between all of the races, the Val'sha are denizens of the Galaxy and therefore are invited to help us in our cause. In addition, the ancient mentioned that spode's followers would be beneficial in the battle against the Grox. I urge you to reconsider."

"Tri'zik knows they are stubborn and bent on worshipping Spode, they won't help us until we bend to their beliefs. Tri'zik fought them ages ago, they used to follow a leader and wielded dark powers before we put a stop to them. Now whatever remains of their kind changed and devoted themselves to a God who believes that will save them. Not unity, not the other races." Tri'zik said, if Noth looked closely into his eyes, he could tell that the glowing pupils were showing signs of infection. Most likely due to whatever the Dronox inflicted him with.

Noth sighs and he steps closer to Tri'zik. "Listen to me, we must adhere to the ancient's advice, or else we'll fall as well! Only through unity can we win this battle, and they are a part of that unity." Noth notices Tri'zik's eyes, he ponders about what he should do with it. Engage with violence or peace? He decides to wait for Tri'ziks response before he reaches a decision.

"Hrrrrm.. Tri'zik respects the ancient. She granted evolution to us. Go to Grenza and attempt to bring them into the fold, but he warns you, they will not come to peace until you devote yourself to Spode." He replied.

"Very well. Nartha, prepare the royal vessel. Anyone who wishes to tag along, meet me in my settlement two hours from now. Let's go, we have work to do." Noth nods at everyone and takes his leave, heading towards the Goose settlement.

"The Ki'zik will join you on this mission, Noth. We know them better than anyone. The Roxxans deserve to remain here and not have to deal with them, not after their leader perished." He said calmly, proceeding to follow Noth from behind, was that such a good idea?

"No offense Tri'zik, but I think the Ki'ziks presence will lower our chance for a successful negotiation. I'd advise you to remain on your homeworld and allow us to handle it." Noth explains, being a bit concerned.

"Tri'zik's people can stay then, but you will bring Tri'zik." He lifted his staff and thudded it against the ground, pretty much putting his feet down on that. "We would come with you, Noth. But my people must remain here and begin work on the military-side." Imikus commented, who only just walked in. "Plus, we have a device to retrieve."

"Tri'zik, no offense, but you aren't in your right mind. It's a bad idea overall." Noth stands his ground.

"Tri'zik is asking you trust him, he'll manage." He said calmly in response, this old one wasn't going to budge one bit.

"He does raise a good point, Tri'zik. We're still trying to analyze the infection and attempt to create a cure. But." Sera proceeded to sigh softly. "If you are that desperate to go, fine, but you will remain under Noth's watch. For our sake and yours." She stated bluntly. "If Noth is fine with that, of course."

"Very well, I agree to this arrangement." Noth says in agreement.

"It's settled then. Good luck to you all, let's try and avoid starting a war with the Val'sha, even if they come off as highly aggressive, alright? We need to stand together in the end." Sera said with a light nod. "Noth, I've already forwarded Grenza's coordinates to your Goosepad and further details in regards to the planet's environment and atmosphere has also been sent." She smiled afterwards.

"Mhm, thank you." Noth nods curtly and takes his leave. Nartha, the high general and his bodyguards tagging along into the shuttle, and the group flies to the Goose settlement.

Two hours pass. Noth stands in the hanger bay, accompanied by the high general and two dozen royal guards. Two assaults ships are currently being prepared for journey and combat by the Goose engineers. Noth impatiently waits for everyone to arrive.

Tri'zik arrived rather quickly, his top right hand clenched tightly with the gauntlet sparking electricity and holding his staff in his left middle hand as he approached Noth. "Permission to board?" He asked.

"Granted, go to that shuttle over there." He points at a medium sized shuttle that is located near the two assault ships.

Once everything and everyone was settled, the vessels would begin to start and in a few short minutes, they ascended into the air, their thrusters heated up and blasted off into the great beyond and the stars came to greet them once again. Tri'zik took the shuttle and followed behind, of course he himself didn't pilot the ship, rather it was being done by a fellow Goose.

Within the royal vessel, the Goosepad notified the emperor. { _Highness, the complete details of Grenza has been verified and uploaded. According to the data, the Val'sha have occupied and taken over a Dronox fortress, this is not unknown to us, of course. But the facility itself houses a large weapon, when used, it has the capability of blowing a ship out of the sky. There also appears to be some form of shield, preventing landfall near the fortress. Suggest landing somewhere close to it or attempt communication.}_

Down on the planet of Grenza, the loud moaning and roars of the wildlife echoed into the night, deep within the jungles scurried the pitter-pattering of feet, a group of one eyed raptors were out on a hunt, leaping onto trees and jumping over large trunks as they were closing in on their prey. Slight hisses and snarls come from the various raptors, their heads swayed about as they seemed to have lost sight of their prey.

Dangling from the treetops was the golden scaled dragon, Cyndrakus, she quickly descended upon the group and proceeded to spook the daylights out of them with a mere snort, the raptors all hissed and roared and ran off into the jungles, causing Cyndrakus to grin shortly afterwards, she had ways of providing amusement to herself. "Heh. Try hunting something smaller, little ones." She uttered, her eyes looked towards the sky as she noticed the vessels approaching the planet. "Hrrm.. What have we here?" She quickly leapt from the edge, gliding across the large landscape, wondering where they would land.

The vessels soar high above the landscape and land several kilometers from the fortress, just in short-distance communication range. Noth says: "Open communication channel with the fortress."

{ _Attempting to establish communication with the fortress...Successful._ }

A wide, black screen before Noth sparks into life and displays the Val'sha's leader, Runla. "Unidentified aircrafts, state your intentions or be met with Spode's holy wrath!"

"I am Noth, emperor of the Goose empire, an ambassador of the Galactic Union. In the name of the Union I've come bearing an offer, an invitation to the Galactic Union, an invitation to join us in the collective war against the Grox and their twisted creations."

"We are not interested. Spode has decreed that we remain here until the time comes where we must draw our weapons, now begone!" The communication window immediately shuts off before Noth could continue or try to convince them.

"What did Tri'zik tell you? Now we need to go marching up to their front door." Tri'zik uttered with a long drawn out sigh.

"From what I've been informed they possess a powerful weapon that is capable of taking down ships. Coming to knock on their front door when we're not wanted will look like an act of aggression." Noth says as he begins to devise a plan in his mind, he needs to somehow convince the Val'sha without risking aggression.

Suddenly a loud clang came from the top of the ship, moving across the roof and making its way down to where the ramp would be, if they haven't opened it yet. "What was that?" A Goose asked.

"What by our treasury is that?" Noth hesitantly says. The high general springs into actions and shouts:"Royal guard! Defensive positions! Surround the emperor!". The royal guards surround Noth and point their lances towards the ramp. "Pilot! Can you see what's riding our ship?" The high general asks the pilot.

"Negative sir, we don't have cameras outside." The pilot says.

"Blast it! Prepare yourselves!" The high general shouts and pulls out a medium sized high tech plasma rifle and aims it at the ramp.

Cyndrakus quickly leapt down onto the ramp, her form radiating brightly as she blinded those before her temporarily, only to suddenly see a familiar face. "Tri'zik?"

Tri'zik's eyes lit up for a moment, calmly raising one of his hands up. "Weapons lowered! She's a friend! Noth, this is.. Cyndrakus, the only child of Kraskus. Another dragon, who gave his life to allow us victory against the Dronox here when we attempted a second time."

Noth gazes at Cyndrakus for a few long moments in awe, it's his first time seeing a dragon with his physical eyes and not through a vision. The high general and his royal guard do not lower their weapons, clearly not taking orders from Tri'zik. "Weapons down." Noth orders, and they lower their weapons as a result. Noth emerges from the middle of the group, approaching Cyndrakus. His chin is high and his chest is cocked forward forward.

"An actual dragon, a child albeit but a dragon nonetheless. I'm Noth, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Noth states.

Cyndrakus slowly bowed her head in return to Noth. "It's a pleasure to meet another species. I am curious to hear about your philosophies."

"I am the emperor of the Goose trading empire, while some worship nature, invisible gods or something that is in between, we believe in money. We trade with anyone and everyone while remaining neutral towards both sides."

"Everyone? Even the Grox?" Cyndrakus proceeded to tease lightly, before turning around. "So, what brings you folks to the beautiful planet of Grenza? I hope it's with good reason."

"No, the Grox are the only exception. We've come to meet the Val'sha and offer them to join our Union, the Galactic Union. We aim to unite the Galaxy under one banner and destroy the Grox. Unfortunately, the Val'sha aren't very cooperative."

"My time here has been short, but they seem to avoid trying to provoke me. They believe harming me will evoke their.. God." She sighed softly, heading down the ramp and stepping on soft soil. "I can help you get inside, they'll have to listen to me. After all, it was my father who gave his life to grant them that place."

"That would be much appreciated." Noth nods in gratitude.

"My father told me stories of the ancient times, how things were more different." She said as she led the group down a small cliffside, her scales glowed in the night. "We were the children of the Ancients, their ultimate perfection. We were meant to be their protectors, their greatest prize. But from what father said, it all ended when the Grox arrived."

"My condolences." Noth says somewhat coldly yet still in a friendly manner.

Cyndrakus lightly nudged her head through the bushes, large herbivores would move slowly out of the way, some had spikes all across their body, while others were a lot sleeker and lacked much of defense. "We'll be there momentarily, just stay close and avoid drawing attention to yourself." Once they made their way through the small forest, they would begin to walk across the large grassy terrain. The grass that led up to the fortress was almost lifeless, stomped out, one could easily tell that a large scaled battle took place here and it was more obvious given the nearby tank wreckages and scattered weapons on the ground.

"Are you certain you'll be able to convince them?" Noth asks Cyndrakus, clearly having second thoughts about it. "I'm sure. Trust me." Cyndrakus replied to him softly. As they exit the forest and the scorched battlefield is revealed Noth gazes at it coldly, it reminds him of his homeworld. He wonders inside his head:" How does it look now?"

"It was a good move to free Aena from their grasps, she was the one who managed to close the way and she has earned a long rest." Tri'zik commented. "I watch her from time to time, looks peaceful. It's a shame there aren't others like her around here, but maybe far away on the other side of the world, who knows?" Cyndrakus said as they got closer and closer to the fortress, Tri'zik would come to a halt as he slowly knelt down upon the ground, his four knees bending as he planted his bottom left hand upon the soil, he fell silent and his eyes shut tight.

Noth folds his wings impatiently as Tri'zik comes to a sudden halt. He tries to sympathize with Tri'zik, but his feelings of annoyance block him for doing so. He didn't want Tri'zik to come along in this journey, the disease that slowly takes over him can compromise the entire negotiation. That and the fact that Noth doesn't like Tri'zik in general.

Tri'zik didn't take very long in his quiet moment of grieving, standing back onto his feet and carrying on following Cyndrakus. The fortress at night gave off a bright illuminating glow, clearly the Val'sha spent their time wisely in refurbishing the place into a holy temple. "Tri'zik remembers that Runla said that he has our gratitude and said that he might help us again, but Tri'zik doubts that now. The Dravka and Val'sha did not get along, neither did the Ki'zik for that matter. They believed Spode was the reason they won the battle, not because of alliances. Tri'zik trusts Noth is a good diplomatic and will find a way to convince them." He said deeply, giving the Goose a nice compliment to boot.

"Hmm, gently or forcefully they'll agree to my terms. The ancient specifically said that Spode's followers can and will help us in our campaign, we-need-them in the Union." Noth says confidently.

Cyndrakus chuckled lightly. "I suppose you can make room for a child of the ancients, hm?" She didn't mean it deliberately, but her father was among them for a long time and thus considered a 'child' and the same could be applied to her.

"We'd prefer you to be an ally, yes." Noth says and nods at Cyndrakus. "How long until we arrive?" He asks rather impatiently.

"Almost there. Let me handle this.." Once they approached the front door, a bright light shined upon them. { _"You have come to heed the words of Spode again, Cyndrakus? And you have brought guests, I see. Another species wishing to be bathed in his holy fire?"}_

"Oh, they've have gotten worse.." Tri'zik said rather bluntly, rubbing his beak with one of his hands.

Noth sighs and mutters under his breath:" I hope this parade will end quickly."

"They seek an audience with Runla, wishing to enlist the Val'sha's aid in the war against the Grox and to bring them into a great union." Cyndrakus stated.

After a few minutes of silence, the large door opened wide, allowing them entry into the fortress. The group proceeded to head inwards, the interior was redesigned completely, less scary Dronox experiments and machinery and more statues and large flags with Spode's symbol drawn onto them and at the very end of the room was a large throne, which Runla sat in as he was patiently praying, it seems.

Noth confidently walks into the chamber. Accompanied by the royal guard and the high general he goes straight towards the throne, where Runla sits. He bows down gracefully and says:" Greetings. I am Noth, emperor of the Goose trading empire, and an ambassador of the Galactic Union. These are my colleagues, I'm sure you've already met them." He motions with his right wing at Cyndrakus and Tri'zik in a presenting manner.

"An emperor, as well as an ambassador? Interesting. But I take it you didn't come to be enlightened with Spode's wisdom and I see you've brought the old bird, glad you didn't bring the deniers along. They would have been smited immediately for their foolish insults." Runla said deeply, leaning back into his throne. "Speak, you have my attention."

"No, I've come bearing a proposition from the Galactic Union, an invitation to our great alliance in an effort to continue what has been achieved here, on this very planet...The war against the Grox. We seek to unite the Galaxy under one banner and together end the Grox's reign of terror and tyranny. By sharing resources, technology and great minds, the Union is a powerful alliance that one day, will bring down the Grox."

Runla listened closely, grunting. "Spode's will and guidance shall bring them down, our prayers and wisdom will spread across the Galaxy to all, those who do not see the truth must be shown the error of their ways. A union will not be enough to defeat them. Only by awaiting Spode's arrival will we reign supreme and see their end. Are you a denier? Do you believe that Spode is nothing more but a mere myth?"

"Easy, Runla. There's no need for that. We don't wish to intrude on your beliefs, but you must understand that it wasn't just Spode who gave you this fortress. It was the lives of hundreds and teamwork that brought victory." Cyndrakus quickly commented, wishing to help Noth try and win them over.

"We dare not deny Spode's existence, nor do we dare to intrude on your beliefs. By with you at our side, and therefore Spode on our side, we'll have a better fighting chance against the Grox. I must confess: The entire Union idea was bestowed upon me by a vision from a deceased ancient. In the vision, the ancient revealed that Spode's followers, you, are crucial for the success of this campaign." Noth adds over what Cyndrakus have said.

"You are allied with deniers!" Runla angrily points at them. "Those Dravka and their pathetic stones of Force and warriorship! They deny Spode's existence and must be eradicated! But.. alas, they're not within our grasp, but soon enough, Spode will grant us the means to prove them wrong." His voice shifted deeper, almost demonic. "Long ago, we took the Ancient's gift and evolved just like the bird-freaks and the Roxxans. But our leader found something more, we turned to the darkness and nearly brought destruction. Most of us fled and hid for a long time until we could flee elsewhere and in our darkest moments, it was Spode that lit the path and enlightened us. We did not need allies to survive, we had his guidance. Sooner or later, more Zealots will rise from the dark corners of the Galaxy and together, we will show all races that Spode is the only path to victory."

"So far, we have not denied Spode's will or might once, and we shall continue not to deny it in the future. We seek to integrate peacefully your might into our Union. Join us for the sake of the Galaxy, join us to fulfill Spode's will to bring the Grox to heel." Noth confidently states, carefully picking his words.

Runla pointed at Noth specifically, his eyes staring right into the emperor's gaze. "Bend the knee." He demanded.

"Pardon me?" Noth asks, almost wounded by Runla's words.

"Bend the knee and admit that Spode is the only path for all, admit that you will punish those who don't believe as we do!" He shouted, the other Val'sha entered the room, all surrounding the group as they waited for Noth to do as he said. "Runla, this isn't-"

"Silence!" Runla said towards Cyndrakus, which was probably a bad move on his part.

"In my empire, this situation is considered as a sort of a trade. If I bend the knee, will you share your resources, weapons and people with the rest of the Union and therefore become a living part of it?" Noth confidently asks. He shoots a glance at the high general, signaling him to be ready of things go south. The high general curtly nods and rests his wing on the plasma rifle. The royal guards do the same.

"Prove to us, Spode's eye gazes upon you and he sees a denier. One that does not see the rightness! Just like the others, he does not seek to repent. Slay him and let his blood soak the ground, then you will bend the knee and accept his holiness!" Runla grunts, sitting back down in his throne.

"Have you gone mad? After what we did for you, you've turned your back on those who gave you this fortress! Tri'zik has remained neutral in regards to Spode, yet you call him a denier and want me killed?!" He gave Noth a look, wondering what the emperor was going to do about the situation.

"HALT!" Noth suddenly shouts. He gulps and looks at Cyndrakus, his gaze then traveling to Tri'zik and back to Runla. He takes a step forward and lifts the bottom of his robe a bit upwards, he slowly descends to the floor as he bends the knee, his gaze fixated at Runla at all times.

Runla stood up from his throne, slowly heading down the steps to Noth, but came to a halt as he bent the knee. "You bend the knee, yet you have forgotten my first instruction.." His voice had gotten deeper. "He has made his choice and will never see the true path. Like the Dravka."

Noth sighs and rises up. "At least I tried" He thinks to himself. "A shame it had to come to this." Noth shakes his head. "I was willing to bend the knee and accept the teaching of Spode, but you denied me. Your loss, could have had an entire empire of Spode followers. After all, I'm an emperor." Noth bows gracefully and turns to leave. "High general, round up the troops, we're leaving." The high general nods and readies the troops, and they all begin to leave.

Tri'zik stared at all those around him, before stepping in front of Noth and quietly spoke. "Tri'zik will get you that allegiance, the Grox must be stopped and sacrifices must be made to get that victory. You won't return empty handed."

"Nonsense, we don't need those fanatics among our ranks, the Union would be better without them. With all due respect to the ancient, I'm going any further than this to recruit those half-brained monkeys." Noth quietly replied and comes to a halt in front of Tri'zik.

Tri'zik slowly knelt downwards, continuing to speak quietly to him. "Tri'zik can tell you aren't exactly fond of him. His stubbornness is why he is here, if he hadn't been, maybe this would've worked better. He asks you why you didn't do it."

"Last thing I want is blood on my hands, and the blood of a leader nonetheless. Come, this isn't worth our time nor effort, there are other Spode worshipers out there that'll happily agree to our terms. I can see a failed negotiation when I see one." Noth replies.

As the group made their way out, Runla raised his voice. "Roka would've believed in Spode, like us. A pity he perished and died for a bunch of deniers, but at the same time, his warriorship would've gotten in the way and he would've been smited in the end." Tri'zik came to a halt at that, his hands slowly starting to clench. "You mourned him like the rest of us." He responded coldly.

"That we did, but it made things a little more easier for us. We knew the first time would've ended horribly, we had to get someone out of the picture. Even Spode agreed to this." Runla scoffed lightly, he was intentionally trying to provoke the old Ki'zik at this point.

"We're leaving. Don't listen to him, Tri'zik, he's trying to anger you over old hatred." Cyndrakus commented as she continued to make her way out.

"Has the old denier become so broken that he cannot speak for himself? That's not what I remember seeing from so long ago, you all fought like maniacs. I knew we would've easily been crushed before due to that union, we just had to bide our time until Spode granted us with more useful cannon fodder. You're all deniers, but you had your uses in the end. Roka's death, was just a mere bonus." Runla uttered.

"Insults? Now that's low, even for Spode-fearing secluded fanatics like you. We can throw insults as well, don't test us." Noth spits out devilishly. "Come now! Let's not waste another moment on this rock, for there are other Spode followers that'll adhere to our most generous offer." Noth proudly claims as they leave.

"Oh, Tri'zik. Don't you wish to say goodbye?" Runla said.

"Goodbye to who?" Tri'zik turned to face him.

Runla returned to his throne, still facing the group. "Well, when we took over this facility, we found someone very close to you, a brother in arms. I figured you'd want to say goodbye for the last time."

"What're you-?"

Runla withdrew and held up Roka's decayed head proudly. "This is what becomes of a denier! He may have not fallen by our hands, but he's made quite the example of what is done to those who do not believe in Spode's holiness!"

Tri'zik was struck with shock at that moment, he struggled to maintain his neutral posture due to the mere sight of his surrogate brother's head being held up and made a mockery of. Even Cyndrakus didn't know they had his remains and looked shocked herself, she turned her gaze to Noth, a gaze that pretty much spelt: Grab him.

"Body parts collection? Now that's even more disturbing." Noth comments. "Alright, high general! Let's leave...NOW!" Noth commands. The high general nods quickly goes to open the large door, the troops following closely behind him. The high general taps his bracelet and says: " Ready vessels for take off, we'll be arriving in a few."

"Copy that sir." The pilots say.

Noth firmly grabs Tri'zik and says: "We're going, now." And begins to walk with him towards the exit. Tri'zik, at first, goes along with Noth, but something ticks within his mind as he loosens himself from his grip and angrily starts rubbing his head. "His.. death will not be made a mockery of!" The Ki'zik charged at Runla in a bloodrage, using his agility to leap into the air and bring his gauntlet down upon him, but Runla countered the attack as he withdrew his axe and their weapons clanged against one another.

"Ah, there you are.." Runla proceeded to kick Tri'zik away, causing him to fall down the small set of stairs. "Leave if you want, Emperor. I'll save you the trouble of bringing back this old one." He gazed upon Noth as the Val'sha started to stand behind Tri'zik, essentially blocking them off from reaching him.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, Tri'zik must come with us." Noth says. The high general sees the situation unfolding and understands that bloodshed is inevitable. He goes to stand next to Noth and the three groups of royal guards standing behind them, rifles withdrawn. Noth taps his bracelet and says:" Inform the council that we have a situation with the Val'sha, we might have another war on our hands now." Noth says and turns his attention to the high general. "High general, dispose of the Val'sha that block our way."

The high general nods and shouts:"Royal guard! At them!"

The royal guard release an unrelenting barrage of plasma shots at the Val'sha, aiming to get rid of them quickly and efficiently. Some Val'sha manage to withdraw their shields, blocking some of the plasma shots, while the others leap over and quickly begin firing back with small plasma pistols, while others quickly seeked cover from the mayhem, those who were innocents.

Tri'zik had gotten back onto his feet and the two quickly re-engaged in combat, Runla ducked his head as Tri'zik swung his gauntlet near his face, but was clawed in the face from his middle left hand and rightfully jabbed with his staff as he stumbled backwards, deciding to attach Roka's head onto his small belt, he then charged forth and swings his axe wildly at the Ki'zik. "You should've been disposed of a long time ago!" He shouts as his axe nearly struck his beak fully, leaving behind a small cut at the front.

"We made the mistake of trusting you! YOU SPIT IN THE FACES OF THOSE WHO DIED!" Tri'zik yelled furiously and angrily began to charge up his nature bolt from the tip of his staff, but was unfortunately interrupted when Runla ran forth and straight up headbutted the Ki'zik, causing him to stumble backwards and make a dash further inside the facility, while his men held off the Goose troops, but Tri'zik was not allowing him to get away and angrily followed him.

Cyndrakus stood back as she watched the mayhem unfold before her eyes, she struggled to step in or not, but when a Val'sha came rushing for Noth with a large war axe, she struck out as her jaws crunched on the Val'sha and she tossed it at the wall with a loud bang.

Noth nods at Cyndrakus, showing gratitude. He himself stands behind his wall of royal guard, not daring to interfere directly. After all, he's no soldier, but a trader. The royal guard pushes forward, overwhelming the Val'sha with plasma rifles and grenades.

Tri'zik kept on running through the halls after Runla, coming to a screeching halt in a large room, the door closing behind him. It was dark, his eyes widened as he soon came upon heads spiked on spears, most likely those who were unfortunate enough to come near this race. "The Grox are laughing at us, Runla! They want us to fight one another, yet you have forced Tri'zik's hand!" He slowly started to walk forwards, his eyes scanning for Runla. His eyes gazed upwards, noticing a small rampart, using his quick agility the Ki'zik ran towards the wall and jumped side to side before leaping up onto the ramp, slowly moving forward as looked downwards, trying to find Runla in the darkness.

"Spode has other plans, and they do not involve the deniers like yourself! When he finally arrives, we will stand beside him and be bathed in glorious power and wisdom!" Runla shouted as a large machine turned on, brightening up the room, it surged with unknown power, flowing into Runla as a bright source of energy. "Spode knew we'd fight eventually, but he knows that I will succeed!"

Tri'zik quietly perched upon the metal bars, his hands clenched tightly, his voice echoed within the room. "We will succeed, because we work together as one. You stand alone and Tri'zik will have his vengeance!" With that, he leapt from the ramparts and flew through the air, his gauntlet electrified as he was coming down upon the Val'sha.

Runla was caught off guard, but quickly stepped back as he dodged the attack, Tri'zik angrily shouted as he tried to strike him with the gauntlet again. "We gave you a chance of redemption!" Runla ducked again as he got behind the Ki'zik and managed to land a quick slice to his backside, while also striking his spikes as they were merely grazed. Tri'zik turned around and aimed to scratch his face with the gauntlet, but in a surprising turn of events, Runla grabbed his arm and threw the Ki'zik over him, it seems the energy he was siphoning gave him a bit more strength. "Your head will be among the rest of the deniers!" He shouted.

Tri'zik fell off balance as he was thrown, kneeling to the ground as he breathed slowly, his hand gripped his staff tighty as his eyes began to glow bright green, he started to charge his staff with energy and as Runla ran to deal a killing blow, the Ki'zik struck back as his staff fired a bright green beam, shooting a hole through the Val'sha's torso and sending him flying backwards and slamming against the ground. Despite the fatal injury, Runla got back onto his feet and spat out blood. "And-and here I thought you got rusty, you.. Are still strong, like when you fought my old leader.. Ugh.." He coughed out more blood before roaring loudly and charged back into the fray, he raised his axe into the air, but in a sudden twist, the Val'sha swinged downwards at his legs, the axe came into contact with his front left leg, slicing it off as blood spewed across the ground and the lost leg rolled across the floor, leaving Tri'zik to stumble backwards in distress as he tried to regain his barings as he only had three legs now, before Runla could strike at his skull, Tri'zik's fury was unleashed as he brought his beak forward and pecked right into Runla's left eyeball, tearing it out and spitting it out onto the floor and sending his gauntlet right into his guts with a loud screech, a screech that could be heard from afar.

Runla groaned, his teeth gritted tightly as he had a gauntlet in his guts and his left eye was plucked out, Tri'zik withdrew his gauntlet and kicked him away as the Val'sha fell onto the floor, spitting out blood.

On the other end, Cyndrakus and Noth's forces managed to ultimately overwhelm the Val'sha forces, using Noth's numbers and Cyndrakus's prowess the forces of the Val'sha failed. The once clean, almost shining floor is now stained with pools of blood and littered corpses of Val'sha. "Well done high general." Noth pats on the high general's left shoulder.

"Thank you sir. Now that the fort is empty, we can use it as an outpost." The high general notes.

"Good idea, the large gun at the head of the fortress would p-..." Noth is suddenly interrupted by Tri'zik's loud screech. He blinks and looks at Cyndrakus. "Was that Tri'zik?" he asks, seemingly alarmed.

"Sounds like him, he ran after Runla through those corridors, come on!" Cyndrakus urged them to follow her as she quickly picked up the pace.

The high general gazes at Noth for permission, and Noth nods at him. "Royal guard! After me!" He shouts as he begins to run down the hallway, his troops following closely behind. Noth casually walks behind them, not intending to break a sweat.

The large door slowly opened up to reveal the chamber, Runla was groaning and bleeding on the floor with a missing eye, Tri'zik revealed himself to group, showing that his left front leg had been completely sliced off, yet he stood tall and proud like nothing happened. "..ugh, I see… now they show up, give them a bit of a show, eh..?" Runla snorted.

Noth is somewhat surprised, he gazes at Tri'zik and then at Runla. "My my, Tri'zik, I didn't know you had it in you, impressive work." He says and folds his arms, appreciating Tri'zik's work.

"Uggh.. ugh, so now what? Going to kick me around a little? Spode spits on you all!" Runla shouted. "Just get it over with, you bird-freaks.."

Tri'zik said nothing as he peered at the machine, it looked to be quite ceremonial for the Val'sha, even granted them temporarily strength, it seems. He reached down and grabbed Roka's head from Runla, holding it in one of his arms. "No. Tri'zik won't kill you. You are a traitor and traitor's don't get the easy way out." He said coldly before walking off, but he suddenly charged his staff up and fired upon the machine, causing the glass to shatter into pieces and the powerful energy seeps all over the floor, becoming inert. Runla could only look with horror and dismay as he was left heavily wounded and was made to suffer, instead of being put down. "We're leaving." He boldly stated in front of Noth. "This is what a traitor deserves."

"Hmmmm. I think we can yet use Runla...His followers would prove useful for our efforts. I think he'll have to be…'re-educated'." Noth wickedly says, clearly having something in mind. "High General, restrain Runla and send him to my vessel." Noth says to the high general.

"As you command." The high general says and instructs three royal guards to restrain him and send him to the vessel.

"And give him proper treatment." Noth adds. "Of course sir." The high general nods and commands another guard to get the first aid kit and treat him.

Something snapped in Runla as the guards surrounded him. "NEVER!" He revealed still holding his axe as he swung upwards towards one of the guard's necks, the axe decapitating the Goose's neck clean off and jumping onto his feet, his blind fury caused the Val'sha to quickly swing his axe at the other two guardsmen, only one was struck elsewhere other than the head, but was fatally wounded otherwise. "SPODE, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He roared and charged for Noth in a blood lust, but was swiftly tail swiped by Cyndrakus, causing him to topple over and hit the floor, axe still in hand. Before he could try and continue his attack, he was firmly grabbed by Tri'zik and held up in the air by his throat, his eyes glowing dark green. Despite Noth's wishes of wanting to use Runla, there was still potential to sway his people, but the gaze in Tri'zik's eyes spelt that he would not be walking out of here and the decision to make him suffer had changed. The Ki'zik's body began to emit a green hue, his veins on his arm lit up as it slowly seeped towards Runla. What was he doing?

"My eternal gratitude, Cyndrakus." Noth nods at Cyndrakus. "Tri'zik, if you're planning to kill him, you may do so, but leave me his head. We can use it to scare his people and claim that 'Spode' desires them to join us." Noth says to Tri'zik.

"You..will.. Never convince them.. Spode.. Will avenge me!" Runla stated.

"No. You will only disappoint him." In that instant, Tri'zik surged incredible pain into Runla, causing the Val'sha to roar in agony as electricity sparked all over his body and creating quite the burning smell, shortly afterwards, Tri'zik slammed him into the earth and used his bottom hands to grab him by the throat again, surging more pain into the Val'sha. For some, this would be.. Overkill, but clearly this awoke something in Tri'zik, something darker grew in him, perhaps it was due to the infection or perhaps it was the mere sight of his brother's head being held around like a trophy. Cracks started to form on Runla's body as he started pleading for mercy, pleading for a quick death, but his cries would have no answer as the pain continued to singe his very form and as soon as Tri'zik let go of his throat, he fell backwards and burned into ashes and all that remained was a head. He took a step back to regain his strength, sighing lightly as he knelt down to breathe.

Noth takes note of Tri'zik's dark behavior. He goes to grab the head and tosses it to the high general. "Hold this for me." He says jokingly. The high general gazes at the severed head for a few long moments and nods at Noth.

"With that over with, let us return home, I'll bring my proposal in front of the council." Noth adds.

"Tri'zik?" Cyndrakus approached him, looking at him curiously.

"He is fine.. He has something to finally bury now.." Tri'zik replied. "Go on ahead, gain their allegiance."

They all nodded and proceeded to head back towards the entrance, many Val'sha were still in hiding as they saw many of their own completely gunned down or heavily wounded from the fight.

Noth, accompanied by his bodyguards and the high general make their way into the main chamber. "The head." Noth requests, and the high general hands him the head. Noth gently sits on the throne, feeling quite comfortable on it.

"Your leader was a dedicated follower of spode, that's beyond question. But while your leader believed he speaks for Spode, and he'll lead you into greatness, it seems Spode had a different plan in mind." He says and lifts the heads upwards, showing it to everyone.

"Spode has allowed us to end his life and continue his mission of eradicating the Grox, but under a different leadership, the Union's leadership. Would you follow Spode's will and join the Galactic Union? Or be declared a denier and be outcasted by your god, your family and friends?"

The Val'sha slowly came out of hiding, others willingly surrendered their weapons and headed towards Noth, all proceeding to kneel and accept Spode's will, pledging themselves to the Galactic Union.

"Spode's blessings upon you, go forth and board our vessels, and with his guidance and will, we shall triumph." Noth stands up and states confidently.

"I must say, Emperor. You sure know how to convince people to join a cause." Cyndrakus commented, showing a light grin. "It didn't exactly go as I had hoped, but it seems you have more warriors to throw at the Grox, when the time is needed."

"What kind of a trader would I be if I couldn't convince others?" He jokingly asks. "There was a bit of bloodshed, not unexpected, I'm satisfied with the result. Plus, we've got this fortress for ourselves now." He gestures at the chamber around him, a power hungry smile takes shape.

"Saves us the effort of planting down a colony." Tri'zik said, holding Roka's head in one of his arms. "Tri'zik wishes to thank you, Noth, for letting him come. He wanted peace between him and Runla, but it was not to be. When our weapons clashed with the Val'sha so long ago, there was no way of bringing about peace between the races, it was inevitable that Tri'zik would spill their blood again."

"About time this petty conflict came to an end. Let's return to the vessels."

As they all made their way back to the vessels, Cyndrakus came to a halt. "Before we leave, I wish to bid farewell to Aena. This world's protection now lies with her." She turned around and let loose a mighty roar, causing the trees to shake and the earth to rumble briefly. There was an eerie silence shortly afterwards.

Loud footsteps would be heard in the distance, small avian creatures took to the sky as the beast got closer and closer, slowly revealing itself from the trees, Aena puffed out smoke from her nostrils and approached ever-so slowly, her four eyes scanning the Gooses with a light hint of curiosity. Cyndrakus' scales vibrated as she began to speak in a strange tongue. "Beleg rex, im tul- na bid fare eithel, an nin wings gwil."

Aena reared her head back, her eyes lit up in the night as she responded in a very deep and ancient voice. "Cin will rinn? Will tir- ambar an cin."

"She didn't speak last time.." Tri'zik commented.

"I used a small portion of what I had to.. 'Uplift' her, so to speak." Cyndrakus replied, her head bowing before Aena as she turned around, heading up the ramp inside the vessel as Tri'zik slowly followed. Aena gazed upon Noth as her head tilted slowly to the right. "Ze r-r-realm iss khangingkt." She uttered forth, unfortunately for Noth, he may not be able to understand her.

"Sure, of course, bye bye now." He says and quickly scurries back to his vessel. "Dammed animal." He mutters under his breath as he enters the vessel and prepares for take off.

Cyndrakus quietly decided to comment back at Noth. "She said that she sensed you're a great leader and that you will be the Grox's downfall. Maybe you should take that back, hm?" The Dragon gave Noth a look, it was a playful gaze, nothing to serious.

"How could she sense such a thing? That animal has seen nothing outside of this world. If there is a thing I hate in this cosmos is when others tell me to hang my hopes on something outside of myself." He says disapprovingly.

"Perhaps they know more than they let on. Even if they cannot talk as we do." Cyndrakus uttered, shrugging lightly with her wings.

"Noth. Before you leave, Tri'zik says he wishes to head off on his own to scour for allies." Tri'zik said. "He will be taking the shuttle. Despite what Skeever did, he wishes he had his skills right now."

"First of all, you'll be taking no shuttle. We're returning to your homeworld, and you do you from that point and on. Second of all, and I wish rule the Galaxy. We don't always get what we want." Noth says, almost angrily. Clearly, he doesn't have patience right now. "Can we leave them damned rock already?!" He shouts to the pilot. "Yes sir! Activating atmospheric engines now!" He answers and the main shuttle ascends to the air, the other shuttles following suite.

Tri'zik didn't take kindly to Noth's idea for ruling the Galaxy. "Tri'zik looks forward to everyone being ruled by some tyrant." He muttered forth.

Noth takes a deep breath, several veins can be seen on his forehead, clearly angered. "It was sarcasm for crying out loud! My point was that we don't always get what we want!" He angrily shouts and takes a deep breath afterwards. "Now leave me be, I'm angered as it is." He says.

Cyndrakus softly commented. "If there is one thing I can teach you, Emperor, let it be saving all that rage for the enemy."

Noth's breath is shaking. "High general, land on the next habitable planet and escort Tri'zik and Cyndrakus to another vessel, clearly, they are not able to comprehend and fulfill requests."

"You'll do no such thing. I am trying to help you, Noth. I'll be silent for your sake, but DON'T you ever try and order me around." The Dragon scoffed at him before walking away from the Emperor to allow him to vent his frustration for himself. Tri'zik remained where he stood as he watched her walk away, slowly shaking his head and followed Cyndrakus, both exchanging a few words between one another.

"I don't want your help!" He angrily shouts. "Feels like I'm dealing with half-brained, deaf children." He says out of frustration, and goes to take a sit near the pilot.

The vessels slowly took off into the air and blasted forth into space, leaving Grenza's atmosphere and set a course for home, the sun glowed brightly as they passed by it towards Ronas, their vessels breaking the sound barrier with a loud boom as they re-entered the atmosphere, the royal vessel dropped off Tri'zik and Cyndrakus at the homebase, before flying off back to the Trading Empire's small garrison.

Tri'zik stumbled back into his quarters, using his staff to lean on as he opened the door to his room and quickly closing it, breathing slowly as he went to move over towards his meditatiation spot, but his legs gave way and the Ki'zik collapsed onto the floor with a light thud, groaning in pain. His vision began to blur as he looked upon one of his hands as they began to twitch madly, the skin and bone on the hand started to turn grey as it slowly spreads across his arm, even his green veins started to turn as well, he was losing his mind by the hour.

He snorted and stood back up, rolling his shoulders as he looked down at his grey arm. "Tri'zik will overcome this.." His eyes closed, taking in a long deep breath. "He will die fighting, knowing that this world remains safe." He planted his staff within a hanging display case on the wall, shutting it tightly as he headed outside. Walking down the hallway as his eyes scanned upon various soldiers, showing no fear whatsoever upon their faces. He nodded at them with respect as he continued onwards, heading inside the armory.

"Ah, Tri'zik! How may I help you?" Said an excited Bilrog, as he was shining up all the equipment.

"It is time, friend. Tri'zik trusts you still have a spare stored?" He asked.

"Ah, yes! I've been keeping care of such a beauty, can't have dust getting all over it, eh? Step onto the platform." The Bilrog said, hopping off his stool as he headed over to the wall and pressed a big red button, as Tri'zik stepped onto the platform, he held his arms outwards as two scanners descended from the ceiling, going up and down as they scanned his body height and weight.

"Are you sure about this? Sera told me that you're unwell, you aren't planning on going out and fighting something, right?"

"Tri'zik is aware of his illness, but that will not stop him from defending his home nor his people." He answered swiftly, the walls around him slowly opened up as various robotic arms descended downwards, selecting small armor pieces and carefully attaching them to Tri'zik's legs, arm and shoulders. "I take it you want the steel spear?" The Bilrog asked.

"No, Tri'zik must take his fighting to a new level, give him a firearm." He asked with a light nod as the robotic arm descended downwards, adding a small armor piece to the tip of his beak. His gauntlet was given a light jolt of electricity from one of the robotic arms, giving it a small tap to check its power levels, it seemed stable enough, for now.

A third robotic hand descended downwards, offering Tri'zik an SK-43, which he gladly took and inspected. His eyes stared longingly into it, he rarely or perhaps never used such a device, nature and fighting with his staff was always his forefront, but he had to change soon enough, lest he would be bested by powers greater than his own. Despite the infection coursing through him, he will not give up so easily, he'd ensure the safety of the Galaxy first before death would claim him. In his mind, he promised this not only to himself, but to Roka, Sera and all of his people.

Once the process was done, Tri'zik bowed respectfully to the Bilrog and headed outwards, signalling one of the nearby Veks. "Tell Sera to increase the production speed of the new vessel, once it is complete, we will head out immediately."

"Of course, Tri'zik. However, given your conditi-" The Vek was quickly cut off.

"He knows, but he won't let that stop him from doing what needs to be done." Tri'zik said proudly as he continued down the hall, heading for the exit, the doors flung open as he headed down the large stairs over towards Imikus and his soldiers.

"Our home will be reclaimed, brothers and sisters, the Grox had made a very unwise decision to invoke the wrath of the Dravka. With the aid of our strong-willed allies, we will succeed in the battles to come." Imikus said proudly, raising his warhammer in the air as his soldiers roared and nodded at his inspiring words. Tri'zik merely nodded, letting out a light 'hmph'. He looked upwards into the sky, eyes narrowing as he thought of what else lied out there in the dark beyond and when his enemies would strike.


End file.
